Happiness is a warm gun
by Narya
Summary: Kurt lleva 4 meses con Blaine y es incapaz de dejar que le toquen bajo la ropa. Necesita ayuda para liberar sus inhibiciones. Si estás enfermo le pides ayuda a un doctor, si estás caliente ¿a quién le pides ayuda? Pues a Puckzilla, obvio.
1. With a little help from my friends

**Happiness is a warm gun**

**Capítulo 1**: With a Little a help from your friends.

**Pairing:** Puckurt y Klaine por el lado.

**Rating:** R

**Resumen:** Kurt lleva 4 meses con Blaine y es incapaz de dejar que le toquen bajo la ropa. Necesita ayuda para liberar sus inhibiciones. Si estás enfermo le pides ayuda a un doctor, si estás caliente ¿a quién le pides ayuda? Pues a Puckzilla, obvio.

"Esto es estúpido" pensé casi al mismo tiempo que la puerta se cerraba tras Finn. Habíamos estado hablando toda la semana sobre la noche de juegos que tendríamos ese viernes, aprovechando que el Sr Hummel y Carole estarían de viaje por el fin de semana, cómo todo iba a ser como antes y cómo era ridícula la forma en que habíamos dejado de ser los amigos que solíamos ser. Supongo que después del pequeño empujón que le di en Nueva York para que saliera con Berry decidió que no debía haber malos sentimientos entre nosotros y la verdad es que estaba agradecido. Besar a Rachel había sido mala idea si lo único que había logrado era que todos nos enojáramos con todos.

Lo único malo de eso es que, ahora que las cosas entre esos dos andaban tan bien Finn era como un perrito faldero de la chica y si ella le llamaba justo cuando había empezado a jugar, el otro era capaz de dejarme botado en la mitad de su salón mientras él corría a su encuentro. Claro, se había disculpado y todo pero ¿qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Esperarle hasta que a Rachel lo soltara de nuevo?

Puse el juego en modo "1 jugador" y pateé un poco a mi contrincante mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Lauren me había dejado muy claro que iba a pasar sus vacaciones con su familia en Michigan y que no era necesario que le esperara, prefiere terminar conmigo a que yo la engañe, y yo soy un tiburón del sexo y no puedo aguantar dos o tres meses sin nada de acción. Esa chica me entiende como a la palma de su mano. Quizás podía encontrar alguna porrista con quién pasar el rato, aunque estoy seguro que después de todo lo que he aprendido con Zizes una chica que no tuviera al menos la mitad del carácter de ella no me encendería nada. Y las dueñas de casa aburridas no eran mucho mejor.

Siempre podría pasar la tarde jugando aquí y esperar a Finn, supuse. No es como que tuviera algo mejor que hacer por ahora.

"¿Puck? ¿Qué haces aquí solo? ¿Dónde está Finn?" preguntó una voz tras de mí. Giré la cabeza y vi a Kurt que me miraba entre sorprendido y extrañado desde atrás del sofá.

"Berry llamó pidiéndole algo, así que salió corriendo" respondí, mientras me enfocaba en que Wolverine derrotara a Ryu.

"Ah, Rachel. Tengo que admitir que para ser una chica incapaz de sacarse partido tiene a Finn comiendo de su mano como si se tratara de una profesional" dijo Kurt, sentándose al lado mío, aunque no muy cerca. Yo mientras río ante la imagen mental de la chica con un traje de cuero y un látigo.

"¿Quieres jugar?" pregunté después de un rato al ver que Kurt no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla.

"No sé mucho de estas cosas" dijo él, observando el control del PlayStation como si fuera una pantaleta de mujer y no supiera qué hacer con ella. "Intenté jugar un par de veces en Dalton y siempre me patearon el trasero"

"Sólo elige un personaje y dale a los botones. Te dejaré ganar un par de veces hasta que entiendas como va" dije riendo, y es que la idea de ver al siempre compuesto Kurt quedándose tranquilo mientras le ganaban en algo era demasiado graciosa, e inverosímil.

Kurt eligió a Dante como personaje y no pude más que bufar un poco.

"¿Qué, no pensarás que elegiría a una chica, o si?" preguntó el enarcando una de esas cejas perfectas que tenía. "Que me gusten los hombres no significa que me crea una mujer, Puckerman. Además que las chicas son siempre más débiles en estos juegos y ese Dante se ve como para comérselo con todo y correas alrededor del pecho"

"No tenía idea que te gustaban los hombres tan marcados, Hummel" reí algo incómodo. No porque Kurt se pusiera a hablar sobre qué tipo de hombres le llamaban la atención, sino porque nunca antes había puesto atención a eso de que realmente el que fuera homo sólo significaba que le gustaban los hombres y no que quisiera ser una chica. Supongo que tenía razón, pero nunca antes lo había visto así, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la forma en que el chico se viste con esas falditas y corsés y estupideces de chica. De pronto me puedo imaginar a Hummel en un plan completamente distinto, no como la parodia de homosexual que tenía en mi mente.

"No es tanto lo marcado como las correas. No sé por qué las correas me llaman mucho la atención" respondió él, poniéndose rojo como un tomate. Debo admitir que la imagen era adorable.

"No tenía idea que te gustaba el bondage, Hummel, aunque con la ropa que usas me lo debería haber imaginado. Debes ser una fiera en la cama. Siempre dicen que los callados son los peores, después de todo" reí, mientras pateaba un poco a su personaje. Al lado mío Kurt parecía estar a punto de estallar de vergüenza.

No puedo negar que lograr ese tipo de reacciones del chico era casi más entretenido que el juego entre mis manos, pero había algo en la manera en que sus ojos se habían puesto brillosos con mis palabras que me hizo detener mi siguiente comentario.

"¿Estás bien, tío?" pregunté, preocupado, cuando el chico dejó de ponerle atención a Dante y más a la alfombra.

"No es nada, Puckerman. Creo que debería volver a mi cuarto. Será mejor que llames a Finn, es poco probable que vuelva y no querrás quedarte aquí toda la noche conmigo" dijo Kurt mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba el control sobre los cojines. No sé muy bien porqué lo hice, pero le tomé la mano casi de inmediato para evitar que se fuera.

"No, tío, estás mal, algo te molesta. Dime que te pasa, quizás te pueda ayudar en algo" dije, algo incómodo. Si me salía con un problema demasiado homosexual y de amor y esas mierdas era poco probable que pudiera ayudarle, pero era como Hummel dijo, él era un hombre y por lo tanto, entre hombres debemos ayudarnos de vez en cuando con cosas así, ¿no?

"Es incómodo para mí hablar de esto, Puckerman, preferiría no hacerlo"

"Si lo que impide que pidas ayuda es la incomodidad, tengo una técnica infalible para soltar inhibiciones" dije con una sonrisa que probablemente debe haber recordado a Kurt que efectivamente hablaba con un tiburón.

Aún con su mano entre mis dedos le llevé a la cocina donde, hacía un rato, habíamos dejado con Finn un vodka que pretendíamos beber durante la noche en honor a los viejos tiempos. Supongo que ahora que el idiota corrió a los brazos de Rachel (o sus piernas, pero eso era poco probable) no le importaría si Hummel y yo le dábamos un mejor uso.

Senté a Kurt frente a mí en la mesa del comedor y le puse un vaso largo al tiempo que le servía una medida de alcohol y rellenaba el vaso con jugo de naranja.

"No creo que esto sea buena idea, Puckerman" dijo mirando el líquido como si fuera veneno.

"¿Por qué? No creo que vayas a salir en auto a estas horas de la noche, y tu papá no está aquí para ponerte problemas. Vive un poco, Hummel" le recomendé mientras le acercaba el vaso y empezaba a hacerme uno para mí.

"La única vez que me embriagué vomité los zapatos de la señorita Pillsbury" confesó el chico, con la cara roja.

"¡Oh, tú fuiste el que empezó con la historia de Bambi!" reí con ganas, y es que cuando ese rumor dio vueltas por la escuela habría querido darles los cinco a quien fuera que lo había empezado. "Hilarante, en serio, Hummel, mereces un premio por eso. Pero necesitas una historia mejor que esa antes de llegar a la universidad, y lo sabes"

"Para la fiesta de Rachel pude ver consecuencias peores del alcohol" me recordó con algo en los ojos que podía tener que ver con ese beso de su chico con Rachel.

"Pero no estabas ebrio, cuando estás ebrio las estupideces que los demás hagan dan importan poco. ¿Por qué no bebiste entonces?" pregunté mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi vaso. Kurt tomó el del en sus manos pero aún no se atrevía siquiera a olerlo.

"Era conductor designado" mintió el chico, lo pude notar por cómo miró hacia otro lado cuando habló.

"Creía que había sido Finn el conductor esa noche" mencioné encogiéndome de hombros. "En cualquier caso, hoy no tienes que conducir a ningún lado ¿o sí? Y tu padre no está en casa como para hacerte un problema si es que te embriagas".

"Ok, pero no creas que lograrás corromperme tan fácil" dijo finalmente mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su vaso. Sonriendo el acerqué el mío para que pudiéramos brindar por su próxima resaca.

Una hora después y casi media botella de vodka menos y seguíamos conversando. Habíamos pasado por temas que nunca creí que llegase a tocar con Kurt, desde los juegos de video que había jugado en Dalton hasta lo suaves que eran los besos de Britney. Si bien era extraño conversar con él era también muy entretenido, porque el chico éste era una máquina, tenía una lengua ponzoñosa que era hilarante cuando no estaba dirigida a mí. Estábamos hablando de lo asombrosos que eran los artistas judíos (músicos en mi caso, cantantes de Broadway en el de él), cuando sonó su celular distrayéndole de la conversación. Se disculpó, se puso de pie con las piernas débiles por el alcohol y se fue a contestar a la cocina.

Por lo que pude inferir se trataba de ese chico con el que estaba saliendo, a ese al que le habíamos mandado cuando le dijimos que fuera a espiar a Dalton sin saber que nos lo quitaría de las manos. No es que me desagradara el tipo, después de todo él estuvo ahí cuando yo no podía siquiera protegerlo como debía, pero con el alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo no tenía problema en admitir que me molestaba un poco su presencia cuando Kurt ya había vuelto a nosotros. Estaba bien que lo tuviera cuando estaba en el Hogwarts gay, pero ahora que estaba en McKinley no era necesario que siguiera dando vueltas, ¿no?

Ok, se suponía que estaban saliendo, pero no veía qué podía tener el hobbit de especial cuando habían tantos hombres que se verían mucho mejor entre músculos y correas, como a Kurt le gustaban, en McKinley.

Cuando Kurt volvió de la cocina pude ver que había algo que había apagado la sonrisa de sus ojos, aún si intentaba hacer que una sonrisa falsa apareciera en sus labios.

"¿Problemas en la comarca?" pregunté, fingiendo desinterés.

"No, no hay problemas en la comarca. Nunca hay problemas en la maldita comarca" respondió él, sentándose en la silla como si estuviera extremadamente cansado. Levanté la vista y le miré extrañado, pues parecía que estuviera intentando contener las ganas de ponerse a reclamar.

"Siempre puedes contarme qué te pasa. Después de todo si empezamos a beber era para que no te sintieras tan incómodo mientras hablábamos" dije encogiéndome de hombros. Kurt suspiró antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo de una manera que le quedaba muy bien, y mirar el techo.

"A veces me gustaría que hubiera algo de problemas a ver si las cosas cambian en algo. ¿Sabías que llevamos casi cuatro meses con Blaine y soy incapaz de dejarle que me toque bajo la ropa?" preguntó, haciendo una mueca de hastío. "No es como que él me apresure ni nada, sino que cada vez que intenta hacer algo yo arranco como si me fuera a golpear, así que dejó siquiera de intentarlo… y yo no me atrevo a tomar la iniciativa de nada"

"Vaya…" exclamo en un susurro, sorprendido. "¿Y por qué?" preguntó luego de morderme la lengua evitando preguntarle si era porque el tipo era feo o si eso era común en las parejas gays.

Kurt se bebió casi todo lo que quedaba en su vaso y se sirvió otro antes de contestarme.

"Inseguridad supongo" dijo mientras daba vuelta un par de hielos que flotaban en el líquido con uno de sus dedos. "No es como que yo tenga mucha experiencia y no quisiera que nuestra primera vez termine antes de tiempo, o que haga algo mal, o que termine haciendo el ridículo porque nunca antes había hecho algo así" dijo luego, antes de sacar su dedo y meterlo dentro de su boca para lamer el alcohol que había quedado en él.

Quizás era el alcohol que me hacía ponerle atención a detalles ridículos, como aquella vez que estuve viendo las caras felices que se formaban en el tinglado del techo de Santana, pero nunca antes me había fijado lo rosados que eran los labios de Hummel o la manera en que eran capaces de apretar suavemente en dedo entre ellos. Sin duda haría a algún tipo muy feliz con una boca como esa. Sus manos no estaban mal tampoco, se veía que eran muy suaves pero no eran pequeñas como las de una chica sino grandes y masculinas.

"Digo, ¿qué pasa si me equivoco y termino usando dientes cuando no debo o agarrando lugares incómodos o que duelen?" siguió, incómodo.

"A ver, Hummel, no veo porqué tanto miedo. Tienes el mismo cuerpo que Frodo, las mismas partes, seguramente sabes qué es lo que se siente bien y qué no" digo mientras bebo algo y es que la garganta se me secó mientras pensaba en que Kurt realmente es un hombre ya y no un niño, no sé en qué momento dejó de ser un niño. "O me vas a decir que nunca te has hecho una paja"

El color rojo de su cara fue suficiente respuesta. Creo, puede, no sé, no estoy seguro, si el vaso que tenía en mi mano se me cayó encima o simplemente no pude cerrar la boca antes de que el alcohol empezara a caer.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamé. "¡Pero si es tan rico! ¡No te creo, Hummel!"

"¡No es que nunca lo haya hecho!" se apuró en responder éste, pero ya no había mucho cómo arreglar lo que había dicho. O no dicho. Lo que se ha visto no puede ser borrado o algo así. "Si lo he intentado pero no he encontrado cual es la gracia al asunto, nunca me he podido calentar lo suficiente como para llegar a un orgasmo… y si no he tenido uno yo ¿cómo voy a hacer que Blaine lo tenga?"

"Nunca… tú no… pero... ¡Hummel, por Dios!" exclamé, sé que soné estúpido, pero… ¡Arg! ¿Qué clase de chico nunca se ha llegado a correr con una paja? ¿Qué clase de triste vida lleva este tío frente a mí?

"He intentado ver… esos videos…"

"¿Porno?" preguntó, imaginando de inmediato qué tipo de videos debe ver este chico frente a mí. Por alguna razón la idea de un Hummel intentando correrse frente a un computador es bastante incendiaria en mi cerebro, o en mi entrepierna, no estoy muy seguro, puede que esté un poco ebrio y ambos sean lo mismo en estos momentos.

"Si, Puckerman, pornografía" responde él con una cara que seguro asustaría a cualquier otro, pero no a mí. "En fin, el punto es que no puedo ver esos videos sin pensar qué horrible debe ser el trabajar así, haciendo que un acto que debería ser totalmente privado sea tu trabajo… cómo deben sentirse cuando están con sus parejas, como si no hubieran pasado todo el día follando a otra persona. No puedo dejar de pensar en sus familia, en lo avergonzadas que estarían sus madres si supieran y me da tanta pena que no puedo continuar y eso mata cualquier tipo de pasión que hubiera podido haber sentido"

"Pero seguramente sabes cómo funciona el sexo entre hombres, eso debería darte un par de fantasías sin familias que te acomplejen ¿o no?" pregunté, intentando no reírme un poco con sus problemas con la pornografía.

"No con la de los actores, pero si con la mía" exclamó Kurt, con una expresión tan complicada que no pude más que cambiarme de silla, sentarme junto a él y pasarle un brazo por los hombros antes de pedirle que siguiera con su historia. "Mi papá me dio estos folletos sobre… la mecánica… del asunto y ahora cada vez que me imagino algo viene a mi cabeza mi padre y sus comentarios sobre BrokeBack Mountain… y si las madres de los actores eran capaces de matar cualquier erección, no sé cómo la imagen de mi padre en esos momentos no hace que se me caiga el pene. Te lo juro" terminó diciendo éste, mientras se terminaba lo último que quedaba de la botella de vodka.

"Ay, Hummel, tú necesitas ayuda urgentemente. ¿Y quién mejor para ayudarte que un maestro de las artes amatorias como Puckzilla?" pregunté, hablando así a ver si eso le subía un poco el ánimo. Realmente estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo. ¿Cómo iba a dejar al pobre de Kurt así, sin haber llegado a tener alguna vez un orgasmo? Tendría que ser muy cruel; los amigos están ahí para ayudarte cuando lo necesitas, y este tío necesitaba con urgencia a un amigo.

"No sé qué tan buena idea es que te ayude alguien que se refiere a sí mismo en tercera persona. No da mucha confianza" respondió él, rojo como tomate, aunque se veía que era por razones más allá de la vergüenza.

"Vamos, Hummel. Tienes que soltarte un poco. Te estoy diciendo que te ayudaré, nadie se tiene que enterar si no lo quieres, sólo debes aceptar mi ayuda" dije, aunque no tenía idea de en qué me estaba metiendo.

El chico estuvo callado durante minutos que parecieron horas. Después de un rato me convencí que la había cagado y que probablemente me llevaría un reto de aquello en cuanto Hummel estuviera más sobrio, pero bueno, muy tarde para arrepentirse. Me puse de pie, pensando en ir a la cocina a hacerme algo de comer, cuando un dedo en alguna trabilla trasera de mi pantalón me detuvo en seco.

"¿Nadie se enterará de esto?" preguntó él, con una voz pequeñita. Yo negué con la cabeza. "¿Y no ocurrirá nada que cuente como infidelidad hacia Blaine?" volví a negar.

Realmente no tenía idea en lo que me estaba metiendo, pero el corazón me latía a mil por hora.

"Pues entonces… creo que aceptaré un poco de tu ayuda, Puck"

Me giré con una sonrisa que intenté que fuera amistosa, pero debe haber salido completamente mal pues Hummel se sonrojó tanto que creí que se fundiría con ese sweater rojo que usaba y que le quedaba tan bien.

Ya me encargaría de mostrarle, durante lo que quedaba de la noche, que podía ser un gran amigo si me dejaba ayudarle un poco.


	2. Come Together

**Happiness is a warm gun**

**Capítulo 2:** Come together.

**Pairings: **Puckurt y Klaine por el lado.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Kurt lleva 4 meses con Blaine y es incapaz de dejar que le toquen bajo la ropa. Necesita ayuda para liberar sus inhibiciones. Si estás enfermo le pides ayuda a un doctor, si estás caliente ¿a quién le pides ayuda? Pues a Puckzilla, obvio. 

* * *

><p>Le pedí a Kurt que me llevara a su habitación, pues lo que tenía en mente era algo incómodo de hacer en el comedor. Tiramos la botella vacía a la basura y dejamos los vasos en el lavaplatos antes de que el chico me tomara de la mano y me hiciera subir las escaleras hasta su dormitorio.<p>

No sé realmente qué esperaba, quizás algo similar a los gustos de Rachel aun cuando era estúpido pues Hummel siempre había reclamado por la falta de estilo de la chica, pero esa masculinidad de la habitación superaba bastante mis expectativas.

El clima entre nosotros era obviamente incómodo, incluso cuando estábamos bastante ebrios como para que el mundo diera un par de vueltas. Kurt se sentó en la cama, moviendo sus manos como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas, y yo me apoyé en el escritorio que había a un lado.

"Dejaremos un par de reglas claras antes de cualquier cosa, ¿ok?" dije después de tomar aire. "La idea es que entiendas tu propio cuerpo, que entiendas porqué hay cosas que son placenteras. Sólo eso, de esto nadie se entera y nada de lo que te enseñe debe contar como infidelidad"

"No entiendo cómo me podrías enseñar algo así y seguir siendo fiel, a decir verdad" me comentó él, con la voz un poco fina, se notaba que se estaba arrepintiendo. Nunca me había preocupado mucho con respecto a la fidelidad antes, pero supongo que después de lo de Quinn y Rachel puedo entender que ser infiel te trae muy mal karma. "Blaine no merece que le sea infiel y tú mereces algo mejor también que ser la persona a la que todos recurren cuando quieren engañar a sus parejas, no es como que quiera engañar a la mía ni nada, pero… tú entiendes. Además… no entiendo cómo funcionaría esto… ni siquiera eres gay. No veo cómo podrías enseñarme algo útil"

"Hummel, se te están notando los nervios" reí, cruzándome de brazos. Su comentario, de todas formas, me hizo sentir algo muy agradable en el estómago. No todos los días alguien te dice que mereces algo mejor. "En cualquier caso, lo que te pueda enseñar no tiene nada que ver con ser gay o ser hetero, si no con ser hombre y conocer tu cuerpo"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó él, cambiando su expresión a una de curiosidad.

"Según veo tu mayor problema es que siempre hay algo externo que te mata las pasiones; necesitas llegar a un orgasmo, así de simple. Estoy seguro que si tienes uno ni las mamás de los actores ni tu padre serán capaces de volver a dejarte con las bolas hinchadas, no si sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo" le expliqué, mientras me acercaba a su computador disimuladamente. "¿Qué es lo que te calienta?"

El pobre chico se puso rojo como un tomate.

"No sabría qué responderte, Puck" respondió después de un rato, mirando sus dedos en su regazo. "Nunca he sido capaz de pensar en algo sin morir de vergüenza"

"A mí me calientan los sonidos, por ejemplo" confesé sentándome en la silla del escritorio, con mis codos apoyados en las rodillas. Intenté darle una sonrisa cómplice, pero el chico ni siquiera me miró. Después de un rato levantó la vista y, con una ceja arqueada, preguntó:

"¿Los sonidos?"

"No hay nada más sexy que una chica gimiendo porque has hecho algo bien, o simplemente porque está caliente. Los sonidos me vuelven loco" respondí con una sonrisa, y es que, oh sí, sólo imaginarlo me cambia la cara. "Y no sólo los gemidos, también están los sollozos cuando se están por correr, o la manera en que la piel choca con la piel, la respiración en tu oído mientras jadean tu nombre… ¿Alguna idea de lo que sea que te calienta a ti?"

Hummel me miró por un par de segundos como si le acabara de decir que uno de esos diseñadores que tanto le gustaban venía a Ohio, como si no se lo creyera realmente pero la notica le agradaba un montón.

"Ahora que lo pones así, nunca he escuchado esos sonidos, pero se me hacen muy interesantes" respondió él, tragando saliva.

"¿Y si te pongo un video para que veas de lo que hablo?" pregunté, después de tener un chispazo de iluminación.

"Ya te dije lo que me pasa con los videos" dijo cortante.

"Pues no tienes que ver el video, si no escucharlo" le recordé, mientras buscaba en con los ojos algo que me pudiera servir. "¿Qué te parece esto? Te cubres los ojos con una de tus bufandas, pongo el video al máximo volumen, y tú te dejas llevar por lo que escuchas, imaginando lo que no puedes ver"

Hummel tragó saliva y asintió después de un rato. Ya para entonces yo había encontrado una pañoleta con calaveras que se veía suficientemente ruda como para servir a la ocasión.

"Déjame vendarte los ojos y te tiras en la cama, ¿ok?" le digo, para que se quede tranquilo mientras me acerco a él con el pedazo de género estirado en mis manos. Él se me queda mirando como si hubiera matado a su perro. "¿Confías lo suficiente en mí como para hacer esto?"

"No es confianza lo que me falta, Puck, es sólo que esa es una pañoleta de Alexander McQueen y preferiría que la trataras con algo más de respeto"

Río de buena gana entonces porque, incluso ebrio y avergonzado, este chico sigue siendo Kurt Hummel y eso quiere decir que vamos por buen camino. No me gustaría que luego de esto, que ya de por sí es un poco raro para los dos, el muy idiota no recuerde nada y yo me quede con todos estos recuerdos incómodos en mi cabeza. Por último, si los dos nos acordamos al día siguiente, nos puede quedar como una anécdota que nos acerque más y no una barrera de rareza entre nosotros, preferiría que saliéramos siendo amigos de todo esto.

Con mucho más cuidado con el género me acerco a él, le doy un par de vueltas al pañuelo en mis manos y lo acomodo hasta que cubra sus ojos completamente. Luego le doy un empujoncito para que se arroje a la cama detrás de él.

Siguiendo con mi plan me acerco al computador y busco en alguna de mis sitios web conocidos algún video que conozca y que me llame la atención. Subo el volumen y espero.

"Puck… quizás esto vaya contigo… pero los gemidos de una chica me hacen querer arrancar" me recuerda una voz incómoda desde el otro lado de la habitación. Debo decir que la costumbre me hizo olvidar aquel pequeño detalle, así que me disculpo con una risa.

Busco de nuevo, esta vez pensando en qué le podría gustar al chico en la cama. Nunca antes me había puesto a buscar porno gay y, la verdad, siendo que debería disgustarme más el asunto debo admitir cierta curiosidad con respecto a cómo funciona el asunto. Es que, algo bueno debe tener la mecánica si es que hay gente dispuesta a hacerlo, pero no me puedo imaginar a mí mismo en esa situación.

Aparentemente el mercado del porno gay tiene ganancias saludables, si es que la cantidad de sitios web que hay al respecto son indicadores de algo.

Me inclino por el primero de la lista, esperando que no tenga virus y que Hummel me mate después por arruinarle el computador. Busco videos amateur, pues si el chico tiene problemas con los actores me imagino que sus gemidos actuados no le resultarán agradables. La lista que se me presenta es enorme. Con sorpresa veo a un par de chicos, uno de ellos encadenado a la cabecera de la cama, y puedo ver que esto podría ser justo del gusto de Hummel.

Sin pensarlo dos veces apretó la vista previa y me dispongo a ver un show que nunca pensé que vería.

Los hombres en la pantalla no pierden tiempo y en un par de segundos están desnudos. Uno incluso tiene un mohicano como el mío. Se ve que, homos y todo, aún tienen su cuota de rudo en ellos. El más pequeño de los dos toma unas esposas y amarra una de las manos del chico rudo contra la cama mientras le besa el pecho.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que está pasando, Hummel?" pregunto, pues no sé qué tanto pueda inferir de los pocos sonidos que han hecho en pantalla. El chico niega con la cabeza, aunque se puede ver que está expectante. "Hay dos tíos en el video, uno de ellos es más bien delgado, el otro musculoso" a último momento decido omitir el corte de pelo del sujeto alfa pues no quiero que se empiece a imaginar a alguien con mi peinado mientras se calienta. Sería incómodo para los dos. "El delgado, que llamaré Beta, lo tiene esposado contra la cama mientras le… bueno, antes le estaba besando el pecho, pero ahora está más bien… uh, qué fácil hace parecer eso… bueno, digamos que ahora lo tiene bien dentro de su garganta"

Los sonidos ahora empezaban a aparecer con más generosidad y debo asumir que, después del calorcito que estoy empezando a sentir mientras veo esto, no es necesariamente el sonido de una chica lo que me vuelve loco sino el control que parecen perder de la situación mientras se las follan. Tal como Beta, que de momento tiene una de las manos de Alfa en su cabeza, obligándole a succionar cada vez más fuerte y más profundo.

El ruido producido por la saliva en la boca de Beta me estaba calentando y, si el gemido que pude escuchar desde la cama era alguna indicación, estaba surgiendo efecto también en Hummel.

"¿Te calienta esto, Kurt? ¿Un hombre amarrado contra la cama, con toda su erección dentro de la boca de otro, atragantándolo, obligándolo a seguir succionando, guiándolo con una mano en la cabeza mientras tira de su pelo?" le pregunto, con una ceja enarcada y una mirada conocedora, aun cuando sabía que no la vería.

En la cama Kurt estaba completamente rojo debajo de la venda en sus ojos. Tenía las manos empuñadas, como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas o estuviera intentando evitar hacer algo.

Ah, quizás el Método Moderno de Enseñanza de Puckzilla estaba haciendo efecto.

"Cállate, Puck, y déjame escuchar" exigió Hummel, yo no pude más que hacer caso con una risita.

En el video las cosas habían avanzado un poco, Beta ya no sólo mamaba a Alfa, sino que tenía su trasero apuntando hacia el tío en la cama y esa mano… Sus dedos…

"¡Se está metiendo los dedos él mismo!" exclamé, sorprendido. Eso era algo que nunca antes había visto. Que no se mal entienda, soy un tiburón del sexo y como tal nunca he dejado pasar la oportunidad de tener experiencias nuevas si es que se me presentan, y es asombrosa la cantidad de dueñas de casa aburridas que están dispuestas a tener sexo anal. Aun así, por lo general lo hacen como si estuvieran haciendo algo completamente prohibido y vulgar, algo que no deberían hacer, lo hacen con culpa, por lo que a menos que me encargue de prepararlas ni siquiera sabrían que hay maneras de hacerlo sin que duela tanto. Pero Beta, wow, Beta no siente culpa alguna, al contrario, parece estar disfrutando de lo que hace. Y sus gemidos, por Dios, si pareciera que estuviera tocando el cielo.

Un gemido desde la cama me desvió la vista de la pantalla y de esos dedos que desaparecían, y reaparecían, y desaparecían con cada jadeo de Beta.

Kurt parecía haber perdido la batalla con sus manos y había dejado que una de ellas se posara sobre su pecho, dejando que un pulgar rozara su pezón por sobre la tela, mientras la otra se metía bajo su ese sweater rojo que parecía pintado a su piel.

No sé qué me llamaba más la atención, si lo que pasaba en la pantalla o lo que tenía frente a mí.

Creo que la pantalla era más segura, así que devolví mi mirada a ella.

Esto del porno gay era bastante interesante después de todo.

Para cuando pude desviar la vista de Hummel y ese pulgar, Beta estaba sentado sobre las caderas de Alfa, mirándole probablemente a los ojos, mientras se frotaba encima de él. Hasta ahora, ni siquiera durante la mamada, había visto a Alfa tan fuera de sí, así que el otro tío debía estar haciendo algo bueno. Como fuera, la escena no duró mucho así, pues Beta no perdió el tiempo y…

"Hummel, Beta se sentó sobre Alfa, tiene un mano en su… oh, wow"

No era normal que alguien sintiera tanto placer teniendo una polla del tamaño de la de Alfa en el trasero. Había visto a mujeres jurar que era delicioso y rogar para que se la metieran más fuerte y más rápido, pero nunca había visto a alguien clavarse en una y dar ese tipo de gemidos.

Beta era, oficialmente, el mejor gemidor del mundo.

Bueno, Beta y Hummel, quien en esos momento había dado tal gemido que se había arqueado en la cama para luego encogerse sobre sí mismo. Un par de segundos después se levantó, se quitó el pañuelo de los ojos y corrió hacia el baño que acompañaba a su habitación.

No lo pensé dos veces y subí el volumen del video aún más.

1, porque quizás el sonido atravesaría la puerta y ayudaría a Hummel en lo que obviamente estaba haciendo en el baño y 2, porque si bien no tenía problemas en escuchar a Beta y Alfa gemir en pantalla, era muy distinto escuchar a Kurt corriéndose una paja en el baño, a un par de metros de dos yo estaba. El chico merecía un poco de privacidad después de todo.

Un par de minutos después el video ya había terminado, yo había apagado el computador y me había tirado a descansar un rato en la cama después de haberme sacado los zapatos. No era demasiado tarde, pero el día había sido extraño y el alcohol me había dado sueño. Al menos no había tenido el mismo problema que Hummel, pero eso era obvio, pues no soy gay… aunque debo asumir que lo que vi no se me hizo tan horrible como habría pensado.

Kurt salió del baño después de unos minutos. Se veía un poco desastrado, para lo común en él, pero se notaba que había intentado componerse un poco. Al menos se había lavado la cara y las manos, por lo que se veía y se había puesto un pijama.

Se tiró en la cama al lado mío, con una sonrisa ridícula en su cara.

"¿Nada de familiares en tus últimos momentos?" pregunté con la voz cargada de risa.

"Ni madres, ni padres, ni carteros, ni nada" respondió Kurt, volviendo a ponerse rojo, pero con una risa calmada.

"Me alegro, tío, me alegro" reí, mientras le desordenaba el pelo con una mano.

"Esto no sale de aquí, Puck" me recordó, mirándome de reojo.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Cómo podría explicar esto? Acabo de ver casi veinticinco minutos de porno gay, tienes material de chantaje" reí yo, mientras me ponía de pie y me metía, sin siquiera preguntar, debajo de la sabanas.

Kurt hizo lo mismo, cuidando de mantener la distancia entre nosotros. Al menos no tenía reparos en que durmiéramos en la misma cama.

"Gracias, Puck, por tu ayuda. No creí que fuera a funcionar, pero me demostraste que estaba errado" dijo él, dándose vuelta para darme una sonrisa.

"No es nada, tío, para eso están los amigos" le dije yo, golpeando su hombro como habría hecho con cualquier otro chico.

"No me llames tío" 

:.:.:::.:.:

:.:.:::.:.:

:.:.:.:.:.:

"Mi cabeza no da más". Eso, creo, fue lo primero que pensé al despertar a la mañana siguiente.

Tenía una resaca de aquellas y una erección matutina de esas incómodas que uno realmente odia, de esas que aparecen cuando uno no está durmiendo solo en su cama.

Debo decir que, por muy rudo que sea, tengo un corazón blandito. Al menos eso es lo que dice mi hermana cada vez que duerme conmigo porque tiene pesadillas, y la razón es esta: Me encantan los abrazos. Como buen abrazador que soy, lamentablemente, si duermo con alguien termino abrazándolo.

Obviamente no pensé en eso cuando me acosté anoche.

Obviamente no pensé en que me había acostado ligeramente, muy ligeramente, excitado, y que dormiría acompañado.

Obviamente se me pasó por algo que si llegaba a tener una erección matutina se la iba a terminar enterrando en la cadera a nada menos que Kurt Hummel.

En mi cerebro había dos posibles cursos de acción. O me podía quedar ahí, esperando que se pasara, y aprovechándome de lo suave y calentito que era el chico en mis brazos, o podía intentar levantarme y salvar un poco mi pellejo. Porque estoy seguro que si Hummel se diera cuenta que lo que le golpeaba la cadera no era ni mi teléfono ni un control remoto, estaría muerto.

El instinto de supervivencia pudo más que el calor de las mantas, supongo.

Me levanté cuidando de no despertar al chico, quien se movió un poco y pronunció algo que bien podría haber sido "Blaine", como podía haber sido "Ten", o "Ven", o "Puckzilla, eres lo máximo"… no sé, no quise enfocarme en ello, porque si realmente había dicho el nombre del hobbit en sueños sabía que me iba a irritar un poco.

Fui al baño, me lavé la cara y me enjuagué los dientes. Busqué dentro de los cajones a ver si encontraba una aspirina y me tomé dos cuando las encontré.

Con la cabeza más fría y una erección en retroceso salí del baño, me puse las zapatillas y escribí una nota en un pedazo de papel que arranqué de uno de los cuadernos de Hummel. Con cuidado la doblé y la dejé debajo del celular del chico, en la mesita de noche. Lo arropé un poco y salí de la habitación cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido.

Finn parecía que no había llegado aún, aunque no me imaginaba qué podía estar haciendo con Rachel durante toda la noche pues la chica era poco probable que siquiera le dejara tocar una de sus tetas.

Me encogí de hombros, tomé mi bolso que había quedado en el salón, y salí de la casa de los Hudmel, esperando que Kurt leyera la nota y que me hiciera caso. Ya volvería uno de estos días a ver si mi Método Moderno de Enseñanza había dado resultados, por mucho que me doliera oírlos. Después de todo, para eso estaban los amigos, ¿o no?


	3. Why don't we do it in the road

**Happiness is a warm gun**

**Capítulo3:** Why don't we do it in the road?

**Pairing: **Puckurt y Klaine por el lado.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Kurt lleva 4 meses con Blaine y es incapaz de dejar que le toquen bajo la ropa. Necesita ayuda para liberar sus inhibiciones. Si estás enfermo le pides ayuda a un doctor, si estás caliente ¿a quién le pides ayuda? Pues a Puckzilla, obvio.  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p>Puckzilla en una casa, rodeado de chicas, no es algo necesariamente extraño. Por lo general tampoco es molesto, pero cuando todas esas chicas tienen la edad de tu hermana y pareciera que se comunicaran por chillidos más que palabras, la cosa cambia. Es por eso que cuando Finn me llamó para avisarme que su familia estaría fuera de casa por el fin de semana y que Rachel había comentado lo bueno que sería para el Club Glee hacer una fiesta de verano, no me lo pensé dos veces. Serán todos unos ñoños, pero con un poco de alcohol seguro serían mejores que las amigas de mi hermana.<p>

Mi amigo me pide que compre lo que los demás eran incapaces de hacer (pues no son tan rudos ni tienen tan buenos proveedores como yo), y que ojalá llegue con el encargo antes de que Rachel se aparezca por la casa. Le recuerdo casualmente que aún no tengo un auto, pues mi madre me quitó el mío después del pequeño accidente con el ATM, y que necesito que me vaya a buscar y dejar donde Jared. Con algo de incomodidad me dice que no puede, pues su novia le tiene para los mandados (no en esas palabras, pero es lo que se entiende), y que si no me molestaría que fuera Kurt quien en esos momento no tiene nada que hacer. Me encojo de hombros y acepto, después de todo el chico es entretenido y tenemos una conversación pendiente desde hace una semana, aunque obviamente no le digo nada de eso a Finn.

Me cambio de ropa por algo un poco más decente, busco algo abrigado para la noche y aviso a mi madre que iría a la casa de Hudson y volvería al otro día, siempre hemos sido como hermanos así que ella ni se inmuta. Estoy cerrando la puerta tras de mi cuando la bestia que Hummel tiene como auto dobla la esquina. Qué no daría por la oportunidad de darme un revolcón en el asiento trasero de un bebé como ese, probablemente el auto mismo viene con lubricante y toallitas húmedas para limpiarse después. Río un poco al darme cuenta que es muy probable que Kurt jamás haya hecho algo en él.

Le levanto el puño a Hummel para que lo choque como saludo, pero sólo me mira con una ceja alzada. Hubiera sido incómodo, creo, el que me saludara como uno más de los chicos cuando era obvio que no lo era, no porque fuera menos que ellos, pero era distinto… como cuando tienes una amiga y una chica que te gusta, no vas a saludar a las dos igual, ¿o sí? No creo que haya sido la comparación más apropiada, pero es la única que se me venía a la cabeza en esos momentos.

"Dime, ¿hacia dónde te llevo?" me preguntó mientras me veía ponerme el cinturón de seguridad.

No sé por qué me dio la impresión de que la pregunta estaba cargada de algo un poco más profundo, pero no le di importancia.

Condujimos hacia la casa de Jared, unas calles más allá del Target. Antes de bajar a comprar Hummel me pasó un billete y me pidió que le consiguiera algo de "granadina" y "schnapps", no tengo idea qué era cada uno de esos, pero si me estaba dando dinero significaba que era alcohol… y si me lo pedía él, probablemente era algo de niña.

"No es ser niña intentar embriagarse con algo más elegante que alcohol de quemar" me respondió él, con esa cara de perra que a Santana le venía horrible pero que hacía que Hummel se viera bastante rudo.

"No tuviste problemas con el alcohol de quemar la vez pasada, Hummel" dije, antes de abrir la puerta.

"Esa noche fue una excepción, dejemos que las excepciones entre nosotros sean un secreto, ¿ok?" jugueteó Kurt, con una risita en la voz que podría haber confundido con flirteo de no haber venido de él. Estoy seguro que de haber sido Finn, o Sam incluso, podría haberlo declarado parte del bromance… ya sabes, de nuevo esa comparación equivoca entre la amiga y la chica que te gusta. Era un poco extraño acostumbrarse a la idea de que Kurt Hummel bien podría tener un bromance contigo cuando apenas le conoces, pero es tan fácil caer en él que no sé cómo no había pasado antes.

En fin, me bajé del auto, hablé con Jared, le compré las cosas y volví. No era tan complicado de hacer cuando lo conocías, y ese tipo había sido mi vecino por años antes de cambiarse a un área ligeramente mejor de lo que era mi barrio.

Abrí la puerta de atrás y dejé las bolsas de papel (que escondían nuestro pequeño tesoro) en el espacio para los pies, antes de salir y sentarme en el asiento del copiloto de nuevo.

"¿Algo más que tengamos que comprar?" preguntó Hummel. Yo negué con la cabeza. El motor se encendió rápido, como si el auto no pudiera estar en mejores manos.

"Tu padre debe darle mantenciones a este bebé todas las semanas para que siga ronroneando así" comenté, algo sorprendido.

"Nadie toca a este pequeño, ni siquiera mi padre" me respondió él, con la cara completamente seria.

"¿Cómo se mantiene así, entonces?"

"He trabajado todos los veranos en el garaje de mi padre desde que tengo uso de razón. Seguramente no esperarás que haya crecido con alguien como él sin haber aprendido su oficio" rió Kurt, sin ponerme mucha atención pues estaba doblando una esquina. Lo cual era bueno, pues de haberme visto con la boca abierta de asombro se habría reído aún más.

"No te puedo imaginar vestido de mecánico, Hummel. Pero me imagino que te debes ver ardiente todo lleno de grasa" comenté, alzándole las cejas de forma juguetona. Gracias a Dios se tomó el asunto por lo que era, un juego, y no se puso rojo. Eso habría sido completamente incómodo.

"La suciedad es sólo falta de preocupación por tu indumentaria, jamás me verás lleno de grasa" refutó él, completamente serio.

"¿Preferirías sacarte el overol a que le salte aceite? Eso sí que es ardiente, Hummel, de una forma muy rebuscada" reí.

"No te vuelvas gay por mí, Puckerman, ya tengo a alguien y las chicas me odiarían por sacar a Puckzilla del mercado" bromeó él.

"Por cierto, cómo han ido las cosas con Frodo, ¿algún avance?" pregunté, cruzándome de brazos y apoyándome un poco en la puerta para mirar su reacción.

Y vaya si la hubo…

Kurt se sonrojó completamente, desde la punta de la nariz hasta las orejas, se podía ver que su cuello estaba rojo y probablemente el color se extendía debajo de su camiseta. Se veía adorable, daban ganas de apretarle los cachetes, en serio.

"Pues con sus audiciones para Six Flags no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros, pero supongo que he tenido impresionantes avances con respecto a conocer a mi propio cuerpo" respondió él, con los ojos fijos en la carretera.

Yo no pude más que reír. Sólo de Hummel se podía esperar una frase tan complicada para expresar que le había agarrado el gusto a una buena paja.

"Supongo que hay muchas cosas que aún me quedan por aprender, no sólo con respecto a mí sino a lo que se puede hacer en la cama, pero es cosa de tiempo ¿no?" dijo él, mientras se tocaba la cara para verificar si realmente estaba tan rojo como probablemente se sentía.

"De tiempo y práctica, Hummel. La práctica hace al maestro" respondí, abriendo un poco la ventana para dejar entrar algo de aire nuevo al auto. El calor de afuera era bastante horrible, pero nunca me ha gustado el aire acondicionado, me hace pensar que estoy en un refrigerador. "En cualquier caso, Kurt" comento, usando su nombre de forma inconsciente, "lo que dije en la nota era cierto. Si necesitas más clases, o quieres conversar, o algo, puedes llamarme. Para eso están los amigos después de todo"

"No pensé que hablaras en serio en esa nota, Puck" me comentó él, dirigiendo su auto a los estacionamientos fuera de su casa. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cómo era que habíamos llegado tan rápido. Había ya otro par de autos fuera.

"Escucha, Hummel, no te hubiera dejado mi número si no fuera en serio. Sé que nunca hemos sido buenos amigos, pero nunca es tarde para intentarlo. Es una pena que vea lo rudo que eres hasta ahora, pero creo que nos llevaríamos bien. Y los amigos están para cubrirle la espalda a otro cuando lo necesitan, para ventilar historias sexuales que no les contarías a tus padres, o para asegurarle a tu padre que estás conmigo en casa viendo una película en vez de follando con tu novio"

"Supongo al menos que, como amigo, puedo estar tranquilo de que jamás embarazarás a uno de mis novios, _Noah_" bromeó Kurt, y se podía ver la su mirada y en la sonrisa que tenía en la cara, como si estuviera a punto de largarse a reír, que realmente estaba jugando y no pretendía herirme con su comentario. El uso de mi nombre de pila era sólo un bonus extra en nuestra amistad.

"Ese es un golpe bajo, _Kurt_" repliqué yo, mientras me bajaba del auto y empezaba a sacar las bolsas de nuestras compras del asiento trasero. El chico ya estaba junto a mí, ayudándome a cargarlas antes de que me diera cuenta. ¿En qué momento había crecido hasta ser casi de mi porte?

"A menos que me traiciones, jamás llegarás a saber lo que es un golpe bajo dado por mí" rió él, mientras cerraba la puerta y balanceaba las bolsas sobre su cadera para poder apretar el botón del cierre centralizado en su llavero. Fue algo sorpresivo ver la manera en que sus músculos se contraían bajo el peso de las botellas y me encontré un poco anonadado al darme cuenta, por enésima vez, que Kurt Hummel realmente era un hombre, aun cuando se tardara una hora en vestirse todos los días.

:.:.:::.:.:

* * *

><p>.:.:….:.:.<p>

La fiesta, wow, no sabría cómo describirla pero ciertamente había superado mis expectativas. Al parecer Kurt y Finn habían invocado sus derechos como dueños de casa y habían relegado a Rachel al papel de invitada, por lo que no había tickets para bebidas de niña ni karaoke. Alguien había sacado en algún momento un juego de twister, pero eso había resultado bastante entretenido tomando en cuenta lo ebrios que estaban todos para ese entonces.

De momento yo me encontraba bebiendo un poco de vodka naranja, de nuevo, mientras veía a Kurt, Frodo, Brittany y Mike jugando a no caerse sobre los otros. No tenía idea quien tenía su pie o su mano donde, pero podía ver que al hobbit no le gustaba mucho la manera en que Kurt había terminado con su cadera apoyada contra la del bailarín, o cómo Britney era capaz de mover una de sus manos para acariciar la cara de Hummel exultando su suavidad.

O era eso, o que la mano de mi nuevo amigo estaba demasiado cerca de su entre pierna y eso debía estarle poniendo incómodo.

La risa de Kurt mientras intentaba que su mano quedara por encima del hombro de Blaine fue suficiente como para devolverme a mi mundo cuando se terminó mi trago. Fui a la cocina en busca de algo quizás un poco más fuerte cuando escuché desde el salón los gritos y risas de mis compañeros; alguien se debía haber caído finalmente.

Mientras buscaba algo de hielo en el congelador alguien entró a la cocina riendo, por el tono de voz supe de inmediato que era Kurt.

"Oh, por Dios. No recordaba la fácil que es para Blaine el tirarse al suelo de rodillas" me dijo riendo, con tal liberación por lo que había ocurrido como por el alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo que no había filtro alguno entre su cerebro y su boca. Dudo que hubiera podido haber dicho algo así estando sobrio.

"Estoy seguro que disfrutarás de esa habilidad en cuánto puedan encontrar algo de tiempo solos" dije riendo, aunque algo en esa frase no me gustaba mucho.

Lo que sí me gustaba era la manera en que Kurt se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas.

"Supongo que sí, pero me gustaría que pasara algo de tiempo hasta entonces" dijo, mientras tomaba la botella de granadina y servía una medida en un vaso alto.

"¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué?" pregunté, algo extrañado. Esto era casi igual al momento en que Kurt me había confesado el que nunca había tenido un orgasmo. ¿Cuál era la idea de esperar cuando te podías correr en la boca de alguien?

"Porque no me siento suficientemente seguro como para hacerlo, porque es extraño y desagradable, porque no me puedo imaginar cuál es la parte placentera de todo ese asunto y porque sólo pensarlo me hace querer correr a esconderme en el baño" dijo Kurt, rápido, como si tuviera que sacar todas esas palabras en un minuto o menos.

"Ok, Hummel, esto es algo de lo que tendremos que hablar cuando estés sobrio, así que puedes esperar una llamada mía durante la semana, ¿me entendiste?" dije, apoyándome en el mostrador y apuntándole con un dedo para que entendiera que iba en serio. "Mientras tanto sírveme uno de esos tragos de niña para ver si realmente valen la pena" agregué mientras le acercaba mi vaso, que de momento sólo tenía un hielo.

"Ni en sueños hablaré de sexo contigo estando sobrio, Puckerman" me respondió él, mientras llenaba ponía una medida de ese líquido rojo hasta cubrir ligeramente mi hielo, antes de que empezara a flotar, obvio.

"Pudiste durante la tarde"

"Me agarraste de improviso"

"Bueno, para la próxima más vale que estés preparado entonces" digo, alzando las cejas rápidamente, como si estuviera insinuando algo… y es que estaba haciendo, insinuaba que Kurt iba a tener que dejar la vergüenza en casa para cuando hablaran nuevamente. "Cuando terminemos de hablar estarás tan suelto que no tendrás problemas en contarme tus peores fantasías"

"Sexo moderno en la playa" dijo el chico después de unos minutos de silencio, mientras me pasaba mi vaso. Debo haberme quedado mirándole como si de pronto le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, pero es que después de todo lo que me había dicho pensé que costaría que me contara algo, no imaginé que pudiera largar una fantasía así tan rápido.

"¿Moderno?" pregunté, pues lo demás me era bastante lógico, sexo en la playa no era tan extraño, de hecho lo había practicado un par de veces. Sólo debía aconsejarle que tuviera cuidado con la arena pues era una perra y se metía en lugares completamente inapropiados en los peores momentos. "¿Moderno no es una apodo gay para los que dejan que se la metan tanto como la meten?"

"Sí, pero en este caso significa que el trago tiene jugo de piña en vez de jugo de naranja" dijo Kurt, en una voz pequeña y avergonzada, como si realmente no se hubiera estado refiriendo a lo que yo pensaba. "El cocktail, con jugo de naranja, se llama Sexo en la playa, con jugo de piña es Sexo moderno en la playa" continúa, mirando a cualquier lado menos a mí. Y vaya si entiendo sus razones para mirar hacia otro lado, yo también estoy algo avergonzado de tener una mente de alcantarilla en estos momentos.

"¡Kurt!" dijo de pronto una voz desde la puerta de la cocina, y ambos nos giramos para ver cómo el hobbit avanzaba hasta él con una sonrisa en la cara. Hummel aún estaba rojo de vergüenza, pero se veía que la presencia de su novio le era bienvenida, pues no había tardado en darle la mano cuando se acercó lo suficiente. "Deberías haberlo visto, Tina sacó a Mike del juego cuando quedó demasiado cerca de Britney y nos caímos todos. No sé cómo no escucharon el griterío".

Y yo tampoco sabía cómo era que no lo escuchamos, pues cuando Kurt se cayó no había tenido problemas para oír que algo había pasado. Quizás estábamos tan ensimismados por nuestra conversación que simplemente no pusimos atención a lo que ocurría fuera de la cocina.

"¿Qué hacían aquí?" preguntó Blaine de pronto, mirándonos como si pudiéramos haber estado haciendo cualquier cosa, pero ninguna era suficiente como para que él se preocupara o se pusiera celoso. No sé por qué esa actitud me molestó tanto, probablemente pues sentí que pasaba por alto mi reputación como Tiburón del Sexo y no me consideraba una amenaza a la virginidad de Hummel.

"Le enseñaba a Puck las maravillas de un cocktail bien hecho en lugar de simplemente beber alcohol de quemar" respondió Kurt, con esa sonrisa fácil que tenía cada vez que hablaba de lo maravilloso que era el Hobbit, al menos se la había visto cuando hablaba con las chicas.

"¿Y qué tal?" dijo Blaine. Bebí un poco e hice una mueca. El asunto éste era dulce, mucho más dulce a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero escondía el sabor del alcohol bastante bien y se notaba que, aparte del ardor en mi garganta, no me habría dado cuenta que me estaba embriagando.

"Es un trago de chicas, definitivamente" respondí después de un rato.

"Si no lo quieres me lo puedo quedar" bromeó el hobbit. Yo sólo arqueé una ceja, el cocktail éste era mío, hecho por Kurt para mí, tenía que estar loco si creía que me desharía de él.

"Alcohol es alcohol, puedes hacerte el tuyo propio"

"Bueno, en cualquier caso no puedo beber hoy" comentó él, encogiéndose de hombros. Cuando le miré con cara de 'chico, es una fiesta y estás en casa de tu novio, no es como que saldrás conduciendo de aquí', terminó de explicar. "Mañana en la mañana tengo que partir a Chicago para la última fase de las audiciones de Six Flags, así que debo volver a casa sobrio"

"¡Chicos! ¡Juguemos a la botellita! ¡A la botellita!" gritó Rachel desde el salón.

"No sé por qué a Rachel le gusta tanto ese juego" comentó Kurt, con la voz dura y algo irritada. Lo miré con extrañeza, pero parecía que había algo entre este par que no estaba muy feliz con la idea de jugar.

"Es Rachel, quizás sea la única oportunidad que tendrá de besar a muchos de los que están afuera sin meterse en problemas" respondí, encogiéndome de hombros y saliendo de la cocina.

Detrás de mí aún podía escuchar la conversación silenciosa entre esos dos, así que por una cosa de curiosidad, dejé que mi salida fuera un poco más lenta de lo común para enterarme de lo que decían. Hummel era mi amigo ahora y estaba bien preocuparme de que su relación no estuviera en problemas.

"No es necesario que juguemos, si es que te molesta" dijo la voz del Hobbit, con ese tono de sumisión que yo tanto odiaba.

"Mientras no haya dudas sobre tu sexualidad de nuevo, no veo por qué no hacerlo" dijo la voz cortante de Kurt, y aunque no tenía idea porqué estaba así con su novio, no pude más que hacer un salud en mi mente por sus cojones.

Ya me había bebido casi la mitad de mi cocktail de niña cuando me senté en el piso a derecha de Santana, quien parecía no haber estado bebiendo tanto pues no había lágrimas en ella aún y reía más de lo acostumbrado en una fiesta. Tina y Mercedes, mientras, reían a gritos frente a nosotros. A mi izquierda Brittany hablaba con Artie como si fueran los mejores amigos y no supe si sentirme mal por el chico o celebrarle que hubiera dejado atrás su amor por la porrista. Mike y Finn hablaban sobre algo, mientras Rachel ponía una botella vacía sobre una tabla de picar.

"¿Dónde está Klaine?" preguntó Sam, junto a un chico negro y un asiático que Kurt había dicho eran amigos del Hogwarts gay.

"Estaban en la cocina, supongo que ya vendrán" respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Haciendo un recuento mental podía ver que había algo realmente mal en esta ecuación: Faltaban chicas. En serio, estaban Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany y Rachel, más las dos novias sin nombre de los tipos de Dalton. Mientras tanto, los hombres abundábamos, estaban Sam, Artie (que había dejado que lo bajaran de la silla para sentarse en el piso), Finn, Mike, los tíos de Hogwarts, yo, y bueno… Blaine y Kurt, a los que no sabía si contar como chicas, chicos o como un mundo aparte. El punto es que éramos muchos hombres, así que o Rachel salía muy feliz de ese juego, o le tocarían cosas como besar a Mike de nuevo (que era lo que había tenido que hacer la vez pasada en casa de Berry). Ugh, en serio…

Kurt y Blaine llegaron un par de minutos antes de que el juego empezara, sentándose entre los tipos de Dalton y Santana, así que Kurt sólo quedó a una persona de mí.

El primer beso resultó ser entre Tina y Mercedes, quienes se partieron de la risa en la mitad del beso y no pararon de reír en toda la noche. No es como que hayan dejado de hacerlo en algún minuto, pero se entiende.

Luego la chica negra hizo girar la botella y cayó en Santana, luego en Artie, luego en Tina de nuevo, lo cual creó una pequeña pelea entre Mike y Ruedas cuando el beso duró más de los treinta segundos reglamentarios.

Tina se besó luego con Finn, quien hizo girar la botella hasta que apuntó a Kurt quien palideció completamente.

"Invocaré mi derecho como hermanastro" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

"Ok, pero quiero una penitencia a cambio" dijo Santana, como si ella levara el juego.

"Lo que sea con tal de no tener que besar a Finn, sin ofender, claro" respondió Kurt, dedicándole una mirada complicada al chico.

"¡Que se quiten la camisa!" rió Tina, causando una carcajada infinita en Mercedes.

"¡Entre ellos!" agregó la chica negra.

Santana sonrió como el gato ese del País de las Maravillas (mi hermana me había hecho verla con ella, ¿ok?), y Brittany saltó en su lugar como si fuera a ver algo completamente adorable. Yo no podía ver la situación como algo más que incómoda.

Kurt, por su parte, estaba casi tan rojo como el hobbit a su lado, y de pronto recordé la conversación que habíamos tenido hace un par de días sobre cómo no Hummel no lo había siquiera dejado tocarle bajo la ropa. Si no habían tenido ningún tipo de acción lo más probable es que esta fuera la primera vez que Blaine le fuera a ver semidesnudo, y parecía que mientras Frodo no tenía problemas en ver, Kurt lo último que hubiese querido hubiese sido que algo así pasara. Probablemente el chico esperaba que la primera vez que le vieran así fuera en un lugar más romántico y menos público.

Esa idea me hizo sentir mal.

"Esa penitencia es patética" comenté mientras terminaba lo que me quedaba del trago de niña. "Es mucha piel para el deleite de las chicas y demasiada acción entre hombres para el agrado de los chicos" agregué, consciente de que la mayoría de los chicos en el círculo pensaba algo similar. Sus asentimientos no se hicieron tardar.

"¿Qué proponen entonces?" dijo Rachel, con las manos en la cadera.

"La penitencia es de Finn… Podría ser algo como tomarse 5 shots de ron. O sólo poder responder cochinadas de aquí en adelante" sugirió Sam.

"O besar al enano, creo que eso es suficiente castigo" acotó Santana, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Berry, quien no pareció escuchar, o no quiso hacerlo.

"Me quedaré con los shots" respondió Finn, palideciendo pero mirándome como si me agradeciera la intervención. Yo sonreí y le mostré la copa como saludo.

Mike fue quien sirvió los shots, uno tras otro, mientras Finn hacía caras después de tomar cada uno. Con el quinto supimos que la resaca al día siguiente sería suficiente como para que nunca más ofreciera su casa para una fiesta.

"Ok, sigamos con el espectáculo, muchachos" exclamó Dalton #1, el asiático. "Es el turno de Kurt"

Hummel respiró hondo e hizo girar la botella, quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria. Después de casi un minuto dando vueltas se detuvo en Britney, quien aplaudió alegre mientras se acercaba al chico y se sentaba sobre su regazo. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello antes de acercarse a su rostro y decir.

"No creí que te fuera a besar de nuevo, delfín"

Y así, dejando a Frodo con una pequeña cara de desconcierto y a medio Glee club sorprendido, la chica besó a Kurt como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes. Sin tapujos y ciertamente sin consideración al novio que estaba exactamente al lado. Quien por cierto los miraba de forma curiosa, pero sin irritación más allá de la sorpresa inicial.

Al pasar los treinta segundos la chica volvió a su puesto y el hobbit miró a Hummel buscando una explicación a las palabras de la rubia. Sinceramente, yo también la hubiese querido oír, pero él respondió con un "te cuento luego" y el tema quedó hasta ahí.

Para entonces Finn había dejado de contar entre los sobrios y había entrado en la lista de los ebrios, riendo con cada tontería que Tina y Mercedes decían.

Britney luego besó a Santana por cerca de tres minutos, luego Santana a Rachel por casi cinco (¡Eso sí que valió la pena de ver!), luego Rachel a Dalton #2, y #2 a la novia de #1. Ella me besó a mí y yo me encontré con la botella en mis manos, esperando que no me tocara besar a Frodo pues eso sería realmente incómodo. No estaba suficientemente ebrio para eso.

Hice girar la botella un par de veces, cerrando los ojos para no ver el resultado. Cuando los abrí vi que no estaba muy lejos de mí, ¿quizás Santana? No, un poco más allá… oh, Hummel.

"¡Oh, Dios, esto está bueno!" gritó Santana, empujándome sobre su regazo mientras tomaba a Kurt de su corbata para acercarnos.

"¿No te molesta?" pregunté, pues es lo que hubiese hecho si se hubiera tratado de Finn.

"Mientras no le moleste a Blaine, no tengo problemas" respondió él, mirando a su novio, a quien realmente no parecía importarte. Al contrario.

"¿Estás bromeando? Apuesto que será ardiente" comentó el hobbit, chocando cinco con Santana quien había decidido que esa manera de pensar era de todo su gusto.

"¿Quieres ardiente, Frodo? Podría quitarte a tu chico en un tronar de dedos" dije, haciendo sonar mi dedo medio contra el pulgar para enfatizar el asunto. Hubiese sido mucho más intimidante si hubiera funcionado, pero el alcohol nunca ha sido buen amigo de mi motricidad fina. "Nadie olvida a Puckzilla, lo arruinaría para ti"

"Oh, estoy seguro que puedo hacerle recordar porqué estamos juntos después de un beso, Puck" me respondió él, como si esto fuera una competencia. Y no sé por qué, debe ser el alcohol, realmente me pareció que era una. Me lo tomé en serio.

Creo que lo había dicho antes, no tengo problemas en besar chicos en este contexto. Supongo si uno quiere ver chicas calientes besándose entre ellas lo mínimo que puede hacer es pagar su parte, eso no te hace gay ni curioso ni nada, sólo generoso. O justo. No sé. El punto es que si tengo que besar a un chico simplemente cierro los ojos y pienso que es alguna chica, por lo general Santana que es bastante ruda para sus cosas, pero en estos momentos tenía un reto frente a mí. Tenía que lograr que Kurt olvidara por un momento que tenía a Frodo esperándole. Cerrar los ojos y pensar en otra persona no iba a ser suficiente, pues el beso tenía que ser real.

Oh, bueno. Puckzilla tiene suficiente amor como para repartirle al mundo y besar a un tío, con ganas, no me hará gay.

No me lo pienso más y tomo a Kurt por su corbata, acercándole a mí hasta que estamos a un par de milímetros de distancia. Tenemos los ojos abiertos, así que puedo ver su sorpresa y esa rudeza que me hacía recordar que realmente era un hombre. Algo había en esos ojos verde agua que me daba a entender que todo esto lo encontraba hilarante, que no lo tomaba en serio; que no creía que fuera a cumplir mi supuesta amenaza. Miré sus labios, esa boca que ya no estaba tan roja como hacía unos minutos cuando besó a Britney, pero que estaban partidos dejándome sentir su respiración en los míos.

Tragué saliva.

Parecía que llevábamos horas mirándonos, así que decidí hacer lo que debía hacer, incliné un poco mi cabeza y apreté mis labios contra los de él, suavemente, como si se tratara del toque de dedos sobre la piel. Una caricia.

Cuando sentí a Kurt dar un pequeño respiro sobresaltado junto a mí supe que estaba en buen camino.

Puse una de mis manos en su mejilla y le atraje un poco hacia mí. Le besé con más fuerza entonces, dejando que nuestra respiración se acelerara un poco, moviendo mis labios contra los suyos buscando una respuesta.

Después de un par de segundos la obtuve.

Los labios de Kurt eran suaves como los de una chica, pero no olían a brillo labial ni tenían ese sabor plástico de ellos. No, simplemente sabían a piel, a saliva, a hombre. Tenían también la iniciativa de uno, pues de en cuanto se hizo a la idea de lo que estaba sucediendo empezó a responder el beso y a dar tanto como recibía.

En pocos segundos habíamos abierto nuestras bocas y nuestras lenguas se enredaban contra la del otro, no en una lucha ridícula de poder sino en un baile sinuoso, como si se acariciaran.

Fue entonces que Hummel hizo algo que no me habría esperado de él.

Con mi lengua dentro de su boca tomó la iniciativa y empezó a succionarla, primero con suavidad y luego con fuerza, como si quisiera quitármela. Yo no pude más que moverme un poco de mi sitio y agarrar su cabeza entre mis manos, tirando de su pelo, intentando que la sensación no me fuera tan placentera como estaba siendo en esos momentos. Si Frodo era quien le había enseñado al chico como besar, quizás le tendría que estar un poco agradecido, pero no iba a dejar que eso me quitara de la vista mi meta.

En cuanto Kurt dejó mi lengua en paz repetí lo que había hecho él, tomando primero su labio inferior, succionándolo un poco y mordiéndolo cuando lo tenía entre los míos. Luego seguí con su lengua, atrayéndola hacia mi boca y dándole el mismo tratamiento que él le había dado a la mía. Pude sentir como Hummel se tensaba junto a mí, pasándome una mano hasta que pudo ponerla en mi espalda y hacer que nuestros cuerpos de juntaran sobre Santana, quien para ese entonces se había movido.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Blaine miraba su reloj como si fuera su verdugo y nos miraba un poco irritado. No sé cuánto tiempo nos debemos haber besado, pero sé que fueron más de treinta segundos y que en cuanto Kurt gimió contra mi boca Frodo decidió que era mucho y debíamos detenernos. Concluyó esto agarrando las caderas de Hummel y tirándolo hacia él hasta que pudo depositarlo sobre su regazo.

Luego de eso procedió a besarlo de tal manera que la mayoría de los que jugábamos olvidamos el juego por un momento.

Me habría gustado saber si había ganado, pero segundos después ambos se ponían de pie y se dirigían a la puerta de entrada, con Frodo recogiendo su chaqueta y su bolso antes de salir.

Santana golpeaba mi espalda y me decía que por sólo atreverme a besar a Hummel así ya había ganado, mientras me servía un par de shots para pasar el sabor a gay y me decía de forma poco decorosa que si tenía problemas podía quedarse en mi casa para hacerme compañía.

Yo sólo me digné a beber mi alcohol y sentarme en mi lugar, mirando de vez en cuando hacia la puerta, curioso de qué pasaba al otro lado.

Ni siquiera intenté ponerme a pensar en el beso. Eso hubiera sido demasiado para mi pobre cerebro confundido.


	4. I'm happy just to dance with you

**Happiness is a warm gun**

**Capítulo 4:** I'm happy just to dance with you

**Pairing: **Puckurt y Klaine por el lado.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Kurt lleva 4 meses con Blaine y es incapaz de dejar que le toquen bajo la ropa. Necesita ayuda para liberar sus inhibiciones. Si estás enfermo le pides ayuda a un doctor, si estás caliente ¿a quién le pides ayuda? Pues a Puckzilla, obvio.

* * *

><p>Se me había acabado la cerveza.<p>

Al menos, esa era la excusa que mi instinto le dio a mi cerebro para que me pusiera de pie y fuera a la cocina. Que para llegar del salón al refrigerador haya tenido que pasar por la ventana que dejaba ver el exterior… eso era sólo un bonus extra. No tuve que ir demasiado lejos pues, en el porche, antes de bajar las escaleras pero bastante escondidos de la luz, estaban aquellos a los que estaba buscando.

No sé por qué los necesitaba ver, no pidan que lo entienda porque no lo quiero ni pensar y de todos modos estaba muy ebrio como para razonar. Supongo que en alguna parte de mi retorcida cabeza la necesidad de saber qué era lo que Kurt y el Hobbit hacían cuando estaban solos se empezaba a hacer presente, pero en esos momentos era más una preocupación amistosa que nada. No había de qué preocuparse, sólo de ser un buen amigo.

La ventana estaba en la cocina, por lo que pude ir por mi cerveza al congelador (aproveché la ocasión para bajar el resto de las botellas al refrigerador y evitar que explotaran) y echar un vistazo mientras la destapaba.

Kurt tenía a Frodo apoyado contra la pared de la casa, por lo que si bien no podía ver exactamente qué era lo que el tipo de Dalton hacía, podía ver claramente que no era el único participante de los besos. Era obvio que mi amigo estaba bastante entretenido en lo que estaban haciendo, si es que las manos que había tenido hacía unos segundos es la línea de su mandíbula, y que ahora bajaban por la espalda del moreno, eran indicación alguna. De a poco siguieron su camino hasta llegar a las caderas de Anderson afirmándolas con fuerza, por lo que se podía ver, y controlando sus movimientos.

Sin embargo de pronto ya no se estaban besando, al menos no los labios, y Kurt había dejado caer su cabeza hacia un lado mientras Blaine le mordía el cuello. Las manos del hobbit le acercaban cada vez más y parecía que acariciaban los puntos exactos para hacer que Hummel se pusiera rojo inmediatamente y levantara un poco la cabeza para poder gemir bien. Fue en una de esas ocasiones, en las que su mirada se perdía un poco, en que me vio en la cocina con la botella de cerveza en mi boca.

Levanté una ceja y me encogí de hombros, como para hacerle entender que no había sido mi culpa que ellos se pusieran en un lugar tan público.

Me hizo un gesto vulgar con la mano, que no creí que siquiera fuera capaz de dar, y me hizo señas con ese mismo dedo para que me fuera del lugar.

Con una carcajada (y un pack de cervezas) volví al salón, donde la gente había dejado de lado el juego y se encontraba bailando con al ritmo algún cantante negro de R&B. En dos segundos Santana y Britney me habían transformado en el relleno de un asombroso sándwich y Kurt desaparecía de mi mente por un rato.

Después de eso la noche pasó rápido.

Santana dejó de intentar ser hetero por la noche y persiguió a la rubia hasta que terminaron besándose en un sofá (para el jolgorio de la mayoría de los hombres y la curiosidad de varias de las mujeres), así que quedé libre para disfrutar de la noche jugando x-box con Finn y Artie, viendo como Sam intentaba disimular sus ganas de bailar con Mercedes y cómo Mike intentaba enseñar a los tíos de Dalton un par de movimientos. Kurt volvió después de un rato y se quedó conversando con Rachel antes de que Santana le sacara a bailar.

"¿Dónde está el hobbit, Señorita?" preguntó Santana, mientras le bailaba coqueta, moviendo los hombros. Yo casi me pongo a reír ante la imagen, como si a Kurt le fuera a interesar que López se moviera encima de él; dudo que fuera a sentir algo.

"Tiene que estar mañana en Chicago para sus audiciones, así que se tuvo que ir temprano"

"¿Tan pronto empieza la competencia?" preguntó la latina de pronto.

"Sí, y ha estado ensayando casi a diario así que estoy seguro que le irá genial" respondió Kurt.

Cuando Santana se fue a hacerle ojitos a una de las novias de los tipos de Dalton le pasé una cerveza al chico mientras me meneaba junto a la chica negra, quien se empezó a reír de inmediato. Tina se nos unió, atrayendo a Kurt al grupo y haciendo que bailáramos y saltáramos por la habitación, hasta que llegamos a molestar un rato a los que jugaban frente al televisor.

Riendo le quité las gafas a Artie pues me hacían ver sexy y lo sabía, antes de seguir recorriendo el salón como un grupo molesto de borrachos (que era lo que éramos en esos momentos, después de todo). Además, el mundo era tan entretenido cuando estabas ebrio y las dimensiones cambiaban porque tus ojos veían todo a través del cristal.

Bailar es divertido.

Beber es divertido también.

Aunque Brittany realmente debería dejar de hacerlo pues, por mucho que esas dos cosas sean agradables de hacer, ella no parece poder resistir el alcohol, como nos dejó claro en la asamblea. La chica estaba bailando arriba de un sillón, sólo vestida en su ropa interior, cuando las náuseas le golpearon.

Finn estaba demasiado lejos como para darse cuenta, así que fue Kurt el que se tuvo que encargar de llevarla al baño corriendo para evitar accidentes en la mitad del salón.

Cuando pude llegar con lo que encontré de su ropa el chico le sostenía el cabello mientras ella devolvía lo que hubiera sido que había comido antes en el retrete. El chico estaba acuclillado junto a ella, sobándole la espalda, mientras ella se disculpaba entre sollozos.

"No te preocupes, al menos pudiste llegar al baño. No sé cómo hubiera podido sacar una mancha así de la alfombra" rió Kurt, acariciándole un poco el cabello mientras esperaba que la chica terminara con sus arcadas.

"Tu baño es helado. Lo helado se siente muy bien ahora" dijo la chica, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano.

"¿Estás algo mejor, cariño?" preguntó Kurt.

"Lord Tubbington no me hablará en días. Le prometí que iba a dejar de perder mi ropa" suspiró ella, mientras se intentaba poner de pie. Yo aproveché la ocasión para golpear suavemente el umbral de la puerta y mostrarle la ropa que había conseguido.

No sé si esto era extraño o no, creo que nunca antes me había preocupado por alguien en tan mal estado. Debo admitir que el año pasado probablemente me hubiera puesto a reír al ver a una chica correr al baño; incluso peor, podría haber bromeado sobre cómo la chica sería presa fácil para algún necesitado ahora que estaba tan ebria.

Pero ya no podía ser así.

Esta era Britney, una chica algo lenta pero adorable. Algo así como la hermana menor que cualquiera quisiera tener, y de cierta forma es la hermana menor de esta familia que terminó siendo Nuevas Direcciones.

Que la chica estuviera casi desnuda y ninguno de nosotros tuviera problemas en ayudarla no debía ser normal tampoco, pero vamos, yo ya me he acostado con ella y Kurt es gay, había suficiente confianza, supongo.

"Vamos a ponerte la falda, ¿ok?" preguntó el chico, haciéndome un gesto.

Dejé la ropa sobre un mueble junto a la puerta y tomé a la chica por debajo de las axilas, asegurándome de que no fuera a perder el equilibrio mientras levantaba las piernas para pasarlas por la tela. La espalda de la chica se apoyaba a mi pecho mientras Kurt se inclinaba para ayudarle. En un par de segundos el chico ya estaba de pie y abrazaba a Britney por la cintura para cerrar el cierre de la prenda en su espalda.

Que durante un par de segundos me haya quedado pensando en lo bien que se sentían los nudillos de Kurt contra mis abdominales es algo de lo que sólo puedo culpar al alcohol.

Creo.

"¿Me darías un beso? Tienes los labios suaves, como las chicas. Tú eres todo suave" dijo ella, un poco perdida si es que me preguntan, mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de Hummel.

"Seguro, Brit" dijo él antes de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. "Ahora levanta los brazos para poder ponerte la camiseta"

La chica hizo como le pedían sin chistar, aunque todavía un poco mareada. La tomé con un poco más de fuerza de la cintura para que Kurt le pudiera bajar la tela por encima de los pechos y luego la sujeté por debajo de los hombros para tomarla en andas.

"No encontré sus zapatos" comenté, al tiempo que Kurt tomaba la chaqueta que había quedado sobre el lavabo y la doblaba sobre su antebrazo.

"No vine con zapatos. Fueron a pasear por el lago y volvieron llenos de barro; no quería manchar tus alfombras, Kurtie" respondió ella a Hummel, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose contra mi pecho.

Caminamos hacia el salón, donde Santana parecía buscar con los ojos en todas direcciones. Cuando nos vio aparecer con su chica en brazos hubo una expresión en ella que no supe identificar, como si estuviera de pronto con el corazón en el piso pero a la vez muy aliviada.

"¿Qué pasó, Hummel?" preguntó la chica latina de inmediato.

"Ha bebido demasiado por la noche. Ya lo vomitó todo, creo, pero aún está muy borracha" respondió él, entregándole la chaqueta de la chica.

"Ok, la llevaré a su casa" dijo Santana, quitándomela de los brazos y cargándola en los suyos como quien carga a un niño pequeño. Por un momento mi mente se quedó pegada en lo fuertes que deben ser las porristas para poder lanzar chicas al aire todo el tiempo.

"¿Estás segura que puedes manejar? Se pueden quedar aquí si quieren" sugirió señalando vagamente a las habitaciones que habían en el segundo piso.

"No, está bien. Si no bebí hoy fue exactamente por esto, tenía la impresión que Brit no estaría bien" dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros de forma extraña al tener el peso de la rubia encima.

"Te acompañaré hasta el auto" dijo Kurt.

Luego de eso las cosas se fueron terminando pronto. Los chicos de Dalton y sus novias se fueron después de un rato. Mike decidió que Tina y Mercedes iban a quedar sin voz si seguían riendo y se las arregló para meterlas en su auto e ir a dejarlas a casa. Sam y Artie esperaron que los padres de Ruedas le fueran a buscar y Rachel decidió que Finn estaba demasiado ebrio como para darse cuenta que llevaba cinco minutos viendo cómo su personaje chocaba con una muralla en la televisión, por lo que decidió acostarle mientras Kurt se preparaba un café en la cocina.

Yo… bueno, yo seguía sin mi auto, así que le había advertido a Hudson que me quedaría a dormir en su casa, pero nunca había planeado en quedarme en el sofá sino que con Finn, pero con Rachel allá arriba…. Uf, no me quería ni imaginar lo que podía estar ocurriendo allá, pues llevaban diez minutos ahí y aún no salía.

"¿Qué harás, Puck?" preguntó Kurt, con cara de sueño, por sobre una taza humeante de café.

"No quiero dormir en tu sofá" dije, mirando el desastre en el que se había convertido después de tener a un par de chicos saltando encima. Además, parecía que Finn había derramado leche en algún punto de la noche y se veía pegajoso.

"No sé si podría desearle ese sofá alguien, ni siquiera a Karofsky" respondió él, mirándolo con asco antes de cerciorarse de que las puertas y ventanas estuvieran cerradas. "No sé cómo se las arreglará Finn para limpiar esto, pero no seré yo quien arregle este desastre"

"Finn estará muerto para el mundo por un buen rato más. Yo te ayudo en la mañana" dije, encogiéndome de hombros. "¿Puedo dormir contigo?"

"¿Qué hay de la habitación de Finn? Como sacó el colchón inflable asumí que ibas a dormir con él" no me respondió, pero por la forma en que se fue a su habitación encogiéndose de hombros asumí que no habría problemas.

"Rachel dijo que lo iba a acostar porque estaba muy ebrio y no han salido, no me quiero ni imaginar qué es lo que está pasando adentro" respondí yo, mientras le seguía.

"Conociéndola… sólo están durmiendo" rió Kurt, mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

"Aun así es demasiado"

"Lo peor de dormir con Rachel no es lo que sexy que pueda ser o no ser, sino que patea" me comentó riendo, mientras terminaba su café y buscaba su pijama.

"¿Puedo dormir aquí entonces?" pregunté, algo inseguro de si cruzar la puerta o no.

"No es como que no lo hayas hecho antes" me respondió con una de esas medias sonrisas que hacían pensar que estaba en control de la situación.

Me metí en el baño al final del pasillo, pues era ahí donde tenía guardado mi cepillo de dientes dándole tiempo a Kurt de cambiarse y hacer todas esas tonterías que seguramente hacía en su baño antes de acostarse. A mí me bastaba con calmar mi vejiga y lavarme los dientes. Aunque admito que tomé un poco de agua para ver si la resaca del día siguiente era mejor. No había bebido ni la mitad de lo que había bebido la vez pasada con Hummel, pero nunca es suficiente precaución.

Cuando volví a la habitación Kurt ya se encontraba metido en la cama, acostado de lado mirando hacia el centro. La última vez que había dormido aquí había sido completamente vestido, y si bien era incómodo no había tenido demasiados problemas, pero estaba vez estaba seguro que si me metía entre sus sábanas con olor a alcohol que Santana había derramado en mí, Hummel me mataría.

"¿Tienes algo que me puedas prestar como pijama, Kurt? ¿Una camiseta o algo?" pregunté, sentándome en la cama.

"Eres muy ancho de espalda como para que algo mío te quede bien. Cualquier cosa que te pudiera prestar quedaría arruinada de por vida" respondió él con un bostezo.

"¿Y qué se supone que haga?" pregunté mientras le acercaba la remera a la cara para que pudiera olerla. Kurt arrugó la cara en un gesto de desagrado antes de mirarme irritado.

"Según lo veo tienes dos opciones" dijo, después de otro largo bostezo. "Puedes ir donde Finn y pedirle algo que te quede bien," supongo que mi cara de horror ante esa opción fue suficiente respuesta "o puedes simplemente sacarte la ropa, quedar en ropa interior, y acostarte. Prometo no tocarte y mantenerme en mi lado de la cama si es lo que te preocupa" añadió luego, haciendo un gesto de desesperación con los ojos.

"Me preocupaba más que tú no estuvieras cómodo si me desnudaba" dije, encogiéndome de hombros mientras me quitaba la camiseta y la lanzaba a un rincón de la habitación. Lo mismo mis pantalones y mis zapatillas.

"Eres un dulce para los ojos, Puck, pero demasiado hetero para mi" bromeó él, girándose en la cama para mirar hacia una de las murallas en vez de hacia el centro y donde estaba yo. "Duerme como quieras, pero mantén tus manos en tu lado de la cama"

Me recosté rápidamente pues si bien ya estamos en verano eso no quiere decir que el clima sea literalmente veraniego y si bien durante el día estaba algo caluroso de noche no lo era tanto, además había probabilidades de lluvia para hoy y no hay nada mejor que sentir el ruido de la lluvia cuando estás seguro y tibio dentro de las mantas.

La diferencia entre ésta vez y la anterior en que estuvimos juntos en esta cama, tiene mucho que ver con el hecho que ahora siento como nunca el espacio que hay entre nosotros, la distancia física y real que separa su cuerpo del mío. Si hubiera sido cualquier chico probablemente no hubiera tenido problemas, pero es Kurt y me dan ganas de abrazarlo porque la relación que tenemos me es ligeramente más íntima que la que tengo con los otros chicos. De nuevo la comparación errónea entre tu amiga de la infancia y la chica que te gusta. Aunque sigo sin entender cuál de los dos es Hummel en esta situación y a veces me da la impresión de que su papel va cambiando dependiendo de lo que nos sucede, pero en estos momentos no sé si es lógico que quiera abrazarlo pues soy su amigo y a la vez siento que no puedo porque eso significaría algo más.

"¿Así que, en mi competencia con el Hobbit, gané cierto?" pregunté después de un par de minutos de silencio en los que estaba seguro que Kurt aún no se quedaba dormido.

"Lo siento, pero Blaine tiene una ventaja que tú no tienes" respondió Kurt, con una risita, quizás no completamente despierto.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Es mi novio, y eso hace que sus besos siempre sean mejores"

"¿No es una cosa de técnica entonces, sino de cariño? Bueno, supongo que no es competencia. Él juega de local" comenté encogiéndome de hombros. No es como que me duela perder en algo así. Nunca tan patético, ¿o sí?

"Ugh, no compares mi vida amorosa con referencias deportivas"

"Hablando de vidas amorosas… ¿Qué fue eso con Britney?" pregunto, levantándome un poco para apoyarme en el codo y mirarle desde arriba.

"Sólo digamos que tuve una semana de crisis existencial. Vamos, tú estuviste ahí… ¿Mellencamp no te suena?" río un poco al acordarme de Kurt vestido de camionero. No sé si eso fue más raro que aquella vez en que intentamos la cabellografía y Kurt apareció con esa peluca rubia. Lo recuerdo porque se veía como esa chica graciosa de la serie de las lesbianas que a Santana le encantaba ver después de follar (porque después de todo, vamos, las tías estaban buenas y había bastante sexo entre chicas como para pasar por alto el drama).

"¿Por qué te llamó delfín?" pregunto luego, porque eso era lo que más me había llamado la atención. Después de todo creo que todos habíamos entendido que Kurt había tenido sus dudas, por lo que no era tan raro que se metiera con Britney.

"Porque los delfines son tiburones gay, ¿no sabías?" rió él, girándose en la cama hasta poder verme desde su lado. Su sonrisa dormida era adorable.

"¿Estás diciendo que a sus ojos estás al mismo nivel que yo, pero en versión gay?" pregunté, riendo.

"No creo que haya estado pensando en tiburones del sexo cuando lo dijo" me respondió él, algo confundido, pero feliz.

"Después de lo que hiciste con esa lengua, yo creo que sí. Das buenos besos, Hummel" dije, tirándome a la cama de nuevo aunque esta vez más cerca y boca abajo mirando al chico.

"Por favor, con Blaine lo único que hacemos es besarnos. Si las cosas no evolucionan durante el verano, para cuando empiecen las clases tendré un doctorado en el uso de la lengua" dijo Kurt, intentando mantener su sonrisa entremedio de todo esa sangre que se le había subido a la cara cuando se sonrojó.

"No hay nada malo en eso. Hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer con la lengua, no sólo besar" reí, moviendo mis cejas de forma insinuante pero en broma. Hummel al lado mío no parecía saber dónde esconderse, por lo que decidió no responder.

Realmente el chico era adorable, pensé mientras Hummel volvía a bostezar.

"Duérmete, Noah" dijo luego de un rato, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Me quedé en silencio, mirándolo, por una buena cantidad de minutos. No sé cuánto, pero suficientes como para que el chico ya estuviera bastante dormido. Noté cuando cambió su respiración, cuando la mano sobre la almohada se relajó y cuando su boca se abrió ligeramente mientras movía la lengua adentro de ella. Sus labios se veían suaves, si bien secos, y era completamente extraño pensar que hacía un par de horas los había estado besando.

Había sido un buen beso, si es que me atrevo a aceptarlo, uno genial.

Cálido, ardiente y estoy seguro que si el Hobbit no nos hubiera detenido podría haberme hecho dudar varias cosas, pero se detuvo en el momento justo. No me había dado tiempo para pensar, en ese entonces, si me hubiese gustado repetirlo o si valía la pena pensar siquiera en ello. No soy gay, eso es algo que tengo más que claro, pero tenía más que claro que si una chica me hubiese hecho sentir eso haría lo imposible por conseguir otro.

Ahora, de noche y más calmado, podía verle e intentar razonar porqué el beso me había marcado tanto… pero no quería hacerlo. ¿Para qué? Kurt era mi chico, era mi amigo, otro tío más como el resto de los tíos del club Glee. No necesitaba arruinar las cosas porque en mi cabeza algo se había confundido cuando me di cuenta que Hummel besaba bien. Ciertamente a él no parecía molestarle y si a mi amigo no le molestaba ¿por qué debía molestarme a mí?

Mis dedos, sin embargo, parecía que tenían consciencia propia y habían aprovechado la oscuridad para decidir si los labios de Kurt eran tan suaves como se veían.

Y lo eran.

* * *

><p>*.*,*.*<p>

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Finn golpeó la puerta antes de gritar que iba a salir con Rachel y que volvería durante la tarde, que la chica le había obligado a limpiar así que no debía odiarle. No supe si agradecer que el chico no hubiera abierto la puerta o si matarle por gritar cuando sabía que había posibilidades de que, quien fuera que estuviera tras la puerta, alguien tuviera resaca.<p>

El gruñido del chico en mis brazos fue indicación suficiente de que Kurt pensaba lo mismo.

La puerta de entrada se cerró con un portazo y un grito de Finn pidiendo disculpas, pero no fue hasta que el ruido del auto de Hudson se perdió en la calle que Hummel hizo siquiera el intento de moverse de donde estaba.

"Nunca habría pensado que te gustaba abrazar" dijo, aunque era obvio que no le molestaba pues se había arrebujado entre las mantas y mis brazos como si buscara más calor.

La lluvia caía afuera, fuerte, golpeando contra las ventanas y el techo.

"Soy como los S'mores. Duro por fuera, pero con harto chocolate y blandito por dentro" respondí yo, algo dormido, una definición que me había dado mi hermana.

"Y un coma diabético cuando quieres, estoy seguro" susurró Kurt, antes de volver a caer dormido.

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando volví a despertar la lluvia había amainado y la cama estaba fría en el lado de Hummel. Me puse la camisa de la noche anterior y los pantalones sin abrochar mientras bajaba la escalera hacia la cocina en busca de algo de comer. La resaca se había ido durante el sueño, no así el frío.<p>

Kurt estaba en la cocina, preparando leche caliente en una olla. Comía distraídamente unas manzanas cortadas en tiras mientras esperaba que hirviera.

Abrí el refrigerador sin preocuparme de pedir permiso, pues ya había estado en casa de Finn antes y cualquier casa de Hudson era como mi casa, tal como esperaba que la mía fuera como la de él. Hummel iba a tener que acostumbrarse a mi manera de ser y asumir que podía comportarse de igual forma si alguna vez me iba a ver.

"Así que tienes problemas con el sexo oral" comenté mientras sacaba algunas cosas para hacerme un sándwich. A mi lado Kurt se atoraba con una manzana y se podía completamente rojo.

"No me digas que pretendes seguir con eso" dijo, con la voz pequeña y aguda después de tomar agua para pasar lo que había comido.

"Te dije que hablaríamos de esto cuando estuvieras sobrio"

"Dijiste que me llamarías durante la semana" acotó él. Luego agregó en un murmullo que apenas escuché. "Esperaba que se te olvidara después de un par de días"

"Pues no lo hice y es mejor que hablemos ahora, ¿no? Así, cuando Cejas vuelva de su viaje le podrás recibir como corresponde" bromeé mientras me servía un vaso de jugo y me sentaba a la mesa con mi sándwich. Con una mano le señalé el asiento frente a mí.

"No lo llames Cejas. No lo llames Hobbit tampoco, se llama Blaine, o por lo menos tiene un apellido si es que no quieres llamarle por su nombre" reclamó Kurt, antes de sentarse frente a mí con su leche y un tazón de cereales.

"Mientras a Frodo no le moleste no veo por qué no, y no intentes evadir mi pregunta: ¿Por qué tienes problemas con el sexo oral?" pregunté, mientras comía mi pan.

"¿Por qué no debería tener problemas? Sólo se trata de poner tu boca demasiado cerca del lugar por el que alguien va al baño. Ugh, Puck, en serio. Se me ocurren mil cosas más tentadoras e higiénicas que eso para meter en mi boca. ¿Por qué alguien querría hacerlo?"

"¿Porque se siente bien? No sé en cuanto a las chicas dándole una mamada a un tío, pero para un tío es bastante bueno, sabes. Siempre y cuando no haya alguna chica con demasiados dientes o un reflejo de arcada que sea una mierda, claro, pero es placentero" respondí, viendo en los ojos del chico que si bien la conversación le incomodaba también le daba curiosidad.

"¿Y cómo es con una chica? Asumo que les has practicado sexo oral en alguna ocasión" dijo, ocultando sus mejillas rosadas al apoyarlas en sus manos. La posición le hacía ver tanto adorable como interesado, pero el rictus de su boca demostraba su disgusto.

"Bueno, las chicas… supongo que es menos obvio que con los hombres. Después de todo un clítoris y una polla son bastante distintos en tamaño" aquí agregué unas estimaciones con mis manos del tamaño de cada uno y Hummel perdió completamente los colores, supongo que ante la idea de las partes de una mujer. Reí cuando me di cuenta de que se había separado de la mesa tanto como le era posible. "Pero es placentero verlas perder el control, sentir sus gemidos o sus manos en tu cabeza mientras te obligan a chupar, casi sin darse cuenta. Supongo que darle una mamada a un tío debe ser similar. A Beta parecía gustarle"

"Pues Beta no tenía sentido de la higiene"

"Vamos, Kurt, el sexo no es algo muy limpio que digamos. Es sucio, sudoroso, con en otro contexto probablemente no querrías ver, pero está todo en eso, hombre, en el ambiente" le digo, terminando de tragar mi jugo. "Cuando lo único que quieres es correrte, un poco de suciedad será lo último que tendrás en mente. Además, lo sucio también puede ser muy excitante"

"Dios mío, no puedo creer que puedas hablar de todas estas cosas sin siquiera ponerte rojo" me comentó con cara de incredulidad.

"Es normal, Hummel. Es todo práctica" dije con una sonrisa. "Y si tú quieres recibir a tu Hobbit como se debe deberías empezar a practicar"

"¿Practicar cómo?"

"No sé… ¿plátanos?"

"¿Y cómo se supone que sepa qué es lo que se siente bien cuando mi mentor es una fruta?" criticó alzando una ceja.

"No sé… Supongo que te podría ir diciendo lo que yo considero que se siente bien"

"Olvídalo, no haré algo así en tu presencia"

"¿Y cómo se supone que aprendas entonces?"

"¡No voy a practicar sexo oral con un plátano mientras me miras y me criticas!"

"¿Y si lo hago contigo?"

"¿Qué?"

"Si prometes que no le contarás a nadie puedo practicar contigo. Dudo que sirva de algo, pero puede que entienda cómo hacerlo y si una chica lo hace mal puedo darle clases antes. Vamos, somos amigos, me puedo sacrificar una vez" reí, mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda para espabilarlo.

"Estás loco, Puck" me respondió, completamente extrañado.

No se me escapó, sin embargo, que no me dijo que no.

* * *

><p>NA: En mi Lj (que pueden encontrar en mi perfil) pueden encontrar este mismo capítulo y las imágenes comparativas entre Alice (la chica graciosa) y Kurt con peluca.<p>

Sus Reviews serán amados y respondidos en cuanto pueda (si les molesta que responda me pueden tirar las orejas y dejaré de hacerlo, pero no de amarlos)


	5. Everybody's got something to hide

**Happiness is a warm gun**

**Capítulo 5:** Everybody's got something to hide, except for me and my monkey

**Pairing: **Puckurt y Klaine por el lado.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Kurt lleva 4 meses con Blaine y es incapaz de dejar que le toquen bajo la ropa. Necesita ayuda para liberar sus inhibiciones. Si estás enfermo le pides ayuda a un doctor, si estás caliente ¿a quién le pides ayuda? Pues a Puckzilla, obvio.  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><em>*.*,*.*<em>

_The deeper you go the higher you fly_

_The higher you fly the deeper you go_

_So come on, come on_

_Come on is such a joy_

_Come on make it easy_

_Take it easy, take it easy_

_Everybody's got something to hide_

_Except for me and my monkey_

_*.*,*.*_

* * *

><p>"¿Vienes? ¿No te arrepentirás a última hora?" pregunté al teléfono, mientras miraba los objetos que había en la vitrina frente a mí. Nunca he sido gallina en la cama y probablemente he probado más cosas de las que un chico de secundaria debería haber probado en su vida, pero muchas de las cosas frente a mí eran lo suficientemente extrañas como para no tener idea de lo que eran. O para qué podría querer alguien una canasta de huevos en un lugar como éste.<p>

"¿Saco algo arrepintiéndome?" respondió la voz cansada de Kurt desde el otro lado del teléfono.

"Sólo que llegue con todas mis cosas a tu casa. Dudo que quieras que Finn esté presente" comenté, inspeccionando el color de uno de los objetos frente a mí.

"No puedo creer que realmente quieras hacer esto"

"Vamos, princesa, será una tarde provechosa" reí, haciéndole un par de señas al vendedor para que se acercara.

"No pretendo decir que ser mujer sea malo, pero no me llames princesa, no soy una chica" respondió Kurt, predeciblemente enojado.

"Mi madre irá con mi hermana al cumpleaños de una de sus compañeras, así que tendremos la casa para nosotros solos. Asegúrate de llegar después de las 5 y podrás demostrarme que no eres una princesita" reí, seguro de que Hummel no podría resistirse a ese reto más de lo que podría cualquier otro hombre.

"Te odio, Puck" respondió él.

"Nah, me amas, mientras antes lo aceptes mejor"

La única respuesta que tuve a eso fue el sonido de la línea muerta cuando Kurt terminó la llamada.

El encargado de la tienda me miraba con una sonrisa conocedora, como si tuviera idea de lo que había pasado al otro lado de la línea. No sé por qué estoy seguro de que no era lo que parecía.

"¿Te ayudo en algo?" preguntó, con esa misma sonrisa en la cara. Me dieron ganas de patearlo en las joyas de la familia.

"Verás… Mi chica quiere probar la doble penetración, y no pretendo meter a otro tío en mi cama, así que ando en busca de algo que pueda hacer las veces de otro tío sin que el asunto se vuelva incómodo para mí" expliqué, haciendo uso de la historia que había planeado para poder hacer entender que lo que buscaba _no era para mí._

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" preguntó él, en modo vendedor inmediatamente. Supongo que para un vendedor de juguetes sexuales esto era algo más de lo que se encontraba a diario, ni siquiera tan interesante como para contarlo luego a sus amigos.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunté, distrayéndome con la forma extraña de unos aparatos en uno de los estantes. Eran de todos colores y de formas variadas, aunque similares, algunos como las manillas de algunas puertas, otros como una especie de U, pero de goma y más gruesos.

"Eso te podría servir si es que planeas tener sexo anal con tu chica mientras el juguete la penetra de forma vaginal. Es un vibrador, la parte gruesa masajea el punto G y la otra parte queda fuera del cuerpo, vibrando contra el clítoris" dijo el tipo, señalando unos juguetes rosados y con forma de U. "Sentirías las vibraciones contra tu pene por la pared vaginal"

"¿Y esos otros? Se ven distintos a los que me mostraste" pregunté, señalando los que estaban justo al lado. Los que parecían manilla de puerta y tenían una punta ligeramente encorvada.

"Esos son estimuladores de próstata" me respondió el encargado, con una sonrisa pícara. "De uso anal, para hombres. El vibrador tiene varios niveles y hay en varios grosores, dependiendo de qué tan cómodo te sientas con la intrusión"

"Uh…"

"Puedo decir, por experiencia propia, que producen unos orgasmos asombrosos" dijo el tipo, con el descaro de incluso hacerme un guiño con el ojo.

"Tú eres… ¿gay?" pregunté, algo atontado, pues el tipo parecía saber demasiado sobre vaginas como para serlo.

"No, pero tengo la mente abierta y una esposa muy curiosa" dijo él, riendo.

"Ah… Bueno, no, nada que vibre. Estaba pensando más bien en uno de esos penes plásticos que se ven reales" dije, volviendo al punto original. Me estaba distrayendo y no quería, no realmente, pensar en que hubiera gente hetero que disfrutara tener algo en el trasero. Porque si había alguien casado y todo que disfrutara que le tocaran la próstata, que si bien sabía que era una zona erógena (por la investigación que hice cuando Finn me contó de la supuesta operación de su madre), era otro asunto completamente distinto el tentarse con la idea.

Discutimos con el encargado durante un rato más, en las ventajas de un modelo u otro. Cuán innecesario era un arnés con una polla plástica y un agujero para la polla verdadera, que aparentemente era lo ideal en mi situación hipotética. Algo que pudiese ser usado tanto anal como oralmente, vaginal no era realmente necesario; algo más bien promedio en cuanto a tamaño, ok, un poco más grande que el promedio, el promedio era mediocre; un color más bien moreno, pues los otros eran demasiado rosados y no parecían reales. Según aprendí la mayoría de los dildos venían en color beige, caramelo y negro, con un par de excepciones.

Me habían pedido la identificación cuando entré a la tienda, por lo que ahora, cuando iba a pagar, ni siquiera se molestaron en preguntar de nuevo por mi edad. Estaba sacando mi billetera y el dinero necesario para pagar este pequeño regalo que le iba a hacer a Hummel (todo sea por la educación sexual de un amigo) cuando un objeto en la vitrina detrás del encargado me llamó la atención.

Sin pensarlo dos veces le pedí que lo agregara a mi compra, antes de salir riéndome de la cara que probablemente pondría Kurt cuando viera lo que había conseguido en vez de plátanos.

*.*.*.*

Era poco más de las cinco y media cuando sonó el timbre. Bajé las escaleras sin siquiera ponerme zapatos o una camiseta y es que el calor había aumentado durante el día y en mi ventana tenía una vista impresionante al sol abrasador del verano. Mi habitación era un horno, pero el lugar más cómodo de mi casa, mi pequeño santuario.

Abrí la puerta principal para encontrarme con un Kurt Hummel rojo como un tomate. Le hice pasar y le indiqué el camino a mi habitación y la puerta tras la que estaba el baño por si quería algo, mientras fui a buscar algo de beber y mucho hielo.

Cuando volví a mi habitación Kurt había dejado su bolso junto al muro, pero estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama como si no supiera qué hacer con sus manos.

"No me digas que tendría que haberle puesto alcohol a vaso para que te relajes" bromeé, antes de tirarme sobre la cama, apoyándome en la cabecera.

"Podrías empezar por ponerte una camiseta" dijo él, intentando mirarme a la cara. No lo culpo, cualquiera se distraería en presencia de estos pectorales y estos bíceps.

"Hace calor, tío, no sé cómo puedes andar con tanta ropa, pero esta es mi habitación y si quiero andar sin camiseta te tendrás que acostumbrar" respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

"No me digas que todo esto no te pone incómodo" disparó él, mirándome con esa cara que pondría a Santana de rodillas si la recibiera. "Y no me refiero a tu desnudez"

"Estás loco, he estado todo el día imaginándome la cara que pondrías cuando empezáramos con esta clase" reí, mientras me inclinaba y sacaba de debajo de mi cama la bolsa en la que venían los objetos que había comprado.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Kurt, mirando la bolsa con suspicacia.

"Decidí que una banana jamás sería suficiente como para practicar bien, porque la forma, si bien es parecida, es demasiado simple. Así que decidí comprarte un regalo, al que espero le des buen uso" dije, antes de sacar el primero de los objetos. "Esta mierda resultó ser bastante cara, así que olvídate de regalos de cumpleaños o navidades, o graduaciones. Dios, olvídate de flores en tu funeral"

"No…" murmuró Kurt, viendo el dildo en mis manos y tapándose los ojos antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse lo más posible a la puerta.

"Nada de arrancar, Kurt, si no vienes y encaras esto realmente creeré que no tienes las pelotas para hacerlo" dije, mirándole seriamente.

"¡Estás loco! Una cosa era practicar en frutas, lo cual era suficientemente mortificante; pero otra cosa muy distinta es pensar que voy a acercarme a… a eso" chilló el chico, con esa voz aguda que ponía cuando estaba nervioso.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando tengas que encarar la polla de Frodo? Chillar y taparte los ojos. Wow, eso sí que le subirá el autoestima" bromeé, sabiendo que había algo de verdad en mis palabras o Kurt habría salido corriendo de la habitación hacía bastante tiempo. Mientras veía que el chico bajaba las manos de su cara y miraba por la ventana, como si evaluara cuán doloroso sería arrojarse por ella, abrí el paquete y saqué el dildo del plástico que le protegía. Sin pensarlo dos veces arrojé el objeto hacia Kurt, quien lo atrapó más por instinto que por protegerlo.

La manera en que se le subieron los colores a la cara cuando lo sintió en sus manos era como para haberle grabado.

Aun así no lo soltó ni me lo arrojó de vuelta. Al contrario, después del shock decidió mirarlo, mordiéndose los labios, y pasar sus dedos por el glande.

"Esto es ridículamente realista al tacto" dijo, sorprendido.

Yo sólo sonreí y conté su falta de gritos como una victoria.

Palmoteé la cama junto a mí para que se volviera a sentar, lo cual el chico hizo. Aún estaba rojo, pero ya no había chillidos y no parecía que me quisiera matar, así que asumí que iba por buena camino.

"A mí me sorprendieron más las venas, aunque el vendedor me aseguró que al tacto era casi igual no creí que fuera a ser cierto" dije, encogiéndome de hombros, antes de pasar un dedo tocando el dildo en las manos de Kurt. Vaya, sí era muy realista.

"No puedo creer que hayas entrado a un sex shop y comprado un pene" rió Kurt, después de un rato. "¿No te molestó que creyeran que eras gay?"

"No me preocupaba realmente, pero de todas formas inventé una historia sobre una novia y doble penetración. Preferí eso a explicar cómo andaba buscando una polla para un amigo, me pareció más creíble que la otra opción" dije, riendo. Y es que era más realista. Me podía imaginar la conversación: 'Hola, sí, verás, tengo un amigo que quiere aprender a chupar pollas y quería ver si tenías algo para ayudarle'. El tipo habría asumido que el que quería el dildo era yo.

"Aún no sé cómo podría hacer esto sin morir de vergüenza" dijo Kurt, después de un rato. Intentando devolverme el objeto.

"¿Qué tal si partimos con algo simple?"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Darle una lamida, por ejemplo" sugerí. Recién dándome cuenta de porqué mi amigo estaba incómodo. En todo este tiempo, con las expectativas que tenía de qué pasaría por la cara de Kurt al ver el dildo jamás me detuve a pensar que había prometido hacer lo mismo que él. Practicar con él. Chupar una polla con él.

Podía sentir cómo me ponía rojo, aunque hacía años que no me ponía rojo por algo sexual.

"Tú partes" dijo Kurt, como si supiera que parte de mí se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había dicho.

El juguete, que hasta entonces no había sido más que motivo de risas para mí, se veía amenazante en la mano del chico, apuntando el glande hacia mí.

Cerré los ojos bien fuerte y, rápidamente, le di una lamida a la cabeza.

Cuando los abrí Kurt se desternillaba de la risa junto a mí, había dejado caer el dildo y estaba tirado en la cama, agarrándose el estómago con fuerza.

"Te toca" dije, agarrando el juguete y poniéndolo realmente cerca de la boca del chico, quien se calló inmediatamente y miró el objeto como si fuera veneno. "Vamos, una lamida. Si yo lo hice tú también deberías ser capaz"

Aun habiéndome visto el chico seguía dudando, pero se notaba que al menos tenía la intención de hacerlo.

Abrió la boca, se mordió el labio inferior por un par de segundos, y la volvió a abrir para sacar su lengua y lamer el glande como si quisiera recordar la forma del objeto en su lengua. Luego, como si hubiera tenido que tomar una decisión de último minuto, dejó bajar su lengua por el tronco del juguete recorriéndolo poco a poco.

Sonreí, pues esa era la razón por la que había comprado el objeto. Si el asunto hubiese sido tan simple como ver qué tan lejos Kurt podía meterse un plátano por la boca, el sexo oral sería mucho más placentero pues no habría chicas con demasiados dientes ni aquellas que tenían ese complejo de gallinas, en que la cabeza iba y venía pero más allá de eso no había más sensación.

El sexo oral podía ser asombroso… si es que era bien hecho.

Bajo mi tutela Kurt sería un maldito maestro del arte. Me encargaría de ello.

"¿Cómo se siente?" pregunté, notando la forma en que Kurt se lamía los labios, como si no supiera qué hacer con su lengua ahora.

"Es extraño. No pensé que pudiera sentir tan claramente la textura con la lengua" dijo, sonrojándose hasta las orejas, pero serio.

"Ahora me siento como un idiota. Lo hice tan rápido que no sentí nada" admití mirando el objeto en mis manos.

"Está bien. No es como que te llame la atención hacer algo así. No tienes por qué hacerlo. Yo lo pensaría cien veces antes de lamer una vagina, fuera real o de silicona" rió, incómodo, el chico, aún recostado en la cama, pero elevado en uno de sus codos.

La verdad… es que si me llamaba la atención. Quizás no por las mismas razones, pero no podía entender por Kurt parecía, a pesar de todo, haber disfrutado de la experiencia. Parte de mí intentaba adivinar si yo la hubiera disfrutado de haber estado más abierto a la idea.

Tomé el juguete por su base, por debajo de las bolas de silicona, y lo observé con detenimiento.

No era como que nunca hubiera visto una polla. Yo mismo tenía una y la conocía de memoria, cada una de sus venas y sus pecas; la manera en que crecía cuando estaba excitado y cómo los colores cambiaban cuando empezaba a recibir más sangre. Era bastante parecida con la que tenía enfrente, incluso en la manera en que el juguete en mis manos parecía carecer de prepucio, por lo que ambos se veían bastante circuncidados. Dediqué un par de segundos a pensar si el tipo del que habían sacado el modelo había sido judío también.

Antes de perder el valor volví a cerrar los ojos y saqué mi lengua, decidido a hacer que la experiencia valiera la pena esta vez.

Kurt tenía razón. La lengua podía sentir muchas más texturas de las que uno estaba acostumbrado, sobre todo cuando uno estaba tan enfocado en ese sentido. Contra mi lengua podía sentir claramente el punto en el que el glande se transformaba en el tronco y cómo la 'piel' se iba arrugando y llenando de venas. Estaba seguro que, de hacer sido una polla de verdad, podría haber sentido el sabor de la piel y dejado que el aroma inundara mi nariz, y ninguna de esas dos cosas me habría molestado.

No estoy seguro de que la experiencia haya sido mala. Al contrario.

Pero no quería pensar en eso.

"¿Cómo se siente?" preguntó Kurt, desde la cama, apoyado en sus codos y mirándome con curiosidad… y un brillo en su mirada completamente indescifrable. Sus pupilas dilatadas, sin embargo, me decían que parecía haber estado disfrutando del show.

"Es… nuevo. Supongo que no está mal para ser un montón de plástico" respondí, tosiendo para ocultar lo rasposa que estaba mi voz en esos momentos.

"Si quieres podemos dejarlo aquí" sugirió Kurt, con una sonrisa amigable que descifré de inmediato.

"Oh, no, Kurt, no voy a dejar que mi incomodidad sea tu excusa para salirte de esta" dije, acercándole el dildo a la cara. Debo admitir que mi amigo, ahí, acostado en mi cama, con una polla tan cerca de la cara, era algo que nunca había imaginado antes… pero se veía bien, como si siempre debiese haber estado ahí.

"¿Qué hago entonces?" preguntó él, resignado, aunque se podía ver por su expresión que había algo de curiosidad ahí también.

"Bueno, podríamos empezar con las bases, supongo" dije, sentándome en la cama, apoyado en la cabecera, con las piernas cruzadas frente a mí. "Cómo chupar, o qué hacer con los dientes… Qué hacer con las manos, por ejemplo"

Kurt volvió a ponerse rojo, pero cambió de posición para estar más cómodo acostándose sobre su estómago, con su cabeza cerca de mis rodillas, apoyando su mentón en sus manos y dejando que sus pies se balancearan tras él. Parecía un niño pequeño, y si no supiera lo incómodo que esto parecía ser para él, juraría que estaba entusiasmado.

Intenté darle al chico todos los consejos en los que podía pensar, como a esconder los dientes tras los labios o que intentara tararear, o hacer vibrar su garganta, mientras tenía la polla en la boca pues eso se sentía realmente genial en el glande. Quise hacerle entender que, la mayoría de las veces, no se trataba de cuánto podía meter en su boca, o cuan dentro de su garganta podía llegar, sino el entusiasmo con el que lo hacía y que, lo que no podía pasar más allá de sus labios, podía ser fácilmente controlable con sus manos. Traté de recordarle que si bien tener una boca caliente alrededor de tu piel era sublime, tener un par de manos jugando con tus testículos o el perineo podían hacer que todo fuera diez veces mejor.

Completamente rojo le informé que había leído en algún lado que, durante el sexo oral, muchas parejas gays aprovechaban para… uh… meter sus dedos y… uh… preparar a sus parejas para… bueno… sexo anal… y todo eso.

"¿Qué hago entonces?" me preguntó Kurt, sonriendo ante mi incomodidad. Mocoso insolente.

"¿Por qué no intentas poner en práctica lo que te dije?" sugerí, acercándole el juguete nuevamente. "Yo lo sostengo, para que puedas ocupar tus manos"

Y lo que siguió a eso fue un completo ejercicio de paciencia y bolas hinchadas.

No estoy diciendo que hubiese sido molesto ayudarle, ni que lo estuviera haciendo mal… es sólo que es bastante incómodo tratar de enseñarle a alguien algo cuando en lo único que te puedes concentrar es la manera en que sus labios se estiran alrededor de un dildo, o cómo de vez en cuando podías ver lo que esa lengua hacía en la cabeza del falo entre sus manos… o incluso cómo esos dedos se detenían suavemente lo que estaban haciendo para bajar hasta las bolas de silicona (que eran lo más falso de ese juguete) y acariciarlas de una manera tan íntima que podías sentirlo en las tuyas.

No era que Kurt lo estuviera haciendo mal, al contrario, es era que su entusiasmo no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa que lo delicioso que se debía sentir tener esa boca alrededor tuyo. Blaine sería un hombre muy afortunado.

El chico había empezado lentamente, como si tuviera miedo del objeto frente a él, y había empezado a encontrarle el gusto a la acción después de unos minutos. Ahora… Ahora parecía que no había nada más entretenido que intentar dejar que su boca se moviera contra el dildo. Estaba entusiasmado. Era obvio que le gustaba sentir el peso del objeto contra su lengua, sus pequeños resoplidos y la manera en que la saliva estaba cubriendo el juguete daban cuenta de ello.

No pude evitarlo.

Su boca estaba demasiado cerca de mí, lamiendo el juguete que sostenía entre mis piernas cruzadas. Debían haber unos treinta centímetros entre el lugar donde mi mano sostenía el dildo y el lugar donde mi propia erección intentaba salirse del lugar al que mis jeans le habían confinado.

No pude evitarlo.

Casi sin pensarlo, cuando Kurt estaba lamiendo el glande del juguete, completamente ensimismado en lo que hacía y habiendo olvidado que yo estaba ahí, pasé mi mano entre su cabello y le obligué a mirarme.

"Intenta meterlo todo en tu boca… relaja la garganta e inténtalo" susurré, no sé por qué puesto que no había nadie en la casa, pero era imposible no hacerlo cuando los ojos de Kurt estaban tan dilatados y me miraba como si no supiera quien era el que tenía al frente.

Con cuidado dirigí su boca hacia el dildo nuevamente y el chico me hizo caso.

No llegó muy lejos antes de que el reflejo de arcada le jugara una mala pasada, pero lo intentó de nuevo.

Los sonidos que hacía me estaban volviendo loco.

Nunca los gemidos de un hombre me habían provocado esto y ni siquiera me quería poner a pensar en ello porque… esto, lo que estábamos haciendo, no era sexo. No era yo jugueteando o experimentando. Esto era Kurt aprendiendo a dar una mamada, esto era yo siendo un buen amigo. No había nada entre nosotros. Esto no era una relación ni era sexo. Esto sólo era amistad.

Supongo que la erección en mis pantalones era sólo una reacción del cuerpo ante una mamada. Como el porno. No te lo estaban haciendo a ti pero te calentabas de todas maneras.

Mi mano apretó su cabello, casi por instinto, y el chico gimió contra el juguete.

Yo creí que me había dado un ataque cardiaco.

Ambos despertamos un poco del trance en el que nos habían metido nuestras hormonas con ese gemido. Kurt deslizó su cabeza lentamente, sacando el juguete de su boca, mientras yo dejaba su cabello libre correr entre mis dedos.

Se sentó frente a mí, pero no me miró.

Yo intenté no mirarle, pero no me pude resistir y dejé que mis ojos viajaran a la obvia erección que había tras sus pantalones. Con esos jeans tan ajustados eso debía doler.

"Te diré cómo va a funcionar esto. Puedes ir al baño del pasillo, que comparto con mi hermana, y yo iré al baño privado de mi madre. Nadie se enterará lo mucho que aparentemente te gusta chupar pollas y nadie se enterará lo mucho que disfruté verte chupar una. ¿Te parece?" dije, poniéndome de pie y presentándole mi mano para que la estrechara. La misma que hacía unos segundos había estado entre su pelo, tirándolo y dirigiendo su cabeza.

"Es un trato" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa mientras se secaba la saliva que había escurrido por su barbilla con una mano. Con la otra estrechaba la mía. Con aquella que hacía unos minutos había estado acariciando un par de bolas plásticas como si fueran la mejilla de su novio.

No corrí hacia el baño de mi madre sólo porque era incómodo con los pantalones tan apretados contra mi erección.

El sólo saber que Kurt estaba en el otro baño, corriéndose una paja al mismo tiempo, sólo hizo que me viniera sobre mi mano más rápido.

*.*,*.*

Creo que es primera vez desde Santana que, luego de que una mamada ocurriera en mi casa, quien la había dado no salía de la casa como si tuviera lugares mejores donde estar una vez todo había ocurrido.

Con Kurt tuvimos un par de segundos de incomodidad, pero se acabaron rápidamente cuando el chico se largó a reír ante mi cara de no-sé-qué-estoy-haciendo-y-espero-que-no-me-hayas-escuchado-gemir. Sugerí que jugáramos a algo, tenía una gran variedad de juegos de zombies en mi habitación y Finn nunca quería jugar conmigo pues le daban miedo.

"Creo que Resident Evil 4 me ha estropeado para el zombie común" dijo el chico mientras disparaba con una habilidad que no le hubiera creído hacía un par de meses, pero ahora sabía que Kurt jugaba juegos de consola de vez en cuando. "No es lo mismo dispararle a un monstruo que balbucea cuando estás acostumbrado a pelear con zombies que hablan, arrojan hachas y a veces tienen motosierras"

"Esos no son zombies, Kurt. Uno de los requisitos de ser zombie es ser estúpido, chocar contra murallas y cosas por el estilo" dije, mientras cubría su espalda con mi ametralladora.

"Es un tipo distinto de virus, pero no importa. Lo bueno es la manera en que tienes que ir buscando pistas. No ir y matar zombies a diestra y siniestra solamente" comentó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Pero eso te hace pensar, la gracia de estos juegos es que hagan todo lo contrario"

"Tenemos distintos gustos, Puck, dejémoslo ahí" rió el chico, mientras disparaba en la cabeza a un zombie que se acercaba demasiado por mi derecha.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde conversando y jugando. Cuando el chico escuchó la canción que tenía designada a mi madre rió un poco pero no hizo comentario. Sé que Kurt tiene un lugar especial en su corazón para los Beatles, por lo que tiene que haber sabido inmediatamente de qué canción se trataba y qué decía. Pero quiero mucho a mi madre, por lo que no me importa lo que digan de mí. 'In my life' es una canción que describe muy bien lo que siento por ella.

Casi quince minutos y muchos zombies después Kurt hizo el comentario que había estado esperando desde que mamá llamó para avisar que venía en camino.

"Mi madre solía cantarle esa canción a papá. Cada vez que la escucho me acuerdo de ella" dijo con una sonrisa. Yo respondí con una sonrisa y revolviendo su pelo.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, el ruido del juego mientras esperaba que decidiéramos qué hacer era nuestro sonido de fondo, pero ninguno se dio cuenta.

Me tiré en la cama, algo asombrado de lo fácil que era pasar el tiempo con este chico al que, hace un año, casi no soportaba. Prefería esto a tirarle a basureros, sin embargo. No me podía imaginar hacerle lo mismo nuevamente y sé que sería una gran traición para ambos si lo volviera a hacer.

"¿Te quedarás a cenar?" pregunté, pues mi madre llegaría pronto.

"¿Puedo?, ¿en serio?" preguntó él, sorprendido.

"Vamos, eres mi amigo. Mientras no te importe que la comida sea casher siempre tendrás una invitación abierta a las cenas en esta casa" reí, pues así era como funcionaban las cosas por aquí. Los amigos eran siempre bienvenidos, incluso Quinn había sido bienvenida aunque a mi madre no le agradaba (más por la situación que por la chica, estoy seguro) a quedarse por todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

"Pues… me encantaría conocer a tu madre y tu hermana" dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras elegía una partida nuevamente.

Yo sólo reí, esperando que ninguna de ellas me pusiera en vergüenza. Aunque no era importante, Kurt era mi amigo y eso significaba que podía saber algunas cosas vergonzosas, tal como yo tenía derecho a saber de las suyas.

Y me encantaba ser amigo de este chico. De _mi _chico, porque Kurt Hummel hacía mucho rato ya que era _mi _chico.


	6. Within you, without you

**Happiness is a warm gun**

**Capítulo 6:** Within you without you

**Pairing: **Puckurt y Klaine por el lado.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Kurt lleva 4 meses con Blaine y es incapaz de dejar que le toquen bajo la ropa. Necesita ayuda para liberar sus inhibiciones. Si estás enfermo le pides ayuda a un doctor, si estás caliente ¿a quién le pides ayuda? Pues a Puckzilla, obvio.  
><strong>Notas<strong>: Fic en respuesta al promp dado por **lala_landia** en Glee_esp de Livejournal. Todavía lo estoy escribiendo, pero será largo, así que ni idea cuanto dure.

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

_Try to realize it's all within yourself_

_No one else can make you change_

_And to see you're really only very small_

_And life goes on within you_

_And without you_

*.*.*.*

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6:<strong> Within you without you

* * *

><p>Kurt y mi madre se llevaron estupendamente bien, para mi completo fastidio. Intercambiaron historias de las cosas buenas que el chico me había visto hacer y las cosas vergonzosas que mi madre sabía que había hecho. Rieron por horas.<p>

Mi hermana no fue mejor. Cuando la pequeña Nina descubrió que Kurt sabía hacer trenzas y podía ayudarle a controlar la mata de pelo crespo en su cabeza, le amó de inmediato. Le hizo prometer que volvería de vez en cuando a darle consejos sobre qué hacer con su cabello. Consejos que probablemente yo hubiera podido usar si no hubiera tenido la genial idea de hacerme este mohicano.

Dios sabe que mi pelo no es algo que se pueda mostrar al mundo.

Dios lo sabe, pero aparentemente no mi madre.

Kurt aún reía por las fotos que le habían mostrado de cuando tenía 5 años, pero se ponía su chaqueta e insistía que era tarde y su padre se preguntaría dónde estaba si no volvía luego. Además tenía que ir a trabajar mañana y debía estar bien descansado si es que no quería quedarse dormido bajo un auto.

Recordé justo antes de que abriera la puerta que en mi habitación el dildo aún estaba escondido entre un par de cojines y que realmente no quería tener eso en mi casa. No sabría cómo explicárselo a mi madre.

"Kurt, hay algo que se me olvidó pasarte. ¿Sube a mi pieza un momento?" pregunté en un susurro. El chico me miró como si sospechara que lo que venía no le iba a gustar.

Subió las escaleras detrás de mí y se volteó a verme con sorpresa cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí.

"¿Qué es lo que habías olvidado, Noah?" preguntó, apoyándose en una de sus piernas de forma que su cadera se desequilibrara y saliera hacia un lado como había visto mil veces en modelos de la televisión.

Me tiré debajo de la cama para recuperar la bolsa que había sacado momentos antes y sacaba el paquete que había envuelto en papel de regalo mucho antes que Kurt llegara a casa. Luego me puse a buscar entre los cojines y encontré el dildo con el que habíamos estado jugando minutos antes.

"Primero, éste es tuyo. Para tu uso personal" le dije, mientras metía el dildo en su bolso sin escuchar sus protestas. Luego tomé el regalo y se lo puse en las manos. "Segundo, éste es para ti y para que lo ocupes en quien quieras, pero sólo puedes abrirlo cuando llegues a casa"

"¿Qué es, Noah?" preguntó el chico, visiblemente molesto, pero no lo suficiente como para volver a llamarme Puck.

"Es una sorpresa. Que baste con decir que me acordé de ti cuando lo vi" respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Kurt me miró frunciendo el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Cerró su bolso y salió de mi habitación como si sólo hubiera subido a buscar su bufanda. Aunque quién usa una bufanda con este calor infernal que hay en Lima ahora, excepto quizás por Kurt.

Cuando estábamos afuera y el chico estaba por meterse a su auto lo sorprendí con un abrazo.

"Tienes que contarme como te va con Frodo cuando llegue a Ohio" susurré contra su oído.

El cuerpo del chico en mis brazos tembló un poco, como si tuviera escalofríos, y yo me distraje pensando en lo bien que Kurt olía, como a canela y vainilla, y una mezcla fresca y ácida que me hacía agua la boca. No es como que nunca antes le hubiera puesto las manos encima, hemos dormido en la misma cama después de todo, pero nunca antes le había abrazado en un contexto distinto a ese momento en que estás por quedarte dormido y no tienes idea de lo que haces. Esto era consciente. Y, conscientemente, me di cuenta que el aroma que podía oler en el cuello de Kurt, en su cabello, me calmaba más de lo que creí posible.

"Lo pensaré, pero no prometo nada" dijo Kurt después de un par de segundos, separándose de mis brazos, metiéndose en su auto y conduciendo lejos de mi sin decir siquiera adiós. 

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>Era de noche y no podía dormir.<p>

Quizás esa era la mejor excusa que podía dar para algo como esto, pero todos sabemos que no es cierto. Si el problema sólo fuera que era de noche y no podía dormir hubiera hecho algo como siempre, bajarme un poco el pijama y jugar un rato… pero no era ese el problema.

Mi mente no se quería callar.

En mi cabeza tenía al vendedor de la tienda de juguetes sexuales repitiéndome una y otra vez los grandiosos orgasmos a los que llegaba con el vibrador que su esposa le había comprado. Masajeador de próstata, qué mierda era eso…. Cómo habían podido llegar a hacer trastos como esos.

Debo admitir que cuando investigué sobre la próstata por culpa de Finn nunca me imaginé que el asunto se podía sentir bien, que podía ser una zona eroga- ero… orgásmica. Tengo que asumir que en ese tiempo era más joven y por lo mismo más estúpido; cuando vi dónde estaba ubicada la próstata mi primer pensamiento fue "Qué lástima que no soy homo". No necesité más que eso para saber que nunca dejaría que nada entrara en mi trasero. Podía sentirse bien, pero yo no era homo por lo tanto no me iba a gustar. Dijera lo que dijera Wikipedia.

Creo haber crecido desde entonces, madurado un poco. Quizás es por eso que la idea no me resulta tan horrible como un año atrás. Digo, si se siente bien por qué no probarlo, ¿no?

Además el tío de la tienda era hetero, estaba casado, y aun así disfrutaba de su próstata.

Puckzilla debería ser capaz de hacer lo mismo.

Y un orgasmo es un orgasmo.

Y en esos momentos estaba bastante caliente. Duro como una maldita roca.

No lo dudé más y busqué debajo de la cama la caja que había dejado antes de que Kurt llegara. La caja que había estado en la bolsa de la tienda de juguetes sexuales y que había escondido pues sabía que no había manera de poder explicarla sin que se mal entendiera mi curiosidad.

Después de lo que había dicho el vendedor no pude más que comprar el maldito masajeador de próstata y ahora realmente esperaba que valiera la pena pues había resultado ser aún más caro que el dildo ese y el regalo extra que le había dado.

Realmente no quería tener que regalárselo también a Kurt pues había sido demasiado extraño para mí.

No me iba a rendir frente a una maquinita que ni siquiera estaba seguro qué hacía.

Y, como había dicho antes, estaba caliente y la voz del vendedor no quería salir de mi cabeza. Necesitaba saber cómo se sentía. Necesitaba correrme luego y necesitaba que fuera porque algo me estimulaba la próstata. Era un deseo que no podía combatir.

No lo seguí pensando y saqué el juguete de caja, leyendo brevemente las instrucciones (cómo prenderlo y las velocidades, nada más era necesario). De mi mesa de noche saqué el lubricante que tenía para aquellas noches solitarias, como esta, pues siempre era mejor correrse una estando húmedo que estando seco. Ahora le ocuparía de manera distinta, pero estoy seguro que estaban hechos para esto y no para lo que le estaba usando, así que no pensé mucho en ello.

Me acosté en la cama, boca abajo, y acaricié mi trasero como siempre me había gustado que las chicas hicieran mientras las follaba. Luego, después de unos cuantos minutos de duda, cubrí mis dedos con el lubricante y empecé a acariciar la piel alrededor de aquel agujero por el que nunca pensé que algo llegaría a entrar.

Dios, esto era extrañísimo.

Extraño no empezaba ni siquiera a cubrir la totalidad de la experiencia.

La piel estaba arrugada y la manera en que los músculos se movieron cuando pasé mi dedo me asustó un poco, como si no estuviera tocando parte de mi propio cuerpo y este asunto estuviera fuera de mi control.

"Ahora puedo entender un poco qué es lo que le pasaba a Kurt con lo de los orgasmos, supongo" pensé mientras respiraba hondo al hacerme a la idea de lo que iba a pasar.

Antes de perder la poca valentía que había reunido dejé que mi dedo entrara, rápidamente, dentro de mí. Mala idea. Esta imbecilidad dolía como una patada en las bolas.

Pero vamos, Puckzilla no es una gallina.

Un poco de dolor no me va a quitar la posibilidad de un 'orgasmo asombroso' como había dicho el vendedor. Ni la posibilidad de un orgasmo que viniera sólo del masaje de próstata, como había prometido Wikipedia. Aun cuando sentía, en esos momentos, que ninguno de los dos era posible.

Debía intentarlo de nuevo, después de todo aún tenía el dedo adentro mío.

Intenté pensar en algo que me calentara, algo que hiciera que la experiencia fuera un poco más ardiente que la idea de un hombre sólo con sus dedos metidos en su trasero.

No fue difícil imaginar a alguien que hiciera por mí. Una chica, alguna mujer agresiva de mi pasado. Santana o Lauren eran posibilidades bastante simples, aunque nunca había hecho nada con la última sí podía imaginármela claramente. Lauren, detrás de mí, con los dedos de una de sus manos jugando con mi agujero mientras su otra mano jugaba con mi polla y mis bolas.

Aaah… Y ahí estaba el calor de nuevo, la necesidad de correrme pronto.

Y Lauren metía su dedo con más fuerza, buscando la maldita próstata y abriendo el agujero para meter otro dedo y seguir con la búsqueda.

Esta vez la intrusión no se sintió tan mal. Algo rara, pero no mal. Como cuando alguien te abre la boca con la mano, sabes que no es normal pero no es doloroso por lo que no molesta. Esto era lo mismo. Sentía la intrusión, sentía el ardor de los músculos al estirarse y sentía lo cálido de mi interior, pero no dolía por lo tanto no molestaba.

Y seguía caliente. Caliente como no se imaginan.

Necesitaba urgentemente correrme.

Mis dedos, no, los de Lauren, se internaban cada vez más en mí, abriéndome como nunca pensé que pudiera estar abierto… y es que se hacían cada vez más grandes y sentía que me estaban partiendo en dos. Al mismo tiempo sentía que nunca antes me había calentado tanto haciéndole esto a algunas de las mujeres con las que me había acostado. Quizás era mucho mejor sentirlo de lo que era hacerlo.

Cubrí el juguete en mis manos_, 'Cheeky boy'_ decía el objeto en letras sobresalientes sobre la silicona roja, de lubricante y empecé a introducirlo lentamente. No es que le tuviera miedo pero meter una cosa por tu trasero es bastante distinto a meter tu dedo, por lo menos tu dedo es parte de tu cuerpo. Una cosa, roja y bastante más grande ahora de lo que se había visto en la tienda en comparación con otros juguetes que parecían tamaño XL, era un tema completamente distinto. De partida no tenías idea cómo se iba a sentir y no sabías si la sensación producida era la misma o más fuerte, pues cuando era tu dedo parte de lo que sentías era lo que sentías en la yema y eso te desconcentraba de lo que percibías con el resto de la piel.

"Oh, mierda", pensé cuando la primera de las bolitas estuvo adentro. Esto se sentía raro, pero nada, nada de mal. Apreté los músculos alrededor de la silicona, sintiendo cómo el objeto me abría y a la vez me dejaba cerrarme alrededor de la división entre una bola y otra.

Bueno, una ya estaba adentro. Sólo faltaban tres.

Poco a poco las fue metiendo, sabiendo que llegarían mucho más lejos de lo que mis dedos podían lograr pues para poder meterme los dedos hasta donde sea que estuviera mi próstata tendría que haber sido un contorsionista. Y no lo soy. Ese es un talento que quizás Kurt podría tener, pues era un Cheerio y siempre pareció muy flexible, pero no yo.

"Oh, me pregunto si Kurt puede tocarse la próstata" pensé, pero dudaba que el chico siquiera se hubiese atrevido a probar algo así. Con todo lo que le costó hacerse a la idea de llegar a tener un orgasmo no creía que hubiera tenido las agallas como para explorar el resto de su cuerpo en busca de otras formas de llegar a él.

"… _pero supongo que he tenido impresionantes avances con respecto a conocer a mi propio cuerpo… "_ El recuerdo de Kurt, diciendo esas palabras hacía sólo un par de días en su auto, con la cara completamente roja, me golpeó como un puño en el estómago y me dejó sin habla.

¡Kurt había experimentado con esto! ¡Kurt se había corrido con sus dedos en su trasero, tocando su maldita próstata!

Un gemido se me escapó antes de que me diera cuenta y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Casi al mismo tiempo una segunda bolita entró en mi cuerpo y necesitaba correrme con urgencia.

No demoré más y fui metiendo el resto del juguete dentro de mí hasta que la punta tocó algo adentro que me hizo esconder la cabeza contra mis almohadas para ocultar un gemido que sin duda hubiera podido despertar a alguien si es que mi madre no durmiera ahogada en píldoras y Nina no fuera capaz de dormir durante un tornado.

¿¡Qué mierda había sido eso y porqué se había sentido tan bien!

Oh, es cierto. Esa debía ser la próstata.

Dios, necesitaba más de eso. Lo necesitaba ahora.

Moví el objeto nuevamente, insistiendo en que tocara el mismo punto por el que había pasado antes, y sentí como el calor inundaba la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Era como si alguien me hubiera dado un toque de electricidad y no podía esperar a sentirlo de nuevo, pues era genial, se sentía tan bien…

Oh, maldición.

Había olvidado que el maldito juguete vibraba. Lo había olvidado hasta ahora que, moviéndolo un poco para que estuviera más adentro, pasé a llevar el botón que lo accionaba.

Oh, mierda.

Podía sentirlo adentro mío, vibrando contra mi próstata, y vibrando afuera en mi perineo… Oh, Dios.

Me preguntaba si Kurt sabía lo bien que esto se sentía, si sus dedos habían sido capaces de darle un orgasmo tan potente como el que este juguete me hacía pensar que tendría.

Quizás los dedos de Kurt se sentían aún mejor.

Oh, mierda. Podía imaginarme al chico, detrás de mí, con sus dedos jugando con mi próstata, con su mano agarrando mi polla como si quisiera bombearme. Me podía imaginar perfectamente su cara de concentración, lo rojo de sus mejillas, la traspiración corriendo por su rostro. Podía imaginarlas porque las había visto. No sería la primera vez que hubiera visto a Kurt caliente, habría sido la tercera.

Podía incluso imaginar la manera en que sus pantalones se estirarían por encima de su erección.

Me di vuelta en la cama, y ahogué mis gemidos al sentir cómo el juguete se movía dentro de mí ahora con un ángulo distinto y aún más presión.

Era inevitable pensar en Kurt moviendo sus dedos y necesitaba estar en una posición en que le pudiera mirar.

Una posición en la que el chico pudiera tocar mi polla y hacer que me corriera.

Podía imaginarle claramente. Podía incluso traer a la mente el olor del chico o la manera en que su cabello se había sentido entre mis dedos mientras se tragaba ese dildo de plástico… y…

Oh, mierda, oh, Dios… Ah, no, más… oooh, mierda, mierda, mierda…

Me había corrido.

Había eyaculado sobre mi estómago sin siquiera tocarme, sólo elevando mi cadera ante la imagen de Kurt y su boca estirada sobre mi erección.

Estaba en problemas.

Me encantaban los orgasmos y estaba seguro que daba lo mismo cómo vinieran, lo importante era tenerlos… y hasta hacía un par de segundos estaba seguro que no había nada que le impidiera volver a hacer esto. Había probado los placeres de la próstata y no veía en mi futuro cercano el dejar de hacer uso de ellos.

Debo admitir que nunca me había corrido con tanta fuerza como ahora, ciertamente nunca me había corrido sin siquiera tocarme.

Pero… imaginar a mi amigo en esos momentos, en esos segundos en que todo se volvía electricidad y sensaciones que te ponían los pelos de punta, imaginarle mientras mis manos se retorcían sobre las sábanas pues podía ver cómo su boca se estiraba sobre mi erección, cómo se sentiría tu mano al agarrarle del pelo obligándole a ir más fuerte… Recordando el olor de su maldito perfume cuando te estabas corriendo…

Eso era un asunto completamente distinto.

Había imaginado a un hombre, a Kurt, mientras me corría. Más allá de eso, me había corrido porque era Kurt a quien había imaginado, y el muy miserable ni siquiera había estado desnudo en mis fantasías.

Estaba completa y absolutamente acabado.

En una especie de trance saqué el juguete de mi trasero, apagando la vibración y sintiéndome extrañamente vacío. Lo arrojé debajo de la cama prometiéndome que mañana lo sacaría y lo lavaría, pues si quería usarlo de nuevo tenía que estar limpio… pero ahora no me podía dar el ánimo porque sentía que me iba a quedar dormido pronto y porque realmente no quería pensar.

El recuerdo del olor de Kurt me ayudó a dormir tanto como me hizo dudar de mi sanidad mental.

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>Después de mi pequeña iluminación terminé evitando a Kurt por un par de días, algo así como… dos o tres… o doce. No porque le echara la culpa de lo que había pasado sino porque realmente no sabía cómo mirarlo a la cara sin imaginármelo en situaciones poco decorosas.<p>

Cada vez que iba a casa de Hudson preguntara antes si Kurt iba a estar o, lisa y llanamente, juntarme con Finn en otros lugares.

Eso, sin embargo, no significó que no habláramos. Sólo que no nos vimos.

La distancia que nuestra amistad podría haber tomado con mi alejamiento la cubrimos con mensajes de texto y llamadas por teléfono cada vez que su hermanastro hacía alguna estupidez que tuviera a Hummel segundos antes de asesinarlo si es que no podía liberar su tensión de otra manera. Yo por mi parte correspondía los mensajes de texto o le llamaba cuando Finn decía algo dulce sobre él, o hacía algo poco amistoso como dejarme plantado por culpa de Rachel. De nuevo.

En cualquier caso al día siguiente de mi pequeño (y maravilloso y completamente fascinante y lo repetiré en cuanto pueda) orgasmo, Kurt empezaba a trabajar en el garaje pues su padre se había ido con Carole por la semana. Así como iban las cosas, con esos dos escapándose de sus hijos tan seguido, Finn y Kurt tendrían un hermanito antes de terminar el año escolar.

En fin.

Kurt estaba trabajando en el garaje con su padre de momento por lo que no tenía tiempo para hacer cosas durante el día y las tardes las dedicaba a juntarse con Frodo, quien había vuelto de sus audiciones a mitad de esa semana. Todo eso me venía muy bien cuando lo último que quería era verle a la cara.

Al menos… no hasta que entendiera qué era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

Y es que… aaaaarg… Yo no soy gay, ¿ok? A mí me gustan las chicas. Me gustan sus pechos y sus pequeñas cinturas. Me gusta la manera en que sus caderas se sienten bajo mis manos. Me gusta sentirlas humedecerse por mí y hacerlas perder el control. Me gustan las chicas.

… pero ahora veía a Kurt Hummel cada vez que me corría.

Aún peor era cuando me daba cuenta que no era solo Kurt el que podía hacer que me corriera. Alfa y Beta habían tenido apariciones especiales en algunas de mis fantasías.

Google y un montón de páginas web me habían demostrado que los gemidos de un par de tíos me calentaban tanto como el de un par de tías, que la idea de un hombre corriéndose porque tenía dentro de él los dedos de otro hombre era bastante caliente, pues me podía imaginar en la situación, sabía lo que se sentía y…

Mierda.

"Esta es la razón por la que estoy evitando a Kurt" pensé mientras veía como mi polla se empezaba a poner dura con sólo pensar en acción entre hombres… y es que la relacionaba de inmediato con mi amigo. No porque fuera el único gay al que conocía (también estaban Frodo, y los padres de Rachel), sino porque Kurt era un hijo de puta ardiente, que estoy seguro que será una fiera en la cama en cuanto se sienta más cómodo con su cuerpo.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos_. 'The fool on the the hill'_ ya no parecía ser la canción ideal para describir a Kurt en mi mente. Tendría que cambiarla pronto. Había cientos de canciones de los Beatles con las que le podía reemplazar (porque si eran los Beatles inmediatamente relacionaría la llamada con Hummel). De las que podía recordar rápidamente _'Happiness is a warm gun'_ nunca había sido más cierta para describir a Kurt que en esos momentos. Como un golpe de heroína, que tanto te sedaba como te hacía ver las fantasías más hermosas y terribles que te podías imaginar.

"¿Noah?" preguntó la voz de mi amigo cuando, al contestar, me quedé callado.

"¿Qué pasa, Kurt?" pregunté, algo cansado. No de mi amigo sino de cómo mi erección había crecido un poco al escuchar su voz.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?"

"Te escuchas extraño"

"Sólo estoy un poco cansado. ¿No deberías estar trabajando?"

"Estoy en mi hora de almuerzo y es el único momento que tengo para hablar. No te he visto en los últimos días" contestó Kurt. Podía escuchar cómo se encogía de hombros al otro lado de la línea, o imaginarle, lo que sea.

"¿Me estás extrañando, Kurt?" pregunté en un tono de voz que, de haber sido una chica, Kurt habría identificado exactamente por lo que era: flirteo. Pero mi amigo es bastante obtuso e ingenuo cuando se trata de gente que no se imagina en ese sentido, lo más probable es que creyera que se lo estaba imaginando. Hubiera sido mucho mejor si ese fuera el caso, pero no estoy seguro de que haya sido realmente lo que yo quería.

"Ya quisieras, Noah" rió Kurt, después de tragar algo. Supuse que realmente estaba llamando _durante_ su hora de almuerzo y no podía culparlo. Además, el que se acordara de mi lo suficiente como para llamarme me hacía sonreír como idiota. Me gustaba saber que no era el único que tenía fe en esta amistad. "Sólo me preguntaba dónde estabas y si estabas bien… después de todo la última vez que nos vimos fue… en tu casa"

"Oh, es cierto"

Vaya. No lo había pensado así. Empezar a evitar a Kurt después de que ambos nos calentamos mientras le enseñaba como darle una mamada a un dildo no era muy buena idea. Probablemente pensaba que le estaba evitando. Aunque… lo estaba evitando, pero por otras razones. No porque tuviera asco ni nada, al contrario.

Arg.

Necesitaba salvar esta situación de inmediato.

"¿Viste mi regalo? ¿Te gusto?" pregunté, sabiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era sonar lo más normal posible.

El sonido ahogado desde el otro lado del teléfono me hizo pensar que el chico debía estar sonrojándose hasta las orejas en esos momentos.

"Es un regalo… interesante" dijo luego, con la voz tan cuidadamente neutral que hubiese querido estar ahí para ver su verdadera expresión. "¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que te llamó a regalarme muñequeras de cuero blanco?"

"Combinaban con esa chaqueta que usaste cuando volviste a McKinley" respondí, encogiéndome de hombros aunque sabía que el chico no lo iba a ver. "

"Más allá de lo sorprendido que estoy de que recuerdes mi selección de ropa de hace más de dos meses, ¿Alguna razón especial para comprarme artículos para amarrar a alguien, Puckerman?" preguntó Kurt, con un tono en su voz que me ayudó a entender que estaba bromeando.

Estábamos bien nuevamente.

"En cuanto hagas más cosas con Frodo y decidas dejarte llevar te vas a dar cuenta que el bondage te va bien, Kurt. Hazme caso, yo sé de estas cosas" respondí con una sonrisa conocedora. Y es que conozco algo de esto, varias veces tuve que amarrar a mujeres a las que les limpiaba las piscinas. No es tan raro como se cree cuando es en pequeñas dosis.

"Sobre eso… Aaah…" ese tono de voz lo conocía. Lo había escuchado cada vez que el chico intentaba ponerse a hablar de sexo. Oh, Dios mío.

"Dime que hiciste algo sucio" pregunté en un tono obsceno, listo para que me contara lo que sea que había intentado hacer y probablemente no había resultado. Porque no me podía imaginar que realmente resultara algo cuando era tan renuente siquiera a hablar del asunto.

"Sucio… define sucio…"

"Kurt, dime qué hiciste y no intentes zafarte de esta conversación"

"Verás, Carole y papá fueron al cine anoche, y Finn se juntó contigo así que teníamos la casa sola y no habíamos tenido un tiempo para nosotros solos desde cuando nos despedimos en la fiesta…"

"¿Así que le diste la bienvenida que correspondía?" pregunté, con una pequeña puntada en mi estómago al pensarlo. No estaba seguro de querer saber los detalles.

"No sé a lo que te refieres…" siguió Kurt, intentando convencerme que no era un adolescente y tenía hormonas.

"Vamos, Kurt, dime que vio estrellas y dime porqué" reí.

"Creo que puedo decir que las vio" respondió él, con una voz que pude identificar de inmediato como orgullo. Kurt había logrado que su novio se corriera y estaba orgulloso de ello. Yo, por mi parte, de pronto me sentí un gran maestro.

"¿Y qué hiciste?" pregunté. De inmediato aquella imagen me volvió a atacar: Kurt, de rodillas, con sus dedos moviéndose dentro de él y su cara sonrojada mostrando cuan excitado estaba.

"… lepractiquésexooral" respondió el chico después de un par de segundos de silencio. Si no hubiera estado tan pendiente de lo que mi amigo decía probablemente no habría escuchado o no habría entendido, pero lo había hecho. Y ahora mi mente estaba llena de los labios de Kurt estirándose alrededor de aquel dildo de silicona.

"¿Y qué tal estuvo la experiencia?" pregunté, con la garganta apretada de excitación.

"Fue fascinante" admitió después de un rato. "Tenías razón. Es muy placentero ver a tu pareja perdiendo el control de esa forma. O sentir cómo pasa sus manos por tu cabello, aun cuando con eso arruinó completamente el trabajo de media hora peinándome hasta que estuviera perfecto"

Siempre puedes confiar en que Kurt esté preocupado de su cabello en un momento como ese.

Aunque no recordaba haberle escuchado reclamar por eso cuando fui yo quien lo hizo, recordé con una sonrisa.

"¿Y respondió el gesto?" pregunté, pensando que era casi un asunto de buenos modales el devolver el favor después de una buena mamada. Y me imagino que Kurt debe dar unas mamadas increíbles.

"Oh, sí. Puedes apostar que lo hizo" respondió Kurt en una voz tan rasposa, tan respirada, que supe de inmediato que lo estaba recordando. "Creo que nunca había eyaculado de esa forma"

"Dios, Hummel. ¿Puedes ser un poco más formal?" reí al escucharle. "Te corriste. ¿Fue bueno, no?"

"Asombroso"

"¿Qué hiciste con todo el gel que quedó en tus manos cuando le agarraste la cabeza para follar su boca?" pregunté con un tono neutral.

"Lo lavé en cuanto pude. Odio tener las manos sucias y el gel de cabello es… ¡Puckerman! ¡Me engañaste para que te contara eso! ¡Oh, Dios mío, qué vergüenza!" exclamó Kurt. Podía sentir su odio y su sonrojo a través del teléfono si lo imaginaba. Me largué a reír de inmediato.

"¿Te gustó follarle la boca?" pregunté más seriamente.

"Fue la mejor parte de la tarde" respondió después de un rato. "Eso y cuando hizo lo mismo conmigo" añadió después de un rato.

Tosí.

Me acomodé los pantalones sobre la maldita erección que no se quería ir de mi entrepierna. Comentarios como aquellos no ayudaban.

"Sinceramente, Noah, debería agradecerte las clases" dijo Kurt en un tono de voz que mostraba su franqueza. "Estoy seguro que si Blaine supiera de ellas te agradecería también" añadió riendo.

Bueno, creo que podemos decir con toda propiedad que Frodo agradeciéndome por enseñarle a su novio a dar una mamada es uno de los mejores mata pasiones con los que he tenido el placer (o falta de él) de encontrarme.

Nunca creí que perdería una erección tan rápido.

"Estoy seguro que si Frodo supiera de ellas me golpearía. O intentaría hacerlo. Quizás con una silla podría llegar a mi cara" reí, tratando de enmascarar con algo de humor el peso que me había caído en el estómago.

"No te burles de él, por favor, Noah" rió Kurt. "Demonios, mi hora de almuerzo terminó y debo volver a abrir"

"Está bien, Kurt" respondí con una sonrisa.

"Deberías pasarte uno de estos días por casa. Podríamos hacer un torneo de juegos con Finn o algo"

"Admítelo, Kurt, me echas de menos"

"Ok, lo admito. Es extraño no tenerte ahí cada tarde robando comida de nuestra nevera y dispuesto a escuchar mis problemas" dijo mi amigo con esa sinceridad que tanto me gustaba de él. Porque Kurt siempre fue sincero, desde el momento en que se dio cuenta quién era fue sincero y nunca mintió sobre su identidad. Al contrario, era capaz de defender a toda voz su individualidad y su derecho a ser quién fuera que quisiera ser. En todo sentido siempre fue una persona honesta y eso era algo que envidiaba y me encantaba de él.

"Yo también te echo de menos, tío" dije, mirando el techo. Si Kurt podía ser honesto yo también podía. "Veré si me paso por tu casa uno de estos días"

"Nos vemos, Noah"

"Nos vemos, Kurt"

"Oh, Noah, por cierto" dijo el chico, cuando estaba a punto de cortar la llamada. "No me llames tío"

Yo sólo reí y colgué.

Luego de un par de segundos seguí mirando el techo.

Honestidad… era una idea tan extraña para mí que estoy acostumbrado a hacer lo que sea con tal de que nadie deje de pensar que soy rudo...

Pero creo que había llegado el momento de ser honesto conmigo mismo. No podía dejar que esta crisis existencial que estaba teniendo me alejara de uno de los mejores amigos que había tenido en mucho tiempo. De una de esas pocas personas en mi vida que valía la pena conservar; Kurt creía que yo merecía algo mejor que ser solo el amigo que ayuda a las chicas a engañar a sus novios, me lo había dicho, y eso no era algo con lo que me encontrara a diario en este mundo en el que incluso mi madre sentía que la había decepcionado más veces de las necesarias.

Kurt era mi amigo y me extrañaba.

Y la verdad es que yo también le extrañaba.

Tenía que entender quién era lo antes posible y arreglar este lío en el que me había metido. Necesitaba saber si realmente era hetero o era posible que los hombres también me gustaran. Hasta entonces no creía poder ver a Kurt sin sentir que de cierta forma estaba usándole para saciar mi curiosidad.

Kurt era mi amigo y merecía que fuera sincero, sea lo que fuera que estaba pasando por mi cabeza.


	7. I want to tell you

**Happiness is a warm gun**

**Capítulo 7:** I want to tell you

**Pairing: **Puckurt y Klaine por el lado.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Kurt lleva 4 meses con Blaine y es incapaz de dejar que le toquen bajo la ropa. Necesita ayuda para liberar sus inhibiciones. Si estás enfermo le pides ayuda a un doctor, si estás caliente ¿a quién le pides ayuda? Pues a Puckzilla, obvio.

* * *

><p><em>*.*.*.*<em>

_I want to tell you_

_My head is filled with things to say_

_When you're here_

_All those words, they seem to slip away_

_*.*.*.*_

* * *

><p>Me di dos días para decidir qué mierda era lo que pasaba conmigo. No podía usar más de mi tiempo que eso pues ya estaba casi a la mitad del verano y necesitaba poner mi cabeza en otros lugares como el negocio de limpieza de piscinas (que ahora no tenía tratos extra, así que era mucho menos dinero por la misma cantidad de trabajo y la mitad de la entretención) y qué es lo que iba a hacer de mi vida en cuanto saliera de la escuela. Dos días eran suficientes como para saber si era gay, hetero o lo que sea que hubiera más en la lista.<p>

Dos días eran más que suficiente. Tenía otras cosas que pensar y eso no estaba en mis prioridades.

Bueno, si lo estaba o no pensaría en ello antes que el resto de las cosas, pero no podía darme más tiempo pues sabía que si me lo daba estaría siempre buscando una excusa para no ser gay.

No, dos días eran más que suficientes. Tenían que serlo.

Así que, en ese tiempo investigué cuanto pude. Nunca fui tan buen amigo de Wikipedia y Google como en esos días, ni siquiera para los exámenes finales de la escuela.

De todo lo que pude entender me quedo con lo siguiente:

1.- Los homosexuales han estado entre nosotros desde siempre. Vamos, que al parecer los griegos se la pasaban bien.

2.- Freud tenía un apego casi fetichista con el sexo y sus padres. En serio. ¿Por qué todo lo relacionaba con los padres? Seguramente él nunca dejó la etapa oral. Debía chupar pollas como condenado, estoy seguro.

3.- Según este tipo, un tal Kinsey, a menos que fueras completamente hetero o fueras completamente homosexual... eras o algo bisexual o bastante bisexual. Bueno… Qué maravilla, eso me servía mucho, muchas gracias, capitán Obvio.

4.- Había gays (hombres y mujeres) que seguían una cosa llamaba 'Homosexualidad entre pares' que decía que la bisexualidad era una especie de hipocresía, una cobardía. Como decir que eras bisexual para seguir siendo algo aceptado en la sociedad y no ser el último escalafón de la cadena alimenticia. ¿O era eslabón de una pirámide? Lo que sea. El punto era que había gays que rechazaban a los bisexuales. Como si decir que te gustaban las dos cosas fuera mejor en un mundo tan cerrado como este. Grandioso, ahora se odiaban hasta entre ellos. Entre nosotros. Arg, no sabía aún.

5.- Algunos consideraban la bisexualidad como una especie de estación de trenes entre la heterosexualidad y la homosexualidad. Bueno, supongo que si pasas de una a otra tienes que empezar a probar con ambos y eso te hace bisexual. ¿No?

6.- Había corrientes del judaísmo realmente abiertas a la homosexualidad y el resto por lo general la apoyaba o aceptaba. Bueno, los papás de Rachel eran judíos y homosexuales, no sé cómo nunca se me ocurrió antes que de tener algún problema con su religión no se la habrían inculcado a su hija. Supongo entonces, que mientras mi pareja sea judía no habrá problemas si es un hombre o una mujer. Punto para los judíos, hombre, mira que los cristianos todavía se odian entre ellos.

7.- Y por último, si buscabas en la categoría "Orientación Sexual" en Wikipedia corres el riesgo de sufrir un severo dolor de cabeza.

Mi mundo era suficientemente complicado cuando no sabía si era hetero o era gay, ahora resulta que tengo que decidir si soy hetero, gay, bisexual, bicurioso, pansexual, polisexual, asexual no porque creo que no soportaría un par de meses sin sexo y eso lo saca de la lista, monosexual, pomosexual…

¡Dios mío!

¡Qué manera de buscarse problemas la gente inventándose etiquetas para estar en el mundo!

¿No podrían al menos haber elegido un par y jugar con eso? ¿Hacer combinaciones con lo que ya existía? Ejemplos: Hetero, pero no tanto. Gay con excepciones. Asexual (ese era más absoluto que los otros al parecer). O, no sé, darle categorías más simples… 100% Hetero, 90% Hetero, 60%Hetero, 50% podría ser bisexual, y después seguías bajando hasta que llegabas a la homosexualidad. Aunque si decías 0% Homosexual estoy casi seguro que estabas diciendo 100% Hetero…

Tras dos días de rigurosa investigación. Tras dos días de recorrer demasiadas páginas en google, tanto enciclopédicas como porno, no estaba más cerca de mi respuesta de lo que había estado cuando había recibido la llamada de Kurt.

Y los días habían pasado. Se me había acabado el plazo. Parte de mi pensaba que debería elegir una y quedarme con esa, saliera lo que saliera del asunto. Para entonces lo único que tenía claro es que no era 100% Hetero. No si podía correrme pensando en la fabulosa manera en que beta podía cabalgar sobre mi polla. No si pensar en Kurt dando una mamada y ponerme duro como roca en 18 segundos (lo había contado).

Suponía que eso sacaba a dos candidatos de mi lista. No podía ser ni Hetero ni Asexual. Bueno, sólo me quedaban unos veinte términos, o cuantos hubiera la próxima vez que abriera Wikipedia. Estoy seguro que con cada hora que pasaba alguien actualizaba la lista y ponía un par más.

Mis dos días habían pasado y todavía no sabía qué era; aparte de un tiburón del sexo, obviamente.

Quizás Kurt me pudiera ayudar en esto. Ese chico debía saberse todas estas palabras y las definiciones de cada una al revés y al derecho. Seguro podía ayudarme a encontrar una que se ajustara a lo que yo era.

Me puse de pie y fui hasta el escritorio donde había dejado cargando mi celular. Llame a Kurt.

"Hola" contestó la voz risueña de Kurt. Un momento, ese chico no reía todo el tiempo y ahora parecía feliz.

"¿Kurt? Suenas muy contento" dije con sorpresa.

"Y tú suenas sorprendido. ¿Acaso no puedo ser feliz?" preguntó Kurt, sin perder su humor.

"No, al contrario, me alegro por ti. Sólo me preguntaba la razón de tu felicidad"

"Bueno, es que estaba por llamarte, a decir verdad, y es como que me hubieras adivinado el pensamiento" dijo Kurt, con una sonrisa que podía escuchar desde mi habitación. "Finn está organizando una barbacoa para esta tarde, quizás vengan algunos chicos de Glee. Hasta ahora los únicos seguros son Rachel, Britney, Blaine y Artie. Finn está tratando de convencer a Rachel de poder asar carne en estos momentos, de otra forma te hubiera llamado. ¿Te nos sumarás?"

"¿Comida gratis? Puedes apostarlo" dije, riendo con ganas.

Unos veinte minutos después ya estaba en la puerta, despidiéndome de mi madre y mi hermana con un beso mientras esperaba que Hummel me fuera a buscar como había dicho que haría. Su auto apareció por la esquina un par de segundos después de que me hubiera sentado en la calzada a esperar con mi guitarra entre las piernas.

"Hola, Kurt. ¿Cómo va todo?"

"Uff, ni te imaginas. Blaine dijo que llegaría un poco más tarde pues su padre decidió obligarlo a hacer alguna estupidez masculina. Y Rachel todavía insiste en que asemos sólo papas y zanahorias. Cuando me fui papá estaba a punto de empezar a reclamar por tener que comer pollo en vez de carne de vaca y todo era un completo lío" dijo el chico, pasándose una mano por el cabello. "Estoy empezando a pensar que Finn es tan malo como Rachel para planear eventos sociales"

"Vamos, la fiesta del otro día no estuvo tan mal" sugerí, tratando de aplacarlo, aunque verle tan molesto era gracioso. El chico puso el auto en marcha camino a su casa, que realmente no estaba tan lejos de la mía, al menos no cuando andabas en cuatro ruedas.

"Eso porque en esa fiesta tuve mano yo. Esta vez no pretendo ser quien limpie el desastre que queda por su culpa" dijo Kurt, riendo.

"Yo no vi tanto desorden cuando desperté. Pensé que Finn lo había arreglado" comenté mientras me pasaba el cinturón de seguridad por delante del pecho.

"Hizo la parte fácil del trabajo, botó los vasos y sacó un par de latas de cerveza que habían quedado dando en el salón. Fui yo quien tuvo que limpiar mientras tu dormías"

"Podrías haberme despertado, te dije que te iba a ayudar" dije, mirándolo algo cansado.

"Vamos, Puck, te veías adorable durmiendo. No te quise molestar" dijo él con una sonrisa. "En fin, el punto es que mi padre sabe que esto es idea de Finn y por lo tanto sabe que no tengo por qué tener que ayudar a ordenar luego. Al menos esta vez no habrá alcohol y por lo mismo serán muchos menos los destrozos"

"Hablando de eso, ¿qué pasó con el alcohol que quedó de la fiesta? Estoy seguro que no terminamos suficientemente ebrios como para habernos acabado todo" comenté.

"Las cervezas creo que Finn se las dio al Sr. Schue. Mis cosas están escondidas en mi armario, hasta el día en que pueda hacer buen uso de ellas. Blaine me debe una noche en que sea yo quien se emborrache y él quien me tenga que cuidar, o al menos que ambos podamos poner el alcohol como excusa" dijo Kurt, poniendo más atención en la calle y doblar una esquina que en lo que decía. Al menos, no creo que haya estado poniendo mucha atención si era capaz de hablar sobre emborrarse con tanta naturalidad.

"¿Qué había de malo la otra noche? Entre amigos alguien más te podría haber cuidado" dije, mientras jugaba con la radio.

"Era la última vez que iba a ver a Blaine en un par de semanas, no me iba a despedir estando ebrio. Además, debía cuidar que las cosas no se salieran de control pues Finn no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo" dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Te imaginas qué hubiera pasado con Brittany si Finn hubiese tenido que hacerse cargo de ella? Al menos no me imagino al pobre tratando de vestirla sin tener una erección"

"Ok, puedes tener algo de razón. Pero… tío, Finn te arruina todos los planes. Después de que Frodo se fue nos podríamos haber embriagado hasta terminar cantando en el techo" me quejé.

"Dudo que esa hubiera sido una buena idea, Puck" dijo Kurt mientras estacionábamos frente a su casa.

No me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que habíamos llegado y había perdido la oportunidad de preguntarle sobre esta estupidez llamada mi sexualidad. Al menos, ahora no era un buen momento. No cuando estábamos por entrar a la casa, no cuando lo que se suponía que estaba por delante era una tarde de entretención. No le iba a arruinar el ánimo a mi amigo con mis problemas. Podía esperar un par de días. ¿No?

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>Finalmente Artie, Mercedes, Britt y Rachel fueron los únicos del club aparte de mí que pudieron venir a la barbacoa preparada por Finn. Al menos era más de la mitad del grupo, así que no fue tan malo. Eso sin contar a Blaine, pero él no era del grupo habitual así que obviamente no contaba.<p>

Mike y Tina estaban trabajando en un campamento para niños asiáticos nuevamente, por lo que no estarían disponibles durante la mayor parte del verano. Sam necesitaba todas las horas de trabajo que pudiera obtener, así que se había zafado de ésta ocasión, aunque había prometido participar en la próxima vez que hicieran algo fuera de su horario de trabajo. Quinn tenía una actividad en su iglesia y Lauren seguía de vacaciones, aunque no había hablado con nadie más que conmigo, por lo que estaba desaparecida para todo el mundo. Todos habían dado alguna excusa de por qué no habían podido ir.

Santana, sin embargo, nunca contestó el teléfono. No había respondido los mensajes ni siquiera para decir que no iría a nada planeado por Rachel.

Yo no sabía qué pensar al respecto.

Esa chica siempre estaba pegada a su celular, era extraño que ahora no hubiese querido responder, pero bueno… ya se sabría, en este club todo se termina sabiendo.

Por ahora las cosas parecían ir bien. Rachel había dejado que asaran la carne, mientras ella arrojaba un par de patatas a las brasas o dejaba que el humo cocinara un par de verduras. Las chicas habían hecho un par de salsas y panes para poder hacer unos sándwiches gloriosos. Kurt había sacado unas hamburguesas que parecían realmente hechas de carne y no de… bueno, lo que sea que tuvieran las hamburguesas baratas.

Yo, bajo la sombra de un árbol, tocaba mi guitarra mientras Finn cantaba. Era una canción típica de los 80, pero la diferencia del ritmo hacía que esta versión acústica sonara asombrosa. Hacía tiempo que no tocábamos con Finn sólo por divertirnos un rato y no porque Glee nos lo pedía.

"Supe que Kurt fue a tu casa el otro día" comentó Finn. Dudo que supiera a qué había ido realmente su hermanastro, si lo supiera no me lo comentaría con esa cara de sorpresa sino con una de aberración y disgusto. No porque no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que Kurt quería hacer, sino porqué posiblemente era interpretable como que estaba corrompiendo a su hermano.

"¿Lo supiste hoy? Tío, eso pasó hace semanas" reí, siempre tocando las cuerdas pues era más fácil que intentar concentrarse en lo que fuera que Finn iba a decir así.

"Kurt no me había contado, tú tampoco. Sólo supe porque le iba a dar indicaciones de cómo llegar a tu casa y él dijo que ya sabía cómo llegar" respondió él, con esa cara medio confundida que tenía cuando pensaba mucho. "¿Por qué querría Kurt ir a tu casa?"

"Teníamos un par de cosas de qué hablar, ya sabes. Además ya me había ido a buscar antes, para tu fiesta" dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Matamos unos cientos de zombies, cenamos. Se ganó a Nina haciéndole trenzas, ¿sabías?"

"Yo nunca logré ganarme a tu hermana" dijo Finn haciendo pucheros.

"Ni yo, tío, todavía me pega en las pantorrillas cuando entro a su habitación" dije riendo, y es que era verdad. Era una niña ruda, aunque con una personalidad demasiado femenina que contrastaba drásticamente con la cantidad de peleas en las que se metía. Finn había intentado mil veces convencerla de que él era una buena persona, pero la chiquilla con suerte lo saludaba, no habría intentado conversar con él, mucho menos despedirse con un abrazo como había hecho con Kurt.

"Bueno, de todas formas me parece genial que mi mejor amigo y mi hermanito se lleven bien" dijo Finn, pasando una mano por sobre mis hombros. "Quizás podrías convencerlo de que se nos sume a una de las noches de chicos algún día," añadió con una sonrisa gigante "quizás a ti te haga más caso que a mí"

"Pensé que no iba porque no lo invitabas"

"No va por que no quiere, cada vez que planeamos una le invito, pero siempre dice que tiene mejores cosas que hacer" me respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Queremos hacer una este fin de semana. Sería genial si lo convencieras, ¿por qué no lo intentas?"

"¿Ahora?" pregunté algo anonadado.

"No sé, ¿supongo? Antes del fin de semana estaría bien, creo"

Vaya, Finn, manera de encajarme tus problemas, tío, pero es mi mejor amigo así que supongo que puedo hacer esto por él, ¿no? Además de que estoy seguro que a Kurt le gustaría venir a algunas de las noches de chico, incluso si es que no habla de las chicas o después puede contarles nuestros secretos. Ese chico tendría en las manos los secretos de las chicas y los de los chicos…

Dios, sería como la CIA.

Bueno, supongo que aun así podía intentar convencerlo de que nos diera una oportunidad. Quizás después, cuando hubiera menos gente, podría invitarlo para este fin de semana.

Sí, haría eso antes de hacerle esas preguntas en las que hasta ahora no había necesitado volver a pensar. Maldición, ya estaba pensando en ellas de nuevo.

"_Quiero decirte, mi mente está llena de cosas por contar. Cuando estás aquí todas esas palabras parecen irse_" canté, rasgando las cuerdas y mirando a Kurt. Vaya si quería decirle, contarle todas esas dudas que tenía en la cabeza. Intentar entender un poco.

Pero, si tengo que ser sincero, tengo un poco de miedo de decidir qué mierda soy. Digo… todo apunta hacia un lado, pero… y si es así ¿Qué pasa? Si realmente me gustan los hombres también (estoy casi seguro, pero eso no me quita los nervios)… ¿Qué hago? ¿Se lo cuento a todos? Nadie me creería… y si me creyeran… Menuda manera de perder mi reputación, hombre… Arg, pero tampoco quiero que algo tan inútil como la reputación de secundaria (sobre todo cuando sólo queda un año de secundaria) determine cómo vivo mi vida después…

"A veces desearía conocerte bien, entonces podría dar mi opinión y decirte… Quizás tú entenderías" canté, sonriendo pues Kurt, fanático encubierto de los Beatles como era, se me había unido entonando las segundas voces de la canción casi de inmediato. Entre versos y estrofas habíamos sonreído, cada uno sabiendo que había en el otro un fan encubierto. Era una de esas cosas que teníamos en común que creo que nadie se podría imaginar.

Mi amigo me dedicó una sonrisa completa al terminar la canción, de esas que no se veían muy a menudo, antes de volver a recostarse en los brazos de su novio. Yo respondí el gesto con una risa estruendosa que contagió a Finn a mi lado sin siquiera saber por qué reía.

Kurt era un buen amigo, supongo. Es una pena que no me hubiera dado cuenta de eso antes.

Estoy seguro que no me pondrá problemas cuando le exponga mis dudas. Realmente, creo que es la mejor persona para aclararme este lío que tengo en la cabeza entre las miles de etiquetas y mi negación.

Kurt me entenderá, estoy seguro de ello. Y bueno, supongo que mis dudas pueden esperar. Por ahora el chico estaba demasiado feliz en los brazos de su novio, al que no veía demasiado dado que aún estaba compitiendo en Six Flags, así que no pretendía robármelo aún. Además, para tener esa conversación quería más que cinco minutos robados mientras Blaine hablaba con alguien más. Quería horas, quería respuesta, pero no quería que fueran un trámite.

Sé que Kurt se daría el tiempo de responderme bien. Al menos, eso espero. Que cuando esto se arregle sea más que un miserable "Sí, eres gay" o un "No, eres bisexual" o hetero, o la etiqueta a elección.

Supongo que quiero que alguien se preocupe, y si alguien se puede preocupar de un asunto como éste es Kurt.

Mis dudas pueden esperar otro día.

Después de un par de canciones dejé la guitarra en manos de Artie, quien se dedicó a poner música de fondo por el resto de la tarde. Yo, mientras, me fui a la parrilla a buscar una de esas hamburguesas que Kurt había traído y que se veían tan deliciosas. Estaba haciéndome un gran sándwich cuando Rachel apareció a mi lado recitándome la cantidad de partes de cerdo utilizadas en esa mezcla de carne y cómo estaba matando mi organismo al mismo tiempo que acababa con mis creencias.

Me senté a comerla en una de las sillas, junto a Carole quien la miraba con algo parecido al entretenimiento. Supongo que para soportarla como novia de tu hijo tenías que tomarla con humor y muy poca seriedad si es que no te querías volver loco.

Burt se sentó junto a nosotros después de prepararse la hamburguesa más rápida del mundo.

"No dejen que Kurt me vea" pidió cuando Rachel se fue.

"Si llega a mirar hacia acá le diré que es mía" respondí, riendo.

"Gracias, Puckerman"

"¿Qué estás haciendo este verano, Noah?" preguntó Carole. Esta mujer había sido siempre como una segunda madre para mí, así que tenía permitido llamarme por mi nombre de pila.

"Decidiendo qué será de mi vida luego de la segundaria la mayoría del tiempo, el resto todavía estoy limpiando piscinas, aunque ésta temporada ha estado algo floja" respondí, encogiéndome de hombros después de tragar un poco de soda.

Claro que la temporada estaba floja. Ahora que no habían trabajos extras para las dueñas de casa eran muy pocas las que me contrataban… o sí lo hacían era sólo al principio del verano y no cada semana como antes. A la mierda, eran ellas las que se perdían de mi impresionante talento con los químicos.

"¿Tú eres el chico limpia piscinas del que hablan los esposos cuando van al garaje?" preguntó el señor Hummel, muy serio. Por la forma en que me miró supe de inmediato a qué se refería.

Tragué saliva.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Mentirle al pobre hombre, cuando era obvio que si no estaba seguro ahora se encargaría de aclarar las dudas luego? Nah, lo mejor era ser honesto. Al menos hoy.

"¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento, Carole?" preguntó el hombre a su esposa.

La mujer se fue con una sonrisa complicada, poniendo una mano en mi hombro antes de ir a salvar a Mercedes de la conversación en la que Rachel parecía quererla involucrar.

"No creas que no he escuchado historias sobre ti, hijo. Creo que sé demasiado" dijo el hombre, con una mirada seria y molesta. "¿Todavía te dedicas a eso? ¿A los servicios extra?"

"No, eso era antes. Creo haber madurado un poco, haber ganado un poco más de respeto por mí mismo en estos años" respondí, dejando mi hamburguesa en la mesa.

"Eso espero, hijo. No me gustaría saber que alguien a quien mis hijos consideran un buen amigo es capaz de tratarse a sí mismo de esa manera. Como si no importara. Estar en paz con sí mismo es lo más importante" dijo el hombre, poniendo una mano sobre la mía. "Eres muy pequeño como para dejar que esas mujeres hagan lo que quieran contigo, demasiado pequeño como para entender cuánto te podrías llegar a arrepentir de ello y demasiado grande como para dejar que te traten así. Tienes que ponerte los pantalones y tomar control de tu vida. Tener respeto por ti mismo y saber que tu cuerpo no es algo que puedes vender sin perder parte de tu dignidad en ello. Y dignidad es lo único que uno tiene sin importar tu billetera o tus calificaciones"

Vaya. Creo que nunca, nunca me habían tratado así. Nunca un adulto por lo menos.

La mayoría de las veces en que me encontraba con hombres adultos eran los esposos de las mujeres a las que les limpiaba las piscinas o los padres de las chicas con las que estaba saliendo. Es poco decir que ninguno de los dos tipos se llevaba muy bien conmigo. Más de una vez salí arrancando de una casa. Nunca uno de ellos me había hablado así, como si realmente tuviera valor más allá de lo que hacía, al contrario, la mayoría se sentía mejor diciéndome lo poco que valía.

"Ya no doy esos servicios, señor H, en serio. El negocio va en picada, pero no me siento como basura cuando vuelvo a casa, así que supongo que vale la pena" dije, algo incómodo. Me llevé una mano a la nuca, rasqué un poco ahí donde empezaba el mohicano. Desvié la vista a donde Britt nadaba en la piscina, a Mercedes riendo con Kurt, a Rachel hablando animadamente con Frodo, a Finn y Artie que seguían cantando bajo el árbol.

"Me alegro que sea así entonces, hijo, que hayas dejado de darlos y que el negocio vaya mal" dijo el padre de Kurt con una sonrisa que me recordaba a su hijo. Como si estuviera a punto de llevar a cabo un plan maestro muy poco pensado. "Así me será más fácil convencerte de que lo dejes y te vengas a trabajar con nosotros"

"¿Ah?"

"Verás, Kurt es una gigantesca ayuda en el garaje, pero queremos tener una luna de miel como corresponde con Carole. Y no creo que sea buena idea dejarle atendiendo por sí solo, no por tanto tiempo. Dios sabe que podría con los autos, pero no son exactamente los autos los que me preocupan" dijo el hombre, acercándome un poco para mantenerlo como secreto.

"¿Qué hay de Finn? ¿No es él una persona más confiable?" pregunté desconcertado.

"A ese chico lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo de sangre, pero la última vez que entró al garaje se las arregló para torcer el eje delantero de un auto que necesitaba que le cambiaran las ruedas. No sé si no tiene suficiente consciencia de su fuerza o simplemente tiene poca motricidad" dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa conspiracional y una mirada sombría que hablaba de lo mucho que le había costado aquel problemilla con Finn. "Te estoy dando una oportunidad, Puckerman, ¿Qué dices? Es un trabajo mucho más estable que limpiar piscinas, por lo que sabrás de inmediato cuánto ganarás a la semana"

Mmm… por un lado tenía mis piscinas, que era un trabajo que conocía bastante bien y en el que no hacía demasiado, claro, ahora no tenía las mismas ganancias… pero como ya dije, no era como que trabajaba mucho. Al mismo tiempo, un ingreso mayor significaba que podía comprar más cosas, juegos nuevos, ayudar a mamá con las cuentas de la casa… darnos un par de lujos en vez de sólo sobrevivir el mes.

Además que esos dichosos juguetes que había comprado hacía un par de semanas aún dolían en mi billetera.

Algo de dinero no me vendría mal.

Y el estilo de mecánico siempre llama la atención entre las chicas.

… Me pregunto si será lo mismo entre los chicos…

"La verdad es que me encantaría, señor H, pero no sé nada de autos" dije después de un rato.

"Ese no es problema, Puckerman, Kurt puede enseñarte y te dejará hecho un maestro en un par de semanas" rió el hombre, dándome un par de palmadas en la espalda. "Empiezas el Lunes de la próxima semana. Como es un trabajo de verano y no eres un técnico certificado te empezaré pagando 10 dólares por hora de trabajo, y cuando mi hijo termine contigo y puedas encargarte solo de un auto, te subiré el pago a 15. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Me parece que con eso hago en una semana el sueldo de un mes limpiando piscinas, señor H" dije con una sonrisa enorme luego de sacar la cuenta en mi cabeza. "Puede esperarme ahí el Lunes"

Burt Hummel se fue dándome un fuerte apretón en el hombro, se llevó lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa escondida detrás de él y se metió en la casa, donde Carole parecía esperarle con una sonrisa cómplice.

Supongo que un trabajo nuevo me venía bien. Mi madre ciertamente estará feliz de saber que dejaré de limpiar piscinas, siempre dijo que tanto tiempo al sol era malo para mi piel.

Que fuera Kurt quien me enseñara todo lo que debía saber sobre autos era simplemente gracioso, hilarante, pero supongo que sería una buena paga para mis lecciones de sexualidad. Digo, yo le enseño como mejorar su vida amorosa con Frodo y él me paga enseñándome a arreglar autos. Una mano lava la otra y todo eso.

Además, con todo ese tiempo que pasaríamos juntos podría llegar a ser útil. En esos días seguramente me hacía el valor para contarle de mi problema y pedirle consejo. Después de todo, Puckzilla no es un cobarde, era sólo… bueno, hablar de esas cosas era un poco incómodo… y… bueno… no, sí se lo contaré… luego, sólo… no hoy.


	8. If I needed someone

**Happiness is a warm gun**

**Capítulo 8:** If I needed someone

**Pairing: **Puckurt y Klaine por el lado.

**Rating:** R

**esumen**: Kurt lleva 4 meses con Blaine y es incapaz de dejar que le toquen bajo la ropa. Necesita ayuda para liberar sus inhibiciones. Si estás enfermo le pides ayuda a un doctor, si estás caliente ¿a quién le pides ayuda? Pues a Puckzilla, obvio.

* * *

><p><em>*.*.*.*<em>

_If I had some more time to spend_

_Then I guess I'd be with you my friend_

_If I needed someone_

_Had you come some other day_

_*.*.*.*_

* * *

><p>Blaine se fue temprano; tenía que viajar en la mañana así que Kurt no quería que corriera riesgos manejando con sueño. Se habían desaparecido por casi una hora antes de que el sonido del motor del auto de Frodo partiera y se perdiera en el camino. Mi amigo no volvió hasta unos diez minutos después, completamente compuesto, aunque eso no era suficiente como para que dejara de notar el chupón a punto de escapar del cuello de su camisa.<p>

Unas horas después me llevaba a casa y yo no sabía qué hacer pues lo único que quería hacer, después de que me había dicho a mí mismo una y otra vez que esperaría, era contarle sobre mis problemas.

Supongo que se me debe haber notado en la cara, además que el viaje en completo silencio no debió ayudar a mi situación, así que cuando llegamos a mi casa el chico puso el cerrojo automático del auto y me miró con dureza.

"¿Te pasa algo? Estás demasiado callado, en estos momentos deberías estar preguntándome de mi vida sexual o algo y no lo estás haciendo. Es raro en ti" dijo con una ceja alzada.

"Hay algo que he estado pensando en contarte…" empecé, después de tomar rápidamente la decisión de decirle. No es como que le fuera a arruinar la tarde con Frodo cuando el hobbit ya se había ido. "Creo que soy gay"

"Estás bromeando. No es gracioso" me dijo él, completamente serio. Como si fuera un comentario tan poco probable que ni siquiera lo consideraría.

"No estoy bromeando, hombre. Creo que freí mi cerebro tratando de entender si esto realmente me estaba pasando, así que no subestimes mi poder de búsqueda" dije, un poco enojado, pero sólo un poco. Después de todo, unas semanas atrás yo tampoco lo consideraría demasiado probable de ser verdad.

"Así que crees que eres gay… Supongo que entenderás que tenga algunas dudas cuando cada chica McKinley, y algunas de sus madres, pueden dar cuenta de tus proezas en la cama" dijo él, con esa voz que usualmente utilizaba para lidiar con Rachel.

"Bueno, no gay-gay, quizás bisexual" dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Kurt sólo me respondió con una ceja alzada. "No sé, de hecho esperaba que me pudieras ayudar a elegir una etiqueta para usar cuando la gente me empiece a preguntar por qué estoy saliendo tanto con chicos como chicas"

"Tú te das cuenta que hay cerca de 3 gays en Lima, ¿no?" Bueno… estaba Santana y estaba Kurt. Frodo no contaba porque él vivía en Westerville así que, ¿quién era el otro? Mi chico me estaba ocultando información.

En cualquier caso que hubiera pocos gays no era excusa.

"Tú te das cuenta que me he acostado con un montón de mujeres casadas y con hijos. ¿No? Nadie se puede resistir a estos músculos. Ni hombre ni mujer" Vamos, si Puckzilla quiere saciar su sed los demás tendrían que aguantárselas, las posibilidades de terminar convenciendo a alguien para que me sacara las ganas no eran bajas. Después de todo, un chico siempre entenderá lo que es andar caliente, con ese conocimiento estarán mucho más abiertos a ayudarte que una chica. ¿O no?

"Lo que digas, Puck" rió Kurt, haciéndome pensar que quizás no era tan fácil como parecía. Bueno, para mi amigo no había sido fácil y él era bastante atractivo. Quizás el chico algo de razón tenía. "Me dices que estás hablando en serio, por favor explícame como es que llegaste a ese auto descubrimiento" dijo después de un rato, apoyándose en el respaldo de su asiento como si estuviese cansado.

"Empezó el día en que fuiste a mi casa, el día en que te enseñé a dar una mamada…" empecé a contarle, pero me interrumpió.

"Pensé que estábamos claros en ese tema. Eso fue sólo tu cuerpo respondiendo al estímulo visual… Eso no te hace gay" me dijo, volviendo a erguirse en su asiento y viéndose bastante sobresaltado, como si alguien fuera a culparle de hacerme gay o algo. Oh. Bueno, con todas las estupideces que los chicos de la escuela le han dicho no me extraña que alguien pudiera creer esas tonterías; aunque me da un poco de pena que mi amigo pueda pensar que le voy a culpar de esto. Como si ser gay se pegara o fuera malo. Qué estupidez. Yo mismo intenté mil veces de hacer que Hudson estuviera más abierto a la idea de salir con Kurt. Habrían sido buena pareja.

"Dios, Hummel, tranquilo. No fue eso" dije para calmarlo, poniendo una mano sobre la suya.

"¿No?" me preguntó, con los ojos ridículamente abiertos de par en par.

"No. Digo, fue ardiente y me dejó durísimo, pero no fue la razón" respondí, sabiendo que era lo que debía decir. Después de todo, a quién no le gustaría saber que está dando un buen espectáculo en la cama. "Creo que mis dudas empezaron antes ese día, cuando fui a comprar esos malditos juguetes" agregué después de un rato.

"_¿Esos?_ Pensé que sólo habías comprado el que me diste" dijo, obviamente fijándose en las palabras no-indicadas. De todo lo que le digo se fija en _eso_, Dios, Hummel.

"Bueno, esa era la idea en un principio, seguro" expliqué, intentando mantener la calma, que ya de por sí era difícil porque no me gusta mucho hablar de mis cosas, eso es de niñas, pero no había manera de buscar ayuda sin hablar y si me ponía histérico o nervioso nunca lograría explicar la situación. "Pero el tipo de la tienda me dio todas estas ideas cuando se puso a hablar sobre cómo su esposa le había enseñado los placeres de la próstata…"

"¿Los _qué_…?" preguntó Kurt horrorizado. Como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando, él también tenía una y estoy seguro que había jugado con ella. Me corrí pensándolo, estoy más que seguro que lo ha hecho.

"Empezó a mostrarme estos juguetes sexuales que masajeaban la próstata y me dejó con la duda, tenía curiosidad, así que no lo pude evitar y compré uno" seguí explicando sin hacerle caso. Si me iba a poner a explicar cada cosa no iba a terminar nunca, y mientras antes dejara de hablar mejor.

"¿He de entender entonces que lo usaste?" preguntó Kurt luego, con una ceja tan arriba que casi desaparecía tras un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre su frente.

"Fue asombroso, en serio, uno de los mejores orgasmos que jamás haya tenido en mi vida. Te lo prestaré algún día, tío, lo vas a amar" dije, pues, claro, esas cosas se lavaban y las podías usar de nuevo… y teniendo algo así en mis manos ¿cómo no iba a compartirlo con la única persona que conocía hasta ahora que realmente lo podía apreciar como se debe?

"Ew, no, Dios, no. Aprecio el gesto pero no, gracias pero no" respondí el chico, rojo como un tomate.

"Tú te lo pierdes, tío" respondí, encogiéndome de hombros. Ya me encargaría de convencerlo. Estoy seguro que le gustará.

"Así que, ¿eso es? Esa es la razón por la que crees que eres gay?" preguntó Kurt después de mirar un rato por el parabrisas esperando que se le fueran los colores del rostro. "Seguramente te das cuenta que lo que dije antes también se aplica en este caso; sólo se trata de tu cuerpo respondiendo al estímulo"

"Oh, sí, lo sé. Créeme, fue una experiencia bastante hetero hasta que me empecé a imaginar los dedos de un tío en mi trasero y la boca de un tío en mi polla. Kurt, me corrí sin siquiera tocarme" expliqué, siendo yo ahora quien intentaba no sonrojarme.

Miré hacia mi casa donde mi madre me miraba desde la ventana como si intentara preguntarme con los ojos qué hacía demorándome tanto en entrar. Le hice un gesto para darle a entender que todo estaba bien y que entraría en un rato más.

"Wow, supongo que realmente no eres tan hetero como parecías" comentó Kurt quien parecía realmente sorprendido.

"Tío, qué es lo que te estoy diciendo" dije, levantándole una ceja yo ahora. Vamos, fue lo primero que le dije, cómo podía ser que le costara tanto entenderlo. Kurt era el inteligente de los presentes en el auto. "Me pasé dos semanas con la duda y los últimos días investigando y tratando de descubrir cuál de todas esas malditas etiquetas iba bien conmigo, pero me temo que son demasiado confusas"

"Esta investigación… ¿Dónde la llevaste acabo?" preguntó él con suspicacia.

"Wikipedia y un montón de porno" respondí con una gran sonrisa.

"Puedo entender Wikipedia, pero el porno… ¿En serio, Puck?"

"Necesitaba saber si no había sido un albur" dije mientras me encogía de hombros. Puede que Kurt aún se sonroje al escuchar de porno, pero vamos, cuando llevas tantos años viendo porno como que le pierdes el miedo, no sé si me hago entender…

"¿Y lo era?"

"Dios, no. ¿Sabías que alfa y beta tienen un sitio en internet? Videos de calidad, tío, estupenda calidad" dije, golpeándole suavemente el hombro. Esos dos, alfa con su mohicano y beta con esa cintura que daban ganas de apretarla mientras te lo follabas se habían transformado en mis favoritos.

"Sí, sí sabía" dijo Kurt, nuevamente rojo y yo reí al escucharlo. Al parecer no era el único que había descubierto una pareja preferida.

Kurt se negó a hacer algún comentario al respecto, así que por un par de minutos el silencio llenó la cabina del Navigator haciendo que yo volviera a saludar a mi madre y tratara de sacar la guitarra del asiento trasero mientras el chico recuperaba el habla.

Después de un rato me aburrí e inicié la conversación nuevamente, después de todo, si le había contado esto era porque necesitaba ayuda.

"Así que, qué dices, ¿me ayudarás a descubrir cuál de todas esas etiquetas es para mí?" pregunté, con una sonrisa coqueta.

"Por supuesto que lo haré, Puck" respondió Kurt, mirando el techo como si estuviera loco.

"Gracias, tío, sabía que ibas a ser mi salvación en esto" dije, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y abrazándole fuerte.

"Sólo estoy agradecido que estés tan abierto ante la idea de no ser hetero y te hayas decidido a educarte a ti mismo, aunque sea mediante porno" dijo riendo. "No me gustaría verte en un closet" añadió después con un poco de amargura. Ok, esto más los comentarios sobre los gays de Lima y estoy seguro que este chico está ocultando información.

"Estás loco. Puckasaurius es demasiado grandioso para estar escondido en un closet" dije, mostrándole mis músculos.

"Te llamaré luego para que nos pongamos de acuerdo en un día, y podamos hablar de esto de forma más distendida. ¿Ok?" rió Kurt, mientras abría las cerraduras automáticas y me dejaba, al fin, salir del auto.

"Ok. Nos vemos el Lunes" dije antes de bajar.

No había alcanzado a cerrar la puerta cuando las ventanillas se estaban bajando y Kurt se inclinaba sobre el tablero para mirarme con desconcierto.

"¿Lunes?" dijo, extrañado.

"Tú papá me dio trabajo en el garaje. Empiezo este lunes" respondí con una sonrisa.

"Wow, bueno, supongo que nos vemos ese día entonces. Cuídate" me dijo él, volviendo a su asiento y levantando una mano como despedida mientras encendía el motor.

"Cuídate también" respondí tomando un par de pasos atrás para evitar que el chico me pasara por encima de los pies. La ventanilla aún estaba abajo, por lo que pude escuchar claramente por sobre el sonido del motor como Kurt me decía:

"Oh, Puck, por cierto. No me llames tío"

"Pero si eres un tío, tío" reí yo, antes de darme la vuelta e impedir que tuviera la última palabra.

Entré a mi casa de buen humor y bastante más tranquilo de lo que había estado esa mañana de Sábado. Después de todo Kurt me ayudaría a resolver mi problema y ya no me sentía tan preocupado, ni tan solo.

Saber que él sabía era como que me hubieran quitado una horrible carga de la espalda.

* * *

><p><em>*.*.*.*<em>

* * *

><p>Finalmente Kurt llamó más tarde ese día, antes de que anocheciera, pero dijo que iba a estar ocupado el domingo pues iba a salir de compras con sus chicas, así que quedamos de acuerdo en que lo mejor sería hablar del tema el lunes luego de mi primer turno si es que todo salía bien. Hablamos durante unos minutos más y luego colgamos.<p>

La noche aún era joven y no tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta a la que los chicos del equipo de futbol me habían invitado, así que jugué en línea por un rato más antes de ponerme a mirar algunas de las carpetas que la señorita P. me había dado antes de terminar el año escolar. Había dicho antes que tenía otras cosas que pensar aparte de mi pequeña crisis sexual; bueno, esta es una de ellas, qué mierda haré cuando salga de la escuela. Y si ya no iba a estar pensando en etiquetas bien podía poner mi mente en alguna de las otras cosas que había decidido pensar este verano.

Hasta ahora no tengo muy claro qué es lo que seré el próximo año, pero si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro es que, sea lo que sea que termine haciendo, será muy lejos de Lima.

Ser una estrella de rock suena bastante bien, pero sé perfectamente que llegar a lograrlo implica tener un montón de talento y muchísima suerte, pero la verdad es que no me gusta la idea de dejar mi futuro en las manos del azar. Después de todo estaba claro que la suerte de mi padre no era de lo más sobresaliente y no creo que la mía sea mucho mejor. Quizás pueda elegir algo en lo que pueda seguir tocando mi guitarra y hacer algunas buenas canciones.

Pasé lo que quedaba de la noche revisando mis oportunidades en universidades y escuelas de música y me olvidé casi completamente de mis otros problemas. ¿Quién se habría imaginado que pensar sobre cosas serias sería tan útil para evadir pensar en otro tipo de cosas serias?

El lunes llegó relativamente rápido, para felicidad de mi madre. Ella fue la primera en decir qué tan feliz estaba de que finalmente cambiara para bien y un trabajo respetable. Aparentemente estaba algo aburrida de tener que escuchar a las mujeres en su trabajo hablar sobre el chico que limpiaba las piscinas y sus proezas en la cama, no tanto por lo frustrante que era que su hijo estuviera haciendo esas cosas como el hecho de que era demasiada información con respecto a su vida sexual. No es como que no la entendiera, si la situación fuera al revés tampoco me gustaría tener que escuchar sobre mi madre en la cama, pero el que lo que le molestara fuera eso en vez de mi reputación o mi salud mental me aturdía un poco. Realmente parecía que hasta que Burt Hummel se encargó del asunto a nadie le importaba realmente que durmiera con todo el mundo, aunque creo recordar a Kurt diciéndome algo similar. Algo sobre cómo merecía ser tratado como algo más que el chico al que acudías cuando querías engañar a tu pareja.

¡Vaya manera tenían los Hummel de hacerme sentir que importaba!

En fin, el punto es que el lunes llegó mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba y sin darme cuenta me encontraba la mañana de ese día frente a las puertas abiertas de _'Hummel Tires and Lube' _un poco nervioso ante la idea de tener que aprender un oficio nuevo para poder tener un ingreso mejor y que no requiera acostarme con mujeres que finalmente me terminaban echando de sus camas en cuanto se corrían.

Kurt salió a saludarme en cuanto me vio. No parecía haber llegado hacía mucho, pues aún estaba debajo de esas mil capas de diseñador que solía vestir. Burt Hummel estaba detrás del mostrador, repasando una lista que parecía ser infinita y sólo levantó una mano para saludarme por sobre sus papeles.

"Vamos, entra. Todavía tenemos que cambiarnos y por alguna razón se nos acumuló trabajo durante el fin de semana, así que no tenemos mucho tiempo" dijo Kurt mientras me indicaba con una mano que le siguiera hacia la parte trasera del local.

El taller era bastante más grande de lo que parecía por fuera, abriéndose de forma que hubiera espacio dentro para al menos tres autos en cada una de sus plataformas, una oficina y un par de camerinos. Era hacia esos últimos donde Kurt me dirigía hablando sin cesar de cosas a las que realmente no estaba poniendo demasiada atención. Era más interesante mirar el lugar pues nunca antes había entrado en él y, ahora que veía a mi amigo en ese ambiente, no se me hacía tan fuera de lugar como en un principio me había parecido.

Los camarines estaban divididos en una zona de casilleros y bancas, y una zona de baños y áreas de limpieza. Había más empleados en el lugar y no era extraño que gente diera vueltas por el taller mientras esperaban algún trabajo rápido, por lo que cada casillero tenía una cerradura cuya llave era responsabilidad del trabajador. Así evitaban cualquier posibilidad de robos, me explicaba Kurt, mientras me entregaba la llave del casillero que me había asignado, un overol azul y un par de zapatos de seguridad que se veían incluso más cómodos que las zapatillas que tenía puestas.

"Como siempre he estado encargado de los vestuarios de las presentaciones busqué las prendas de tu talla, pero avísame si es que algo te queda mal" dijo el chico antes de meter su cabeza dentro de su casillero y empezar a quitarse una a una las miles de capas hasta quedar sólo en una sudadera blanca y unos jeans que, ahora que lo notaba, eran mucho menos ajustados que los que solía usar.

Fue cuando Kurt se agachó para bajar el cierre de sus botas que reaccioné a que llevaba un par de minutos viendo como mi amigo se desvestía y yo aún tenía todas las cosas que el chico me había dado en las manos.

Abrí el casillero y dejé mi mochila dentro antes de arrojar mi suéter y mis zapatillas. En un par de minutos tenía el overol puesto con el cierre abierto hasta la cintura.

Kurt ya estaba vestido y esperaba a que me atara los zapatos. Cuando me puse de pie para probar qué tan cómodos era, y eran muy cómodos para ser zapatos de seguridad, el chico se acercó hacia mí y me miró con desaprobación.

"Esto tiene que estar siempre bien cerrado, Puck" dijo mientras me subía el cierre del overol hasta el cuello. "Si tienes demasiado calor puedes bajarlo un poco, pero el mono es una medida de seguridad tanto como una prenda para cubrir tu ropa. No deben quedar piezas de tela suelta que se puedan enganchar y trata de evitar que la piel quede expuesta, en caso de que algún líquido pudiera saltarte" siguió, mientras estiraba el género sobre mis pectorales.

Debo admitir que eso se sentía muy bien.

Esto de estar abierto a la posibilidad de que te gusten los chicos ciertamente te hace disfrutar mejor de las cosas que el mundo te da. No me escucharán reclamar al respecto.

Kurt se acercó a una cajonera que no había visto antes, de donde sacó un par de guantes de cuero blanco.

"La mayoría aquí no los usa" explicó mientras se los ponía "pero al mismo tiempo la mayoría aquí tiene callos en las manos y es algo que preferiría evitar. Eres bienvenido a seguir mi ejemplo, pero no te miraré mal si es que no lo haces"

"Creo que me ahorraré los guantes por ahora, si veo que los necesitaré vendré a buscar otro par. ¿Ok?" dije, intentando ser diplomático. Después de todo, si el resto de los tíos no los usaba el que Kurt los usara podía tener algo de exageración de su parte.

"Ok, papá quería hablarte sobre tu contrato y todo eso antes de que empezaras, pero no te iba a dejar andar por el taller hasta que estuvieras vestido o por lo menos tuvieras puestos los zapatos. Habla con él y cuando estés listo puedes ir a buscarme a una de las plataformas" dijo el chico mientras guardaba las llaves de su casillero en un bolsillo largo que había en el frente de los overoles que no había notado hasta entonces. Hice lo mismo mientras le miraba desaparecer entre los autos.

Burt Hummel seguía entre sus papeles cuando llegué al mostrador donde estaba instalado. Me mostró el contrato, me explicó las cláusulas de despido que realmente no tenían nada del otro mundo, me repitió lo que me había dicho sobre el aumento progresivo de mi sueldo y me explicó que el taller funcionaba con tarifas planas por trabajo, de modo que me iban a pagar lo mismo si me demoraba quince minutos en un trabajo de media hora o si me demoraba tres horas.

Siguiendo el discurso de Kurt el hombre me dio una pequeña charla sobre seguridad laboral al tiempo que me pasaba un librito que me aconsejaba leer en cuanto llegara a casa ese día pues especificaba los distintos tipos de accidentes y qué hacer en cada caso. Me aseguró, en cualquier caso, que le había dicho a su hijo que me diera un resumen cada vez que ocupara una maquina nueva.

Después de leer los papeles (porque el que fuera irresponsable en la escuela no decía que fuera irresponsable con mis trabajos) y de clarificar mis dudas el hombre me mandó en busca de Kurt para que éste pudiera enseñarme qué era lo que tenía que saber sobre autos. Él, aparentemente, tenía demasiados problemas con los proveedores como para enseñarme cuando sabía que su hijo podía hacer el trabajo igual de bien.

Encontré a Kurt con algo en la mano que parecía un taladro, sacando los tornillos de la rueda de un auto que estaba elevado de modo que la parte baja de éste le llegaba al pecho.

Ya lo he dicho antes y lo vuelvo a decir. Pensar en Kurt haciendo un trabajo tan notoriamente masculino es un verdadero explosivo mental, sobre todo cuando las únicas relaciones que tengo del chico con el estereotipo de 'masculinidad' es la vez que se vistió de leñador y cantó Mellencamp y cuando nos puso a bailar en el campo de futbol. Una de ellas no fue completamente masculina, la otra le llevó a besar a una chica. Creo que Mellencamp fue bastante más productiva, pero aun así igual de anonadante.

Verlo ahora levantando una rueda, con todo y esa cosa de metal que tenían al medio, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo todos los días me estaba friendo el cerebro.

"Oh, veo que ya terminaste con papá. Vamos a empezar por lo básico. ¿Has cambiado una rueda antes?" preguntó Kurt en cuanto me vio.

"Tío, no sé nada de autos más allá de conducirlos" dije, algo apenado al respecto y es que, vamos, los hombres que saben de mecánica son siempre impresionantes y es algo en lo que estaba fallándole a mi reputación.

"Bueno, pues aprenderás bastante ahora" dijo el chico mientras dejaba la rueda al costado de una máquina y se guardaba los tornillos en uno de sus bolsillos.

Con una mano me hizo un gesto para que me acercara y me pasó el taladro que tenía en las manos unos momentos atrás.

"Esta es una pistola neumática de apriete" me dijo, mientras ponía mis manos de la forma que la tenía que sostener y acercaba la herramienta a una de los tornillos de la rueda. "Tiene distintas cabezas para distintos tipos de tornillos y es la manera más rápida de sacar una rueda, pero sólo debes usarla para quitar tornillos, no para ponerlos. Luego te enseñaré lo que es una llave dinamométrica"

Durante las siguientes horas Kurt supervisó mientras yo sacaba los tornillos de cada rueda y luego las apilaba junto a la que ya había quitado. Me mostró cómo utilizar el equipo para desmontar neumáticos y me dio toda una charla sobre los posibles peligros del traste y sobre cómo siempre tenía que usar mis zapatos de seguridad. No perdió tiempo en contarme cómo eran los zapatos más cómodos y aceptables en cuanto a moda que había conseguido que su padre comprara para sus trabajadores. Lo mismo los overoles.

Para cuando el señor Hummel nos fue llamó para que fuéramos a colación sabía más de ruedas y de la poca alta costura que había en los implementos de seguridad de lo que sabía de la historia de Estados Unidos. De cualquier forma éste trabajo me estaba empezando a gustar, desarmar cosas y jugar con máquinas: totalmente impresionante y un bonus para mi imagen de chico rudo.

Kurt, por cierto, estaba ganando puntos en su imagen como loco.

No sé cómo es que nunca me había enterado de lo bueno que era en esto. Mientras yo peleaba para poner una llanta (porque ahora sabía la diferencia entre una llanta y un neumático) en la base del equipo para desmontar y ajustar la pieza esa sobre el metal, Kurt era capaz de hacer eso en un par de segundos como si la rueda no pesara nada y los movimientos fueran tan obvios que no podía entender cómo era que yo no lo podía hacer a la primera.

Ni hablar de la cantidad de veces que se me cayeron las ruedas por sobre los pies y el chico me miraba como si quisiera que le elogiara los zapatos, como si no fueran parte del uniforme.

Mi único problema fue después del almuerzo, cuando Kurt me dejó cambiando las ruedas de otros autos mientras él se encargaba de cambiar discos de freno y meter mano en un par de motores. Burt había ido a Dayton a buscar las piezas que el proveedor no había mandado y mi amigo había quedado a cargo de los casos más grandes por el día. La camioneta en la que el chico trabajaba estaba junto al sedan al que yo recién le estaba sacando las tuercas. De Kurt podía ver sólo sus pies como salían por debajo de la carrocería.

Como pleno verano que era hacía calor y yo ya estaba sudando. Me había abierto un poco el overol pero la verdad es que aún me estaba sofocando. No sabía cómo era que Kurt podía aguantar esas temperaturas con el cierre hasta el mentón que utilizaba.

El sonido de la radio me mantenía distraído, pero no lo suficiente como para perderme el quejido que vino desde donde Kurt estaba.

Segundos después el chico se deslizaba desde debajo del auto para poder sentarse, ponerse de pie y bajarse el cierre del overol hasta la cintura. En un par de segundos se había sacado las mangas, las había doblado y se las había amarrado a las caderas con una seguridad que no le conocía.

"No se te ocurra contarle a papá, me molestaría de por vida si supiera lo que acabo de hacer, pero hace demasiado calor" dijo el chico antes de volver a deslizarse bajo la camioneta.

No sé cuánto tiempo me debo haber quedado mirando el lugar donde el chico había estado parado.

Kurt había estado sudando de tal manera que la camiseta sin mangas se le había pegado al pecho marcando un atisbo de pectorales que no tenía idea que el chico había estado escondiendo. Había podido ver sus antebrazos y los músculos que sin duda había adquirido levantando ruedas y con muchos pasos de baile. Había podido ver las gotas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo como si estuviera viéndolas en el cine y en cámara lenta. Dios, me hubiera gustado poder lamerlas y sentir su sabor, averiguar si sabían tan bien como el chico olía.

Sentí que la temperatura ambiente había subido aún más (¿o era mi temperatura?), me di cuenta que me había sonrojado y finalmente decidí que, con esos segundos en que me había detenido a ver que mi amigo realmente estaba muy bueno, podía decirle adiós a mi heterosexualidad.

* * *

><p><em>*.*.*.*<em>

* * *

><p>El resto del día me lo pasé tratando de evitar mirar a mi amigo, no fuera a pasar que volviera a tener aquel tipo de pensamientos que sin duda eran pésimos para una amistad, y trabajando con llantas y ruedas. No era de extrañar, entonces, que me sorprendiera un poco cuando el chico me dijo que era tarde y tenían que cerrar.<p>

Tras un paso a paso sobre cómo hacer para cerrar bien la tienda apagamos las luces y volvimos a los camarines.

Nos cambiamos entre risas y bromas, aunque siempre me las arreglé para mantener mis ojos en mis cosas mientras Kurt estaba medio desnudo. Me pregunté fugazmente si esa era la manera en la que el chico se sentía cada vez que tenía que cambiarse en la escuela y quizás cuántas veces le habían molestado por detenerse a mirar a alguien aunque fuera para preguntarle algo.

No recuerdo haberle dicho nada las veces que nos habíamos tenido que cambiar para una presentación, ni las pocas veces que estuvo en el equipo de Futbol, pero sé que hay algunos idiotas del equipo que deben haberle dicho algo. Lo sé.

Ahora, sabiendo lo que se siente más de cerca que nunca, me dan ganas de partirles la cara.

Unos minutos después salíamos por la puerta trasera en dirección al estacionamiento donde Kurt había dejado su auto y nos metíamos dentro. Kurt me miró directamente en cuanto arrancó el motor, pero no lo echó a andar aún.

"Estaba pensando que quizás podríamos ir a algún sitio más bien neutral para hablar de esto" dijo él, mientras abría una ventana y dejaba que entrara algo de aire al auto. "Finn y Carole estarán en casa así que sería extraño ir allá y no sé a qué hora vuelva tu madre. Además de que si vamos a hablar de un tema tan sensible para ti lo mejor es que estemos en un lugar donde estés cómodo. Pensaba que podíamos ir a un café o un parque, pero preferiría que sugirieras un lugar tú"

"¿Qué te parece ir a mi casa mejor? Mi mamá tiene el turno de noche en el hospital, así que sólo seremos Nina y yo y ella se duerme relativamente temprano. No creo que los lugares públicos y abiertos sean buena idea para conversaciones privadas" dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"Oh, es cierto" rió Kurt, echando a andar el auto y conduciendo en dirección a mi casa. "Creo que estaba pensando en ti más bien como un animalito asustado, creo que te estaba dando la oportunidad de arrancar"

"Tío, no soy un animalito. No voy a salir corriendo, no estoy asustado de esto" reí, chocando mi puño contra su hombro un poco más suavemente de lo que lo habría hecho con los otros chicos, pero al mismo tiempo los otros chicos me habrían golpeado de vuelta y no creo que Kurt fuera a hacer eso.

"No me llames tío, Puck" dijo Kurt, de forma cortante.

"¿Por qué no? Eres un chico y yo llamo a todos los chicos de la misma manera. Eres el único que hace me ha dicho que no lo haga y no entiendo por qué" respondí yo, encogiéndome de hombros mientras me pasaba el cinturón de seguridad por el pecho.

"De partida porque tengo un nombre que me gusta bastante, preferiría que usaras ese si es que te vas a referir a mí de alguna forma que no sea mi apellido" dijo el chico, con la cara hacia el frente pero mirándome por el rabillo del ojo. De pronto, sin embargo, miró al camino y no me volvió a ver mientras hablaba. "Además que _tío_ es la manera en la que te refieres a gente con la que te sientes cómoda, entre tus amigos hombres, no conmigo"

"Pero si yo me siento cómodo contigo. No te habría pedido ayuda de haberme sentido incómodo. No con algo como esto" dije, mirándolo extrañado.

"Eso es ahora… un par de meses atrás las cosas eran bastante distintas" me respondió él en voz baja.

"Pues me siento cómodo ahora, Kurt. No veo por qué te molesta tanto" dije, mirando por el espejo retrovisor a los autos que nos seguían y cómo el sol hacía su camino hacia esconderse.

"Aun así preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre" dijo él, aún algo tenso pero ya no tan cortante. Yo asentí con un sonido afirmativo y prendí la radio.

"Antes que lo olvide, _Kurt_, Finn me dijo que te invitara para la noche de chicos de este fin de semana. Que te tratara de convencer" comenté, mirándole de forma que entendiera que yo no comprendía por qué no iba.

"No puedo creer que te haya metido en esto también. Ya le dije que no" me respondió Kurt, algo malhumorado.

"Vamos, hombre, será entretenido. Un par de pizzas, bebidas, juegos de video. Nada que no hayamos hecho antes, de hecho, y lo pasamos bien la última vez que jugamos, ¿por qué no te nos unes?" insistí.

"Oh, vamos, los dos sabemos que Finn invitándome a una de sus noches de chicos es sólo una formalidad pues también es mi casa" dijo Kurt, volviendo su voz a ese tono de molestia.

"Por Dios, Kurt, si te está invitando es porque te quiere ahí. Si no te quisiera ahí no las haría en tu casa, se las arreglaría para hacerlas en otro lado y no invitarte" le expliqué, un poco sorprendido de que el chico pensara tan mal de mi amigo.

"¿En serio?"

"Hombre, es Finn, él no es capaz de entender la idea de formalidad"

"Oh, bueno, es una lástima" dijo Kurt, cambiando un poco su rostro, relajándolo. "Me encantaría ir, pero realmente no puedo este fin de semana"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Hice planes con Blaine para ir a visitar a los chicos en Westerville antes de que se vayan de vacaciones. Los Warblers tiene siempre pasan dos semanas de sus vacaciones de verano en una cabaña cerca de Minnesota, así que es poco probable que nos vemos hasta después de eso" dijo, con un dejo de resignación en su voz.

"O sea que vas a pasar tus últimas horas con tu novio junto a un montón de tíos. Vaya, Kurt, eso apesta" comenté, imaginándome la situación. Si fuera mi novio el que se fuera por dos semanas, después de haberle visto sólo por un par de veces durante los fines de semana, no lo dejaría salir de mi cama hasta que tuviera que viajar. Nada de amigos involucrados.

"Es verdad, pero son nuestros amigos y a la mayoría no los veo hace meses" dijo Kurt, aunque no parecía muy feliz al respecto.

"¿De quién fue la idea?"

"Wes y Thad"

"Bueno, supongo que le diré a Finn que no puedes esta vez," dije, cambiando de tema, a ver si podía cambiar un poco su mal humor también "pero para la próxima no te me escapas, ¿ok? Tendrás que hacer planes alrededor de nosotros y no encajarnos en tus planes con los otros"

"Ok, Puck" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa que yo conté como una pequeña victoria.


	9. Two of us

**Happiness is a warm gun**

**Capítulo 9:** Two of us

**Pairing: **Puckurt y Klaine por el lado.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Kurt lleva 4 meses con Blaine y es incapaz de dejar que le toquen bajo la ropa. Necesita ayuda para liberar sus inhibiciones. Si estás enfermo le pides ayuda a un doctor, si estás caliente ¿a quién le pides ayuda? Pues a Puckzilla, obvio.  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><em>*.*.*.*<em>

_You and I have memories_

_Longer than the road that stretches out ahead_

_*.*.*.*_

* * *

><p>Después de cocinar algo rápido mientras Kurt ayudaba a Nina con sus tareas, y una cena llena de risas, estuvimos jugando un rato hasta que mi hermana subió a su habitación luego de que me encargara de que se lavara los dientes. Unos quince minutos después, cuando estuve seguro de que ella estaba completamente dormida, subimos a mi cuarto para la bendita conversación.<p>

Así fue como terminamos en mi cama nuevamente, yo sentado contra la cabecera y Kurt sentado frente a mí, con su computador en las piernas.

"Así que… ¿Has pensado algo más sobre esto? ¿Estás siquiera algo más cerca de saber quién eres?" preguntó Kurt, un poco incómodo.

"Oh, Kurt, sé perfectamente quién soy. Soy Puckzilla, el Puckster, un tiburón sexual. Lo que no sé es qué es lo que voy a decirle a la gente cuando empiecen a hacer preguntas" y es que finalmente ese era al gran problema. Si me gustaban los tíos o no daba un poco lo mismo, pero a la gente le encantan las etiquetas y necesitan encasillar al resto en ellas. Para mí el sexo es sexo, y si se siente bien que me metan algo por el culo dudo que importe si eso me hace gay o lesbiana, o algo.

"¿Entonces no es tanto porque estás confundido sino porque no quieres tener que dar una explicación demasiado larga?" preguntó Kurt, algo entretenido ante la idea.

"Mmm, sí, creo que eso es. Digo… creo que sé qué es lo que quiero pero hay tantas etiquetas que no sé cuál de todas ellas es la que mejor me identifica. Son tan confusas" comenté, haciendo una mueca al recordar todas esas tardes buscando información.

"Quizás podrías responder un par de preguntas que he sacado de unos test entonces" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, como de chica a la que le encantan los test de las revistas de mujeres. Luego recordé que Kurt probablemente leía todas esas revistas de modas y cosas así, así que probablemente también leía los test. "Los encontré mientras buscaba información para las reuniones del PFLAG y creo que podrías encontrarlos útiles. Debería, al menos, ayudarnos un poco a saber cuáles son tus zonas de confort y por lo tanto el espectro de tu sexualidad"

"No entendí una palabra de lo que dijiste, Kurt, así que mejor dejémoslo en que tú haces las preguntas y yo respondo, ¿ok?" dije, algo atontado con lo que el chico me decía. Enfrentémoslo, cuando me empezaban a hablar de matices empezaba a perder el hilo.

Kurt bufó, pero abrió las páginas o carpetas donde tenía su información de todas maneras. Mientras se cargaban las cosas me miró de forma sospechosa.

"Veamos. ¿Estás seguro completamente que no eres hetero?" preguntó después de un par de segundos.

"He mirado a tíos y me he calentado, creo que eso me saca del club de inmediato"

"Has visto porno y te has calentado. No es lo mismo" dijo él, mirándome muy serio. "Recuerdo claramente que me dijiste que te calentaban los sonidos, puede ser que al ver a dos hombres y escucharlos gemir haya sido eso lo que haya causado una reacción"

"Aun así serían los gemidos de dos hombres, Kurt" dije con una risa.

"Pero no es lo mismo sentirse estimulado durante un acto sexual que fuera de él" insistió Kurt, exasperado.

"Bueno… me he calentado mirando gente en vivo y en directo, si es lo que estás preguntando. Seguro, no he besado a ningún chico desde mi revelación, pero recuerdo que ese beso contigo durante la fiesta no estuvo nada de mal" dije, moviéndole las cejas para que entendiera que era tanto una insinuación como una broma. Los colores se le subieron a la cara de inmediato y me di por pagado con eso.

Se veía adorable con las mejillas tan rojas.

"¿Has pensado si serías capaz de tener una relación sentimental con un hombre, Puck? Porque hay más en un cambio de orientación sexual que sólo más posibilidades de sexo" me dijo, mirándome como si supiera que mi respuesta iba a tener que ver con el sexo.

"No es como que haya estado en muchas relaciones sentimentales con mujeres, no hay mucho donde comparar" dije, encogiéndome de hombros. "Me imagino que tiene que ser igual de complicado, o quizás menos porque sería alguien con quién tendría más hormonas en común"

"¿Entonces te puedes imaginar con un hombre, saliendo a ver películas o pasear, besándose, durmiendo –sólo durmiendo- juntos?" preguntó el chico, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, como si estuviera recordando algo.

Probablemente ese era el tipo de cosas que Kurt hacía con Frodo. Cosas como pasear de la mano y sonriendo y dando saltitos por todo el lugar. No, yo no era así. No podría hacer esas cosas.

Sin embargo, ver a Kurt tan feliz recordando eso hacía que algo se me revolviera en el estómago. Podía recordar la última vez que dormí en la cama de Kurt, el día de la fiesta, cómo se había sentido tenerlo entre mis brazos buscando calor. Podía recordar el aroma de su perfume y su cabello. Podía pensar en todas las veces que habíamos estado juntos y lo bien que lo habíamos pasado, lo cómodos que estábamos con el otro aún después de haber tenido tan malas experiencias en el pasado.

Sí, seguro, no soy del tipo romántico y sin duda no podría estar en la cama con mi pareja sólo para dormir, pero sin duda podía verle el lado bueno que Kurt parecía apreciar tanto.

"Mmm creo que sí, digo, nunca lo he hecho con una chica. Lauren me daba incluso menos acción que eso," admití, encogiéndome un poco de hombros al recordar a mi ex "pero sí, creo que podría"

"Me alegro" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa y yo sonreí también, este chico era casi tan adorable en estos momentos como lo era cuando cantaba. "Bueno, qué más… ¿Qué hay de los transexuales y transgéneros?"

"¿Travestis?" pregunté, confundido.

"No, los travestis son aquellos que se disfrazan del otro sexo aun siendo hombres o mujeres cuando se quitan el vestuario. Transgéneros y transexuales sienten estar en el cuerpo equivocado, por ejemplo, se sienten como un hombre dentro del cuerpo de una mujer; por lo tanto cambian su manera de vestir o su cuerpo para adecuarse a qué es lo que sienten que son" me respondió Kurt, con seriedad.

"¿Qué hay con ellos?"

"¿Te podrías enamorar o sentir atraído por una mujer en el cuerpo de un hombre o un hombre en el cuerpo de una mujer, o alguien que está cambiando de uno a otro, o que ya cambió?"

"Uh… ¿Me tendría que sentir atraído por lo que son en esos momentos o lo que desean ser?" pregunté muy, muy confundido.

"O por su personalidad, quizás" sugirió Kurt.

"Uh… Lo de la personalidad me pasó con Lauren, porque bueno, esa chica es impresionante y tiene unas tetas…"

"Ugh, Puck, sin detalles" me detuvo Kurt casi de inmediato.

"En fin, no es normal que la gente me guste por cómo es antes que por cómo se ve, no sé si podría enamorarme de alguien que es una chica hermosa pero quiere ser un tío todo peludo" dije, complicado, como si la estuviera cagando y Kurt me fuera a mirar con una de sus miradas de odio de un momento a otro.

"¿Crees que hay sólo dos géneros?" preguntó Kurt de pronto, no haciendo caso a mi respuesta como si lo que hubiera dicho no le hubiera molestado. Quizás no le molestaba. Después de todo a él no le gustaban las chicas sin importar que estas fueran realmente hermosas o amables.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Femenino y masculino, esos son géneros. ¿Crees que hay más?" me preguntó Kurt levantando las cejas en busca de una respuesta.

"¿No es suficiente con eso? ¿Para qué más podrías querer más géneros que eso?" pregunté yo algo extrañado. Ya estaba suficientemente confundido con las etiquetas, no necesitaba más problemas existenciales.

"Hay gente que no se sienten identificados con el género masculino o el femenino, o que sienten que son ambos, o que no son ninguno…" me explicó Kurt.

"Uh, nunca lo había pensado así… ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Entre todas las etiquetas que creí que podrían aplicarse a tu caso estaba la polisexualidad que es como… una versión más abierta de la bisexualidad. La diferencia radica en que la bisexualidad se rige por la atracción a dos géneros, hombre o mujer; la polisexualidad en cambio en una identidad en la que muestran atracción a más de dos géneros" explicó Kurt, dejando su computador a un lado y estirándose en la cama.

"Creí que era la pansexualidad la que se podía enamorar de todos" comenté tirándome junto a él.

"La pansexualidad tiene el potencial de enamorarse de todo tipo de persona independiente de su género, de su atractivo físico o de su identidad sexual; la polisexualidad dice que te puedes sentir atraído por alguien que esté en transición de mujer a hombre, o alguien que se considera a sí mismo andrógeno pues no cree que haya dos géneros. Eso no quiere decir que te atraiga todo el mundo" explicó Kurt, mirando el techo.

"¿Y? Con todas esas preguntas… ¿qué crees que soy?" pregunté, esperando que él tuviera la respuesta por mi pues yo hacía un rato que había perdido un poco el hilo de la conversación. Específicamente desde que se estiró en la cama como si fuera un gato, dejando que la camiseta se le estirara sobre el pecho y mostrara una línea de piel entre el pantalón y el dobladillo.

"Creo que eres bisexual… o estás en camino de serlo" dijo Kurt, sonrojándose cuando vio dónde estaban pegados mis ojos.

"O sea que finalmente me quedo con la opción más simple de toda la lista. Eso está bien, será menos difícil de explicar" reí, acostándome de forma que mis ojos se pudieran despegar de ese pedazo de piel que tanto me desconcentraba.

"El día en que llegues con un novio me sentiré casi realizado" bromeó Kurt. "Sólo sería cambiarte un poco el look y serías perfecto"

"¿Cambiarme el look? ¿Estás bromeando? Soy perfecto como soy, eso incluye mi ropa del Target y mis calzoncillos de la Guerra de las Galaxias" dije, bastante serio. Estoy seguro que no hay ropa de diseñador con estampados graciosos ni con la cara de Darth Vader, sin importar qué tan cara sea.

"¿Compras ropa en el Target? Oh, Dios… te regalaré algo para navidad… quizás un impermeable hasta los tobillos que cubra todos los monstruos de la moda que probablemente llevarás debajo" me dijo Kurt, levantándose sobre uno de sus codos para mirarme con desagrado e incredulidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomé del torso para acercarlo a mí, como un abrazo con un solo brazo, aunque por las posiciones en las que estábamos el tío quedó apoyado contra mi pecho como si fuera a dormir ahí.

Parte de mí se sentía tan cómoda con él ahí, apoyado, cálido, con ese aroma entre canela y vainilla y esa mezcla fresca de su perfume, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo íntimo del gesto.

"Gracias por hacer esto por mí, Kurt. Eres el único que realmente podría haberme ayudado" dije, sintiendo que mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Él probablemente también lo podía sentir.

"¿Para eso están los amigos, no?" dijo él con una sonrisa que podía sentir en su voz claramente.

Era la primera vez que había escuchado a Kurt referirse a mí como su amigo, la primera desde que todo esto empezó y después de que había escuchado en el auto cómo le incomodaba que me refiriera a él como tío porque era lo que yo hacía con mis amigos, no con él… No sé… Sentí que el corazón me iba a explotar de un sentimiento tan cálido y tan burbujeante que no tenía idea qué era. Sólo sé que escuchar esas palabras me hacía querer reír y atraerlo hacia mí en un abrazo bien fuerte.

Así que eso hice.

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

Kurt se marchó un par minutos después, algo sonrojado y mirándome con una sonrisa incómoda. Guardó su computador rápidamente y dijo que esperaba verme puntual al otro día para seguir en la rutinaria vida del mecánico de mantención, pero prometió enseñarme a calibrar neumáticos y usar esas máquinas que giraban a mil por hora.

Lo dejé en la puerta de la casa, despidiéndome con otro abrazo. Él a cambió me pidió que saludara a mamá de su parte y nos veríamos mañana.

Subí a mi habitación, con un pequeño desvío para ver si Nina estaba dormida, después de cerrar la casa. Me tiré en mi cama, sonreí al sentir ese aroma cálido de Kurt en mis mantas, y desaparecí del mundo.

*.*.*.*

* * *

><p>El resto de la semana me lo pasé aprendiendo la rutina y más de autos de lo que jamás creí posible sin tener uno propio. Un par de veces vi a Finn y jugamos un par de partidas en su casa mientras Kurt reía con Mercedes o Rachel en la cocina, tomando café o algo.<p>

Sin la presión de la escuela y tareas y partidos de futbol y Glee parecía que tenía demasiado tiempo en mis manos, así que las horas en el taller me servían bastante para mantener mi cabeza ocupada.

Los días se iban superponiendo entre ellos, dejándome ver a mi madre más feliz que nunca con mi nuevo trabajo, aunque la veía a ella y a mi hermana cada vez menos. Por otro lado mi amistad con Kurt seguía su camino, lento pero seguro, durante las horas de trabajo y las risas intercambiadas durante las horas de almuerzo.

Conversamos muchas cosas durante esos días, algunas veces sobre el Glee Club, otras sobre Finn, otras sobre Frodo… y aprendí rápidamente que hablar sobre Rachel era complicado pues los sentimientos de Kurt con respecto a la chica eran bipolares la mayor parte del tiempo. Había días en que Kurt sentía que eran tan parecidos que estaban destinados a ser amigos, como habían días en que lo único que quería era darle un buen sermón sobre cómo no debía jugar con los sentimientos de Finn. Aparentemente Kurt y Rachel habían tenido una conversación en Nueva York de la que la chica se olvidaba cada cierto tiempo y eso lo volvía loco.

Un par de veces logré convencer a Kurt de que jugara conmigo mientras Finn nos preparaba de comer y me sentí orgulloso de ver lo mucho que había progresado, sobre todo cuando Finn intentó jugar contra él y fue completamente destrozado sin que Hummel perdiera siquiera un punto de vida.

"Hombre, deberías quedarte este fin de semana. Le darías una paliza a Artie" dijo Finn, mirando a Kurt como si quisiera reclamar más. "Bueno, una paliza virtual… porque no se le puede pegar a un chico en silla de ruedas, pero tú me entiendes, ¿no?"

"Como ya le había dicho a Puck, tenía planes previos esta semana, Finn, en serio" dijo Kurt, sentándose en el sillón a mirarnos jugar. "Pero… prometo estar aquí la próxima ocasión"

"Convenceré a los chicos de que hagamos una durante la semana para que no estorbe con tus planes de fin de semana" dijo Finn, como si fuera una genial idea.

"Finn, tanto Puck como yo trabajamos durante la semana. Estoy seguro que Sam está trabajando también y Mike aún está en su campamento. Hacer una junta de chicos durante la semana sería patético" dijo Kurt. Yo ahogué una risa al ver como Finn le miraba sin respuesta. Obviamente no había pensado en los trabajos de cada uno cuando había hecho planes en su mente.

"Tío, tú y Artie son los únicos que no trabajan durante el verano. ¿Qué es lo que hacen todo el día?" pregunté, algo sorprendido de que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido antes saber esto.

"Uh… Artie creo que hace algo con computadoras, aunque no sé exactamente qué" respondió Finn, confundido. "Y yo, bueno… estoy ayudando a Rachel con sus audiciones para una cosa de Nueva York y algo para el teatro del Centro Comunitario"

Kurt bufó a mi lado antes de decir necesitaba empezar a hacer algo para la cena y desaparecer en dirección a la cocina.

"¿No has pensado en trabajar en algo y conseguir dinero propio?" pregunté después de seleccionar mi personaje.

"Burt no me quiere en el taller desde que arruiné ese auto, dijo que prefería convencer a mamá de que aumentara mi mesada a arriesgarse a tener que arreglar cosas con las que los autos no habían llegado" respondió él, algo incómodo, pero con una sonrisa. "Lo dijo amable y todo, pero sé que le causé problemas"

"Pero… ¿Qué tal otros lugares?" pregunté.

"No lo había pensado"

"¿Qué tal Sheets-n-things? Cuando trabajaste ahí no tuviste problemas" sugerí, encogiéndome de hombros.

"Veré qué puedo hacer, la verdad es que no lo había pensado realmente y ya me estaba empezando a aburrir" dijo Finn, escogiendo a Spiderman como siempre y empezando la pelea. "Además que últimamente cada vez que Rachel viene a casa Kurt termina el día molesto por una razón u otra, así que prefiero salir que estar aquí y escucharlo en uno de sus días de mal humor"

"Tío, tienes que asumir que tu vida gira más entorno a la de Rachel que a tu propia vida últimamente" reí, masacrando a su Spiderman con Dante. (Y qué si jugar con Dante me recordaba a Kurt, eso sólo lo hacía más gracioso).

"Tío, Rachel se va a ir a Nueva York cuando termine este año escolar y yo me quedaré en Lima, es como… mi última oportunidad de verla. ¡Para siempre! Tengo que aprovechar mi tiempo" dijo Finn, muy serio, incluso dejando de jugar para mirarme como si estuviera loco.

"Finn, quedan diez meses para eso" le recordé con una risa. "Además, si la conviertes en lo que hace girar tu vida, ¿qué va a pasar cuando ella se vaya y te quedes sin vida?"

"No lo había pensado así. Realmente, por ahora sólo quería disfrutar del poco tiempo que nos queda" dijo él, apesadumbrado.

"No digo que no lo disfrutes. Sólo digo que no te excluyas del resto por pasar tiempo con ella" dije, encogiéndome de hombros y dando por terminado el asunto. Realmente, después de esa charla con Finn, no era de extrañar que Kurt estuviera tan bipolar con respecto a Rachel. Probablemente para él era aún peor porque tenía que aguantar a Finn y su amor por la chica casi todo el tiempo. Ciertamente más que el aconsejable.

Además, no era como que Finn y Kurt no fueran algo similares en esto. Finn había empezado a adaptar su mundo a Rachel y Kurt hacía lo mismo con Frodo.

No sabía qué era lo que tenían los hobbits que hacían que todos mis amigos se pusieran así de babosos, pero no me hacía ninguna gracia.

En fin. El punto es que la semana pasó rápido y antes de que me diera cuenta ya era sábado y Finn nos esperaba en su casa a eso de las 5 de la tarde. Como de costumbre el que prestaba la casa no tenía que encargarse de la comida ni nada por el estilo, por lo que todos los invitados debíamos llevar algo.

Como de costumbre llevé esos cupcakes que hago con la receta de mi Nana, sin hierba esta vez, ok, un poco, pero no suficiente como para que produjera más que un par de risas, y algo de beber. Sin alcohol porque no quería problemas con Burt Hummel. El hombre parecía apreciarme y no quería defraudarlo.

Como era sábado mamá había llevado a Nina a la sinagoga en la mañana, por lo que no nos vimos mucho, pero cuando llegó me dio un beso en la cabeza y me deseó una tarde con los chicos.

Se me pasó por la cabeza que debería contarle a mamá lo de mi sexualidad, pues si para ella era un problema que le llegaran con rumores sobre con quién me había estado acostando era posible que cuando empezaran a circular chismes sobre mi sexualidad le fueran aún más molestos. No lo iba a hacer ese día, pero tenía que hacerlo pronto. ¿Quizás el viernes siguiente, mientras me lavara el cabello? Era uno de los pocos momentos que teníamos como madre e hijo para conversar con tranquilidad, después de todo.

Llegué a la Casa Hudmel un poco antes de lo presupuestado, así que alcancé a saludar a Kurt quien se iba apresurado.

"Vas retrasado, Kurt?" le pregunté cuando abrió la puerta para salir y me encontró ahí con una bandeja de cupcakes.

"Elegantemente retrasado" dijo el chico, robando uno de los cupcakes y dándole una mascada. "Nunca debes llegara algún lugar tan tarde como para que sea una falta de respeto ni tan temprano que dé la impresión que no tenías nada más que hacer"

"Bueno, te dejo que corras para que no sea una falta de respeto entonces" dije riendo, antes de añadir en un susurro contra su oído. "No te vayas muy rápido eso sí, si la policía te detiene y te hacen un test de drogas no seré el culpable"

"Dime que estás bromeando" dijo el chico, mirando el pastelito en su mano con horror.

"No bromeo, aunque no tiene suficiente como para que haga efecto uno solo, no más que el azúcar en sí, no te preocupes" dije riendo.

"No estoy seguro de querer seguir comiendo esto" dijo él, intentando devolverlo a la bandeja.

"¡Ah, ah, ah! Ya lo empezaste, te lo tienes que terminar" reí, elevando la bandeja por sobre mi cabeza para que le fuera imposible alcanzarla. Aún era un par de pulgadas más alto y las iba a aprovechar. "Además, te hará bien estar un poco más relajado si tienes que despedirte de tu novio estando entremedio de tanta gente"

Kurt me miró feo por un par de segundos, una mirada que podría haberme destruido si es que el chico tuviera la fuerza y yo no fuera su amigo. Luego agarró el cupcake y se lo comió en un par de bocados. Yo sonreí.

"Tienes razón. No sé cómo resistiré. Cuando me imagino nuestras despedidas siempre son acurrucados, abrazados, sin tener nada que hacer… y por alguna razón siempre hay alguien que se nos pone entremedio" se quejó el chico, haciendo un puchero adorable.

"Vamos, Kurt, a sacar lo mejor de una mala tarde. Bésalo y deja que los demás sean los incómodos, no tú" reí, abriendo la puerta detrás del chico y entrando a su casa.

"Quizás tienes razón. Adiós Puck" dijo él, con un saludo de su mano, antes de subirse al auto. Yo sólo hice un gesto de respuesta antes de que Finn saliera a preguntar qué era lo que demoraba tanto y me encontrara ahí, saludando a su hermano como un idiota.

Entré a la casa para encontrarme con que no era el primero en llegar. Artie ya estaba ahí, jugando con Finn en el salón una partida rápida de Marvel vs Capcom y riendo mientras lograba que Finn dejara de poner atención a los trucos que quería usar y se empeñara en apretar cualquier botón esperando defenderse.

"¿Qué hay, chicos?" pregunté al llegar, tirándome en un sofá luego de poner los cupcakes sobre la mesa de centro.

"¡Puck, ayuda!" exclamó Finn desde la otra esquina, mientras gritaba como una niña al ser vapuleado por Artie.

"No, hombre, eso no es de caballeros. Morir nunca, rendirse jamás, Finn" rió Artie.

Pasamos un buen rato más jugando hasta que llegó Sam trayendo pizzas y bebidas y el grupo estuvo completo. Para ese entonces Carole nos había pasado un bol donde poner las papas y maníes que Artie había traído, habían empezado a aparecer los vasos de colores y el chico de la silla de ruedas nos estaba dando una paliza a Finn y a mí.

A eso de las ocho y media el señor Hummel llamó a Finn a la cocina y lo tuvo ahí durante un rato mientras nosotros nos mirábamos con extrañeza e intentábamos aparentar que jugamos cuando en realidad intentábamos escuchar lo que le decían.

Un rato después Finn volvió mucho más feliz de lo que se podría esperar cuando un padre te llama a la cocina cuando estás con tus amigos.

"Burt dice van a ir con mamá al cumpleaños de una tía en Dayton o algo así, así que tendríamos que cuidar la casa. Ah, y que tenemos expresamente prohibido hacer ningún tipo de fiesta" dijo Finn al sentarse.

Yo sólo lo miré, pero mi expresión debe haber sido muy clara.

"Nada de fiestas, Puck, no quiero quedar mal con Burt" dijo Finn, con esa voz que tan bien le conocía. Esa voz que me decía que si insistía en un rato más podría convencerlo, por lo menos, de que fuéramos a comprar unas cervezas.

Burt y Carole se fueron a eso de las nueve, recordándonos que cuidáramos la casa y que volverían mañana al medio día, así que podíamos ocupar su cama si nos quedábamos, pues era mucho más cómoda que el sofá o el colchón inflable.

Fue casi a las diez y media, cuando Finn estaba cambiando el juego por Rock Band, y cuando ya todos estábamos más bien felices y de los cupcakes sólo la mitad de la bandeja, que sentimos la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con un portazo.

"¿Burt?" pregunté, mirando en dirección a la entrada, aunque la pregunta era para Finn.

"No, habríamos sentido su auto. Tiene un no sé qué más grande porque le gusta que el sonido o no sé qué" dijo Finn, poniéndose de pie. "Tiene que ser Kurt. Supongo que… Aaah… debo preguntarle si está bien…"

"Wow, no tienes para qué verte tan feliz" reí, viendo su cara de sufrimiento.

"Tío, no has visto a Kurt enojado. A veces creo que es peor que Rachel…" dijo incómodo "pero no le digan que dije eso, me mataría" añadió luego.

"Si quieres voy yo" propuse, después de todo el tío era mi amigo y, muy probablemente, podría entender cualquier problema que Kurt tuviera mucho mejor que Finn.

"¡Te debo una!" exclamó Hudson antes de sentarse, agarrar un control y no despegar sus ojos de la pantalla como si fuera a arrepentirme. Sam y Artie paseaban sus miradas entre él y yo entretenidos.

Subí las escaleras a paso tranquilo y golpeé su puerta antes de entrar. Supongo que su privacidad y ese tipo de cosas es bueno considerarlas cuando está enojado, aunque eso no quería decir que no fuera a entrar de todas maneras. Adentro la música empezaba a subir de volumen.

"¡No quiero hablar, Finn, anda a jugar con los demás y déjame en paz!" gritó Kurt desde el otro lado de la puerta antes de que el volumen subiera hasta el punto en que le sería imposible escuchar si golpeaba de nuevo.

Abrí la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces y sonreí al verlo tirado en la cama, con una mano sobre sus ojos como si la luz le molestara.

"Te dije que no quiero hablar, Finn" dijo el chico sin mirarme.

"No soy Finn, tío, cómo me puedes confundir con él" dije, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

"¿Puck?" preguntó, levantándose sobre los codos y mirándome extrañado.

"El Puckasaurius a tu servicio" dije, acercándome a la cama, contento de que por lo menos no me había pedido que saliera como había hecho con su hermanastro.

"No estoy de humor para hablar, Puck" dijo, volviendo a tirarse sobre la cama en un movimiento muy poco elegante para lo que tenía acostumbrado.

"¿La despedida no fue lo que pensabas?" pregunté, poniéndome cómodo a los pies del chico, jugando con los cordones de una de sus botas.

"Fue exactamente lo que temía y nada de lo que me hubiera gustado" respondió él, volviendo a taparse la cara. "Warblers por todos lados, todos querían preguntarme cómo estaba, cómo había pasado las vacaciones, cómo me había tratado McKinley los últimos meses, cómo estuvieron las Nacionales, y bla, bla, bla"

"¿Y Frodo?" pregunté, pues asumía que gran parte de la frustración estaba en él y no en el resto de los gorgoritos.

"Blaine entre los Warblers es… Uff, es como que tuviera fans, no lo dejan tranquilo. No debemos haber estado más de dos minutos juntos. A veces pienso que Nick y Jeff realmente se empeñaban en aparecer cuando nos veían solos" dijo él, con un suspiro frustrado.

"¿Eso es lo que te enojó tanto? ¿Que no pudiste estar con él como querías?" pregunté, terminando de desatar su bota y sacándosela. Antes de que empezara a responder ya había empezado a hacer lo mismo con la otra.

"No, lo realmente me enoja y me molesta es que a Blaine no pareció importarle" dijo él, sentándose en la cama sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo en las piernas. Por un segundo me detuve a pensar que el chico debía de tener buenos músculos debajo de todas sus capas de ropa.

"¿Cómo así?"

"Cuando me vio molesto y me preguntó qué era lo que me pasaba, le dije. Y sabes lo que me dijo:_ Es normal que quieran estar un poco contigo, después de todo no te volverán a ver por un tiempo_" respondió Kurt, imitando a la perfección el tono de voz del hobbit.

"Pero… tú tampoco lo verás a él por un tiempo" comenté extrañado.

"¡Es lo mismo que le dije!" dijo, volviendo a tirarse a la cama.

"¿Y qué dijo?" pregunté, mientras le sacaba la bota que me faltaba.

"Que no era lo mismo, porque podíamos hablar por teléfono o mandarnos mails, o mensajes, o conversar por Skype todas las noches. Además que lo que teníamos era mucho más fuerte que una separación y todo eso" dijo Kurt, obviamente no creyendo una sola palabra de lo que decía.

"Tío, ese tipo de cosas también las puedes hacer con el resto de los gorgoritos" dije, sacándome las zapatillas y subiendo a la cama hasta que me pude acostar al lado de él, apoyado en un codo y mirándolo con extrañeza.

"¿Y crees que no lo sé?" preguntó, molesto. Yo levanté las manos, mostrando que iba en son de paz.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, yo mirándole con curiosidad y él bufando cada vez que se acordaba de algo. Debajo de nosotros podíamos escuchar a los chicos riendo y cantando con el juego que Finn había puesto, pero no nos era realmente molesto. Al menos, a mí no me importaba.

"A veces creo que somos sólo como amigos que se besan más que novios" dijo Kurt después de un rato.

"¿Cómo amigos con beneficios?" pregunté.

"No, más bien como esas parejas de viejitos que se aman, pero simplemente no tienen un impulso sexual o la atracción física como para llevar los besos a algo más" respondió él, su tono de voz me decía que estaba realmente cansado.

"Pero lo han llevado a más. Recuerdo muy bien cuando me contaste sobre el sexo oral" dije, sorprendido.

"Bueno, la atracción física está, es obvio… pero… no sé cómo explicarlo…" dijo, pasándose una mano por la frente y el cabello. Se veía complicado. "Blaine a mí me atrae, bastante, no sé si mucho, pero bastante. A él, sin embargo, no estoy seguro de resultarle tan atractivo y eso me lleva a ser muy… inseguro a veces" dijo.

"Tío, tú estás bastante bueno" dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Era absolutamente innecesario contarle cómo me había quedado mirándole aquel primer día en el taller, o cómo había fantaseado un par de veces con su boca o sus dedos.

"Qué tierno, Puck, en serio" me respondió él, con una cara que decía que lo último que le había parecido mi comentario era tierno.

"Sólo digo lo que veo"

"El punto es que, no sé, siento que tanta distancia nos está haciendo daño o nos está transformando de nuevo en amigos más que en novios" dijo Kurt, volviendo a mirar al techo.

"¿Y estarás enojado durante todo el resto de la noche? ¿Realmente vas a dejar que Frodo te amargue la semana hasta que lo vuelvas a ver?" pregunté, algo extrañado.

"Ese era el plan, sí" me respondió él con una de sus miradas glaciales.

"¿Se veía Frodo molesto cuando se despidieron?" pregunté, pellizcándole una mejilla para que dejara de mirarme así.

"No, eso es lo que más me enoja. Que estaba tan fascinado por ver a sus amigos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que yo estaba enojado" dijo él, palmoteando mi mano para que dejara de molestarle. En vez de hacer caso empecé a moverle la oreja con un dedo.

"Entonces vas a dejar que Frodo esté sin preocupaciones mientras tú te amargas la semana…" comenté. "No suena justo ni entretenido, tío. Yo que tú hago todo lo contrario"

"Deja eso, Puck" dijo el chico, agarrando mi mano para que dejara de molestarlo. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"No sé, podrías, para empezar, invertir los papeles. Deja que sea él el que esté incómodo con la situación y tú despreocúpate" dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

"¿Cómo así?"

"No sea si sea lo mismo con los chicos que con las chicas, pero como le dije a Artie. Lo que uno debe saber es que basta con que uno sea una fracción de agradable con ellas como lo es de pesado para que te quieran de nuevo. Quizás Frodo sabe demasiado bien que te tiene seguro a su lado y eso le hace confiarse"

"¿Qué estás diciendo, que debería hacer una rabieta como las de Rachel?" preguntó él, con una cara de desagrado en su cara de proporciones desconocidas.

"No, al contrario. Debes ignorarle, es un remedio infalible" dije, sonriéndole mi sonrisa más maquiavélica. "Si te llama no le contestes, o espera hasta el último ring y di que estabas ocupado. Lo mismo con los mensajes de texto o los mails, deja que pase un tiempo antes de contestar. Si te pregunta qué era lo que estabas haciendo, por qué no contestabas o qué es lo que te pasa… estabas ocupado"

"¿Y eso se supone que funciona?" preguntó él, incrédulo.

"¿Dudas de mi conocimiento de las artes amatorias?" pregunté, haciéndome el dolido. "Claro que funciona, todo el tiempo. Sólo preocúpate de decirle que estabas haciendo cosas entretenidas, no sólo trabajar. Saliste con amigas, ojalá con amigos para que se preocupe un poco, fuiste de compras o fuiste a tomar café con alguien… o no sé, esas cosas que te gusta hacer pero que a él no le agradan demasiado quizás"

"¿Cuál es la idea de hacer eso?" preguntó, extrañadísimo.

"Que se preocupe, que empiece a darse cuenta que no te puede dar por sentado y que tiene que ponerte atención si no quiere que te vayas con otro" dije, sonriendo, como si fuera obvio. Y es que lo era, para cualquiera con ojos.

"¿Y dices que hacer eso arreglará mi relación con Blaine?" preguntó de nuevo, con algo de aprensión.

"Si no la arregla por lo menos lo pasarás mejor que si te quedas toda la semana enojado hasta que vuelva, tío. Porque por lo que me cuentas él va a pasar la semana en otra ciudad, con otras preocupaciones y sin tener idea que a ti te hierve la mierda aquí en Lima"

"¡Qué vulgar, Puck!" reclamó él con desagrado.

"Es verdad en cualquier caso" comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

"Tienes razón" aceptó Kurt, con un bufido. "Ok, seguiré tu plan… pero me tienes que ayudar a encontrar cosas entretenidas que hacer"

"¿Qué te parece si sacas las cosas que quedaron de la fiesta, tomamos algo y luego bajamos a jugar con los chicos?" sugerí, moviendo las cejas de forma coqueta.

"Bueno, eso es ciertamente algo que Blaine no esperaría de mí. Hagámoslo" dijo Kurt, poniéndose de pie y metiéndose en su closet (que aparentemente era enorme) para salir con un par de botellas. "Tendrás que ir a buscar algo de hielo, jugo y vasos del refrigerador eso sí. No sé si quiero bajar a hablar con los chicos, después de mi entrada, estando sobrio"

"Como diga, Capitán Kurt" reí, poniéndome de pie.

Sí, me las arreglaría para que Kurt se divirtiera esa semana y con eso arreglara su relación con Frodo. Porque bueno, no es como que el tipo me agrade pero todos sabemos que a Kurt le gusta y sufriría mucho si terminaran… No hay porqué mandar al hobbit a Mordor aún.


	10. I'm only sleeping

**Happiness is a warm gun**

**Capítulo 10:** I'm only sleeping

**Pairing: **Puckurt y Klaine por el lado.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Kurt lleva 4 meses con Blaine y es incapaz de dejar que le toquen bajo la ropa. Necesita ayuda para liberar sus inhibiciones. Si estás enfermo le pides ayuda a un doctor, si estás caliente ¿a quién le pides ayuda? Pues a Puckzilla, obvio.  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><em>*.*.*.*<em>

_Please don't wake me_

_No, don't shake me_

_Leave me where I am_

_I'm only sleeping_

_*.*.*.*_

* * *

><p>La última vez que nos emborrachamos juntos no tuve ocasión de comprobarlo realmente, o no tenía cómo saberlo al menos, pero todo me hacía entender que Kurt era un ebrio del mismo tipo que Britt. Sí, de esos que se sacan la ropa o se calientan fácilmente con lo que sucede a su alrededor. Eso y una mezcla con aquellos que se ríen de todo. Absolutamente de todo.<p>

Quizás la forma en que fue capaz de besar a Britt como si realmente le gustaran las chicas, o la forma en que me besó a mí sin que la presencia de su novio le molestaran, durante la fiesta deberían haber sido un ejemplo de qué era lo que pasaba cuando Kurt perdía sus inhibiciones, pero no se me habría ocurrido.

En este caso Kurt empezó por quitarse la chaqueta y la bufanda, dejándolas tiradas junto a su cama con más descuido del que le había visto ocupar antes en una prenda de vestir. Eso luego sólo de un par de vasos.

Los verdaderos extremos de este arquetipo no los comprobaría hasta un par de horas después, de cualquier modo.

Entre brindis y brindis hablamos de las cosas en el taller, de los tipos con los que Burt trabajaba y que aparentemente habían cuidado de Kurt desde que su padre lo había empezado a llevar, por lo que eran como tíos aunque no hablara con ellos de cosas demasiado personales; hablamos de los Warblers y su experiencia en Dalton, de los uniformes y de lo distinto que era vivir en un dormitorio; hablamos de Lauren y cómo su ruptura aparentemente no me había afectado lo suficiente para todo lo que me había costado convencerla; hablamos de Quinn y hablamos de Rachel, de Finn, de mí y de él.

No bebimos demasiado, yo ni siquiera estaba tan ebrio como empezar a hacer estupideces u olvidar lo que había pasado a la mañana siguiente, pero Kurt dijo que no había comido nada de consistencia durante la tarde, así que había sido mucho más fácil para él que el alcohol empezara a hacer efecto.

Fue entonces que se puso de pie, se sacó la chaqueta y la bufanda y dijo que estaba completamente listo para bajar a divertirse como 'un adolescente promedio en una noche de sábado'. Tambaleó un poco, pero se las arregló para guardar una de las botellas en el closet mientras me pasaba la otra para que la termináramos abajo con el resto. Sólo le quedaba la mitad, (entre lo que habíamos tomado esa noche y lo que habíamos tomado la noche de la fiesta) así que no sería ni tan dañino para la reputación de Finn si los chicos terminaban algo ebrios esta noche. Al menos era vodka y por lo mismo no dejaría a nadie oliendo como cantina.

Kurt bajó las escaleras riendo, algo más lento de lo que habría hecho de costumbre supongo, y aferrado con fuerza a la baranda. Cuando llegamos la cara de Finn hubiera sido digna de grabarla si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en reírme.

Primero se vio asustado porque había sentido la voz de Kurt, y como me había dejado más que claro, tratar con un Kurt enojado no era una de sus actividades favoritas. Luego, pasó por la extrañeza que debía producirle el ver a un Kurt tan suelto de ropa y tan risueño, para luego pasar a la comprensión, cuando se dio cuenta que las mejillas sonrojadas y las risas no eran un estado absolutamente natural. Fue entonces que me miró con desaprobación.

"¿Emborrachaste a mi hermano, tío?" preguntó, con una cara rarísima, como si le acabara de decir que tenía prueba de matemáticas en media hora.

"¿De dónde sacaste alcohol, para empezar?" preguntó Sam, riendo.

"Era mío" respondió Kurt por mí, sentándose en el sofá junto a Finn y mirándole como si fuera un reto. Retándole a decir algo en contra de su estado de ebriedad. "Y pretendo compartir, si es que así lo desean" dijo, apuntando luego a la botella en mi mano.

"El jugo quedó arriba" dije, poniendo la botella en la mesa y empezando subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que podías cuando intentabas que los peldaños no se te perdieran en el camino. Hubiera sido ridículo que se me escapara uno y caerme.

Ya en la habitación tomé el jugo, la fuente donde había llevado el hielo y los vasos que habíamos estado usando. Cuando iba saliendo el bip de un celular me alertó a que Kurt había olvidado el de él allí arriba. Lo guardé en un bolsillo de mi pantalón y bajé con las cosas.

En el salón parecía que todos habían aceptado el estado de Kurt como un hecho y le habían sumado al torneo de lo que fuera que estaban jugando en esos momentos. Dejé nuestros vasos y el jugo, y me fui a la cocina con la fuente a buscar más hielo. Sam llegó un par de segundos después a buscar vasos.

"Nunca había visto a Kurt así de embriagado. ¿Qué le pasó que llegó tan enojado?" preguntó.

"Problemas en la comarca, nada que no se pueda arreglar" dije yo, encogiéndome de hombros "Pero este estado en el que está no es normal, así que archívalo en tu cerebro geek para la posteridad, hombre, mira que no se repite a menudo"

"Espero que no sea así, su hígado no lo aguantaría" rió Sam, llevando los vasos al salón conmigo siguiendo sus pasos.

Kurt, ebrio y todo, estaba compitiendo contra Artie en Capcom vs Marvel, usando a Dante, y dando una buena pelea. Bastante mejor de lo que habíamos hecho Finn, Sam y yo cuando intentamos competir contra Abrams.

"¡Yo, creo que encontré a mi archienemigo!" dijo Artie, luego de que Kurt lo destrozara con una combi de puños y patadas.

"¡Sí!" exclamaba Kurt en esos mismos momentos, con un pequeño gritito. "¿Viste eso, Puck? ¿Quién pensaría que podría llegar a derrotar a Artie cuando hacía sólo unas semanas ni siquiera conocía el juego?"

"¡Yo lo pensé!" dijo Finn, extrañado. "Te lo dije durante la semana, Kurt, te lo dije"

"Pues yo pensé que sería más difícil" dijo Kurt, con un aire de satisfacción.

"¡Ah, no, Kurt!" protestó Artie, mirándole con una mezcla de risa y enojo que obviamente no era real. "Nos conocemos desde antes que los conocieras a ellos, no me puedes tratar así. ¡Soy tu archienemigo! ¡Tenemos que respetarnos entre enemigos! ¡Exijo la revancha!"

"Sólo cuando tengas la misma cantidad de alcohol en el cuerpo que yo" dijo Kurt, con tono presumido. "Sólo entonces serán las condiciones lo suficientemente similares para que la contienda sea justa"

Sam tatareó la música de Rocky y Finn se largó a reír. Yo preparé vasos para todos y se los pasé para que empezaran a beber. A Kurt le di un poco de jugo sólo para que no terminara completamente borracho, lo mismo yo.

Y la noche se nos fue pasando de a poco. Cada cierto tiempo los vasos se rellenaban, los juegos volvían a cambiar, Kurt se sacaba los zapatos y Sam se reía del tamaño de su pie (casi tres números más grande que Evans), se contaban historias, chistes, alguien criticaba a su novia o a su ex, Finn nos protestaba por la carencia de acción que recibía de Rachel, Sam se quedaba callado sin decirnos si estaba saliendo con alguien o no, Artie nos hablaba de cómo Santana le había quitado a su chica y Finn se quejaba de haber perdido la virginidad con una lesbiana, Kurt nos regalaba algún consejo sobre moda que nadie realmente le había pedido, Sam imitaba a alguien, Kurt se sacaba los calcetines, Finn seguía sus pasos y se sacaba los calcetines para tirarlos a donde fuera que cayeran (una lámpara de pie), Artie le preguntaba a Sam si se había sentido extraño hacer un body shot en él y Kurt nos decía que eso había sido una de las pocas cosas buenas de esa noche.

Con todo lo que había pasado, con todas las risas y las carcajadas de Kurt cada vez que alguien se sacaba un calcetín casi no me di cuenta de cómo en mi bolsillo vibraba mi celular.

Pensando que quizás podría ser mi madre, aunque no sé por qué pensé eso teniendo en cuenta la hora, contesté sin siquiera ver quién era el que llamaba.

"Hola, ma" respondí, mirando como Kurt se subía a la espalda de Finn para intentar alcanzar uno de los calcetines de Artie que había caído a la lámpara de techo. Aparentemente no querían que se incendiara así que era de suma urgencia sacarlo en ese preciso momento.

"¿Ma? ¿Kurt?" respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea. "¿Quién habla?"

"No soy Kurt, soy Puck, ma, no sé cómo no reconoces a tu hijo" me quejé, algo dolido. "¿Qué te pasó en la voz, estás enferma?"

"Oh, lo siento, Puck, debo haberme equivocado de teléfono" dijo voz, que ahora que me daba cuenta no sonaba para nada parecida a mi madre. De hecho, sonaba como un hombre. "Aunque estoy seguro de haber marcado el número de Kurt"

"¿El número de Kurt? ¡Tío, tengo su teléfono, olvidé entregárselo!" reí, pues ya empezaba a entender que no era mi teléfono y, duh, obviamente no era mi madre. Mi madre me habría reconocido por la voz y no me habría confundido con Kurt.

"¿Por qué tienes su teléfono?" preguntó la voz en el otro lado, con un dejo de irritación.

"Lo olvidó en la habitación cuando bajamos y como lo guardé en el bolsillo se me olvidó. ¿Quién habla?" pregunté, mirando cómo Sam intentaba que los dos idiotas a caballito no se cayeran, eso afirmando el trasero de Kurt para que estuviera un poco más estable.

"Soy Blaine, ¿me podrías dar con él?" preguntó el tío, ¿Frodo?

"¡Frodo! ¡Tío! ¿Qué haces llamando a esta hora?" pregunté, riendo al ver que la ayuda de Sam no servía de nada y en un par de segundos la torre de babel que esos dos idiotas habían empezado se derrumbaba sobre el sofá. Finn sobre el brazo del sillón, Kurt bajo Finn riendo a carcajadas, y Sam se tiraba sobre el sofá donde Artie estaba sentado.

"¡No siento las piernas, no siento las piernas!" reclamaba Artie entre risas, intentando que Sam se moviera de donde había caído arriba de él, mandando a Kurt y Finn en episodios de histeria y carcajadas compulsivas.

"Kurt dijo que me llamaría cuando llegara a casa y nunca lo hizo. Le mandé un mensaje de texto hace unas horas y tampoco contestó. Me tenía preocupado" dijo el tío, con un tono de irritación que ahora era completamente obvio. "¿Me puedes pasar a Kurt, por favor?"

"Espera un momento, voy a ver si puede contestarte" dije, acercándome a donde Kurt intentaba volver a respirar entre risas mientras Finn parecía incapaz de ponerse de pie sin volverse a caer sobre su hermano. "Kurt, Frodo al teléfono"

"No puedo contestarle, no puedo usar mis manos" dijo el chico, riendo a carcajadas y es que Finn había caído sobre él y en esos momentos procedía a hacerle cosquillas.

"¿Escuchaste, tío? No puede usar las manos" reí yo, volviendo a hablar con el hobbit. "Quizás podrías llamar después cuando Finn se logre despegar de Kurt"

"Es mi magnetismo especial" rió Kurt, desabotonándose un par de botones de la camisa y mirando a Finn como si intentara seducirlo, aunque era obviamente en broma.

"¡Tío! ¡No es cool!" protestaba Finn, poniéndose de pie más rápido y eficientemente de lo que había hecho antes. "Somos hermanos, tío" añadió, aunque aún estaba riendo y se veía que su enojo no iba en serio.

"La verdad es que debería estar durmiendo en estos momentos, tengo que empezar a viajar en un par de horas. ¿Llegó sin problemas a casa, cierto?" preguntó el hobbit, entremedio de un gran bostezo. Debo admitir que me sentí un poco mal por él.

"Sí, llegó sin problemas, un poco enojado pero ya se le pasó" respondí, encogiéndome de hombros. Kurt me miraba curioso y me hacía gestos para que le entregara el celular. Yo lo tomé de una mano y me lo llevé a la cocina. "Espera un momento, Frodo, ahora te puede responder" dije, mientras le entregaba el teléfono a Kurt y le decía al oído, ojalá suficientemente bajo como para que Frodo no escuchara "Ponlo en altavoz, quiero saber de qué están hablando para que podamos decidir qué hacer luego en nuestro plan"

Kurt me hizo caso y dejó el celular en la mesa de la cocina.

"¿Blaine?" dijo el chico, todavía con algunos rastros de risa en la voz.

"Kurt, me tenías preocupado, te dejé un mensaje y nunca contestaste" dijo el hobbit, en una voz mucho más suave y relajada de la que había usado cuando hablaba conmigo.

"Lo siento, cariño, no tenía idea dónde estaba mi celular. Probablemente no estarías- estaríasssmos hablando si Puck no hubiera tenido mi celular" dijo Kurt, vacilando en un par de palabras, arrastrando sílabas y dejando que ese ceceo que tenía a veces se aumentara aún más.

"Kurt… ¿Estás ebrio?" preguntó Frodo.

"… Un poquito" rió mi chico, una risa muy coqueta que no le había escuchado antes.

"Dios, Kurt" rió el tipo.

"Pero está bien. Lo estamos pasando bien. Ha sido entretenido. Tengo un archienemigo ahora, no tenía uno de esos antes, si es que no cuento a Rachel, pero Rachel no tiene suficiente essstilo como para ser rival mío, Artie tampoco pero por lo menos juega bien y tiene muy buena voz, no como la de Rachel, pero es una muy buena voz masculina. No como la de Finn, o Puck, pero muy buena, y juega muy bien. Es mi archienemigo. ¡Es Artie, mi archienemigo, mi Artienemigo!" dijo Kurt, en un solo aliento, haciéndome reír. Me cubrí la boca para que Frodo no escuchara y apoyé mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Kurt para evitar soltar una carcajada.

"Me alegro de que estés pasando un buen rato. Ojalá no tengas resaca mañana" dijo el hobbit, con algo de ternura.

Su ternura me molestaba de sobremanera.

"¿Llegaste sin problemas entonces?" preguntó.

"Si me hubiera pasado algo ya lo habrías sabido, Blaine, te lo habrían dicho cuando contestaron el teléfono. O no te habrían contestado el teléfono y no sabrías nada, pero debería ser obvio el que estoy bien y llegué sin problemas a casa si es que estoy hablando contigo" bufó Kurt, como un chiquillo al que su mamá reprende. Era una ternurita y me daban ganas de apretarle los cachetes. Así que eso hice.

Kurt me manoteó hasta que quité las manos de su cara.

"Es verdad. Lo siento. Bueno, espero que tengas una buena noche, Kurt, que duermas bien" dijo el tipo al otro lado de la línea. Su voz era azúcar derretida y sacarina. Muchas pastillas de sacarina. El dulzor de esa voz no valía la pena el cáncer que me saldría por el aspartamo.

"Tú también, Blaine, siento haberte preocupado" respondió Kurt, con una sonrisa tan melosa y enamorada que tuve que hacerle un par de gestos para que cortara ese tono de voz que estaba soltando. Estaba arruinando el plan.

"No es problema, no podría dormir bien sin saber si habías llegado bien a casa. Que duermas bien, Kurt, te llamo mañana cuando llegue a Chicago, ¿ok?" dijo Frodo.

A Kurt se le relajaron los hombros y su expresión se volvió tan de niño enamorado que dio escalofríos.

"Por supuesto. Que duermas bien, Blaine"

"Te amo" dijo Frodo, y yo debo haber puesto una cara lo suficientemente horrorizada como para que Kurt cambiara su expresión por un par de segundos antes de responder.

"Yo también te amo, Blaine. Ve a dormir, que tengas dulces sueños"

"Y tú una mañana sin resaca" rió Frodo antes de cortar.

"Te aaaamo, Blaine, dulces sueños, por supuesto, lo que quieras, noooo, no te preocupes por mí, tú ve a dormir, cariño" me burlé en una voz mucho más alta que mi tono de voz normal, para imitar la voz del chico frente a mí. Kurt me dio una ligera bofetada en el hombro, pero parecía más divertido que enojado.

"Me pregunto si le podría haber contestado así de haberle llamado cuando llegué a casa como dije que haría" dijo Kurt después de un rato.

"Bueno, tú no habrías estado de tan buen ánimo de haberle llamado cuando llegaste, tío" respondí, encogiéndome de hombros y dirigiéndome al refrigerador para hacernos un par de sándwiches.

"Eso es verdad… Dios, cómo le odiaba cuando llegué. Lo odiaaaaaaaaaaaaaba. Probablemente le habría contestado con una maldición" rió el chico.

"Nunca te he escuchado maldecir" reí yo, entregándole uno de los sándwiches. Kurt lo abrió, inspeccionó lo que había adentro y el dio el visto bueno encogiéndose de hombros y dándole una mordida.

"Y no lo escucharás tampoco… No ahora al menos, ya no estoy enojado" dijo él con una sonrisa y yo no pude evitar pasar mi brazo por sobre sus hombros y atraerlo hacia mí.

Juntos volvimos al salón donde Finn tenía un pedazo de papel pegado en la frente e intentaba adivinar qué personaje era. Sam reía a carcajadas y Artie parecía tratar de contenerlas sin que le resultara mucho.

De la botella ya no quedaba mucho, así que Kurt nos preparó un par de vasos bien cargados para que acabáramos con lo que quedaba del alcohol mientras veíamos como Finn intentaba averiguar su personaje con las preguntas más extrañas que se me habría podido ocurrir que alguien preguntara para ese protagonista en particular.

"Ok, pero… Si soy hombre, no tengo hijos, soy un personaje de literatura, no estoy casado pero tengo un compañero de aventuras, que también es hombre. No soy gay. ¿Seguros que no soy gay?" preguntó repitiendo la pregunta que había hecho hacía un rato.

"Estoy seguro que muchas chicas en internet te dirán que sí, pero no hay nada que lo diga" respondió Arte riendo.

"¿Tengo una nave espacial?" preguntó Finn, frunciendo el ceño. Sam se desternillaba de la risa.

"No, Finn, no tienes una nave espacial" respondió Kurt, cruzando las piernas y mirando a su hermanastro con algo parecido al cariño. Como el que tienes por una mascota muy ridícula y adorable, supongo.

"¿Puedo volar?"

"No puedes volar" respondió Artie, pues Sam era incapaz de responder a nada mientras se reía así y yo no conocía tan bien al personaje como para responder nada, aunque estoy bastante seguro que no sabía volar.

"¿Sé pelear?"

"Sí, sabes pelear" respondió Kurt mientras se acercaba a mí y me rellenaba el vaso con un poco de jugo.

"¿Estoy relacionado con la justicia?"

"Sí"

"¿Soy Batman?"

"¡NO!" exclamó Sam entre risas que todos compartimos pues… Vamos… Batman… Dios, Finn estaba en un siglo completamente distinto. Aunque daba para pensar eso de que los personajes pudieran responder a las mismas descripciones, pero no estoy muy seguro que los comics cuenten como literatura.

Kurt me miró e sonrió de esa manera que me encantaba ver en él, esa sonrisa que tenía cuando estaba seguro y cómodo en el lugar que ocupaba de la situación. Hacía tiempo que no le veía esa sonrisa cuando éramos sólo chicos los que estábamos con él, así que me alegré mucho de verla. Sin dudarlo pasé mi brazo por sus hombros nuevamente y le atraje un poco más hacia mí.

Seguimos riendo y jugando hasta casi las tres de la mañana en que Artie dijo estar cansado y pidió que lo ayudaran a subir las escaleras. Sam y él, al ser los primeros en ir a acostarse, decidieron ocupar la cama matrimonial. Finn subió tras ellos con la silla de ruedas cosa que Artie pudiera usarla si es que quería ir al baño o algo.

Yo decidí que tenía hambre y quería comer algo antes de ir a acostarme, asumiendo que Finn sería decente y me sacaría el colchón inflable mientras estaba arriba. Kurt se despidió y partió a lavarse los dientes diciendo que había sido una noche entretenida, mucho mejor que pasar la noche enojado y que sin duda dejaría la noche libre para cuando hubiera otra junta de chicos a la que quisieran invitarle.

A la que quisiéramos invitarle… Dios, a este tío le iba a costar entender que estaba invitado desde el momento en que era un tío. No era como el hecho de que fuera gay le hiciera menos hombre, al menos ahora yo entendía eso.

Comí mi sándwich y me fui a lavar los dientes. Al pasar por el salón pude observar un poco del desastre que habíamos dejado, así que reuní los vasos sucios y los boté, saqué la botella vacía de vodka del lugar donde había quedado atrapada en el sofá y la guardé en mi mochila para deshacerme de ella luego, cuando volviera a casa; arreglé los cojines y limpié algunos de los muebles que habían quedado con comida arriba. Junté los zapatos que habían quedado tirados por el lugar y los amontoné en una esquina, pero no me quise poner a buscar calcetines. Cada uno se tendría que encargar de eso.

Para cuando llegué a la habitación de Finn le encontré tirado en la cama, sin taparse, en diagonal y durmiendo como una estrella de mar. Todo el metro noventa de su persona ocupando su cama de plaza y media. El colchón inflable no estaba por ningún lado de la habitación.

"Tío, dónde se supone que duerma" pregunté, intentando moverle un poco para que despertara.

Finn ni siquiera se movió.

Me senté un rato en la cama hasta que los ronquidos de mi amigo me empezaron a dar sueño a mí. Quizás Kurt sabía dónde estaba el colchón y me podía ayudar a armarlo en la sala. O simplemente pasármelo y yo lo armaba.

Golpeé la puerta de Kurt un par de veces y nunca me respondió así que simplemente entré.

"Kurt, tu hermano me abandonó de nuevo" me quejé, prendiendo la luz nada más al entrar en la habitación, sin preocuparme de si el chico estaba dormido o despierto.

Lo encontré en su cama, tapado hasta la cintura pero no dormido, medio dormido quizás, adormilado. Quizás lo desperté con mis golpes en la puerta, no sé, pero no estaba totalmente dormido.

Ah… y estaba… bueno, sin camiseta o pijama, o lo que sea que usa arriba cuando duerme, porque asumí que estaba con pantalones o pijama o lo que sea que usaba abajo cuando duerme, no es como que me fuera a poner a investigar o algo así porque… ah… una imagen dice más que mil palabras y todo eso, y yo no estaba tan sobrio como para ponerme a pensar en algo más allá de los perfecta que parecía su piel y lo suave que se veía y cómo su ombligo parecía el mejor lugar donde poner mi lengua que había visto en mucho tiempo o cómo sus pezones parecían pedirme a gritos que los tocara o los mordiera o…

No sé si lo que pasó entonces fue que la boca se me secó o que se me hizo agua, pero sé que me costó moverme de donde estaba y entrar en la habitación.

"¿Puck?" preguntó el chico en medio de un bostezo, como reaccionando a que había alguien más en la pieza. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tu hermano me abandonó de nuevo" respondí, intentando mirarle a los ojos y no a… bueno… cualquier otra parte, porque ni siquiera sus manos eran juego limpio cuando estaban así, sobre su cabeza, como si alguien las hubiera atado al respaldo de la cama (aunque era obvio que no era así pues no había nada con qué atarlo… y porque había visto a Kurt descansar así varias veces antes).

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?" respondió, cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido de nuevo.

Me senté en la cama junto a él y le moví un hombro, intentando que mi mano no registrara lo cálida que se sentía su piel bajo mi mano.

Dios, en el momento en que acepté que me podían llegar a gustar los hombres era como si hubieran roto una represa. Ahora que ya me había aceptado como era, con todo lo que eso implicaba, no tenía nada que impidiera el que disfrutara de la vista excepto que Kurt era mi amigo y eso no se le hace a los amigos, ni a las amigas supongo. Que te atraiga un amigo sólo trae problemas.

"Kurt, Kurt, despierta" dije un par de veces.

"¿Qué quieres, Puckerman?" preguntó él, despertando un tanto molesto.

"¿Qué hago, Hummel, dónde duermo?" pregunté yo, siguiendo su ejemplo de irritabilidad.

"Qué se yo" respondió él, dándose vuelta en la cama hacia el otro lado y dándome la espalda. Esa espalda blanca, con un par de pecas… Dios, esas pecas… Qué ganas de tocar cada una de ellas y contarlas y…

"Vaya manera de tratar a un amigo" dije algo molesto, poniéndome de pie. Estar cerca de Kurt sin camisa era peligroso y estaba empezando a perder la cabeza. Era mejor irme. Soldado que arranca sirve para otra guerra y todo eso. Además… Ugh, no sé.

Supuse que podía dormir en la sala, el sofá no era muy cómodo pero era mejor que el suelo…

"Noah" dijo la voz de Kurt a mi espalda y tuve que morderme la lengua para tratar con eso de evitar girarme a verle. "Lo siento, no debí haberte tratado así. Supongo que puedes dormir aquí, siempre y cuando te mantengas en tu lado de la cama y te levantes antes de que llegue papá. Si papá te encuentra aquí no será lindo"

"Tío, he dormido aquí antes con muchas menos reglas" dije, con una sonrisa que estoy seguro que se hizo sentir en mi tono de voz.

"Sí, pero antes eras hetero. A papá no le gusta la idea de que comparta cama con alguien que pudiera responder alguno de mis avances" dijo Kurt con un nuevo bostezo.

Apagué la luz y volví a entrar a la habitación, acercándome a la cama. Kurt no se había girado completamente, sino que se había dado vuelta sólo lo suficiente como para ofrecerme un espacio junto a él, levantando las sabanas y plumones.

Me senté en la cama me saqué los pantalones, quedando sólo en boxers y mi camiseta. No tenía para qué sacarme zapatos y calcetines pues estos debían estar en algún lado del salón, quizás en alguna lámpara apagada o arriba del televisor. Los pantalones, sin embargo, eran necesarios porque dormir con jeans es una de las cosas más molestas que me ha tocado hacer. Es incómodo y caluroso y… no necesitaba más calor en esos momentos. La vez pasada me había quedado sólo en calzoncillos, pero ahora… uh… Kurt ya estaba sin camiseta, no sabía qué tan buena idea era (para él) que los dos estuviéramos medio desnudos.

Me metí a la cama con más cuidado del que hubiera tenido en otra ocasión y no tenía idea por qué, me sentía ligeramente incómodo, como si la situación en algún momento se me fuera a volver en contra.

Estoy seguro que todo era culpa de Kurt y su falta de camisa.

El chico todavía me estaba dando la espalda, posiblemente ya estaba dormido, y yo no tenía nada que temer. No es como que me fuera a echar de la cama ahora que ya estaba adentro, tapado hasta las orejas y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Esto era mala idea. Pésima idea. La peor de todas las ideas que he tenido en mi vida.

La camiseta que había usado en 'Born this way' seguía siendo aplicable a mí, según veía.

Intenté calmarme, mirar al techo, escuchar las hojas de los árboles moverse afuera con el viento. Intenté concentrarme en los ronquidos de Finn en la otra habitación, en mi respiración, en los latidos de mi corazón con la esperanza de que se calmaran. Era ridículo ponerme así, Kurt tenía novio y yo no tenía intenciones de que nada especial pasara, no iba a pasar, así que realmente toda esta situación era ridícula. Tenía que calmarme.

Poco a poco me empecé a quedar un poco dormido, aún tapado completamente, medio asfixiado de calor, pero dormido.

Soñé con manos, con gotas de agua y colores. Con un piano que sonaba a lo lejos, o más bien cerca, con lluvia que caía golpeando mi piel y me mojaba sin mojarme. A lo lejos podía escuchar pasos apurados, como de unas botas con tacones, y podía sentir cómo la lluvia iba variando a medida que los pasos se acercaban o alejaban. No me sentía sólo y estaba tranquilo, aun cuando podía sentir las pozas de agua mojándome los pies con cada paso que daba… de pronto me caía en un hoyo y el agua me cubría por completo, dentro del agua podía ver un columpio moviéndose con el viento. El piano era lo único que sonaba, sin una melodía concreta, como si las gotas de lluvia estuvieran cayendo sobre el teclado con la fuerza suficiente como para apretar cada tecla. Me acerqué al columpio y me senté, moviendo mis pies como si fueran un metrónomo y tuvieran que marcar la cadencia de la lluvia.

Unas manos me abrazaron por detrás, pasando por mi cuello suavemente hasta posarse en mi pecho, sintiendo el latir de mi corazón que latía con el ritmo de la lluvia. El frío del agua, de la lluvia en mi pecho, desapareció entonces. Sólo quedó el calor de los brazos sobre mis hombros, de las manos en mi pecho, y del pecho contra mi espalda.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido por la diferencia de temperaturas, y me encontré en la habitación de Kurt, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sus manos en mi pecho y su pecho contra mi espalda.

No sabía si todavía estaba en el sueño o había despertado, no podía sentir el agua pero podía sentir el viento en las hojas así que quizás estaba el agua estaba en ellas. Y podía sentir las manos en mi pecho, así que quizás estaba en el sueño.

Me acerqué al calor que sentía en la espalda mientras una de las manos bajaba por mi brazo y se posaba en mi cintura. Sentía que me sofocaba.

"Me da calor verte con tanta ropa" susurró una voz en mi oído. No era una voz sexy, ni que quería serlo, era una voz dormida y que decía las palabras con seguridad. Fue el calor del aliento en mi oído y el calor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo lo que me hizo hacerle caso a la voz sin dudarlo.

La mano que se había posado en mi cintura, como un pajarito, descendió como una gota de agua y me atrajo más hacia el pecho contra mi espalda. Yo sólo me dejé llevar.

Todavía no sabía si estaba dormido o soñando, cualquiera de las dos opciones eran igual de probables en mi mente, pero me dejó de importar. Un olor muy cálido, como a canela y vainilla, y el olor de la tierra mojada por la lluvia, me empezó a inundar y me dejé llevar por la sensación. Sentía que caía inevitablemente en esa poza en la que había caído antes, sintiendo el agua mojarme de a poco pero sin preocuparme pues era cálida, no me ahogaba, sólo me mantenía seguro entre los brazos.

Sentí un beso en mi hombro y dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia un lado.

No sé hacía cuanto tiempo no me sentía así de seguro y satisfecho de donde estaba.

Podía sentir el agua caer y los latidos de mi corazón resonando en la misma métrica. Podía sentir una mano, que no era la mía, apoyada en mi pecho como si los latidos también le importaran. Podía sentir una mano en mi cintura, acariciando con un pulgar la piel que encontraba a su paso, y podía sentir el calor del pecho en el que estaba apoyado.

Podía escuchar el piano en mi cabeza tocando una canción que me mantenía en ese limbo entre la consciencia y la inconciencia…

Y me dejé llevar por la marea, por el agua, por la calidez de ese perfume, por el cariño que sentía.

Cerré los ojos… y me dejé llevar.


	11. Your mother should know

**Happiness is a warm gun**

**Capítulo 11:** Your mother should know

**Pairing: **Puckurt y Klaine por el lado.

**Rating:** R

**Resumen**: Kurt lleva 4 meses con Blaine y es incapaz de dejar que le toquen bajo la ropa. Necesita ayuda para liberar sus inhibiciones. Si estás enfermo le pides ayuda a un doctor, si estás caliente ¿a quién le pides ayuda? Pues a Puckzilla, obvio.

* * *

><p><em>*.*.*.*<em>

_Lift up your hearts and sing me a song_

_That was a hit before your mother was born_

_Though she was born a long, long time ago_

_Your mother should know_

_*.*.*.*_

* * *

><p>Buena parte de la noche se me pasó entre olas y gotas de lluvia y pianos y las manos que me mantenían pegado a esa fuente de calor de la que no quería volver a despegarme nunca más. Me sentía tan bien, tan cómodo, tan seguro. Añoraba girarme, descubrir el rostro de tanta ternura y entender de dónde venía todo ese efecto.<p>

En mis sueños seguía viendo ese columpio, seguía sintiendo las manos recorrer mi torso, y sabía que si me impulsaba un poco podría estar o más lejos o más cerca de lo que me estaba dando tanta seguridad. Sólo tenía que arriesgarme, saltar en ese charco de agua, caer a esa piscina de emociones que esperaba a mis pies.

Me giré en el columpio, dispuesto a ver quién era el que me mantenía atrapado ahí.

"Me das calor con esa camiseta" repitió la voz medio dormida de Kurt.

No lo pensé dos veces antes de sacármela, después de todo era un sueño y si el agua de la lluvia no me había mojado hasta ahora poco iba a cambiar con o sin ropa.

Las manos que habían estado recorriendo mi pecho momentos antes seguían ahí, casi en las mismas posiciones, una sobre mis hombros, jugando con la parte baja de mohicano. La otra mano estaba en mi pecho, sobre mi corazón, sintiendo mis latidos como un metrónomo al que el pianista no quería hacer caso.

La lluvia caía sin cesar y sin ritmo. Retumbando en mis oídos, ensordeciéndome por momentos.

Acerqué a mí el cuerpo que tenía en frente y me obligué a no abrir los ojos, a sentir ese calor que me entibiaba los huesos sin necesidad de ver quién era la persona frente a mí. No necesitaba ponerle una cara al sentimiento. Me bastaba con sentirlo, con tener entre mis brazos a esa pequeña bola de energía y de calor y de luz y canela y vainilla y tierra mojada por la lluvia que no dejaba de caer.

Podía sentir en mis manos el calor de la piel ajena, la delicadeza de una piel que no era la mía, dóciles vellos en los brazos de alguien y la aspereza de la piel de una mejilla con barba que crecía milímetro a milímetro con cada hora que pasaba.

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería de la persona que tenía en frente más allá de su calor, de la posibilidad de sofocarme y asfixiarme y respirar libremente en su aroma y su perfume. Entrar entre sus brazos y dejar que me acunara en ellos, que me anidara y que me mantuviera a salvo.

Sentí frente a mí el calor de un hombro, la firmeza de una clavícula, y besé la piel en un silencio que el piano había hecho para mí.

De inmediato empecé a escuchar un segundo piano, con un ritmo distinto al mío, latiendo rápido y provocando cacofonía entre la lluvia, las manos, el agua y el calor. Esta melodía era más rápida, como una fuga, como si un gato corriera por encima de las teclas dejando en su camino un corazón agitado que.

Y la mano en mi pecho se empezó a mover, despacio, ligeramente, con suavidad, como un pequeño hombrecito que caminaba por mi pecho hacia mis hombros, dejando una tormenta y lluvia y relámpagos a su paso. Tragué saliva cuando los dedos llegaron a mi cuello, cuando la mano acunó mi mejilla y el viento se hizo más insoportable que nunca.

Los movimientos fueron sutiles, como hojas al viento y como las caricias a las que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir. El abrazo fue cálido y tranquilo, como un beso, como hacer el amor un día domingo, como mañanas descansando en cama con tu pareja, como un baño de tina sin sexo y muchas burbujas, como un beso antes de dormir. Las caricias no fueron tales, fueron hojas que caían sobre mi piel, sobre su piel, quemando todo lo que encontraban a su paso, incendiándome.

Sentía que me ahogaba, que me faltaba el aire y que no lo quería tampoco. Me encontraba bien aquí, ahí, en ese sueño permanente que se sentía tan real como ilusorio, tan ficticio como tangible. Podría haberme quedado ahí para siempre, siendo quemado con cada palma que, como hoja, caía sobre mi piel, incendiándome; con cada dedo que, como gota, caía sobre mi piel calmando heridas que no tenía idea que aún existían.

No sé en qué momento mi boca empezó a querer más de lo que mis manos podían llegar a tomar.

No sé en qué momento el ritmo de la música cambió y mis labios siguieron el compás sin consultarme. Sé que bajo mi boca podía sentir piel, que entre mis labios podía probar ese calor que me estaba destrozando, electrizando. En mi lengua podía sentir la sal de un cuerpo desnudo, de un hombre desnudo, de un pecho desnudo, de un corazón que saltaba dentro de su jaula, latiendo como un pajarito que quería volar en libertad.

No sé en qué momento abrí los ojos. En qué momento el sueño se acabó.

No sé en qué momento cometí el error de despertar y darme cuenta que entre mis brazos tenía a Kurt, que los pajaritos de mi sueño, que las hojas, que la lluvia, no eran más que Kurt.

No sé en qué momento decidí que era mejor escuchar el latido de mi corazón contra mis oídos que el piano de mis sueños… pero sé que Kurt se preguntaba lo mismo, podía verlo en sus ojos, en la manera en que ellos me miraban de un ojo a otro, como si el izquierdo fuera a tener una respuesta distinta al derecho.

No recuerdo qué fue lo que pensé en esos momentos, pero recuerdo el sabor de la piel de Kurt entre mis labios, recuerdo el calor de su piel en mis manos, recuerdo aquel hombrecito que caminaba por mi pecho y recuerdo ese sentimiento… esa libertad y ese ahogo que sentí al estar bajo sus manos.

Nos miramos y deseé poder leerle la mente para entender un poco de lo que había pasado, de lo que estaba pasando, de qué era lo que él había soñado que le había dejado en el mismo estado que yo.

No quería volver a salir de entre los brazos de este chico, no quería que me dejara ir, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Sus ojos decían claramente que querían esto tanto como tenían miedo de que algo pudiera pasar.

Su mano bajó desde mi mejilla, ya no como un hombrecillo, ni un pajarito, ni una hoja, ni gotas de lluvia, sino como un peso muerto, un plomo que caía destrozando mi piel y mis sentidos a su paso. Supongo que aún estaba medio dormido, me era imposible despertar del todo, no quería despertar completamente. Quizás por eso fue que le dejé, que permití que su mano paseara por mi piel con curiosidad, quizás por eso no tuve reparos en que sus dedos tocaran mis músculos como preguntándoles qué era lo que estaban haciendo ahí frente a ellos.

Pero yo no podía moverme. Si me movía despertaría y la realidad de sus caricias iba a caer sobre mi cuello como una soga.

Si lo hacía el ruido de la realidad permearía sobre la lluvia de mis sueños, si lo hacía dejaría que los ronquidos de Finn y los autos que pasaban fuera de la casa se metieran en ese momento tan íntimo entre Kurt y yo.

No quería despertar, pero debía hacerlo.

Volví a abrir los ojos, sin darme cuenta que los había cerrado.

Kurt me seguía mirando, no sé si se había dormido también o siempre había estado despierto. No sabía si el chico ya estaba sobrio o era el alcohol el que movía sus dedos y sus manos, si era el alcohol el que le había hecho besar mi piel.

"… Puck" susurró Kurt, terminando de despertarme.

"Está bien, no ha pasado nada" dije, tragando saliva.

"… No sé si quiero que esto quede en nada" susurró él, apoyando su frente en mi pecho.

"Yo tampoco lo sé, pero estoy seguro que cambiarás de opinión en la mañana, que cuando estés despierto no será a mí a quien quieras ver en tus brazos" dije, sintiendo que algo dentro de mí se desgarraba con cada palabra que salía de mi boca. Con cada estupidez que atravesaba mis labios. De tenerme en frente me habría golpeado.

"Puck… no digas su nombre, por favor" pidió Kurt, dejando que su rostro se deslizara por mi pecho para apoyar su mejilla contra mi piel.

Pensé por un momento en decirlo. Me había negado tanto tiempo a decir su nombre, había hecho un arte el buscar alguna otro personaje ficticio con qué bautizarlo para evitar tener que decirlo, me daba cuenta ahora que quizás había sido un movimiento inconsciente de mi parte. Como cuando te caes y pones los brazos frente a ti para no lastimarte la cara… Cualquier sobrenombre que le pusiera no era más que una manera de proteger mi corazón un poco del daño que podría provocar su nombre en mí.

Pensé por un momento en decirlo. Sin duda su nombre en mis labios acabaría con todo esto mucho más rápido de lo que podría haber acabado nuestra separación física. Sentía que nuestras pieles estaban imantadas, que si le dejaba ir volvería a abrazarle en solo un par de segundos. No le quería dejar ir. Decir su nombre sería suficiente como para cambiar nuestros polos, hacer que dejáramos de ser polos opuestos por un segundo. Su nombre era magia, era un látigo, era un cuchillo, era un trozo de plástico capaz de cortar la electricidad que recorría nuestra piel.

Pensé por un momento en pronunciar su nombre, pero no pude. No quería dejarle ir, no quería arruinar este momento de perfección que tenía en mis brazos. Así que me callé el nombre, me comí las palabras y las lágrimas que sabía que algún día terminaría soltando por culpa de mi debilidad en este momento.

Me callé su nombre y dejé que mi corazón hablara mediante mi cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos, dejé que el ruido de la lluvia me inundara de nuevo y le abracé con fuerza, hundiendo mi rostro en su cabello y dejando que el aroma de su perfume, que el olor de su traspiración, me ahogara y me dejara en libertad por el resto de la noche.

No quería más que un abrazo, no necesitaba más que el sentir su piel contra la mía, con eso me bastaba.

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

A la mañana siguiente mi despertador sonó a las diez AM. Estaba solo en la cama.

*.*.*.*

* * *

><p>Llegué a mi casa relativamente temprano ese día. Mamá estaba en la cocina preparando algo para el almuerzo y Nina hacía sus tareas en la sala. Pensé por un momento en sentarme en el sillón y molestar a mi hermana hasta que se distrajera, pero cambié de parecido y decidí ir a molestar a mamá. La abracé y me colgué de su cuello aun cuando ella me regañaba diciendo que no podía preparar nada conmigo colgando como un mono.<p>

No me importaba.

De cierta forma necesitaba sentir algún tipo de calor humano entre mis brazos, algo que espantara el recuerdo de Kurt, algo que me hiciera olvidar el olor de su perfume o la manera en que su piel parecía quemarme.

Después de un par de segundos mi madre pareció entender que lo que hacía no era tanto molestarla como pedir un abrazo en silencio, así que dejó el cuchillo y la zanahoria en el mesón antes de darse vuelta y abrazarme fuerte.

"¿Estás bien, Noah?" preguntó, algo preocupada.

"Lo estaré, supongo" dije contra su hombro. Es extraño como uno puede reconocer de inmediato el olor de una madre y como éste te puede tranquilizar, a veces, mejor que ninguna otra cosa.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó ella, acariciándome la cabeza como hacía cuando yo era un niño y mucho más bajo que ella. Ahora el movimiento le debía resultar incómodo, pero era igual de reconfortante.

"Tomé la decisión correcta… y duele tanto, ma"

Mi madre se tensó un poco en mis brazos, pero no dijo nada, sólo me abrazó con más fuerza un par de segundos después. Me tuvo ahí por un par de minutos, en silencio, el hervir de las ollas como el único sonido que nos interrumpía. Yo respiré, inhalé su aroma, dejé que su familiaridad me relajara.

"¿No es un nuevo bebé, o sí?" preguntó mi madre después de un par de minutos. Me separé de ella y le miré con detenimiento. Parte de mí quería gritarle alguna burrada porque sacar a Beth a colación en un momento como éste era un golpe más que bajo, pero al mismo tiempo la entendía pues a ella le debe haber resultado tan difícil como lo fue para mí toda la situación. Después de todo se tuvo que despedir de su nieta sin tener palabra que decir al respecto.

"No es ningún bebé, ma, pero supongo que tenemos que hablar" dije, tragando saliva.

Mi madre apagó la cocina y me hizo una seña para que subiéramos a su habitación. Por lo general siempre que teníamos algo importante de qué hablar lo hablábamos ahí pues era el lugar donde ella se sentía más cómoda y en control de lo que pasaba. Después de que mi padre se largara era más que importante para ella el poder tener control de algunas cosas, esta era una de ellas.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa, Noah?" preguntó ella, sentándose en la cama y mirándome como si le fuera a decir que estaban por echarme de la escuela o algo. A veces me preguntaba cuántas veces tenía que demostrarle que no era un completo inútil para que se diera cuenta. Diablos, más allá de mi corto paso por Juvie fue un año perfecto. No me metí en peleas, no incendié nada, ni tuve que pagar ruedas de autos nuevas.

Fui un santo.

"Verás… Soy bisexual" dije, sin rodeos. No es como que hablar más fuera a hacer que el golpe fuera menos duro. Las verdades o se callan o se dicen, pero los rodeos no le sirven a nadie.

"Bisexual" repitió mi madre, como si la palabra tuviera un sabor extraño en su boca.

"Sí, quiere decir que me gustan las mujeres y los hombres. No es que sólo me gusten los hombres, ni sólo las mujeres, sino que los dos" dije, encogiéndome de hombros y metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos.

"¿Es por eso que Kurt vino el otro día?" preguntó mamá, como si sospechara algo.

"Vino a ayudarme a descubrir cuál de todas las miles de etiquetas que hay era la que correspondía conmigo" De ninguna forma le iba a contar que el día que ella le vio fue cuando vino a aprender a dar una mamada.

"¿Cómo se supone que te ayudó? ¿Lo besaste? ¿Es por eso que ahora estás tan complicado?" preguntó mi mamá… y yo aún no entendía por qué era que no se volvía un poco loca con la información que acababa de darle.

"No, ma" exclamé un poco extrañado e incómodo pues… vaya si no era embarazosa la idea de besar a Kurt en estos momentos. "Me hizo unos tests, de esos con mil preguntas, que había encontrado para una cosa de la escuela"

"¿Sólo eso?" preguntó ella.

"Eran buenas preguntas" respondí yo, encogiéndome de hombros de nuevo. "¿Cómo es que las noticias no te sorprenden? Pensé que intentarías tirarme algo por la cabeza por lo menos"

"Noah, siéntate por favor" dijo mi madre, golpeando suavemente un lugar junto a ella en la cama. Me senté en silencio, viéndola directamente a pesar de estar un poco de lado. "¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que he sentido que debí haber fallado en algo al criarte? No tienes idea de todas las veces que me sentaba en el sofá, preocupada porque eran las doce de la noche y no llegabas, o porque la policía te traía con ellos porque habías estado relacionado con algún incendio aunque no pudieran probarlo, o porque de un momento a otro fue como si hubieras descubierto a las mujeres y querías probarlas a todas. Por mi cabeza han pasado tantas escenas horribles, desde que un día te metías en una pelea estando ebrio y te herían mal, a que alguna vez olvidabas cuidarte con esas mujeres y terminabas con alguna enfermedad venérea"

"Ma…" empecé, seguro de que este iba a ser otro de sus sermones. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me habían sacado en cara las mismas cosas.

"Déjame terminar" pidió ella. "Verás… cuando tienes todas esas preocupaciones en tus hombros durante tanto tiempo, algo como tu orientación sexual no cambia mucho las cosas. Seguro, el mundo se te hará mucho más complicado de ahora en adelante si es que decides salir con un chico, pero sigues siendo mi Noah y estoy segura que seguirás dándome problemas en tu tiempo libre, eres mi hijo, es casi tu trabajo. Pero quien tú eres, qué es lo que eres, a quién quieres o qué sexo te atrae no es un problema. Eres tú; Dios, en su sabiduría, te hizo así, y así es como te quiero. Eres mi hijo y te amaré ya sea que te gusten las mujeres, los hombres, ambos o ninguno" dijo mi madre, poniéndome una mano en la mejilla y dándome un beso en la frente.

Yo me abalancé a sus brazos y la abracé. No podía resistir el hacerlo, no cuando finalmente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejaba el sermón de lado para decirme que me quería sin importar quién fuera.

"Gracias, ma" murmuré contra su hombro.

"No hay nada que agradecer, Noah, eres mi hijo. Siempre te voy a amar" dijo ella, devolviendo el abrazo. "Claro, sería mucho más fácil si no me dieras tantos otros problemas, pero tu sexualidad no es uno"

"¡Hey, he sido un buen chico este año!" me quejé, separándome un poco.

"Es verdad. No tienes idea cómo quiero agradecerle a Burt Hummel que te diera ese nuevo empleo, para empezar. Cualquier cosa es mejor que escuchar el tamaño del pene de tu hijo porque una de las pacientes te conoce" dijo mamá. Supongo que si no hubiera escuchado ese mismo discurso mil veces antes me habría dado un poco de vergüenza, pero como ya lo había escuchado y como Puckzilla no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse en ese aspecto de su físico, daba un poco lo mismo.

"Sabes que esos tiempos se acabaron. Ahora sólo te tendrás que enterar de mis conquistas cuando vengan a conocerte a la casa" dije riendo y separándome de ella. Me puse de pie y le di la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

"Ay, Noah, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso"

"De todos modos tendrás que enterarte de rumores si es que termino saliendo con un chico" dije, encogiéndome de hombros. "La gente es demasiado buena metiéndose en los asuntos de otros y yo no me pretendo esconder"

"Mientras los cuchicheos no me lleguen a casa porque se trata de alguien bajo la edad de consentimiento o una abuelita que cree que la estás estafando, los rumores me dan lo mismo. Lo importante es que quien me diga la verdad seas tú." dijo ella, deteniéndome antes de que me pusiera en marcha escaleras abajo. "Aún no me dices cuál era el problema que te había hecho sentir tan mal cuando llegaste"

"Ayer estuve a punto de besar a Kurt, o algo, no sé" dije, mirando por la ventana hacia afuera y tratando de evitar la mirada de mi madre. No sé exactamente qué es lo que me hizo contarle esto tan honestamente, pero hasta ahora ella es la única otra persona que sabe de mi sexualidad y ciertamente no es algo que pueda discutir con Kurt, así que, si quiero discutirlo con alguien tendrá que ser mi madre, ¿no?

"¿Qué es lo que te impidió hacerlo?" preguntó ella, poniéndose de pie y mirándome fijamente. Me sentí como un mocoso.

"Kurt tiene novio, no habría sido correcto hacerlo, él se habría arrepentido después y yo me sentiría mal cuando se arrepintiera" dije, encogiéndome de hombros, como si no me doliera. Aunque la verdad es que me dolía mucho más de lo que imaginé que podía llegar a doler.

"¿Estás enamorado de Kurt?" preguntó mi madre, algo extrañada, como si el concepto le resultara raro en mí. A mí también me parecía extraño, pero no le iba a ir contando cosas como esas.

"No, no lo estoy, pero supongo que no soy adverso a la idea" dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

"Si no hicieron nada, ¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño como hacía cada vez que le explicaba algo que le resultaba obvio.

"No sé… nos abrazamos, y se sintió bien… Realmente bien. Creo que nunca me había sentido así con alguien, como que hubiera una conexión tan profunda entre nosotros y no me quisiera despegar… pero Kurt tiene su novio… y hubiera sido tan fácil, simplemente ir y darle un beso, supongo que no me habría costado convencerlo de algo más… pero no era lo correcto, se iba a arrepentir después y no quiero tener que ver esa cara de arrepentimiento de nuevo, me dolió verla en Quinn, no quiero verla en Kurt" dije, encogiéndome de hombros y rascando un poco la base de mi mohicano, incómodo. Realmente, ya hablar de estas mierdas emocionales es incómodo, hablarlas con tu mamá es 10 veces peor de lo que sería hablarlas con alguien más.

Subí mis ojos hasta ver la reacción de mi ma en la cama, para encontrarla mirándome con una sonrisa pícara y una expresión que decía que sabía algo más de lo que yo sabía. Era la misma cara que ponía cuando yo era pequeño y sabía que era demasiado temprano como para que me acordara que era mi cumpleaños y tenía toda una fiesta preparada para el desayuno.

No estaba de ánimo para esa cara.

"Noah, mi niñito…" dijo ella, acercándose a mí y abrazándome bien fuerte. "Hiciste lo correcto. Puede que te duela, pero ese dolor que sientes ahora no es ni una pizca de lo terrible que se habría sentido el perder la amistad de Kurt si es que algo hubiera pasado y él se arrepintiera después".

Me quedé mirándola por un rato, algo extrañado. Estoy seguro que yo había dicho algo similar un par de segundos atrás, pero por alguna razón la manera en que ella había formado sus frases les daba un significado distinto.

No había pasado nada entre nosotros, no había nada de qué arrepentirse, estábamos medio dormidos y ebrios pero no había pasado nada por lo que no había nada por qué sentirse extraños. Quizás me había quedado yo con ese sentimiento de que algo faltaba, de que tenía un agujero que quería llenar, pero no había sucedido nada que hiciera que Kurt se alejara de mí, nada que pusiera nuestra amistad en aprietos.

No me quería ni imaginar lo aburrido que sería mi verano sin Kurt como mi amigo.

Mamá tenía razón. Este dolor que sentía ahora no era nada comparado a perder a Kurt.

"Lo que tienes es nostalgia" dijo mi madre, abrazándome y sacándome de la pieza junto con ella. "Es pena por aquello que tuviste por un momento y que perdiste, pero estoy segura que podrás recobrar algún día. Quizás no con Kurt, o quizás con él, pero cuando lo encuentres no querrás dejarlo ir"

"Ma, no tengo idea de lo que hablas"

"Está bien, Noah, ya entenderás" dijo ella, riendo. Bajamos las escaleras y entramos a la cocina donde intenté ayudarle a cocinar un poco, más que nada para mantener la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas. "¿Kurt no es judío, o si?"

"No, ma, Kurt es ateo" respondí mientras cortaba zanahorias para la ensalada.

"Bueno, al menos es gay, eso quiere decir que de alguna manera está ligado al holocausto y podrá entender parte de nuestras tradiciones" dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

La miré algo extrañado de porqué mi madre quería incluir a Kurt en tradiciones que eran estrictamente familiares, pero no dije nada. Me bastaba con que mamá hubiera aceptado mi sexualidad sin hacer demasiado escándalo, no quería terminar diciendo algo que la hiciera enojar y terminara mal para mí. Después de todo Ruth Puckerman tiene un genio de los mil demonios, había que aprovechar que estaba de buen ánimo.

*.*.*.*

Más tarde ese mismo día, mientras Sarah jugaba en el patio y ma conversaba con la vecina, Kurt me llamó mientras estaba tirado en mi cama leyendo una revista de juegos de video.

Por un momento pensé en no contestar. Sabía que lo que fuera que quisiera no sería bueno para mí (nunca es bueno para mí) y realmente prefería ignorar todo lo que había pasado si es que eso hacía más fácil el llevar ese hoyo que sentía dentro. Desde luego después recordé que iba a ver a Kurt en el trabajo al día siguiente así que era imposible ignorarlo por completo, y si estábamos extraños el Sr Hummel lo iba a notar… y vaya si sería esa una conversación incómoda…

"¿Diga?" dije al contestar, como si fuera el teléfono de mi casa y no mi celular. Como si no tuviera idea quien llamaba.

Me tiré en la cama y miré al techo, como si tuviera algún tipo de sugerencia sobre cómo abordar este asunto.

"Puck, hola… eh…" dijo la voz extrañamente grave de Kurt. Se escuchaba incómodo, eso era justamente lo que había querido evitar y veo que no pude, genial. "Demonios… ah… tengo que hacerte una pregunta"

"Dispara" dije, pues realmente no sabía qué más decir.

"¿Pasó algo entre nosotros anoche?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté, con la garganta apretada.

"Esta mañana, al despertar, descubrí que estábamos medio desnudos y abrazados en la misma cama… y la verdad es que no recuerdo nada desde que volvimos al salón después de hablar con Blaine" respondió Kurt, con una voz muy aguda y avergonzada. "No sabía si había alguna razón en especial de porqué estábamos así, si había pasado algo entre nosotros o algo… Supongo que no tenía idea de que me excitaba con el alcohol, pero eso no es excusa para haber abusado de ti durante la noche y si es así lo siento mucho, Puck, en serio, no estaba completamente cuerdo, nunca lo habría hecho de haber estado sobrio y-"

"Princesa, no hicimos nada" dije yo, tratando de reír alrededor del nudo que se me había formado en la garganta. En parte era fácil reír cuando escuchaba a Kurt así de preocupado y estresado, siempre era entretenido ver cómo se le paraban las plumas cuando algo le estresaba, pero el que hubiera olvidado toda la noche era… sorpresivamente triste. "Cuando me fui a acostar tú ya estabas medio desnudo, y durante la noche me dijiste que te daba calor, así que me la saqué. Eso fue todo"

"¿Eso fue todo? ¿Por qué estábamos abrazados entonces?" preguntó el chico, incrédulo.

"Vamos, Kurt, ¿Cuándo hemos dormido en la misma cama y no hemos terminado abrazados?" pregunté con una risa. Después de todo, parecía ser un suceso recurrente.

"Entonces… ¿Eso fue todo?" preguntó Kurt, con la voz algo rara, como si estuviera decepcionado. "Me fui a acostar acalorado y tú me abrazaste durante la noche" añadió, como si intentara explicárselo a sí mismo.

"Ah, ah, no. No tengo idea cómo estabas cuando te fuiste a acostar, pero fuiste tú quien me abrazó, no al revés" dije, defendiendo mis actos. Nadie me podía acusar aquí de haber intentado nada, yo no fui quien empezó con los abrazos y caricias. No es como que le fuera a decir a Kurt sobre las caricias, no cuando parecía tan preocupado de que hubiera pasado algo, pero debía quedar constancia que yo sólo me había dejado llevar y que no había empezado nada.

"Pero… ¿eso fue todo lo que pasó entonces?" preguntó Kurt, y yo, aún habiéndome dicho segundos antes que no lo haría, abrí mi boca antes de pensar.

"Me hiciste algo de cariño supongo, no sé… por un momento pensé que me ibas a besar, pero no pasó nada" dije, encogiéndome de hombros aunque no me podía ver.

"Dios, Puck, lo siento mucho"

"No hay nada que sentir, princesa, no pasó nada así que puedes estar tranquilo"

"¿Casi abuso de ti y me dices que no pasó nada?" exclamó él, sobresaltado y aparentemente molesto.

"Vamos, Kurt, si realmente hubieras hecho algo te hubiera podido detener… eres casi la mitad de músculo que yo, veo muy poco probable que me obligues a nada" reí, pues la verdad era poco probable que alguna vez Kurt pudiera obligarme físicamente a nada… aunque la idea de estar bajo su control era ardiente, no lo voy a negar.

"Pero…"

"Kurt, no sé si te das cuenta pero nunca he sido un hombre virginal, un par de manos y un par de caricias no me van a asustar" me va a doler cuando las olviden, claro, pero no me van a asustar. "Estabas borracho, tienes excusa, y yo no te estoy culpando de nada" dije, pasándome una mano por el pelo y mirando al techo.

"¿Así que no me debería preocupar?" preguntó Kurt, con algo de resignación.

"No veo porqué querrías preocuparte de más, Kurt, no pasó nada. Quizás para ti fue un poco embarazoso en la mañana pero no pasó nada que pudiera comprometerte" dije, lamiéndome los labios, poniéndome de pie, mirando hacia la calle por la ventana y preguntándome como mierda había pasado que me había puesto así de sensible.

"No sé si alegrarme o seguir sintiéndome extraño al respecto" confesó Kurt después de un par de segundos.

"Si te pones raro eso hará que mañana estemos incómodos durante el trabajo"

"Tienes razón, pero ahora me siento como un idiota por haberte dejado así en la cama"

"Bueno, si hubiéramos follado habría sido un gesto horrible de tu parte, pero no lo hicimos, así que no te preocupes"

En serio, si hubiéramos follado hubiera podido entender esta mierda que estaba sintiendo, tan parecido a ese momento cuando las mujeres con las que me acostaba me decían que me vistiera y me fuera porque sus esposos estaban por llegar. Si hubiéramos follado hubiera entendido porqué tenía tanta necesidad de volverle a abrazar o sentir todas esas cosas que había sentido mientras estaba en ese sueño que se había sentido tan real.

No me gustaba sentirme así.

"¿Estamos bien entonces? ¿No va a haber momentos incómodos entre nosotros?"

"Supongo que los habrá, pero serán menos incómodos de lo que serían si realmente hubiera pasado algo y hubieras engañado a Frodo o algo así" dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Afuera los autos daban vueltas sin importarle el que mi corazón se sintiera estrujado aquí dentro. Malditos autos.

"No me lo recuerdes, estuve todo el día pensando en eso" dijo el chico, con la voz hastiada.

"¿Y llegaste a alguna decisión importante?"

"Que te iba a llamar… y si realmente había pasado algo le diría a Fr- Blaine. Le diría a Blaine" respondió el chico. Yo me largué a reír cuando me di cuenta que casi se había equivocado en el nombre de su novio.

"¿Realmente le dirías?" pregunté, sorprendido. Recordé a Rachel por un momento y cómo ésta le había contado a Finn cuando nos volvimos a besar mientras ella estaba con él.

"Por supuesto, la base de una buena relación amorosa es la honestidad. Si hubiera cometido un error no podría haberle mirado a la cara sin que me esto me corroyera la consciencia. Tendría que habérselo dicho y entre ambos habríamos tomado una decisión" dijo él, con una voz que decía que esa decisión hubiera sido definitiva.

"¿Tan complicado es estar en una relación contigo?" pregunté, sorprendido.

"Con todo el mundo, creo yo" dijo el chico, con una risa "O si no, es cosa de ver cómo le han funcionado las relaciones amorosas a Finn; no me gustaría seguir su ejemplo"

"Supongo que tienes razón, no podría saberlo. Nunca he estado en una relación tan larga, parece ser demasiado trabajo" dije, apoyándome en el alfeizar y mirando cómo las hojas se movían en el viento fuera de mi ventana.

"Cuando realmente amas a alguien vale la pena todo ese trabajo" dijo Kurt, en un susurro después de un par de segundos.

"Nunca he padecido de eso" confesé, aunque no estaba completamente seguro de eso. No, estaba casi totalmente seguro que era al revés. Me pasó con Beth, y en menor medida con Quinn. Recuerdo la manera en que se me hinchó el corazón cuando vi su pequeña carita en esa cuna del hospital, y recuerdo las ganas que había tenido de abrazar a Quinn por darme un regalo como ese, pero también recuerdo la manera en que me había tenido que morder el interior de una mejilla para no largarme a llorar ahí mismo cuando me di cuenta de que nunca podría llevarme a esa pequeña conmigo.

Quizás a eso se refería mamá con lo de la nostalgia. Con eso de perder algo y quererlo de vuelta.

No soy tan imbécil como para querer a Beth de vuelta, ella ya tenía una vida y una familia, una madre que la quería y que haría lo imposible por cuidarla como yo jamás hubiera podido hacerlo el año pasado. Quizás este año podría haber tenido la suficiente madurez como para ser el padre de alguien, pero en ese momento no había sido suficiente. Nunca hubiera sido suficiente para Beth.

"¿Puck?" susurró una voz en mi oído.

"Lo siento, ¿decías algo?"

"Que estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien que valga la pena amar, y para quien valgas la pena" dijo Kurt, con una seguridad que yo no tenía.

"Gracias" dije, sorprendido. No todo el mundo tenía tanta seguridad con respecto a mí y él sonaba confiado, como si realmente creyera lo que decía. Como si él fuera capaz de ver algo que valía la pena.

"¿Por qué te habías quedado tan callado?" preguntó Kurt, con la curiosidad clara en su voz, pícara.

"Estaba recordando algo que mamá me dijo esta mañana" dije, sin ahondar en el asunto. "Antes que lo olvide; le dije a mamá que era bisexual"

"¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo reaccionó?" dijo Kurt, visible- no, audiblemente preocupado.

"Bastante bien, supongo. Mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba" dije, con una sonrisa.

"¡Pero qué te dijo, Puck!" insistió el chico.

"Que estaba tan acostumbrada a que le diera otro tipo de problemas que algo como mi sexualidad no era problema alguno"

"Eres afortunado, Puck" dijo Kurt, con una sonrisa. "No tienes idea cuántos chicos darían cualquier cosa por tener un padre que los apoye como tu madre parece apoyarte. Me alegro mucho de que sea así"

"Ni que lo digas, yo también estoy contento. Estoy acostumbrado a sus sermones, no necesitaba tener que acostumbrarme a un sermón nuevo" dije riendo. La verdad es que estaba bastante feliz con la manera en que mi madre había reaccionado, había sido tanto mejor que las otras posibilidades que no parecía verdad.

"Lo siento, me tengo que ir, papá me está llamando" dijo Kurt después de un par de segundos de silencio.

"Está bien, princesa, nos vemos mañana" dije, sonriendo. Maldito Kurt que me hacía olvidar que me sentía mal.

"O 'tío' o 'princesa', decídete" dijo él, con una voz cansada pero que podía sentir claramente que escondía una risa.

"Nah, tío, me gusta tenerte en ascuas" dije, dejando que mi risa permeara mi voz. "Hasta mañana, Kurt"


	12. I'm a loser

**Happiness is a warm gun**

**Capítulo 12:** I'm a loser

**Pairing: **Puckurt y Klaine por el lado.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Kurt lleva 4 meses con Blaine y es incapaz de dejar que le toquen bajo la ropa. Necesita ayuda para liberar sus inhibiciones. Si estás enfermo le pides ayuda a un doctor, si estás caliente ¿a quién le pides ayuda? Pues a Puckzilla, obvio.  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><em>*.*.*.*<em>

_Although I laugh and I act like a clown_

_Beneath this mask I am wearing a frown_

_My tears are falling like rain from the sky_

_Is it for her or myself that I cry?_

_*.*.*.*_

* * *

><p>Esa noche hice algo que sabía que era un error desde que la idea apareció en mi cabeza, pero la verdad es que se me estaban acabando las opciones y no podía pensar en nada más. Me había duchado por más de una hora, tratando de que el jabón y una escobillada ruda se llevaran el recuerdo de esos brazos alrededor mío; y nada. Todavía podía ver a Kurt acurrucado bajo mi mentón y la manera en que sus manos se movían delicadas sobre mi piel… Mierda. Realmente necesitaba olvidar de alguna manera.<p>

Tomé mi celular y mis llaves y salí de la casa avisándole a mi mamá con un grito que llegaría tarde si es que llegaba. Caminé, pues necesitaba pensar, en dirección a una casa a la que no había ido desde hacía meses.

Le mandé un mensaje de texto, diciendo que iba en camino y que me podía esperar en unos cuarenta minutos, que es lo que me demoraba desde mi casa a la suya, y que realmente esperaba que estuviera ahí pues no quería tener que caminar casi cuatro kilómetros para tener que devolverme.

Nunca había tenido problemas con ella, habíamos sido amigos desde niños y ya venía siendo hora de que habláramos. Quizás eso me serviría para sacarme a Kurt de la cabeza.

Además, ella era una de las pocas personas a las que sentía que les tenía que decir que era bisexual y no esperar que se encontraran con una sorpresa.

Me abrió la puerta su madre, la doctora Miranda López, y me hizo pasar diciendo que Santana estaba en su habitación y le molestaría que llegara y entrara, así que por favor hiciera eso. Reí un poco, pues esa señora estaba loca y le encantaba molestar a Santana, así que era casi costumbre verlas pelear. Parecía que se entendían mejor entre gritos que cuando realmente tenían conversaciones serias. Además, era entretenidísimo verlas discutir en esa mezcla entre inglés y español que les salía tan natural cuando estaban molestas.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y abrí la puerta de su habitación, tal como su madre me había dicho, sin golpear. Santana estaba en su cama, pintándose las uñas de los pies, aunque parecía sorprendida de verme.

"¿Puckerman? ¿Qué haces aquí y por qué no golpeas la maldita puerta?" preguntó la chica, mirándome con esa cara de perra que a ella no le sentaba tan bien como a Kurt.

Arg, maldición.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en ese chico, esa era la razón por la que estaba aquí.

"Tu mamá me dejo entrar y me dijo que no golpeara" dije como excusa, encogiéndome de hombros.

"Esa mujer no tiene idea de lo que es la privacidad" gruño ella, quien siguió en lo que hacía antes de que la interrumpieras. "¿Qué es lo que quieres, Puckerman?"

"Te mandé un mensaje, ¿no te llegó?" pregunté, cerciorándome que el mensaje realmente se hubiera mandado.

"La mamá de Britt tiró mi celular al río cuando la llevé ebria a su casa" dijo ella, mirándome con desagrado. "Y mi mamá decidió que debía tener un castigo por andar dejando que Britt se embriague, así que no me ha dejado comprar un celular nuevo. Hay veces en que estoy segura que quiere más a Britt que a mí"

"Podrías haber mandado un mail avisándonos, o cambiar tu estado de Facebook" dije, algo extrañado.

"La verdad es que no quería… estar incomunicada me ha servido para pensar un par de cosas, ¿sabes?"

Oh, vaya si lo sabía. Como si yo no me hubiera encerrado por casi dos semanas pensando en si era gay o no. Vaya. Ahora que estaba más seguro de mi sexualidad no sé por qué me había demorado tanto en darme cuenta que también me gustaban los hombres.

"Soy bisexual" dije, sin reparos, tal como había hecho con mi madre.

En cualquier caso, cuando lo dije, me di cuenta que ni siquiera estaba completamente en la pieza, que aún estaba parado en el umbral y que la puerta estaba abierta de par en par.

Santana me miraba como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza y ninguna de las tres fuera humana.

"Estás bromeando. No es gracioso" dijo ella. De pronto sentí un deja vú, como si hubiera escuchado esas palabras antes. Kurt, él había dicho algo sumamente similar cuando le había contado. "No puedes decir eso de la nada. No te creo"

"Bueno, me corrí con algo en el trasero y pasé casi dos semanas corriéndome pajas con porno gay, creo que eso me saca de la línea de los hetero" dije, cerrando la puerta tras de mí y sentándome en su cama.

"Estás hablando en serio" dijo ella, mirándome sorprendida. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, pero parecía que no se la creía.

"Tan serio como un ataque cardiaco" dije.

"¿Y esto lo decidiste cuándo?"

"Las dudas empezaron hace un par de semanas, pero me decidí en una etiqueta el lunes" dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Eso era todo lo que Santana necesitaba saber, más que eso sería demasiada información, cosas que estaban todavía demasiado cerca de mi corazón y podían dolerme.

Ella parecía sacar una cuenta con los dedos y me miró con curiosidad.

"¿O sea que Hummel te volvió gay?" dijo después de un rato.

"Bisexual. Y no veo qué tiene que ver Kurt con nada" dije, extrañado.

"¿No te parece extraño que hayas decidido que te gustan los hombres después de tu beso con Kurt?" dijo ella, riéndose. "Diablos, no tenía idea que el chico besaba tan bien, le debería haber hecho caso a Britt y haber intentado sacarle uno"

"No fue Kurt, puedes estar segura de eso" reí, pensando en la conversación que había tenido en el sex shop con el encargado de la tienda.

"¿Te metiste con alguien más?" preguntó ella, levantando una ceja.

"No, pero tuve una conversación con un tipo que me dio muchas ideas" dije, mostrándole una sonrisa pícara. "No me he metido con nadie, pero no necesito hacerlo para saber que si veo a un hombre atractivo me puedo calentar. No es como que me vaya a poner de novio de nadie"

"¿Y por qué me estás contando todo esto?" preguntó ella, suspicaz. "Todo el mundo sabe que no soy la mejor guardando un secreto. Tuviera mi celular conmigo esto ya estaría en twitter"

"Eres mi amiga, eres la primera persona con la que me acosté, Santana, hay algo entre nosotros que no se va a olvidar. Somos amigos y aprendimos un montón de cosas juntos" dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Si ella no lo veía así, cosa de ella, pero para mí su amistad era muy distinta a la que podía tener con alguien como Mercedes o Tina; no es como que no hayamos estado aprendiendo cómo funcionaban nuestros cuerpos como desde los catorce.

"¿Solo eso?"

"Bueno, hoy le conté a mamá. Quizás uno de estos días le cuente a Finn y Nina, quizás a Britt. Ahí termina mi lista de personas a las que les contaré" dije apoyándome en la cama con una mano.

"¿Y a nadie más? ¿Te quedarás en el closet?" preguntó ella, sorprendida.

"¿Estás loca? No soportaría tener que andar escondiéndome de nadie, los demás pueden enterarse cuando me vean con las manos dentro del pantalón de alguien, me da lo mismo. Le contaré a las personas que me importan, pero los demás pueden sorprenderse" reí al pensar en el infarto que le daría a Jacob Ben Israel de ver algo así, pero callé luego al ver que su ánimo empeoraba un poco.

"Realmente eres rudo, ¿no?" dijo ella apesadumbrada.

"¿Qué te pasa, Santana? Has andado rara desde hace un tiempo" dije, tomando la pintura de uñas de sus manos, tapándola y tirándola lejos para poder tomar una de sus manos.

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que invitamos a Britt a una de nuestras noches?" preguntó ella, sin mirarme a los ojos.

"Obvio, nunca antes me habían preguntado si mi pene tenía espinas" dije con una pequeña risa, después había entendido que hasta ese entonces Britt sólo sabía de sistemas reproductivos de animales, y al parecer los gatos tienen púas. Debe doler como un hijo de perra, ahora que soy bisexual como que agradezco que los humanos no las tengan.

"He estado recordando esa vez con bastante frecuencia últimamente" dijo ella. "No sé por qué"

"¿Quizás porque te gusta Britt y todavía no eres capaz de aceptarlo?" pregunté, sentándome más derecho y mirándola con una sonrisa.

"No sé de qué estás hablando"

"Santana, yo estaba ahí. Yo he estado ahí varias de las veces en que me ocupaste como excusa para poder besarla o hacer otras cosas y nunca he tenido un problema con ello, no trates de engañarme. No a mí" dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

"Está bien, ok… me gusta Britt" dijo ella, como enojada, aunque ambos sabíamos que no era verdad. "pero no voy a andar diciéndolo por el mundo, no voy a dejar que me anden apuntando por ser lesbiana cuando ni siquiera estoy segura de serlo o de que ella me quiera de vuelta"

"¿No lo estás?"

"Ok, sí, estoy segura de ser lesbiana. No entiendo por qué me pude correr cuando estuve con hombres, pero estoy segura de que nunca sentí algo tan fuerte como lo que siento cuando estoy con ella" dijo ella, apoyándose en la cama con una de sus manos y gesticulando con la otra. Se veía seria. "Pero esa no es razón para tener que contarle a todo el mundo, no si no voy a poder tener a Britt conmigo"

"Quizás ella está esperando que lo hagas. No parece importarle mucho lo que piensen de ella, la vi bailando con otras chicas en el baile" dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

"Ni me lo recuerdes" bufó Santana.

"No entiendo entonces"

"Tu viste lo que le pasó a Kurt en la escuela, viste como lo trataron" dijo ella, como si estuviera loco "Yo no quiero pasar por eso, Puckerman. Yo fui capitana de las Cheerios, no voy a caer tan bajo"

"Pero ya no eres capitana, Santana, da un poco lo mismo, ¿no crees?"

"Quizás para ti. Tú aún tienes el futbol, y tu familia no debe preocuparte o ya me habrías dicho algo al respecto" dijo, yo me encogí de hombros. Santana conocía a mamá y sabía perfectamente, quizás más que yo, cómo reaccionaba "pero si bien mis padres no me pondrían demasiado problema, mis abuelos y mis tíos me odiarán de por vida"

"¡Que se jodan! ¡Es tu vida, no puedes vivir escondida por su culpa!"

"¡Tú no entiendes, Puckerman! Tengo parientes que se van a manifestaciones con carteles que dicen que Ser gay es un pecado. Tengo que escuchar todas las fiestas familiares que 'ojalá los malditos maricas se quemaran en el infierno'. No es tan simple. No puedo salir del closet así sin más. Quizás cuando esté en la Universidad y me pueda valer por mí misma, pero no ahora. No sin una buena razón" dijo ella, con una angustia que no le había visto antes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la atraje hacia mí y la abracé mientras ella se afirmaba de mi camiseta como si me fuera a escapar.

"¿Todavía estás con Karofsky?" pregunté, teniendo una idea que sin duda me volvería a joder más adelante, pero era lo menos que podía hacer por una amiga como ella.

"No, eso nunca fue real y terminó en cuanto terminó el baile" dijo ella contra mi cuello.

"Menos mal, se veían pésimos juntos" dije, con una risa que ella compartió un poco. "Mira, si alguna vez tienes problemas con tu familia, o necesitas una pantalla, me avisas y yo vengo a salvar tu culo, ¿ok? No es como que no hayamos estado juntos antes, así que podemos fingirlo bastante bien" dije. Ella respondió con un beso en mi cuello.

"¿En qué momento te hiciste tan buena persona?" preguntó Santana, mordiéndome la clavícula.

"Siempre lo he sido, pero el año pasado fue una mierda… y entre Beth, la juvenil y Lauren decidí que puedes ser rudo sin tener que ser un imbécil" dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

"¿Por qué viniste, Puckerman, en serio?" dijo ella, sentándose en mis piernas y mirándome enojada. Como siempre, esta mujer estaba siempre enojada. Si no la quisiera no sé cómo la soportaría.

"Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y quería ahuyentarlas por un rato" dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

"Así que viniste a la casa de la chica que estás seguro que es lesbiana. Que inteligente, Puck, no era más fácil acostarte con una de tus dueñas de casa"

"No vine aquí a acostarme contigo, vine a arrancar un rato"

"Sí, Puckerman, seguro" rió ella, con esa voz displicente que tenía.

"Si quieres algo más aún te lo puedo dar, seas lesbiana o no" dije, elevando mis cejas de forma insinuante.

"Yo podría aceptarlo. Sé que me vendría bien pensar en otra cosa que en Britt por un rato y tú tienes más posibilidades de hacer que me corra que el resto de los hombres" dijo Santana, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y ese era el trato que parecíamos tener con Santana López. Desde que nos acostamos juntos por primera vez, confundidos y sin tener idea de lo que realmente estábamos haciendo, habíamos intentado que el otro entendiera su cuerpo y qué era lo que hacía que el otro se sintiera bien. Probablemente, lesbiana o no, aún tenía el suficiente conocimiento como para hacer que se corriera con mi mano o para que realmente disfrutara si le agarraba las tetas. Y ella era un cuerpo suficientemente caliente como para borrar el recuerdo de los brazos de Kurt alrededor mío.

Santana ni siquiera se preocupó de cerrar con llave la puerta de su dormitorio antes de sacarse la camiseta y el sostén. Juntos nos sacamos la ropa ya casi por costumbre, después de todo no habían pasado más de ocho meses o algo así desde que nos habíamos acostado por última vez. Era extraña la manera en que estábamos tan acostumbrados al cuerpo del otro que tener sexo entre nosotros era casi rutinario. Había sido esa la razón por la que habíamos empezado a incluir a Britt en algún momento; no sé cómo no me había dado cuenta antes que lo que yo pensaba que era un sexo bastante decente, para Santana podía no haber sido más que rutina. Para ella no eran tanto las sensaciones nuevas, un nuevo orgasmo o el sentir de nuevo esa necesidad que parecía sentir yo, como el saber que lo que tenías en tus brazos era algo conocido y con lo que podías lidiar sin tener que pensar demasiado. Supongo que después de tantos años yo ya me había hecho bastante conocido.

Quizás por eso, como nunca antes, la abracé hacia mí para calmarla. Nuestras caderas se movían al mismo ritmo pero eso no era tan importante como el abrazo que estábamos compartiendo.

Era extraña nuestra amistad. Cualquier otra chica podría haber estado como ella, desnuda sobre mí, y si hubiera sentido sus pechos en mi piel como podía sentir los de ella, yo no habría demorado más de un par de segundos en tener sus piernas alrededor mío y ya estaría buscando un condón en mi billetera antes de que se terminara de sacar la camiseta… pero esta era Santana. No necesitaba apurarme con ella porque esto era más que sólo sexo, esto era una intimidad que no tenía con otras chicas. No había necesidad de impresionarla con mi cuerpo ni intentar lucir mayor de lo que era, sólo bastaba con hacerla sentir querida pues era eso lo que a nosotros dos más nos había faltado.

¡Qué mierda!, en qué momento me habré puesto tan sentimental que podía pensar todas esas cosas cuando tenía a una chica guapa entre mis piernas y dejando chupones en mi pecho…

Tuvimos sexo esa tarde y no tenía nada de qué arrepentirme porque era ella.

Cuando terminamos simplemente nos limpiamos, nos vestimos y nos quedamos un rato en la cama mirando el techo. La tenía abrazada a mi pecho mientras relacionaba los nudos en la madera de su cielo con caras felices, ella jugaba con el vello entre mis abdominales y nos mantuvimos en silencio un rato.

"No vas a salir del closet, ¿cierto?" pregunté, más que nada para convencerme a mí mismo.

"No, Puckerman" dijo ella con voz cansada.

"Como quieras, mientras tengas claro que si me necesitas estaré ahí, ¿ok? Sea como pantalla o porque necesitas un lugar donde quedarte" dije, sabiendo que con eso bastaba por ahora. Más que eso y Santana empezaría a sacar sus garras.

"No necesito tu lástima, Puck" dijo la chica, sentándose.

"No es lástima, mujer; eres mi amiga y lo sabes… ¿Logré sacarte a Britt de la cabeza por un rato?" pregunté.

"No realmente, pero fue bueno poder abrazar a alguien sin que hubieran malos entendidos" respondió. "¿Te sirvió a ti?"

"Ahora puedo pensar en otras cosas, así que creo que sí" dije, sonriendo.

"Bueno, pues… ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? No creo que a mamá le moleste"

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>Ese lunes cambiarse de ropa fue un proceso extraño. Como siempre tuve que intentar no detenerme a ver cómo Kurt se cambiaba de ropa junto a mí, pero esta vez la situación se sentía completamente distinta. Podía ser porque ahora sabía perfectamente qué es lo que había debajo de esa sudadera que ocupaba bajo su overol, o porque ahora sabía que Kurt tenía pecas en la espalda que me daban ganas de lamer… O simplemente porque me acordaba de lo genial que era sentir su calor contra mi pecho.<p>

Cualquiera fuera la razón ese día, como nunca, ni siquiera intenté mirar a Kurt a los ojos mientras nos vestíamos.

No pretendía mirarlo, no me sentía cómodo como para entablar conversación con él sobre cosas sin sentido, porque todo parecía ser una tentación más para girarme y verle vestirse. Era como cambiarse de ropa en el camarín de las chicas, en serio, una mierda pues no podía hacer nada. No con mi amigo.

"¿Puck, cómo estuvo tu fin de semana, tu domingo?" me preguntó Kurt con algo de irritación en su voz mientras se sacaba una de las mil capas que siempre vestía.

"Bien supongo" dije, encogiéndome de hombros mientras guardaba mi camisa en el casillero.

"¿Qué hiciste?" siguió él, sin darme razones aún para caer en tentación y mirarlo. No es como que quisiera verlo sacarse la camisa o nada, no, en serio, no quería. Okay, sí, pero no lo haría.

"Bueno, estuve en casa casi todo el día, salí en la tarde un rato y volví en la noche" dije. Me saqué los zapatos y comprobé que mis calcetas no tuvieran agujeros antes de pensar en ponerme los zapatos de seguridad que a Kurt tanto le gustaban.

"¿Y dónde fuiste?" preguntó él, deteniéndose junto a mí y apoyándose en los casilleros cercanos al mío para mirarme. No pude no devolver la mirada. Y no pude evitar que mis ojos viajar un rato por su cuello, deteniéndose en su clavícula y en viendo la forma en que las sombras lo hacían parecer tan suave al tacto. Mierda, podía recordar perfectamente cuán suave era y las yemas de mis dedos picaban con ganas de volver a tocarlo.

"A casa de una amiga, Kurt, ¿por qué tantas preguntas?" dije, elevando una ceja y acercándome a él casi sin darme cuenta. Hubiera sido una chica cualquiera estoy seguro que me habrían culpado de haber flirteado, demonios, la posición en la que estábamos estaba casi al borde del flirteo, pero Kurt no había hecho nada para detenerme así que supuse que no le molestaba.

Uno de sus dedos se detuvo sobre mi pecho y yo podía sentir como mi cara se ponía completamente roja con solo recordar la forma en que sus dedos se habían pasado por mi pecho esa noche.

"Tienes el pecho lleno de chupones" dijo él, molesto, como si de alguna forma le hubiera decepcionado.

"Ah…" miré hacia abajo y vi las marcas que Santana había dejado. Esta idiota, incluso cuando no éramos nada más que amigos se empeñaba en hacer que las cosas me fueran difíciles con otras personas que no fueran ella.

"¿Estás saliendo con alguien?" preguntó Kurt, con una máscara de indiferencia que me fue imposible leer.

"No, ni por si acaso" reí yo, sin alejarme de él sino que, al contrario, acercándome hasta poder apoyar una de mis manos en los casilleros junto a su cabeza.

"¿Entonces? ¿Quién te marcó así?" preguntó el chico, dejando que la molestia se le escapara por los bordes de su máscara.

"Sólo una amiga" dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

"Pensé que habías dejado de acostarte con todo lo que se te pasaba delante. ¿O es que después de lo que hice dormido te bajó algún tipo de crisis sexual de nuevo y tuviste de acostarte con alguien para asegurar tu hombría?" comentó él en un tono despectivo.

Debo admitir que eso me dolió lo suficiente como para separarme de él y terminar de vestirme lo más rápido posible. Me puse el overol y lo cerré sobre mi pecho en un par de segundos antes de sentarme a ponerme los zapatos de seguridad.

"Con quien me acueste o no, no es de tu incumbencia, Kurt" dije mientras me amarraba los cordones.

El camarín quedó en silencio después de que tirara mis zapatillas dentro del casillero y lo cerrara con llave.

Estaba a punto de salir de ahí cuando la voz de Kurt me detuvo.

"Lo siento, me pasé de la raya"

"Lo que digas, princesa" dije encogiéndome de hombros antes de salir.

Esa mañana casi no hablé con Kurt más que un par de veces cuando llegaba un nuevo cliente y su padre no estaba ahí para atenderlo. Fue Burt quien me enseñó a usar las máquinas y cómo se suponía que un motor debía funcionar y fue él quien me guió mientras hacía un cambio de aceite. Kurt estuvo casi todo el día relegado a la oficina donde llenaba libros de cuentas y pedía piezas a distintos lugares. No tenía idea si me estaba evitando o si se había dado cuenta que era yo quien lo estaba evitando a él.

Pero realmente… Fue extraño estar tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar que Kurt y no hablar con él.

Para la hora de almuerzo ya lo extrañaba.

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>"¿Has hablado con Frodo?" pregunté mientras comía de mi hamburguesa.<p>

"Aún estoy siguiendo tu consejo, así que no" dijo él, haciendo pucheros. "No lo he llamado"

"¿Y él no te ha llamado tampoco?" pregunté incrédulo.

"Debe estar ocupado" respondió Kurt como excusa.

"Vamos, princesa, tú también estás ocupado. Trabajas todos los días aquí, te las arreglas para tener citas con tus chicas todas las tardes y aun así te haces el tiempo para llamarle"

Juro que había intentado mantenerme enojado, lo juro, pero era tan difícil cuando me había acostumbrado tanto a tener los comentarios de Kurt mientras cambiábamos una rueda o la manera en que desmenuzaba la ropa de los clientes una vez que se habían ido. Toda una mañana en silencio de no ser por la música de Burt en la radio había sido una eternidad.

Cuando Kurt se me acercó para que fuéramos a almorzar al parque no pude más que encogerme de hombros y aceptar su tregua.

"Es distinto… no sé… Blaine siempre ha sido así, algo distraído" dijo él, mirando su ensalada.

"Eso no es bueno… Bueno, a veces sí, cuando quieres engañar a alguien o algo por el estilo, pero por lo general tiende a provocar más problemas de los que soluciona" dije mientras apoyaba mis manos en la mesa y le miraba con detenimiento.

Había algo raro en la manera en que los ojos de Kurt simplemente no parecían querer cruzarse con los míos, o en la forma en que parecía cruzar las piernas una y otra vez.

"Pues no pretendo engañarlo, así que no me interesa que sea distraído"

"Excepto porque como se distrae te deja botado"

"No es que me deje botado… sólo ha pasado un par de días desde que hablamos por última vez" dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros y aun dándole vueltas a su lechuga y zanahorias.

"Bueno, dijiste que estabas siguiendo mi plan. Eso quiere decir que intentarás tener una semana llena de panoramas hasta que Frodo vuelva, ¿no?"

"Se supone…"

"¿Y has pensado en qué hacer hoy?" pregunté mientras terminaba mi hamburguesa y arrugaba el papel para meterlo en la bolsa en la que me lo habían pasado. Tomé las papas fritas que aún seguían adentro y las cubrí de mostaza.

"Quizás ir al cine… ver una película…"

"Suena como un buen plan, siempre y cuando no vayas solo. Si vas solo sólo sería patético"

"Estaba pensando en invitarte a ti, como muestra de cuanto siento lo que dije antes. Me pasé de la raya con mi comentario en la mañana. La verdad es que has sido muy maduro con respecto a toda tu crisis sexual y no debería usarlo en tu contra, sobre todo cuando lo has tomado tan bien. Si lo que sea que haya pasado entre nosotros esa noche te molestó no es cosa mía cómo lo encares o cómo lo resuelvas en tu mente y yo no debería hacer ningún tipo de comentario al respecto, sobre todo cuando es, de cierta forma, mi culpa…" dijo Kurt, obviamente nervioso y diciéndolo todo de un tirón.

"Kurt, está bien. No te preocupes" dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

"No, no está bien. No debería haberte tratado así, por eso quiero invitarte a algo" dijo Kurt, aun arrastrando su ensalada dentro del plato de plástico.

"Tío, te perdonaría aunque no me invitaras a nada, estoy medio acostumbrado a que la gente crea lo peor de mi" respondí, cruzándome de brazos y mirándolo con desgano.

"Eso es horrible, Puck. Realmente no te merecías que te tratara así, no voy a aceptar que me perdones sin hacer nada" dijo él, entre horrorizado y asombrado.

"Nah, estoy acostumbrado"

"Bueno, pues espero que de aquí en adelante te acostumbres a que no es mi intención tratarte así y que deberías tener un poco más de respeto por ti mismo, si sientes que hice algo mal por favor dímelo e intentaré cambiarlo. No me perdones si no me lo merezco" dijo Kurt, sacando una de las manos que tenía cruzando mi pecho y tomándola entre las suyas.

"Ok, Kurt, prometo no perdonarte hasta que te arrastres a mis pies" dije, sonriendo.

"Es en serio, Puck. No sólo yo, sino todo el mundo, debería tratarte con respeto… pero si no te respetas a ti mismo nadie lo va a hacer" dijo Kurt, sin soltar mi mano.

"Está bien, Kurt, en serio, lo prometo" dije, sonriendo esta vez de forma más tranquila pues… bueno, lo que el chico decía tenía algo de razón.

"Entonces… ¿Me acompañarás al cine hoy?" sugirió él, después de un rato, intentando soltar mi mano. Yo no lo dejé, al contrario, lo atraje hacia mí.

"¿Es una cita, princesa?" pregunté alzando las cejas con picardía.

"No, Puck, es una salida entre amigos" dijo él, sonrojándose de forma adorable.

"Entonces deberíamos invitar a Finn. Dejar que se arranque de las garras de Rachel durante una tarde" respondí, soltando su mano y enlazándolas tras mi nuca.

"Ok, pero tú lo llamas y tú eliges la película. Después de todo es mi invitación, pero si lo que busco es tu perdón sería ridículo que termináramos viendo una película que no te guste"

"Podemos ponernos de acuerdo cuando lleguemos al cine. ¿Volvemos al taller ahora? La hora de almuerzo está por terminar" dije mirando el reloj de mi celular.

"Invita a Finn mientras termino mi ensalada" respondió Kurt con una sonrisa… y yo no pude evitar sonreír de vuelta. Ahora que ya habíamos aclarado las cosas entre nosotros era obvio que le había vuelto el apetito y al fin se pudo terminar su maldita comida de conejo.

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>Finn me mandó un mensaje a media tarde diciendo que estaría feliz de acompañarnos siempre y cuando le fuéramos a buscar a casa pues no tenía cómo llegar ya que su madre se había llevado su camioneta en la mañana. Cuando le dije a Kurt lo que su hermano le había dicho este sólo se encogió de hombros diciendo que, mientras Rachel no estuviera ahí esperándonos, no había problema.<p>

Casi como si al haberlo dicho lo hubiera pedido, lo primero que vimos al llegar a su casa fue a Rachel en la entrada, saludándonos con una mano mientras llamaba a Finn para que se apurara.

Kurt bufó y dejó que su cabeza golpeara el respaldo de su asiento cuando la chica entró a la casa.

"Pensé que te llevabas bien con Rachel ahora" dije, extrañado.

"Nos llevamos bien, es una de mis mejores amigas… pero cuando está sola. Cuando está con Finn es como si se fueran a morir si están más de cinco segundos separados y me vuelve loco" dijo, sin siquiera hacer el amago por salir del auto. Yo supuse que esperaríamos a que Finn y Rachel salieran simplemente.

"No es como que tú no seas igual con Frodo" comenté, sonriendo.

"¡No lo soy! Estoy bastante orgulloso de ser una persona independiente. De no serlo no creo que hubiera podido aguantar todo este tiempo en que sólo he visto a Blaine los fines de semana y nunca ha sido lo suficientemente satisfactorio" dijo Kurt, mirándome con una cara que, si bien no la entendía mucho me decía claramente que de nuevo estos dos estaban con problemas sexuales. ¿Quizás no habían hecho nada desde esa mamada de bienvenida? Eso sin duda podía explicar por qué Kurt había estado tan cariñoso esa noche.

"Sólo quedan 4 días para el viernes, Kurt, arréglatelas para que este fin de semana sea satisfactorio" dije aguantando la risa.

"Pues si tu plan funciona, quien sabe, quizás lo sea" respondió Kurt, rojo como un tomate.

"Pues si necesitas más clases antes de hacer algo es sólo cosa que me digas" sugerí riendo,

"¿Clases de qué?" preguntó Rachel mientras abría la puerta trasera y se sentaba sin siquiera saludar.

"Sobre cómo chupar una polla, Rachel, ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres clases también?" pregunté, sabiendo que eso la callaría como ninguna otra cosa. "Estoy seguro que a Finn le agradaría" añadí.

"Dios, Puckerman, cállate" gruñó ella y yo me giré para ver a Kurt quien no parecía si decidirse entre verse molesto o largarse a reír conmigo.

"¿Dónde está Finn, Rachel?" preguntó el chico después de un par de segundos.

"Dijo que iba a traerte una chaqueta extra porque las noches están más frías" respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tal como dijo un par de minutos después Finn salía corriendo de la casa con una chaqueta de cuero que sin duda no era de Kurt… o no debía ser de él. Esperaba que no fuera de él, porque se veía pequeña y apretada. Y la imagen de un posible Kurt envuelto en ella hacía cosas peligrosas en mí.

"Gracias, Finn, no debiste haberte molestado" dijo Kurt, tomando la prenda entre sus manos cuando el gigante entró al auto.

"Nah, no es problema. Siempre que vamos al cine te congelas. ¿Está bien el color?" preguntó él, después de un rato.

"Podría haber sido la café, pero está bien, Finn, estás mejorando" rió él, pasándome la chaqueta antes de echar a andar el auto. "Podrías empezar a enseñarle a Rachel"

"¿A qué?"

"A combinar colores, por ejemplo" dijo Kurt. Un gruñido de la chica zanjó el asunto y yo no pude más que reír.

Ahora, lo que Kurt había dicho sobre cómo esos dos se ponían cuando estaban juntos y cómo eso le cansaba… estaba empezando a entenderlo. De partida Rachel parecía un llavero colgada de su brazo y no se cansó de hablar durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la fila. Mientras Kurt intentaba convencerme de que era su deber comprarme comida pues él era quien me había invitado, y yo peleaba de vuelta que bastaba con que comprara las entradas porque la comida en el cine era una estafa, estos dos se nos perdieron y tuvimos que esperarlos cuando Rachel decidió ponerse a leer las reseñas de las películas para elegir una. Ella.

"Estaba pensando que podíamos ver Tentación en Manhattan. Es una película graciosa, nos mantendrá alegres y nos dará un vistazo a lo que será nuestra vida en Nueva York el próximo año, Kurt" dijo ella, con una sonrisa enorme. Kurt, por su parte perdió de inmediato su sonrisa incrédula cuando vio que Finn se ponía serio y alejaba la vista de nosotros para mirar a cualquier otro lado.

Sip, podía ver perfectamente porqué a mi chico le estaba molestando la presencia de Rachel cuando estaba con Finn.

"Lo siento, Rachel, pero la elección está en mis manos hoy" dije, haciéndome tronar los dedos. "Y yo digo que veamos algo distinto"

"¿Y por qué deberías ser tú quién elija la película?" preguntó ella, con una mano en la cadera.

"Porque al que yo invité fue a Puck, no a ti. Así que si él será quien elija la película" dijo Kurt en mi defensa. Rachel parecía que iba a decir algo, pero la mano de Finn en su hombro la detuvo.

"Bueno, ¿Y qué quieres ver, Noah?" dijo ella, mirándome con suspicacia y con esa voz llena de sacarina que indicaba que no le gustaba la idea.

"Estaba pensando en Contagio. Dicen que es buena, y es un thriller con acción. No será demasiado como para que te aburras, Rachel, ni tan romántica como para que nos crezca una vagina a los hombres presentes" dije, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Kurt. Demonios, este chico había crecido, ya no era tan fácil afirmarme en él como lo era antes. Si seguía así tendría que tomarle de la cintura para estar cómodo… y eso ya no era de amigos.

"Está bien, supongo que esa película tiene buenas críticas" dijo ella, rodando los ojos.

"Mejores que Tentación en Manhattan de hecho" dijo Kurt antes de pagar por nuestras entradas.

La verdad es que no me di cuenta de cuánto esa ida al cine parecía una doble cita hasta que escuché como Rachel y Finn se besaban al lado mío; Kurt dijo que si bien no tenía problema en que lo hicieran, que lo hicieran al lado de él se sentía como incesto y prefería cambiarme de lugar. Así que yo quedé ahí, entre Kurt y una pareja que se besaba, así que no era como que me iba a poner a interrumpir a Finn para comentarle algo… además que Kurt tenía nuestra comida… y Kurt era entretenido… y me pasé todos los adelantos de las próximas películas hablando con Kurt, y Kurt, y Kurt, y Kurt...

Y yo no tenía nada que reclamar. Pasar tiempo con Kurt era una de las mejores maneras en que podía pasar la tarde.


	13. I'm looking through you

**Happiness is a warm gun**

**Capítulo 13:** I'm looking through you

**Pairing: **Puckurt y Klaine por el lado.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Kurt lleva 4 meses con Blaine y es incapaz de dejar que le toquen bajo la ropa. Necesita ayuda para liberar sus inhibiciones. Si estás enfermo le pides ayuda a un doctor, si estás caliente ¿a quién le pides ayuda? Pues a Puckzilla, obvio.  
><strong>Notas<strong>: Siento la demora! Casi un mes sin actualizar pero es que no tenía tiempo para casi nada, y Happiness es un fic al que le tengo que dedicar por lo menos un par de días enteros D:

* * *

><p><em>*.*.*.*<em>

_I'm looking through you, where did you go_

_I thought I knew you, what did I know_

_You don't look different, but you have changed_

_I'm looking through you, you're not the same_

_*.*.*.*_

* * *

><p>"Ok, puede que la próxima vez que vayamos de compras llene el carrito con jabón y desinfectante, pero fue una buena película" dijo Kurt en cuanto empezaron a rodar los créditos.<p>

"¿Llenar el carrito? ¡Tío, yo estoy pensando en qué tan difícil y caro puede ser construir un bunker!" dije mientras estiraba los brazos y piernas. En serio, cualquiera diría que los asientos del cine son más cómodos que otros lugares, pero son una mierda después de la hora y algo que dura una película.

"Si lo piensas bien… debe ser horrible vivir en un mundo como ese, con miedo de tocar a la gente o de que lo que sea que estás tocando no haya sido tocado por otra persona antes" dijo Rachel, algo abatida.

"No sé… yo creo que seguiré con mi teoría del bunker, y de matar a todas las palomas que vea en el camino hasta él" dije, haciendo tronar los dedos.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Finn, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Rachel a hacer lo mismo, como si no pudiera sola.

"Podríamos ir a cenar a Breadsticks" sugirió ella.

"Bien por mí, pero es Kurt quien nos está acarreando de un lado a otro, es él quien toma la decisión" dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

"No quiero llegar a cocinar a casa, así que me parece un excelente plan" dijo Kurt, finalmente poniéndose la chaqueta que Finn le había entregado y cerrando el cierre, dejando que el cuero se ajustara perfectamente a su cuerpo. Hasta ahora la había usado como si fuera una manta, cubriéndose el pecho mientras la película corría, pero ahora que salíamos de la sala y teníamos que movernos de nuevo parecía que hacía más frío del que había cuando estábamos sólo sentados e inmóviles. Traer la chaqueta había sido una buena idea, incluso si sólo servía para ver a Kurt vestido de en una prenda ceñida de cuero. Le venía bien, más que bien. De maravillas.

Nos subimos a auto de Kurt, yo de copiloto y Finchel olvidando que estábamos presentes para besarse en el asiento trasero. Mi amigo no dijo nada al respecto, sólo realizó una maniobra que nos hizo a todos perder el equilibro. Rachel bufaba en el asiento trasero mientras Finn se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, como si Kurt fuera a hacer algo tan peligroso de nuevo. Yo reí de sólo pensarlo, Kurt no manejaba mal, era poco posible que algo así volviera a ocurrir si no era a propósito.

El estacionamiento de Breadsticks estaba casi vacío por lo que no demoramos en encontrar un lugar, y antes de lo que creí posible ya estábamos dentro ordenando algo de comer. Yo pedí algo con carne de cerdo, más para hacer enojar a Rachel que por su sabor.

Hacer enojar a Rachel cuando Kurt estaba enojado con ella era completamente aceptable, al parecer, y hacía que Kurt me enviara sonrisas cómplices entre cada frase que la chica me lanzaba (como si no tuviera suficientes sermones de mi madre). Verlo sonreír así era más que razón suficiente para aguantar a Rachel diciendo tonterías.

De pronto, Kurt sacó su celular y lo dejó sobre la mesa después de ver la hora. No me pareció tan extraño, después de todo el chico parecía estar esperando una llamada de Frodo y probablemente no quería que perdérsela por tener su teléfono en medio de su bolso, o no escuchar su sonido por culpa de los sermones de Rachel.

"Tío, tu cumpleaños es la semana que viene, ¿no?" preguntó Finn a su hermano de pronto, interrumpiendo a Rachel en la mitad de un sermón sobre cómo estaba segura que ni siquiera ayunaba cuando era mandado.

"El jueves, sí. Dieciocho años al fin" respondió Kurt con una sonrisa pícara. "Pretendo celebrarlos el sábado de esa semana, así que espero poder verlos a todos ahí"

"¿A quién invitarás?" preguntó Rachel.

"A todos los de Nuevas Direcciones, un par de primos si es que se las arreglan para venir desde Dayton. Quizás algunos de los Warblers" respondió Kurt, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Los mismos de la fiesta anterior?" pregunté, pensando en Dalton #1 y #2 y sus novias. Me pregunté si Kurt invitaría a Santana de pronto, como que podía recordar que mi amiga había intentado flirtear con una de ellas, aunque no podía recordar cuál.

"No, David y Wes son más bien amigos de Blaine que míos. Estaba pensando en Nick y Jeff" dijo Kurt, mientras comía su comida de conejo. "Tú los conoces, Finn, han ido un par de veces a casa"

"¿El rubio flacucho y el moreno que se sacaba la ropa?" preguntó Finn, algo extrañado, pero con una sonrisa. "Ellos son entretenidos"

"¿Y si ellos, los que fueron la otra vez, no son tus amigos, porqué estaban ahí?" pregunté, extrañado, pues Kurt no me parecía del tipo que invitaría a los amigos de alguien más por cumplir con nada. Kurt no era así.

"Blaine estaba con ellos cuando Kurt le invitó, así que yo insistí que podían venir también. Me pareció una estupenda oportunidad para aprender un poco de los Warblers por si nos toca competir contra ellos este año nuevamente" dijo Rachel, mientras se comía su sopa de no sé qué cosa vegana.

Yo sólo levanté una ceja en dirección a Kurt y este giró los ojos hacia el cielo. Me quedaba más que claro que una vez que Rachel había hecho la invitación había sido imposible deshacerla, al menos sin parecer un mal educado y dudo que Kurt haya querido eso.

Seguimos comentando estupideces durante el resto de la comida, Finn y yo hablamos de un partido de basquetbol de hacía unos días mientras Kurt y Rachel discutían de… no sé qué era, pero era algo de un musical y pipa de algo, no sé qué, pero dudo que sea malo porque no me puedo imaginar a Kurt fumando nada, ni siquiera tabaco. Supuestamente contaba como créditos o algo así, y Kurt no quería que Rachel interpretara el papel protagónico, así que asumí que realmente no tenía nada que ver con lo que me estaba imaginando.

Después de un rato la chica se cansó de discutir con Kurt, quien se negaba a dar su brazo a torcer, así que empezó a hablar para quien quisiera escucharla (Finn) sobre cómo iba la obra que estaban planeando en el Teatro comunitario. Creo que ahí fue cuando dejé de ponerle atención y empecé a molestar a Kurt, o a hacerle preguntas.

"No tenía idea que estabas de cumpleaños pronto. Dime que darás una buena fiesta" pedí, pues realmente quería estar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kurt, y lo más probable es que la aguantaría entera incluso si era mala, pero no por eso deseaba que lo fuera.

"No sé qué tan buena sea, pero hablé con papá al respecto. Dijo que si bien no nos dejarán la casa para nosotros solos, sí se irían a dormir temprano y no nos molestarían a menos que nosotros les fuéramos a decir que había algún problema. Eso y que Carole le había convencido de que si yo ya tenía 18 técnicamente podía beber alcohol siempre y cuando yo lo no lo comprara… así que lo más probable es que permita que hagamos algo más que jugar monopolio" respondió Kurt, haciendo girar los ojos. Probablemente Burt no tenía idea de cuántas veces se había embriagado su hijo a sus espaldas.

Y probablemente terminaría siendo una fiesta más bien aburrida.

Supuse que me la tendría que aguantar, por muy mala que fuera, y disfrutarla lo máximo que pudiera, aunque eso significaba fumar en el patio con una cerveza. Sin duda podría convencer a Santana o Kurt de acompañarme por un rato. Santana seguro que sería más fácil, incluso quizás se sumara.

"Antes que lo olvide, Santana no tiene teléfono y no se estará conectando a internet por un rato, así que si quieres invitarla dime y yo le aviso" dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

"¿Qué le pasó a su teléfono?" preguntó Kurt, algo asombrado.

"La mamá de Britt lo tiró al río cuando la llevó ebria la fiesta pasada"

"¿Y no ha comprado otro?"

"Nah, dijo que la desconexión le había servido para pensar en un par de cosas" dije, terminando de comer el… lo que sea que fuera que ordené, realmente no tengo idea cómo se pronuncia pero sabía bien.

"¿Y cómo supiste que había perdido su teléfono?" preguntó Kurt, elevando su cuello y su nariz para mirarme de forma bastante fría.

"La fui a ver ayer" respondí yo, encogiéndome de hombros.

Y de pronto Kurt se levantó de la mesa, dejando su servilleta junto a los cubiertos y diciendo:

"Voy al baño, si me disculpan"

Finn y Rachel me miraban como si fuera el culpable de su dosis de mal humor, y yo no podía entender qué era lo que le había pasado. Como si fuera culpa mía que le hubieran bajado las hormonas en medio de la conversación. Esta era la segunda vez que se enojaba conmigo por estupideces en el día y estaba empezando a creer que realmente no era culpa mía, yo no había dicho nada extraño. Ninguna de las dos veces.

"¿Qué hiciste, tío?" preguntó Finn, extrañado.

"Nada" respondí, un poco cansado de que me echaran la culpa de cosas que no había hecho. En serio, esto no era culpa mía.

"No le había visto esa cara desde el sábado, y todos sabemos lo que pasó el sábado" dijo Finn, mirándome como si yo fuera un niñito.

"¿Qué pasó el sábado?" preguntó Rachel.

"Tío, no fue culpa mía, en serio no dije nada malo"

"Pues no voy a ser yo quien lo saque del baño, ya sabes que soy pésimo arreglando su ánimo. A ti al menos te funcionó la vez pasada" dijo él, reclinándose sobre el respaldo de su asiento como si hubiera dicho una verdad absoluta. Absoluta mierda, eso era lo que era.

"No entiendo nada, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió durante el fin de semana?"

"Tuvimos una noche de chicos, con Kurt nos embriagamos e hicimos que el resto se nos uniera, eso fue todo" dije, intentando darle a entender que no había pasado nada malo.

"¡Embriagaste a Kurt! ¿Es que no aprendiste nada después de nuestra fiesta?" preguntó Rachel, entre horrorizada y asombrada.

"Yo no embriagué a nadie, el alcohol era de él" me defendí, levantando las manos en señal de paz.

Al mismo tiempo empezó a sonar el teléfono de Kurt, sobre la mesa, con la voz de esa chica que a Tina le gustaba tanto. Me incliné un poco para ver quién era el que llamaba y descubrí, no con demasiada sorpresa, que se trataba de Frodo. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé el teléfono y contesté.

"Frodo, amigo mío" dije a modo de saludo.

_"¿Puckerman? No creo haberme equivocado de teléfono" _respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea, entre curiosa y cansada.

"Nah, llamaste a Kurt, pero él está en el baño. Cuando vuelva le diré que llamaste y que te llame de vuelta. ¿Ok?" dije, tratando de sonar conciliador. Si Kurt estaba enojado conmigo y yo terminaba asustando a su novio sin razón, las cosas no iban a terminar muy bien entre nosotros.

"¿Pido la cuenta?" preguntó Rachel, mientras Finn me hacía un gesto con la mano para que fuera a hablar con Kurt.

"Sí, pídela" respondí yo, mientras me salía del rincón en el que Kurt me había dejado para ir a buscarlo al baño, aún con el teléfono en mi mano.

_"¿Era esa Rachel? ¿Dónde están?"_ preguntó el hobbit.

"Sí, vinimos con Finchel a comer a Breadsticks después de ir al cine. Mira, le diré a Kurt que te llame, ¿ok? Estamos en medio de algo y estás interrumpiendo un poco. Adiós" dije, antes de cortarle y guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Fui al baño de hombres, y encontré a Kurt mirándose en el espejo mientras se arreglaba el pelo. Todavía parecía algo molesto, pero no tanto como cuando se había parado de su asiento, así que lo tomé como un avance.

"¿Qué te pasó, princesa?" pregunté, cruzándome de brazos y apoyándome en la puerta.

Kurt se giró para verme, con algo raro en los ojos, una mirada extraña que no le conocía muy bien pero que se parecía bastante a la mirada que me había dado en el camarín esa mañana. Se acercó hacia mí hasta estar a menos de medio metro y se cruzó de brazos también, irguiéndose un poco más hasta que, con sus botas y mi mala postura, terminó siendo un par de centímetros más alto que yo.

"¿Fue Santana la mujer con la que te acostaste y te dejó lleno de chupones?" preguntó Kurt, sin rodeos.

Y ahí fue que entendí, recién, un poco más de porqué su ánimo había cambiado cuando le comenté sobre Santana y su teléfono.

"¿En serio, Hummel? ¿En serio?" pregunté agotado. "Creí que la ida al cine era tu manera de disculparte por meterte en lo que no te llamaban"

"¿Fue ella o no?" preguntó él, acercándose otro poco.

"Sí, me acosté con Santana. ¿Por qué te importa tanto con quién me haya acostado, tío?" pregunté, lanzando un poco las manos al aire, confundido y algo dolido la verdad. Santana era una de las pocas personas con las que realmente me podía acostar y sentir una conexión más allá de lo que fuera que durara el acto, no me gustaba que hablaran de nosotros como si sólo fuera una follada gratis.

"No me gusta" fue la respuesta de Kurt, quien se acercó a mí hasta estar a sólo un par de centímetros. No me estaba mirando a la cara, sino más bien al pecho, a la clavícula, no sé, pero no me quería mirar a los ojos.

El corazón se me aceleró en el pecho y tuve que forzarme a mirar hacia otro lado.

"No me gusta que sea ella, no me gusta que sea nadie a decir verdad… y eso me asusta bastante" añadió. La manera en que sus brazos se entrelazaban sobre su pecho había cambiado y ya no era tanto una postura de defensa como un intento de controlar su vulnerabilidad, eso era más que claro. Ya no tenía los brazos cruzados, sino que había dejado que sus manos le abrazaran mientras intentaba no mirarme.

No pude evitar tomar sus manos y despegarlas de sus brazos, evitar que se viera tan pequeño cuando no lo era, tan débil cuando sabía que no era así.

"Santana es mi amiga, antes que cualquier otra cosa es mi amiga. Si nos acostamos o no, a veces no tiene tanto que ver con que estemos calientes como el que necesitamos los brazos de otra persona alrededor de nosotros… y sabemos que podemos obtenerlo uno del otro" dije, intentando por primera vez describir mi relación con la chica a otra persona. Sonaba mucho más frágil ahora que lo decía de lo que yo sentía que era.

"¿Fue culpa mía? ¿Fue por lo que te hice dormido? No fue mi intención ponerte incómodo" dijo él, mordiéndose el labio. Sin pensarlo dos veces dejé que mi pulgar evitara que lo siguiera haciendo.

"En parte. No sé. Me sentí sólo, atrapado, eso es todo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y sabía que ella me entendería" dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

"Lo siento, realmente no sé qué me está pasando. No debería haberme portado así en la mañana, mucho menos ahora. Lo siento mucho" dijo Kurt, evitando mirarme a los ojos de nuevo. Podía, sin embargo, sentir su respiración rápida sobre mi pulgar.

"Está bien, Kurt, en serio… pero no puedes ponerte así cada vez que me acueste con alguien. Realmente pareciera que estuvieras celoso y eso es ridículo"

"¿Por qué es ridículo?" preguntó él, desafiante.

"Porque yo no soy tu novio y tú no estás enamorado de mí" respondí, tal cual, una verdad que tenía más que clara aunque me doliera tanto como me había dolido durante la madrugada del día anterior. ¡Qué mierda, Puckerman, despierta ya!

"Pero eres mi amigo, uno de mis mejores amigos incluso, y me preocupo por ti" respondió él. Yo sólo sonreí triste y le giré para pasarle un brazo por la espalda.

"Tío, si me acosté con alguien y no estoy llorando al respecto, lo más probable es que lo haya pasado bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte" dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Luego abrí la puerta del baño y se la indiqué para que saliera antes que yo "Deberíamos volver, Rachel iba a pedir la cuenta cuando vine"

"Ok. Lo siento, nuevamente, en serio siento que arruiné una tarde que iba bastante bien" dijo Kurt antes de salir.

"Sólo preocúpate de que tu fiesta de cumpleaños sea entretenida y me daré por pagado"

"Lo intentaré, pero con padres en la casa no sé qué tanto pueda hacer"

"Mientras tengas claro que la presencia tus papás es un estorbo, creo que ya estás como quince puntos sobre Rachel en la lista de fiestas patéticas"

"Wow, gracias" dijo él, sarcástico. Yo sólo sonreí, era mucho mejor tenerle así, como un gran amigo que perderlo. Mi mamá tenía razón.

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

No fue hasta que llegué a mi casa y mi bolsillo vibró que me di cuenta que no le había devuelto a Kurt su celular. Frodo estaba llamando de nuevo. Rechacé la llamada y le dejé a Kurt un mensaje en Facebook diciendo que yo tenía su teléfono y que se lo entregaría al otro día en el trabajo.

Me quedé dormido pensando en la respiración de Kurt sobre mi pulgar y soñé con palomas que nos contagiaban a todos de una enfermedad extraña que nos hacía cantar cada vez que hacíamos algo indebido.

Sueños de mierda.

*.*.*.*

* * *

><p>La semana se nos pasó más bien rápido. Kurt y yo volvíamos a estar bien, así que retomó su lugar como mi maestro en cuanto a autos mientras su papá volvía a los libros, inventarios y esas cosas que realmente se veían más bien aburridas.<p>

No hubo más conversaciones incómodas después de esa noche en Breadsticks, pero se notaba algo distante, por muy bien que estuviéramos. Le había devuelto el celular el martes y me había dicho que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que no lo había tenido con él durante la noche, así que asumí que debía de haber tenido la cabeza en cualquier lado si es que era capaz de olvidar a Frodo durante una noche, y que aparentemente no revisaba su Facebook con demasiada frecuencia. O, que como había dicho, tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado.

El punto es que la semana se nos pasó entre conversaciones normales, pero tirantes, carcajadas que nos hacían doblarnos de la risa para luego recordar que no debíamos estar tan cerca uno del otro, y la sensación de que había algo dando vuelta entre nosotros que, si bien no era totalmente molesto, no nos permitía ser completamente naturales.

La verdad es que era más bien incómodo.

Entre medio, además, me di cuenta de que tenía que contarle a Finn eso de la nueva sexualidad, quizás incluso comentarle algo de los placeres de la próstata dado que él también tenía una y, quien sabe, quizás también le terminaban gustando.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo en que nos juntaríamos a jugar alguna estupidez ese sábado, pues yo tenía algo importante que hablar con él y su casa era la más cómoda para ese tipo de cosas. Además, Frodo se suponía que volvía ese día, así que no tendría a ningún Kurt a quien molestar y sin duda necesitaría alguien más con quien pasar el rato si es que no quería terminar yendo a algunas de esas fiestas de mierda de los chicos del equipo de futbol; no era que fueran malas, sino que todos eran unos idiotas que se podían pasar toda la noche hablando de las chicas en vez de ir y tirárselas, y cuando yo lo hacía por ellos hablaban de mí como si me hubiera acostado con sus mamás… que, probablemente, había hecho, pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que ir a las fiestas de estos tipos era mucho más drama del que valía la pena.

Llegué a su casa a eso de las cinco, mucho antes de que cenaran pero lo suficientemente tarde como para que Kurt ya no estuviera en la casa. Finn se servía una gaseosa mientras trataba de mantener en equilibrio un pedazo de pizza en su boca. Yo sólo me reí mientras le pasaba un vaso para que me sirviera a mí también.

"Tío, encontré mi Nintendo64 entre las cajas que tenía de la mudanza, esas que nunca había abierto. Encontré el Super Smash Bros también, así que podemos jugar eso un rato o hasta que nos cansemos" rió él, todo emocionado. Bueno, yo también lo estaba; hacía un buen rato que no jugaba Super Smash, y mi chico Mario siempre era bienvenido.

"Ok, déjame coger algo de comer primero y luego subimos" dije, quitándole el pedazo de pizza que le quedaba en el plato. "¡Tío!"

"Tienes más en la caja, hombre, sólo saca"

"Podías haber sacado tú también"

"Es tu casa, yo sólo soy un invitado" reí mientras comía.

"Eres invitado cuando te conviene"

"Ese es el mejor tipo de invitado, tío" dije, pues sabía que Finn era igual cuando estaba en mi casa y mamá no estaba ahí para intimidarlo a ocupar sus modales.

Subimos a su cuarto y pasamos cerca de una hora jugando, redescubriendo el juego y riendo, eso más que nada, pero cuando se nos hubo acabado la pizza y la gaseosa, y Finn había dejado de hablar sobre cómo los de Sheets & Things le habían dicho que empezaba el lunes siguiente, que recién tuve el momento para empezar a contarle, bueno, lo que había ido a contarle.

"Finn" dije, mientras pausaba el juego.

"Oh, es verdad, dijiste que tenías que hablar algo serio conmigo, qué es. ¿No embarazaste a Rachel, o sí?" preguntó él, y yo por un par de segundos quise golpearlo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo asumía que iba a embarazar a sus novias? Bueno, viniendo de Finn quizás algo de razón tenía…

"No, tío, es sólo que decidí que soy bisexual" dije, tratando de parecer lo más normal posible.

"¿Y eso que es? ¿Qué tienes dos sexos?" preguntó él.

"Que, si juego mis cartas bien, tengo el doble de posibilidades de acostarme con alguien al final de la noche, y tú sigues en cero" dije riendo, pues, bueno, al menos hasta ahora Finn no se había puesto raro conmigo. Supongo que tener un hermanastro gay te hace acostumbrarte a algunas cosas.

"¿Cómo así?"

"Que me gustan los hombres también, tío" reí, dándome cuenta que Finn nunca había entendido a qué me refería. Dios, este tío era lento.

"¿No embarazaste a Kurt, o sí?" preguntó Finn, bastante serio, aunque podía ver que sus ojos estaban demasiados entretenidos como para ser normal.

"¡Tío, los hombres no se embarazan!"

"Oh…. Entonces… cómo… tienen… tú sabes" dijo, con un movimiento de manos que asumo trataba de implicar… algo. Por lo vago del gesto supuse que estaba hablando de sexo.

"Casi de la misma manera, sólo que sin hijos" reí, viendo como a Finn se le iban los colores de la cara.

"Pero por dónde…"

"¿Realmente quieres saber? O sea, creo que lo sabes, pero necesitas que te lo digan" dije, dándole un codazo.

"¿Me traumaré?"

"Probablemente"

"Ok, no me digas. Bien por ti, pero no quiero tener que ver porno para borrar imágenes que no deberían estar ahí para empezar"

"Como que te molestara ver porno" reí. Finn no podía decirme eso, no cuando en octavo me mandó un link con 'Perras chillonas' y una carpeta con fotos que harían que su madre le excomulgara. Si es que las mamás podían hacer eso; aunque estoy casi seguro que es uno de sus múltiples poderes y de hecho pueden.

"Kurt se las arregla para imprimir mi historial semana por medio para chantajearme. No sé cómo adivina mis claves, pero estoy tratando de evitar darle razones" dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Y no has tratado de hacer lo mismo?" pregunté, recordando aquella noche en que introduje a Kurt al mundo del sexo online.

"Nunca he podido averiguar su clave, pero estoy casi seguro que no ve porno" dijo Finn, más incómodo por la falta de material de chantaje que por la conversación que estábamos llevando. Supongo que después de todos estos años debería hacer asumido que Finn no me iba a tratar distinto porque me gustaran los chicos de vez en cuando, pero uno nunca sabe.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro… pero quizás sea bueno no ver su historial si no quieres traumarte" dije, recordando a Beta y Alfa.

"¡Tío! ¡NO! No podría volver a pensar en Kurt de la misma manera, sería horrible. Hay cosas que los hermanos simplemente no deben saber uno del otro, así de simple. ¡NO!" dijo Finn, con cara de horror y moviendo sus manos delante de él. De haber habido una silla frente a él no habría quedado de pie.

"Estoy seguro que a él tampoco le gustaría que tú supieras… y por lo mismo debe saber limpiar su historial. Deberías aprender a hacerlo, hombre, es una habilidad que todo chico debe saber" reí, imaginando la cara de Finn al ver el porno de Kurt. ¡DIOS! Imaginando la cara de Rachel al ver el porno de Finn. "¿Qué diría Rachel si encontrara tus links?"

La manera en que a Finn se le fueron los colores de la cara con aún más fuerza que antes me dijo todo lo que tenía que saber sobre su nula vida sexual.

"Tío, estamos hablando de la chica que se paró en la mitad de una reunión del Club del Celibato y dijo que las mujeres también pensaban en sexo; ¿realmente pretendes hacerme creer que no ha pasado nada entre ustedes?" pregunté, pues la verdad estoy más seguro que la razón por la que no nos acostamos fue porque ella estaba enamorada de Finn que porque no estaba caliente. Quien no se va a calentar conmigo, después de todo.

"No ha pasado mucho… yo… tengo un pequeño problema…"

"Lo tienes chico. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Yo sabía que crecer tanto era malo!" reí.

"¡NO! ¡PUCK! ¡ARG!" gimió Finn, golpeándome el hombro. "No es eso, ¿ok? No hay problemas con eso ¿ok? ¡ARG!"

"¿Qué es entonces? ¿No se te para?" pregunté, pues es lo único que se me podía ocurrir, aunque no veo cómo alguien podría tener ese problema, para mí era más bien al contrario la mayoría de las veces.

Finn respondió algo tan bajo que no alcancé a escuchar nada. Le golpeé con un pie para que repitiera.

"Me corro muy rápido, ¿ok?" dijo después de un par de segundos en que parecía como si se quisiera hacer cada vez más pequeño. Imposible, pero tierno de cierta forma.

"¿Eso es todo?"

"No quiero que nuestra primera vez se termine más rápido que la canción de fondo, ¿ok?" dijo, completamente rojo. "Después de Santana sé que es posible"

"Lo sé, me contó al día siguiente" dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

"¿En serio?" exclamó, angustiado.

"Es mi chica, por supuesto que me iba a contar su último chisme, sobre todo si era sobre ti. Eso implicaba que quizás la escucharía" dije, tirándome en la cama y mirándole como si nada extraño hubiera pasado, después de todo el tío no necesitaba de mi ayuda para estar incómodo.

"No sé qué hacer, Puck. Si no logro controlarme quizás nunca nos acostemos" dijo él, con una cara de tristeza y angustia y como si le hubieran quitado a su perrito, que me dio pena y le pedí un lápiz.

"Voy a anotarme por ahí que me acuerde de ti y tu problema, te mandaré un par de links quizás… o quien sabe, quizás te regale un anillo, quién sabe"

"¿Un anillo? Que te gusten los tíos no significa que vaya a salir contigo" dijo él, extrañado. "Si no salí con Kurt, ciertamente no saldré contigo. Kurt por lo menos es más… no sé, cercano a mis gustos"

"Tío, un anillo para tu polla" dije, entre extrañado y horrorizado. ¿Salir con Finn? Ugh, no, mala idea. "Hace que no le llegue tanta sangre, así que duras más. Claro, las pocas veces que los he usado es porque es entretenido, pero a ti te debería servir para durar más. Mientras no los uses por más de media hora, eso creo que es malo"

"Media hora es casi un sueño para mí" admitió él, un poco avergonzado.

"¡Pues ya no lo es!" dije, con una risa. "No tengo uno propio, pero sé dónde los venden, te podría dar la dirección"

"Uhh… ok"

"Tío, en serio. Incluso puedo acompañarte si quieres, el vendedor ya me conoce después de todo" dije, poniéndome de pie. "Vamos, quiero más pizza y soy un invitado, así que me tienes que servir"

"No le dirás a nadie de esto, ¿o sí?" preguntó él, antes de que yo abriera la puerta.

"Quizás a Kurt, pero no, a nadie más" dije, encogiéndome de hombros. "Eres mi amigo, estoy para saber esas cosas y ayudarte"

"¿Por qué a Kurt?"

"Es otro de mis mejores amigos, y es tu hermano, y también tiene una polla, tío, en una de esas y también tiene consejos que darte" respondí, como si fuera obvio.

"Pero… ¿Kurt?"

"Kurt también tiene una polla, tío, tiene los mismos problemas que tú y yo podríamos llegar a tener con ella. ¿No has pensado en eso?"

"La verdad es que no…"

"Pues ya sabes, quizás siempre tuviste alguien con quien conversar de estos temas y no tenías idea" dije con una sonrisa mientras manoteaba su espalda. "Aunque las primeras veces pueda que sea necesario emborracharlo para que se suelte" agregué después de un rato.

"¿Has hablado de estas cosas con él?"

"Sí, un buen par de veces. Sé por ejemplo que tiene más vida sexual que tú" reí, bajando las escaleras antes de que uno de sus cojines me llegara en la cabeza.

Realmente, molestar a Finn era demasiado entretenido, casi tanto como molestar a Kurt, y echaba de menos esta amistad que estábamos retomando. Dios, nunca más volvería a dormir con una de sus novias si eso significaba que podíamos seguir siendo amigos. De partida no recordaba porqué había dormido con Quinn, supongo que era el que estaba ebrio y caliente, pero Dios, qué manera de traer problemas.

Me pregunté por un par de segundos qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera acostado con Kurt esa noche. Sin duda tendríamos toda una sarta de problemas en estos momentos; seguro, no estábamos totalmente bien ahora, pero era mejor que esa mierda de ánimo que hubo entre Quinn y yo mientras ella intentaba convencer a Finn de que Beth era de él.

Estos pensamientos en círculos eran malos, me había arruinado el ánimo yo sólo, me di cuenta cuando llegué a la cocina.

Cocina en la que Kurt y Blaine se reían mientras se servían lo que quedaba de pizza.

"¡Puck! ¡No sabía que estabas aquí!" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa, y yo no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

"Vine a ver a Finn, encontró su Nintendo 64" dije como respuesta, después de saludar a Frodo con un gesto de mi cabeza.

"Oh" respondió Kurt, apagándose un poco antes de decir "¿Supongo que no lo veré salir de su habitación excepto para las comidas entonces?"

"De hecho salimos a comer ahora, pero veo que acabaron con lo último de pizza" dije, abriendo la caja, aun sabiendo que estaba vacía.

"¿Se comieron lo que quedaba?" preguntó la voz angustiada de Finn desde la puerta de la cocina.

"No es como que hubiera quedado mucha de partida" dijo Kurt, con esa cara de desprecio que ponía a veces.

"Podríamos pedir otra" Finn dijo con una sonrisa enorme. Este tío era un pozo sin fondo.

"Puck dijo que habías encontrado tu viejo Nintendo" Frodo preguntó, como si intentara sugerir algo.

"Tío, no tenía idea que lo había guardado entre mis libros antiguos de la escuela, lo encontré hoy en la mañana" respondió éste, entusiasmado. "Podríamos instalarlo en la sala y hacemos una competencia entre todos, después de todo somos cuatro. El perdedor tiene que pedirle a Burt una de sus cervezas para el grupo"

"Me parece una estupenda idea" dijo Frodo, riendo.

"Ok, yo me encargaré de comprar las pizzas entonces, siempre y cuando no me reclamen si pido una vegetariana" dijo Kurt, buscando en uno de los cajones de la cocina uno de los menús de las pizzerías cercanas.

"Si pides una de carne también, y tú pagas, yo no tengo problema" dije con una sonrisa pícara a Kurt. "No tengo problema con la carne de cerdo"

"Agradece que Rachel no está aquí" rió él antes de desaparecer hacia donde el lugar donde dejaban el teléfono en el salón. Finn salió, casi al mismo tiempo, a buscar la consola y yo me quedé en la cocina, con Frodo, mientras buscaba en el refrigerador la botella de gaseosa.

Cuando me di vuelta para buscar un vaso en la alacena, pensando vagamente que habíamos dejado todo sucio en la pieza de Finn, me encontré con el hobbit mirándome curioso, como si hubiera hecho algo realmente sorpresivo.

"¿Qué?"

"Me parece genial que Kurt y tú se estén llevando tan bien" dijo él, con algo en la voz que me hizo pensar que para todo lo genial que le parecía realmente no le gustaba mucho. "Si no fueras hetero creo que me sentiría un poco intimidado por tu repentina amistad con él y todo el tiempo que parecen pasar juntos, pero puedo ver lo bueno que es para Kurt tenerte como amigo. Sin duda Kurt necesita tener más aliados hetero que puedan cuidar de él en McKinley y tú…"

"Espera un momento" dije, sin pensarlo dos veces. "Yo no soy hetero"

Y vaya si no fue raro decírselo a alguien que no era realmente mi amigo, porque claro, se lo había dicho a Kurt y a mi madre, a Finn hacía unos minutos, pero no era lo mismo decírselo a alguien en quien confiabas que al 'algo' de uno de tus mejores amigos. Era extraño, como si no supiera qué era lo que el chico podía llegar a hacer con ese conocimiento, aún si no me importaba demasiado. Era como decirle que era circuncidado, no le era de importancia a él pero era algo bastante privado mío que no tenía por qué andar sabiendo.

"¿No lo eres?"

"No, Kurt me ayudó a elegir una etiqueta y todo" dije, descartando la necesidad de un vaso y tomando directamente de la botella. Necesitaba algo de líquido si no quería atragantarme con mi lengua seca.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué etiqueta eligió para ti?" preguntó él, con la voz muy rara. Quizás no era el único que necesitaba algo para la garganta.

"Bisexual, aparentemente soy bisexual" dije, encogiéndome de hombros, aunque tranquilo y confiado era lo último me sentía en esos momentos.

"¿De entre todas las etiquetas Kurt dijo que eras Bisexual?" dijo Frodo, con una voz un poco angustiada, como herido.

"Recién estoy empezando con los tíos, pero sí, seguro. Hasta ahora no veo por qué no" respondí, terminando de buscar el vaso, poniéndole un par de cubos de hielo y sirviéndome hasta la mitad. Hice lo mismo para Frodo, pues, bueno, esta era más mi casa que la de él ¿no? Él tomó el vaso, con una expresión demasiado complicada como para que yo intentara adivinar qué pasaba por su cabeza, y salió de la cocina diciendo que le ayudaría a Finn a conectar la consola.

Yo me quedé solo por un rato, pensando en que acababa de salir de ese closet metafórico ante Frodo, primera vez que realmente salía de él ante un desconocido, o no tan conocido, y era extraño. Sobre todo por esa expresión rara que me puso, como si le hubiera matado a su perro o algo, qué mierda. Me pregunté por un par de segundos si Frodo era uno de esos gays que odiaban a los bisexuales y todo eso, quizás por eso me había mirado así.

Kurt entró con una sonrisa que se esfumó al ver que no había nadie más en la cocina.

"¿Y los demás?"

"Están intentando conectar el Nintendo en la sala, supongo" dije, haciendo bailar los cubos de hielo en mi vaso. "Tío, tu novio está loco" dije después de un rato, cuando Kurt decidió seguir mi ejemplo y servirse un vaso junto a mí.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Vieras como se puso cuando le dije que me habías ayudado a etiquetarme como Bi" dije, entre riendo y un poco extrañado.

"Oh, sí, bueno… Oh…" respondió Kurt, llevándose una mano a la frente. "Wow, puede que hayas abierto ligeramente una pequeña herida"

"¿En serio? Tío, lo siento, no era mi intención" dije, poniendo una mano en su hombro e intentando que entendiera que era sincero.

"Está bien, en algún momento supongo que tendríamos que conversar de eso entre él y yo" dijo él, sorbiendo de su vaso con una sonrisa incómoda.

"¿No te puse en problemas, o sí? Porque si te iba a poner el problemas con tu novio con una cosa así, mejor no haberme aguantado y haberte puesto en problemas con ganas" dije, intentando flirtear y sonreír, y tratando de sacarle una risa de esa expresión preocupada.

Las comisuras de su boca se fueron hacia arriba, se mordió su labio inferior y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Dio una pequeña risita. Yo golpeé su hombro con el mío, y todo estaba bien de nuevo, así de simple.


	14. Sexy Sadie

**Happiness is a warm gun**

**Capítulo 14:** Sexy Sadie

**Pairing: **Puckurt y Klaine por el lado.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Kurt lleva 4 meses con Blaine y es incapaz de dejar que le toquen bajo la ropa. Necesita ayuda para liberar sus inhibiciones. Si estás enfermo le pides ayuda a un doctor, si estás caliente ¿a quién le pides ayuda? Pues a Puckzilla, obvio.

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sexy Sadie what have you done<em>

_You made a fool of everyone_

_Sexy Sadie what have you done._

_Sexy Sadie you broke the rules_

_You laid it down for all to see_

_Sexy Sadie you broke the rules._

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>Ok, si he de ser sincero, totalmente sincero, por mucho que me duela, creo que estoy empezando a entender por qué las palabras de mi mamá me sonaron tan distintas cuando ella las dijo.<p>

Puede, y sólo digo puede porque realmente no quiero que sea así, que me esté gustando Kurt.

¡Qué mierda tengo en la cabeza para que el primer chico que decido que vale la pena que me guste sea justo el que ya tiene novio y que, además, es mi amigo!

No es como que ya lo haya decidido, pero creo que ya es hora de empezar a aceptar que cada vez que Kurt sonríe el mundo es más simple y yo sonrío de vuelta sin importar cuál sea mi ánimo, que cada vez que él se enoja conmigo tengo la necesidad de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros aunque no sea mi culpa, y que ver cómo Frodo toma su mano mientras Finn y yo jugamos estaba matándome por dentro.

No quería más que golpearlo, pero al mismo tiempo sé que Kurt me odiaría si lo hiciera y eso es lo único que hace que derrote a Finn una y otra vez, en lugar de hacer algo estúpido como tirarle lo que me quedaba de pizza encima o separarlos para sentarme en medio.

La mayor parte de la tarde la pasamos así, conmigo sentado al lado de Finn y mi corazón dando tumbos en mi pecho, sin lograr explicarme en qué segundo exacto Kurt había pasado de ser sólo un amigo con el que casi nos habíamos besado (o quizás más, quien sabe), a ser el chico que me gustaba; pero sé que ver a Frodo ahí, actuando como una pareja con él, fue suficiente como para que me muriera de celos.

Celos. Sí. Celos.

No tengo problema en aceptar qué es lo que eran, sé bastante de ellos después de todo. No es como que no haya sentido celos de Finn casi toda mi vida, de su mamá que lo abrazaba y que hablaba con él para otras cosas además de sermonearlo, de su padre que era un héroe y no un inútil, de su vida tranquila y sin verdaderas necesidades de dinero que hacían que su madre trabajara más de lo justo, de su popularidad y su novia perfecta, de la manera en que todos estaban dispuestos a apoyarlo en todo cuando él se encontraba abajo mientras que de mí dudaban incluso cuando no era mi culpa. No, en serio, sé mucho de los celos. Los he tenido tanto tiempo que puedo reconocerlos de inmediato.

Quizás no me había dado cuenta antes porque Frodo no estaba aquí, o en Ohio siquiera, y no tenía que enfrentarme con la realidad de que Kurt tenía un novio que lo tocaba como yo había querido tocarlo esa noche, que le miraba como yo quería haberle mirado… y a quien Kurt tocaba sin reservaciones. Sin miedo.

Creo que eso fue lo que me dejó clara la diferencia. Kurt le tocaba sin miedo, sabiendo que su cariño sería aceptado e incluso apreciado. Y Blaine se dejaba tocar porque lo amaba, o lo quería por lo menos, y porque estaban juntos. Porque ellos eran una maldita pareja y se querían, y yo una vez más era el idiota que miraba desde fuera preguntándome qué tenía él que no tuviera yo, o qué hubiera pasado si yo me hubiera enterado de que me iba a sentir así antes.

¡Mierda!

No era justo que me estuviera pasando esto, no ahora cuando estaba tan bien.

No era justo que ahora que las cosas parecían haberse calmado, que por fin parecía que tenía algún futuro por delante en el que no hiciera estupideces, mi mente se había centrado en un nuevo objetivo.

Y es que no puedo ver a Kurt ahí, tocando a otro, con sus ojos entrecerrados cuando el hobbit lo besa, moviendo un pulgar sobre el hombro de Frodo como yo le había visto alguna vez moverlo sobre su propio cuerpo minutos antes de correrse, y soportar que esto suceda.

No puedo.

En serio… ¿Qué tiene ese tipo que sea mejor que yo?

Yo tengo mejores músculos, quizás no sea muy brillante pero puedo hacer que Kurt ría conmigo, le he sacado sonrisas y he logrado que se suelte como para llegar a hablar de cosas que sé que le darían vergüenza en otras ocasiones. Diablos, es conmigo con quien habla cuando quiere hacer algo con Frodo, no con él, conmigo.

No lo puedo soportar.

"Tío, le voy a sacar una cerveza a Burt" dije, pasándole mi control a Kurt y yendo a la cocina.

"¿Crees que te dejaría?" preguntó Frodo, con una mirada extrañada.

"Seguro, me ha dado un par en el taller" dije encogiéndome de hombros, metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos y caminando a la cocina.

La verdad es que sólo quería escapar de esos dos y sus cariños, y sus caricias, y el amor que parecían sentir el uno por el otro. No podía soportarlos, no cuando recordaba las caricias de Kurt en mi pecho, su respiración en mis manos, su pelo entre mis dedos y la manera en que me había dicho, tan sólo ese lunes, que no le gustaba que yo estuviera con otras personas y eso le asustaba.

Hey.

Quizás no soy el único confundido aquí.

Mierda.

En serio, no quería volver a cagarla porque estaba caliente, y no tenía ningún problema en aceptar que Kurt me calentaba. Me había corrido un buen par de veces pensando en él; seguro, en ese tiempo no me había dado cuenta que quizás iba a sentir algo y era sólo un chico atractivo, pero ahora si a esta posesividad que estaba empezando a tener le agregaba el hecho de que un par de segundos contra su pecho me volvían loco, y que no podía aguantarme las ganas de tocarle los labios…

Mierda, mierda, mierda…

Cuando Burt entró a la cocina me encontró dándome cabezazos contra la puerta del refrigerador.

Supongo que no fue el momento del que me siento más orgulloso, pero bueno, qué se le puede decir a un hombre que te está mirando como si estuviera esperando que des explicaciones.

"¿Una cerveza?" pregunté, abriendo la puerta y pasándole una antes de que me respondiera.

"Saca una para ti también, Puckerman, pareces necesitarla más que yo" dijo él con una risa.

Hice caso, después de todo a eso había venido, y bebí de la botella, con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Algo que te da vueltas en la cabeza, Puckerman?" preguntó Burt, apoyándose en la salida de la cocina que miraba hacia el comedor y el salón. Me apoyé en el otro lado, cómodo donde estaba. Creo que nunca me había llevado tan bien con el papá de alguien como me llevaba con el señor H.

Desde donde estábamos podíamos ver a los tres idiotas jugando Super Smash. Kurt no era tan bueno en este juego como Finn, bueno, nunca nadie sería nunca tan bueno como Finn, pero Blaine jugando con el cuello de su camiseta ciertamente no debía de estar ayudándolo a concentrarse. Me pregunto si, de haber estado yo ahí en vez de Frodo sería mi mano la que jugara con su cuello o mis labios, si quizás estaría intentado besar su piel o morder ligeramente su oreja. Me pregunto si me dejaría.

Suspiré antes de tomar un nuevo trago de cerveza, a ver si el sabor amargo de esta superaba lo amargo que me sentía por dentro.

"Así que… ¿Hace cuánto que te gusta Kurt?" preguntó Burt de pronto. Yo me atraganté y no respondí; cómo iba a hacerlo cuando no podía ni respirar. El hombre me palmoteó la espalda mientras yo tosía y rió cuando se dio cuenta que me había puesto rojo. "No trates de engañarme, conozco esa mirada. La vi muchas veces cuando era joven, en el espejo la mayoría de ellas. Tienes la cara de un hombre que sabe lo que quiere y que ve que no lo puede tener"

"Señor H, yo…"

"Vamos, Puck, sé que te has hecho buen amigo de Kurt, pero esa cara no es de amigos. No lo había notado antes, pero no te había encontrado dándote cabezazos antes tampoco" dijo él, sentándose en la mesa de diario y señalándome la silla de enfrente para que hiciera lo mismo. "Así que ¿Hace cuánto?"

"¿Conscientemente? Como media hora, un poco más" respondí, jugando con la etiqueta de la botella para evitar mirar a Burt a los ojos. Vamos, que el papá del chico que me gustaba se estaba enterando antes que él. Por lo general las cosas no sucedían así en mi mundo.

Por lo general yo me enteraba de que ellos se habían enterado cuando me salían persiguiendo por la casa después de acostarme con sus hijas. Nunca antes que las hijas.

"Eso explica el atentado contra mi cocina, supongo" dijo Burt, tomando un trago antes de sacarse su gorra y dejarla sobre la mesa. "Hijo, no tienes idea en el lío que te estás metiendo"

"Creo que sé al menos que es una mala idea" dije, encogiéndome de hombros y apoyándome en el respaldo de la silla, por muy mal sentado que estuviera.

"¿Sabes cómo se siente Kurt con respecto a ti?"

"No. No sé, creo que podría convencerlo de hacer algo conmigo si quisiera, pero no quiero. No sería justo, para ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera para Frodo y él no es como que me importe mucho en la ecuación" dije, haciendo un gesto de reprobación con la cara y encogiéndome de hombros. A Burt pareció causarle gracia mi respuesta y yo todavía no entendía cómo podía mirarme así de tranquilo cuando prácticamente le estaba diciendo que me quería tirar a su hijo.

"Ok, eso es bueno. No el que no te importe lo que pase con Blaine, pero sí el que tengas claro que hay cosas que puedes y no puedes hacer. O no debes hacer. Te daré un consejo, y créeme que sé de lo que hablo: debes intentar recordar que, por mucho que quieras a alguien, siempre te tienes que querer más a ti mismo" dijo el hombre, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro. "Es muy fácil dejar que alguien te pase por encima si crees que con eso quedarás mejor en sus ojos, o hacer cosas porque estás tan extasiado por un poco de cariño que te olvidas de sus consecuencias; pero tú eres mejor que eso y Kurt también. No debes dejar que los demás te usen para engañar a otro, o provocar celos, o porque están confundidos. Ni siquiera Kurt. Si Kurt no es capaz de aceptar tus límites, entonces no vale la pena luchar por ese cariño que sientes. O amor. Lo que sea que te aqueje"

"Kurt me dijo que tenía que hacer que él, y todo el mundo, me tratara con respeto" dije al recordarlo "pero que nadie lo haría si no me respetaba a mí mismo"

Burt se vio asombrado por un par de segundos, para luego mirar al salón donde su hijo le gritaba a Finn que dejara de hacer trampa. Se veía orgulloso. Tenía una sonrisa tan cálida en el rostro, y esa manera de ver a Kurt como si no pudiera entender que algo tan hermoso tuviera que ver con él. Me pregunto si esta era la cara que yo tenía cuando él me empezó a hablar, si era así no era de extrañar que se diera cuenta, casi antes que yo, qué es lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

¿Será posible que mi mamá se haya dado cuenta antes también y por eso me había dicho eso?

No me extrañaría. Las mamás son raras y siempre saben cosas que no les incumben, pero si me extrañaría que se hubiera dado cuenta hacía tanto rato.

¿Tanto tiempo llevaba Kurt atrayéndome sin que yo me diera cuenta?

"Supongo que no he hecho tan mal trabajo entonces" dijo él en un susurro que casi no escuché.

"Su hijo es una de las personas más decentes que conozco, Señor H" dije con una sonrisa. "No sé cómo me habla después de todas las estupideces que le hice hace un par de años, pero en serio, es uno de los mejores"

"Cuidado con la baba, hijo. Y llámame Burt, llevas suficiente tiempo arrasando mi cocina como para merecer el nombre" dijo Burt riéndose de mí, y estoy bastante seguro que me sonrojé como respuesta, aunque puede haber sido el alcohol de la cerveza. Sí, seguramente era eso. "No creas, en todo caso, que no estoy consciente de sus fallas, pero es mi hijo y lo quiero tal cual es, aunque use toda esa ropa que ni siquiera entiendo, o solo trabaje conmigo cuando quiere dinero o hablar de algo"

"Pensé que trabajaba siempre con usted"

"No, sólo durante las vacaciones, junta dinero para gastar en toda esa ropa que se compra" dijo él, riendo y yo no pude más que sonreír con él mientras sorbía de mi botella. Sí, parecía tener sentido. Kurt podía disfrutar trabajar en un motor, pero era obvio que no era lo de él. Lo suyo era recorrer el mall buscando ofertas (como había pasado cuando nos juntamos a planear la intervención de Rachel, por mucho que yo me quejara), o cantar. El escenario era perfecto para él.

Por un segundo me pregunté si el chico se arriesgaría a cantar algo compuesto por mí, si haría que la canción fuera tan brillante y espectacular como hacía que todo lo que salía de su boca fuera.

Dios.

Dejé caer mi cabeza al respaldo de la silla y miré al techo con algo de desesperación.

¿Desde cuándo había estado pensando cosas así sin darme cuenta de lo que implicaban?

Me acordé a aquel tiempo en que había pensado en que mi amistad con Kurt era difícil de explicar, mis reacciones con él eran distintas a las que tenía con el resto de los chicos… que era como tener una amiga y una chica que te gustaba, y que uno no saludaría a ambas chicas del mismo modo. ¿En qué momento había Kurt pasado de ser mi amigo al chico que me gustaba? ¿Había realmente alguna diferencia entre ellos? Porque estoy seguro que por mucho que me guste, por mucho que quiera partirle la cara a Frodo cada vez que lo besa, y por mucho que quiera ver qué tan firme es su trasero (yo lo doy un 8 hasta ahora, necesito tocar para saber si es un 10)… Aún con todo eso, todavía quiero ser su amigo. Todavía aprecio más su amistad que su trasero.

"Cuando conocí a la mamá de Kurt ella estaba de novia con alguien más, sabes" dijo Burt, sacándome un poco de ese trance en el que me estaba metiendo al pensar tanta estupidez. "Así que creo saber de primera mano por lo que estás pasando"

"¿Supongo que eso quiere decir que tengo posibilidades?" pregunté, haciendo una mueca.

"No, para nada. El lío en el que nos metimos nos costó, a mí aunque mucho más a ella, demasiadas cosas. Ella se empeñó en hacerme entender durante la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo el que no había sido una mala decisión, que no se arrepentía, pero tuve la duda en mi cabeza durante tanto tiempo que no sé cómo sobrevivimos los primeros meses" dijo él, con un gesto que me daba a entender claramente que el asunto había sido una herida abierta por mucho más tiempo del que estaba dispuesto a asumir. "Era un tipo con mucho dinero, habían estado juntos por años y la familia de Eli lo adoraba. Comparado conmigo, un tipo que ni siquiera era capaz de conseguir un trabajo como mecánico, yo no era nadie para ella. Su familia me odiaba"

"Al menos yo le agrado, ¿no?" reí, haciendo un salud con mi botella. "Y ya tengo trabajo como mecánico"

"Espero que no sea eso lo único que hagas de tu vida, Puckerman. Porque un mecánico en Lima no le va a servir de mucho a Kurt estando en Nueva York, y no tengo la menor duda que mi hijo saldrá de aquí en cuanto pueda" dijo él, mirándome como extrañado.

"No pretendo quedarme en Lima, se- Burt. Pensaba en estudiar algo relacionado con la música, salir de aquí lo antes posible. No tendré las mejores calificaciones, pero están sobre el promedio y no me fue tan mal en los SAT. La entrenadora Beiste es estricta con sus jugadores" dije, intentando defenderme. "Además que Artie me ayudó a pasar Geometría, que era mi asignatura problema"

"He escuchado a Finn reclamar sobre Beiste, es la única razón por la que le pidió a Kurt que le enseñara historia" rio Burt.

"Kurt debe haber sido un profesor terrible, al menos para Finn. No me lo imagino sobreviviendo una clase sin querer matarlo" reí.

"Te sorprendería cómo funciona de bien la amenaza de quitarle el auto" dijo Burt. "El punto es que yo estaba absolutamente enamorado de Elizabeth y me costó entender que el tipo con el que estaba realmente la amaba y era probablemente mucho mejor de lo que yo jamás hubiera llegado a ser para ella"

"¿Qué es lo que cambió?" pregunté.

"Ella. Se dio cuenta que no podía estar con alguien del que no estaba completamente enamorada y canceló su boda un par de meses antes" dijo él, terminando su cerveza.

"¿Y empezaron a estar juntos?" pregunté, terminando la mía.

"Ni lo sueñes. Ni siquiera me enteré hasta un par de meses después, cuando ella ya dijo haber superado lo que le quedaba de amor por este tipo y estaba lista para intentar algo nuevamente"

"Suena como algo que Kurt haría" dije, algo sorprendido.

"No creas, Kurt es más parecido a mí de lo que cree" dijo, volviendo al refrigerador para sacar otro par de cervezas casi al mismo tiempo en que Blaine entraba a la cocina, un poco tímido y confundido al verme con una botella en la mano mientras Burt me pasaba otra.

"Frodo debería tomarse una también" dije, sonriéndole al chico.

"Ni lo sueñes, Puckerman, Blaine todavía no cumple dieciocho y sólo hago una excepción contigo porque sé que ya los cumpliste, y porque si no te las paso yo te las arreglarás para robármelas" dijo Burt, mirándome con suspicacia.

"Es verdad" dije, emulando un brindis antes de tomar un trago.

"Está bien, ya tuve suficiente vergüenza la última vez que tomé alcohol" dijo él con una sonrisa tan amable que me dieron ganas de golpearlo, aunque sabía que no habían razones para mi enojo más allá del hecho de que hoy era un mal día para ver al hobbit en general.

"¿Y qué quieres entonces?" pregunté.

"Los chicos me enviaron por más pizza"

"¿Kurt accedió a tener pizza en la casa cuando estoy yo aquí?" preguntó Burt, sorprendido. Yo le pasé la caja a Frodo después de sacar un pedazo, el cual pasé al hombre cuando el hobbit se fue.

"Si no dices nada yo no diré nada, pero no te mueras después. Kurt me mataría" dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"Sabía que había una razón por la que te daba cerveza"

"Entonces, Burt… ¿Qué debo hacer?" pregunté después de un par de segundos de silencio.

"Lo que sea que creas correcto, hijo, siempre y cuando no dejes que te pasen por encima ni le hagas daño a Kurt" dijo éste, mirándome con seriedad.

"¿Y si alguien sale herido en el camino?" pregunté.

"Siempre va a salir alguien herido, sólo preocúpate de no herir a mi hijo y estamos bien. De otro modo conocerás a Sadie" dijo él con una risa.

"¿Sadie? ¿Esa quién es, como Carrie?"

"Sadie es mi escopeta"

"Burt, tío, no haré nada que merezca que me persigas con una escopeta"

"No yo, Kurt. Y te advierto que mi hijo tiene una puntería inigualable, es algo que corre en los Hummel" dijo él con una risa. Yo estoy seguro de haber palidecido, pero traté de esconderlo tomando un poco más de cerveza.

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>Después de un lunes imposible en que con Finn tratamos de encontrar el regalo perfecto para Kurt pues ambos le veríamos antes del Sábado, tuve una mañana de martes de mierda en que hubo demasiado calor y tuve que soportar a Kurt con el overol amarrado a la cadera, casi todo el día (yo estaba igual, no podía reclamar) y sus quejas a Burt por la falta de aire acondicionado cada cinco minutos.<p>

No tenía idea cuál era la temperatura, pero entre eso y la humedad me estaba empezando a asfixiar de tanto calor y ni siquiera quería ir donde Kurt a pedirle un ventilador o algo, pues eso implicaba verle con su camiseta mojada por la transpiración y su pelo cediendo ante el clima… y no creí que fuera muy buena idea tener que soportar una erección cuando todavía nos quedaba casi todo el día por delante.

A la hora de almuerzo Burt nos dijo que podíamos tomarnos una hora más e ir a comer al parque, después de que Kurt se quejó tanto del calor que sin duda era más una manera de no tener que aguantar las quejas de Kurt que su preocupación por nuestra temperatura. Para ese entonces yo no daba más y lo único que quería era tirarme a un lago, o meterme bajo una ducha helada, o sentarme a la sombra de un árbol si es que no me quedaba otra.

Kurt agarró su almuerzo, las llaves del Nav y sin esperar ni sugerir que nos cambiáramos de ropa (o nos pusiéramos "presentables") me metió en el auto camino al parque Schoonover antes de que yo pudiera reclamar. Diez minutos después estábamos bajo la sombra de unos árboles cerca del lago, agradeciendo a todo tipo de dioses la existencia de la brisa y cómo el lago la temperaba.

"No soportaba más el calor del taller" dijo Kurt después de respirar profundo por un par de minutos.

"Y tus quejas nos dieron una hora más de almuerzo. Debería estarle casi agradecido al clima" dije, riendo al tirarme al pasto.

"¿Agradecido? Estoy todo sudado y pegajoso. Ni quiero ni imaginar cómo me debo ver. Lo último que haría sería agradecerle al clima" se quejó Kurt, mientras se tocaba la camiseta con la punta de los dedos como si le diera asco.

"Tío, te ves sexy. Como para sacarte todo el sudor con la lengua"

¿Ok, quién dijo eso? Seguro no fui yo, ok, fui yo. Pero, tío, que no se pueden tener filtros cuando vez al chico que te gusta cubierto de sudor y grasa, y te lo puedes imaginar mientras se corre una paja. Ok. Cerebro, cambia de tema.

"¿En serio, Puck? ¿Esas cosas te llaman la atención?" preguntó Kurt, con una expresión que era una mezcla entre avergonzado y asqueado.

"Seguro. Ya te dije, hombre, el sexo es algo sudoroso y apasionado. Cuando estás en eso, viendo a alguien perder el control así, lo quieres todo. Nada es totalmente asqueroso, todo es posible y excitante" dije, apoyándome en un codo y mirando a Kurt mientras hablaba. Viendo cómo se le subían los colores al rostro y cómo empezaba a jugar con su camiseta como si no supiera qué hacer con ella. "Los quejidos que en otro contexto te serían ridículos son lo más caliente que has escuchado, los ruidos de los cuerpos que otras ocasiones te darían vergüenza sólo sirven para calentarte más y más, hasta que no sabes si quieres correrte o estar así para siempre, logrando esa intimidad tan rara y tan asombrosa que se crea con el buen sexo. Como si estuvieras guardando el secreto más impresionante del mundo con alguien más"

"Seguro haces que el asunto sea más atractivo de esa manera, pero no sé si es tu pasión al hablar de eso o que realmente sea más atractivo bajo tu punto de vista" dijo él, volviendo a enfrascarse en su comida y evitando mirarme.

"Es sólo porque no has tenido sexo como se debe" dije, encogiéndome de hombros pero sin evitar mirarle.

"Le practiqué sexo oral a Blaine" dijo él en un susurro tan bajo que casi no lo escuché, de no ser porque estaba más que pendiente a lo que fuera a decir.

"Tío, eso no cuenta"

"¿Por qué no? Es un acto sexual como cualquier otro" dijo él, confundido pero también algo enojado.

"Tío, una mamada es juego previo, no sexo. Si fuese así de simple yo ya te habría visto tener sexo, con un dildo al menos" dije, riendo al verle rojo como tomate.

"¿Qué hay de las lesbianas?" preguntó él, desafiante.

"Ellas son excepción, aunque también pueden hacer otras cosas, supongo que lo sabes"

"No quiero pensar en ello, muchas gracias" dijo Kurt.

"¿No te importa que me quite la camiseta, o si? Quiero dejarla secar un rato antes de volver a ponérmela" dije mientras hacía tal cual había dicho y dejaba la camiseta al lado mío sin esperar a que Kurt me diera el visto bueno. Cuando me di vuelta para verle este a había bajado la mirada a su bolsa con el almuerzo y hacía lo imposible por evitar tener que subirla.

No supe si sonreír ante lo incómodo que estaba o sentirme extrañado con su reacción.

"No es mala idea. Quedarte con la ropa sudada nunca es bueno" murmuró él.

"Deberías hacer lo mismo" sugerí. Él negó con la cabeza mientras preparaba su ensalada.

"No es necesario, tengo un cambio de ropa en el taller" dijo.

"¿Seguro que no te incomoda?" pregunté.

"Me es algo extraño el estar con alguien que tiene tanta confianza en su cuerpo como para quitarse la camiseta, así, sin más, pero no, no me molesta" dijo él, completamente rojo, antes de subir un poco su vista y mirarme a los ojos, y volver a bajarlos luego como si mirarme le hubiera quemado la vista.

"Yo no sé de qué te quejas tanto, por lo que he visto, tu ropa esconde un montón de cosas buenas. Para ser un tío tan delgado tienes buenos músculos y tienes unas piernas para morirse. Tienes un montón de qué jactarte y no tienes ni idea" reí. Veía por el rabillo del ojo que Kurt se ponía aún más rojo; yo me preocupé de sacar mi almuerzo de la bolsa en el que lo había metido para evitarle la incomodidad. Eran las sobras de la cena del día anterior, nada demasiado producido ni que tuviera que calentar, pues comer comida caliente en verano es como ponerse a comer helados en invierno, una soberana estupidez.

"¿Realmente crees que tengo cosas de qué jactarme?" preguntó el chico, en una voz pequeñísima.

"Tío, te he dicho mil veces que estás bueno, que eres sexy. No sé cuántas más tendré que repetirlo para que me creas" dije empezaba a comer.

"Nunca me he considerado sexy; tierno y adorable quizás, pero no sexy" dijo Kurt con una mueca, que la verdad es que no sabía si venía de mi costumbre de hablar con la boca llena o de lo que estaba diciendo. Cerré la boca por si acaso.

"Quizás cuando eras más chico, hace un par de años eras como una de esas figuras de porcelana todo cachetes y tan blanco que daban ganas de ver si realmente tenías venas; y sé que bromeamos mil veces con que eras como esas mujeres que le sacan leche a las vacas, pero... ¿tío, has buscado alguna vez en internet como son esas mujeres? Unas tetas enormes a punto de salirse de sus vestidos, y unas faldas largas que siempre tienen dobladas a la altura de los muslos" dije, señalando la altura a la que las mujeres esas tenían sus vestidos. Y Dios, esas piernas, todo ese aparataje que tenían puesto para terminar mostrándote casi todo al final… eran como la versión antigua de los vestidos de las Cheerios.

"¿Qué es lo que estás queriendo decir con esto?" preguntó Kurt, con los ojos entrecerrados en una mirada que me podría haber matado si es que yo no fuera casi completamente inmune a ellas. Las había recibido suficientes veces como para saber que no duran para siempre si sabía jugar mis cartas bien.

"Que podemos haber bromeado al respecto a que te parecías a las tías esas que sacan leche, las lecheras, pero tío, ocupamos mal la frase te estábamos describiendo a la perfección sin darnos cuenta. Esas chicas son sexo en... bueno, en un banquillo. Y tú vas por las mismas. No tienes ni idea de cuán sexy eres, lo cual puede que te esté jugando a favor" dije, viendo como el nerviosismo volvía a su rostro y cómo daba la impresión de que no sabía qué hacer con su ropa de nuevo.

"¿Cómo así?" murmuró. Esto me había pasado mil veces con las chicas, les dabas un pequeño cumplido y empezaban a intentar sacarte más. Hubiera sido una chica cualquiera probablemente lo hubiera dejado ahí para que ella cayera en el misterio y sucumbiera ante mí; pero era Kurt, mucho más que una chica cualquiera, era el chico que me gustaba, y antes que eso era mi amigo. Si el tío tenía problemas de autoestima era casi mi deber como amigo el arreglarlos.

"Tienes un sex appeal que viene del hecho de que no te crees sexy. Eres sexy porque no tienes idea que tienes un buen cuerpo, que cuando mueves las caderas cuando bailas es como que estuvieras follándole la boca a alguien, o la manera en que te mojas los labios y no tienes idea cuánto uno podría llegar a dar por sentir esa lengua contra la de uno. Son cosas que haces y no notas, y como no las notas las sigues haciendo" dije, encogiéndome de hombros mientras volvía a comer.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio" dijo Kurt, entre sorprendido y horrorizado.

"Muy en serio, Hummel. Pero es mejor que no me creas, si realmente te creyeras todo lo que te digo y empezaras a tener una sobre confianza de tu cuerpo, como la tengo yo o Santana, perderías esa inocencia... y la mitad de tu encanto se iría"

"O sea que es mejor que me mantenga como un bebé pingüino" dijo él con cara de odio. Atacó su ensalada como si esta le fuera a golpear de vuelta y empezó a comer de nuevo, sin mirarme.

"No, es mejor que no me creas cuando te digo que, si me dieras la oportunidad, te quitaría todo tipo de inocencias" dije, riéndome, aunque estuviera diciendo la verdad.

"No sé cómo puedes decir cosas así con tanta facilidad" rió él, dándome a entender que si bien estaba algo enojado, no lo estaba totalmente.

"Soy un tiburón del sexo, tío, no necesito cosas como la vergüenza, es sólo hace que llegar a la cama tome más tiempo" dije, sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto. Cuando lo que quieres es acostarte con alguien ser directo es siempre lo mejor, siempre está la oportunidad de que también estén con ganas de algo y no se enojen contigo por decirles algo demasiado franco.

"Bueno... yo ni siquiera he llegado a ningún tipo de superficie horizontal, así que supongo que no tengo cómo saber cuánto tiempo se invierte entre una acción y otra" dijo Kurt, quien aparentemente había terminado con su ensalada en tiempo record (debió haber sido por tratar de evitarme comiendo) y guardaba sus cosas nuevamente en la bolsa de papel.

"¿Ningún tipo de superficie horizontal? ¿Qué tal cuando le diste la mamada a Frodo?" pregunté, todavía comiendo.

"Estábamos de pie" dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros pero sin levantar la vista.

"Interesante, princesa, interesante. Tener a alguien de rodillas ante ti es una sensación muy distinta a tener a alguien encima tuyo cuando estás acostado"

"¿En serio?" preguntó, levanto la mirada para verme con sorpresa.

"Por supuesto. El control que tienes cuando estás de pie es muy distinto, de partida estás mirando a alguien hacia abajo, puedes decidir si mueves las caderas o tratas de moverle la cabeza, o si prefieres no hacer nada. Al mismo tiempo tienes que controlar que lo que sea que estás sintiendo, si es muy bueno, no te haga perder el equilibrio o que se te doblen las rodillas y te termines cayendo. En una cama estás más bajo el control de la otra persona pero al mismo tiempo te puedes dejar llevar sin la amenaza de caerte al piso cuando te corras" dije, pensando en el par de veces en que eso realmente había pasado. Muchas de las señoras con las que me había acostado decían ser muy buenas, y no lo eran tanto.

"Realmente no puedo creer que puedas hablar de estas cosas con tanta desfachatez" dijo Kurt sorprendido.

"Pero... si mal no recuerdo, cuando hablamos de tu vez con Frodo me dijiste que le habías follado la boca. Que habías terminado con el gel de su pelo en las manos" comenté, mientras terminaba de comer mi almuerzo, y pegándole un codazo de forma juguetona.

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?" preguntó Kurt, volviendo a ponerse rojo.

"Pues que ya estuviste en una ocasión en la que deberías haber estado tan perdido en el placer que el que tu novio tuviera la cabeza embetunada en gel no debería haberte molestado" dije, pellizcándole una mejilla cuando mis cosas estuvieron guardadas en su bolsa. Abrí mi botella de agua y tomé un trago para sacarme el sabor de la boca, mientras Kurt intentaba recuperar el habla.

"Pues como te dije esa vez, tuve que lavarme las manos de inmediato. No podía soportar tener las manos tan sucias" dijo, totalmente a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos y todo.

"¿Y qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no traspiraste? ¿O que cuando te corriste le manchaste la cara? ¿O se lo tragó todo acaso?"

"¡Puck! ¡Dios mío! No puedo creerlo" exclamó él, rojo como un tomate. Yo le volví a pinchar las mejillas hasta que aceptó mirarme nuevamente. "Si tan necesario te es saberlo, no, no le manché nada pues no... No queríamos... ninguno de los dos estaba listo para algo como tragar nada realmente"

"Por Dios, qué aburridos" dije, tirándome al pasto y dejando mis manos sobre mi estómago. "Para la próxima deberías hacerlo, correrte en su cara, o abofetearlo con tu polla como en el porno"

"¡Dios, Puck, eso es denigrante!" exclamó Kurt, ofendido.

"Kurt, es ardiente. Si la persona tiene problemas con eso te lo va a decir, y quizás debas preguntar antes si está de acuerdo con que te corras en su cara… pero mientras no le llegue a un ojo, sólo tienes que preocuparte de cuán caliente se verá con su cara cubierta por tu semen" dije, encogiéndome de hombros pero acercándome un poco más a él para molestarle moviendo las cejas.

"Realmente no entiendo cómo alguien puede llegar a estar tan ido como para que no le moleste ser humillado o tener ese tipo de fluidos sobre el cuerpo" dijo Kurt, y yo decidí casi sin darme cuenta abrir la boca para decir algo de lo que me iba a termina arrepintiendo si Kurt me rechazaba.

"Déjame mostrarte"

"¿Mostrarme qué?" preguntó él, confundido.

"Mostrarte que cuando estás caliente te puedes olvidar de lo que sucede alrededor tuyo, que estás traspirando, que el tipo con el que estás probablemente esté traspirando también y que, si no te fijas, vas a dejar escapar un gemido... y lo más probable es que eso sea lo que haga que la otra persona se corra. Que ver a alguien gemir de sólo disfrutar lo que te está haciendo, por muy asqueroso que pudiera parecer en un principio, puede ser lo más ardiente que jamás hayas visto" dije, acercándome mucho más de lo que era preciso entre amigos, pero menos de lo que habíamos estado algunas noches mientras dormíamos. Suficientemente cerca, sin embargo, para que Kurt reaccionara y se moviera un par de centímetros hacia atrás.

"Y cómo pretendes hacer eso" preguntó con la voz un poco más grave que de costumbre.

"Dame tu mano" pedí, moviendo la mía para que pusiera la suya sobre ella.

"Tú sabes que no quiero engañar a Blaine. Lo sabes" dijo, mordiéndose los labios y mirando hacia el lago.

"Tío, no hay nadie que lo sepa mejor que yo" dije, tratando de darle una sonrisa que, la verdad, espero que haya salido por lo menos algo tranquilizadora. No es como que me sintiera de ánimo como para sonreírle a nadie cuando tenía que decir algo como eso. "Te prometo que no contará como engaño. Si estás en lo correcto y realmente no te puedo probar mi punto, la situación sólo te resultará incómoda y sucia. Y si realmente te calientas, bueno, ni siquiera te voy a haber besado los labios como para que cuente como un engaño"

"Y cómo pretendes demostrármelo" preguntó Kurt, tragando saliva.

"Dame tu mano y cierra los ojos" volví a pedir.

"Sólo mi mano" dijo él, poniendo su mano suavemente sobre la mía. Indeciso. Inseguro.

"Sólo tu mano, no tocaré nada más que eso... pero para cuando termine vas a desear que hubiera ido más allá, ya vas a ver" dije, tratando de bromear, aunque era cualquier cosa menos una broma.

"Estoy seguro que estamos cruzando algún límite"

"Sólo los estamos haciendo borrosos, no estamos cruzando nada" insistí, acercándome un poco más.

"Más te vale" susurró él.

Creo que habla de lo cerca que estábamos el que pudiera escucharle aun cuando había hablado tan bajo.

Kurt me estaba mirando, mordiéndose los labios, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Ya no estaba tan rojo como lo había estado antes, supongo que eso era culpa de la posibilidad de que esto contara como engañar a Frodo… pero estoy casi seguro que no. Esto es… sólo como una clase más. Sólo le estoy enseñando a Kurt que tiene que dejarse llevar, nada más.

No hay sentimientos involucrados. Ninguno.

'Sí, seguro' pensé con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Esta era la primera vez que yo empezaba algo relativamente sexual, eso si no contamos el beso de la fiesta o la manera en que le tomé la cabeza mientras practicaba con el dildo ese…

Dios, en serio… ¿desde hacía cuanto que me gustaba Kurt y yo no me había dado cuenta?

Tome su mano entre las mías, masajeándola un poco para que se relajara y se dejara llevar. Cuando le vi mover el cuello como si quisiera ponerse cómodo decidí que era el momento de empezar con esto tal como pretendía.

Con una mano agarré su muñeca, y volví a cerciorarme de que tuviera los ojos cerrados. No me importaba si en esos momentos estaba imaginándose a Frodo, aunque me doliera de ser así, me era más importante que viera mi expresión, porque estoy seguro que no le iba a poder engañar y descubriría que me gustaba inmediatamente.

Acerqué mi boca a uno de sus dedos y dejé que mi respiración, la punta de mi nariz, y mis labios le rozaran de vez en cuando. Era extraño poder sentir ver su mano tan de cerca, ver los surcos en la palma y la manera en que se movían por donde mis labios habían pasado como si no pudieran desprenderse del recuerdo de mi piel.

Repetí la acción en cada dedo, dejando la piel húmeda con mi respiración. A veces dejé que mi lengua tocara su piel por un segundo, intentando imaginar a qué correspondía cada sabor. Tenía los dedos salados, como su hubiera echado sal a su almuerzo, y la palma de su mano sabía a limón.

El dorso sabía a Kurt.

No sé cómo describir su sabor, pero sé que me quedé un buen rato intentando averiguarlo, dejando que mi nariz intentara adivinar qué eran los aromas que componían su sabor y que mi lengua decidiera si era canela o vainilla o una mezcla de ambos.

Dejé que su mano acariciara mi mejilla, que sintiera la barba que crecía picándole las yemas de los dedos, y le devolví luego a su lugar de origen besando la palma y lamiendo una línea hasta la punta del dedo medio. Una vez ahí cerré los ojos, abrí la boca y dejé que mi lengua jugara con su piel mientras el dedo estaba posado sobre mi labio inferior.

Cerré mi boca alrededor de su dedo y succioné un poco, dejando que el dedo entrara en mi boca suavemente.

Kurt dio un ligero quejido y yo abrí los ojos. Le podía ver completamente sonrojado, mordiéndose los labios, con su mano libre afirmando su cuello, masajeando.

Sonreí mientras dejaba que mi lengua hiciera que el dedo diera vueltas alrededor de ella en mi boca. Sonreí porque Kurt parecía haber olvidado que estábamos en un parque, que quien le estaba haciendo soltar pequeños quejidos era yo y no su novio. Sonreí porque realmente sentí, en esos momentos, que podría pasar toda la vida viéndole morderse los labios y nunca dejaría de ser tan potente en mí como en esos momentos.

Dejé que el dedo se escapara un poco sólo para dejar que mi lengua trazara un camino entre un dedo y otro, deteniéndome en la hendidura que los separaba para lamer y soplar hasta que Kurt volvió a dar un gemido. Luego tomé en mi boca dos de sus dedos y dejé que mi lengua jugara con ellos. Succioné fuerte, dejando que estos se doblaran contra mi paladar y mi lengua. Dejé que mi lengua les empujara hacia afuera mientras mis dientes se arrastraban suavemente sobre su piel.

Dios, la de cosas que me gustaría hacerle a este chico… pero por ahora me tendría que conformar con esto, con su mano, con la manera en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y su respiración se entrecortaba al sentir mis labios en su piel.

Con sus ojos abriéndose y sus pupilas dilatadas intentando enfocarse sobre mi rostro.

Tragué saliva, preguntándome si Kurt me iba a pedir que me detuviera o que siguiera.

No hizo ninguna de las dos. De hecho no articuló palabra.

Sólo se acercó hasta que sólo hubo un par de centímetros entre su boca y su mano, y otro par entre su mano y mi boca.

Sus ojos me miraban con una expresión que no tenía idea cómo identificar pues nunca antes la había visto, no de su parte, no hacia mí. Me miraba como si fuera a besarme, como si estuviera decidiendo si era mejor intentarlo lentamente o agarrarme la cabeza para evitar que corriera.

No habría corrido ni por si acaso. Su mirada me tenía atrapado, no sería capaz de moverme de ahí, no a menos que el mismo Kurt me lo pidiera y sabía perfectamente que si él me lo pedía me rompería el corazón, aunque él no lo supiera.

Pero no lo hizo, no pidió nada, no dijo nada. Sólo me miró con esos ojos dilatados, con sus labios entre abiertos y su aliento entrecortado filtrándose entre sus dedos para llegar a mis labios mojados.

Tragué saliva y mordí mis labios antes de arriesgarme a lamer un dedo nuevamente, de la base a la punta, consciente de que Kurt me estaba mirando con una intensidad que no le conocía.

Me detuve en la yema para soplar y me sorprendí cuando la lengua de Kurt empezó a lamer su dedo, dejando que nuestros alientos se mezclaran.

Esto no estaba en nuestro acuerdo, yo había dicho que sólo iba a tocar su mano, nada más… pero era tanto más de lo que había imaginado y yo ya estaba tan caliente que sólo podía pensar en su aliento tocando mis labios, en su lengua tan cerca de la mía, en la manera en que sus ojos me miraban como retándome a besarlo.

¡Dios!

Un perro, que se había arrancado de su dueño, se nos acercó corriendo y con Kurt nos separamos antes de que éste llegara.

Supuse que después de lo que había pasado estaríamos incómodos y quería evitarlo. Dios, Kurt quizás no me querría ni ver, no después de casi haber roto el trato y haberle besado. ¡Por qué este chico era una tentación tan grande!

La risa de Kurt me sorprendió gratamente mientras yo intentaba jugar con el perro hasta que su dueña llegara a buscarlo.

"Creo que puedo decir que me probaste tu punto" dijo él, rojo como un tomate, mientras limpiaba su mano con una servilleta. "Eso, o que podrías convencerme de cualquier cosa" siguió, riendo, aunque podía ver que había algo de defensa en su postura. ¡Daba lo mismo! Kurt no me odiaba después de eso, con ese simple hecho estaba más que contento.

"Es sólo cosa que me digas de qué quieres que te convenza, princesa" dije, bromeando, sonriendo. Había estado tan seguro que se iba a enojar conmigo, a provocar una pelea, a sentirse culpable.

¿Por qué no se sentía culpable?

Bueno, hasta saberlo disfrutaría de esto tal como estaba sucediendo. Aceptar el regalo sin mirarle los dientes al caballo o lo que sea.


	15. I will

**Capítulo 15: I will**

**Pairing: **Puckurt y Klaine por el lado.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Kurt lleva 4 meses con Blaine y es incapaz de dejar que le toquen bajo la ropa. Necesita ayuda para liberar sus inhibiciones. Si estás enfermo le pides ayuda a un doctor, si estás caliente ¿a quién le pides ayuda? Pues a Puckzilla, obvio.  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p><em>Who knows how long I've loved you<em>

_You know I love you still_

_Will I wait a lonely life time?_

_If you want me to I will_

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando volvimos al taller, Burt nos sorprendió con un par de sobres antes de que pudiéramos siquiera tomar una herramienta.<p>

"Si los tengo aquí toda la tarde, voy a escuchar a Kurt reclamar cada cinco minutos, y no hay tanto trabajo hoy. Así que tomen sus sueldos de las últimas dos semanas y gástenlos en un helado o algo" dijo, al entregarnos los papeles. Yo abrí el mío y conté rápidamente cuánto había en el interior. Dentro había por lo menos el doble de lo que habría ganado en un mes con las piscinas hoy en día, así que no tenía nada que decir al respecto.

Guardé el sobre en el bolsillo del overol, por mientras, a la vez que seguía a Kurt a los camerinos.

"¿Puckerman, te estás dejando crecer el pelo o algo?" preguntó Burt antes de que llegara a la puerta.

"No, es sólo no he tenido tiempo de arreglarlo" dije, pasándome una mano por la parte más corta, que la verdad, de corta tenía poco en este último tiempo.

"Pues si no te lo estás dejando crecer, usa tu sueldo y córtate el pelo" dijo Burt con una risa.

"No se preocupe, señor H, la hoja del mohicano volverá a ser tan filosa como antes" respondí, riendo también.

"¡No es eso a lo que me refería!" dijo mientras yo cerraba la puerta tras de mí, riendo de buena gana.

Y al llegar al camerino me encontré con Kurt vestido sólo con una sudadera y boxers, y la voz se me atoró en la garganta.

"¿Qué quería papá?" preguntó Kurt al verme entrar, aunque no se dio vuelta a mirarme.

"Que me cortara el pelo"

Kurt se giró para verme entonces, y me miró la cabeza como si estuviera pensando en todos los posibles tipos de cortes que yo podía llegar a tener con tan poco cabello allá arriba. Yo me alejé, esperando que dejara de mirarme así, pues la verdad es que me ponía algo nervioso y Puckasaurus no se pone nervioso por cosas así, no por la atención de alguien, ni por las ideas de nadie.

"No te vendría mal un corte de pelo, la verdad. Si bien no creo que dejes ese horrible mohicano, deberías por lo menos mantenerlo recortado de modo que este tenga forma de algo. Con los laterales tan largos parece sólo parece que te hubieran hecho un mal corte, o que no sabes arreglártelo" dijo Kurt, volviendo a meter los ojos en su casillero, mientras yo me quedé ahí, helado, pensando que es la primera persona que da por hecho que no me voy a cambiar de corte o, al menos, que no sugiere que lo cambie.

"Pues... por lo general es mi madre que le hace los recortes, cada viernes, pero el último mes ha tenido turnos dobles casi todos los viernes o está muy cansada para hacerlo, así que estaba esperando" dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Y qué si esos pequeños momentos con mi madre ya eran un ritual que había echado tantas raíces en nosotros que ya estaba echando de menos nuestras charlas mientras ella me cortaba y lavaba el pelo. No me interesa que nadie lo entienda, mi ma tenía su propio modo de interesarse en mí, y supongo que era en esos momentos cuando me sentía más querido por ella.

"Pues no creas que dejaré que te aparezcas así para mi cumpleaños, Puck. Si es necesario llevarte a un Salón de Belleza para que esquilen ese animal que estás dejando crecer en tu cabeza, pues que así sea" dijo Kurt, mientras se sentaba a amarrarse los zapatos.

"Estás loco, tío. No voy a pagar por un corte de pelo cuando tengo de todo para hacerlo en casa" dije, mientras me quitaba el overol y pasaba una toalla por mi cuerpo para sacar el sudor. Hey, el desodorante nuevo estaba funcionando.

"¿Y si tienes de todo por qué no lo has hecho tú mismo?" preguntó él, mirándome extrañado.

"No me alcanzo la parte de atrás. No tengo ojos en la espalda. Aunque sería cool" dije encogiéndome de hombros. Me quité la camiseta, todavía seca pero algo sucia, y la cambié por una que había dejado ahí unos días atrás. Me puse unos pantalones cortos y sandalias (demasiado calor para más que eso) y me di por listo. Antes de que lo olvidara saqué mi sueldo del bolsillo del overol y lo guardé en mis boxers. El mejor lugar para esconder algo de valor, nadie pensará nunca en revisar ahí si es que quieren quitarte algo. Cuando me giré para ver si Kurt estaba listo me lo encontré mirándome con una de esas miradas que había aprendido a interpretar como 'Kurt tiene un plan que no funcionará'.

"¿Y si te lo corto yo?" preguntó él, y creo que asentí sin darme cuenta, pues un par de segundos después el chico me arrastraba a mí y mi tabla hacia su auto, despidiéndonos de su padre en un par de segundos y sólo reaccioné a lo que había pasado cuando el aire acondicionado del Navigator me golpeó en la cara.

"¿Sabes cortar, siquiera?" pregunté, y Kurt me lanzó una mirada tal que me tuve que callar y esperar que el camino a mi casa se hiciera lo más corto posible.

Pero se hizo larguísimo.

Cómo si no.

Después de todo tenía a Kurt al lado mío, cuando la verdad es que no había pasado más de media hora desde que casi nos habíamos besado, no más de diez minutos desde que le había visto en nada más que una camiseta y boxers. Desde que, independiente de cualquier tipo de conversación que pudiera estar llevando a penas y me podía enfocar en algo lo suficiente como para no matarme al tropezarme mientras pensaba en sus piernas, o la manera en que su aliento se había sentido sobre mi piel.

No quería ni siquiera tratar de recordar cómo se había sentido besarlo en aquella fiesta. Dios, besarlo de nuevo sería un sueño. Quizás pudiese sentir su lengua de nuevo y la manera en que parecía disfrutar el succionar mi lengua, tal como debía haber chupado ese di- ok. Mente. Mala dirección. Piensa en tu madre, en los Días Terribles, en tu abuela en un leotardo... uuuuggh. Ok. Problema resuelto.

Aunque claro. Mientras yo pasaba mis minutos pensando en todas las cosas que Kurt podría haber hecho, en lo que yo quería que me hiciera, Kurt había empezado a hablar y yo no había escuchado una mierda.

Grandioso.

"… Así que después de ese comentario estamos un poco distanciados" declaró él, en lo que parecía ser el final de un monólogo que había empezado en cuanto arrancó el auto.

"¿Distanciados?" pregunté, esperando que eso me diera una pista.

"Bueno, más de lo distanciados que podemos estar cuando él está en Chicago y yo en la mitad de este pueblo de vacas" dijo él, levantando la barbilla como solía hacer cuando estaba molesto por algo. Lo que decía me hacía pensar que estaba hablando de Frodo. ¿Se peleó con Frodo?

"¿Cómo pueden estar más distanciados?"

"No llamándonos aun cuando la última que hablamos me dijo esa estupidez"

"¿No será una exageración ante sólo un comentario?" pregunté, sin tener idea alguna de qué es lo que había dicho el hobbit como para que Kurt se enojara tanto.

"¡Puck, yo te dije que eras mi amigo, y como tal no voy a aguantar que nadie saque a relucir tus errores del pasado, ni siquiera mi novio! Su comentario final sólo selló la discusión. Después de eso no es exageración. Está siendo ridículo y no lo voy a aguantar"

Oh.

OH.

Kurt había peleado con el hobbit por mi culpa. Wow. Em.

Bueno.

Silencio incómodo de nuevo, supongo, pues cómo mierda se supone que responda a eso. Sí, quiero quedarme con Kurt, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera que rompa con su novio si está bien con él. No quiero ser el causante de más destrozos amorosos, ya la he cagado demasiado como para hacerlo de nuevo.

Preferí volver a pensar en sus labios, por todo lo peligrosos que me resultaba, era mucho mejor para mi sanidad mental que pensar en qué pasaría si Kurt y Frodo terminaban. Después de todo, estoy acostumbrado a desear lo que no tengo, esto no es tan diferente.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa Kurt ya me miraba con cara de sospecha y yo no sabía muy bien dónde meterme, porque la verdad es que si antes había querido besarlo ahora quería mucho más y no sabía si me podía contener, y mi casa siempre estaba sola pues mamá trabajaba todo el día así que Nina se iba con mi abuela o sus amigas, y Kurt y yo solos en la misma casa me ponía ligeramente nervioso. ¡Y no tenía idea porqué! Mierda, si cuando me quiero tirar a alguien nunca me pongo así, pero llega este tío y me rompe todos los esquemas.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?" pregunté en cuanto me saqué las sandalias para lanzarlas al rincón junto a la puerta.

"Un jugo con mucho hielo, si es que se puede" dijo Kurt, con una voz algo insegura. En el camino de sacar la caja de jugo y el hielo le miré por un par de segundos y le encontré mordiéndose el labio inferior. Dios. Este tío me iba a matar e iba a morir con unas bolas tan azules como sus ojos.

Si mi cabeza golpeó la puerta del refrigerador era absolutamente merecido. ¿Qué clase de mierda poesía es esa?

"Sólo tengo jugo de manzana" dije, mientras servía un vaso para cada uno.

"Manzana está bien, gracias" respondió él y, una vez más, sentí ganas de patearme. ¿Cómo me las había arreglado para que todo se pusiera tan incómodo de repente? Ni siquiera después del asunto en el parque habíamos estado así.

"Bueno y... ¿Dónde están las cosas?" preguntó Kurt después de un par de sorbos.

"Oh, en el baño de mi madre. ¿Subimos?"

"No conozco el baño de tu madre" dijo él, siguiéndome escaleras arriba.

"Es más grande, y tiene un montón de cremas y estupideces. Aparte de eso no es muy distinto al que comparto con mi hermana" dije, encogiéndome de hombros y abriéndole la puerta.

"¿Te molesta si dejo mi bolso en tu habitación primero?" preguntó él, jugueteando con el tirante.

"Por supuesto que no, ya sabes dónde está. Yo arreglaré las cosas por mientras" dije, entrando al baño.

Me puse a buscar entre los cajones de mi ma el lugar donde había guardado la máquina para cortar pelo. La encontré junto a la capa plástica que me obligaba a usar cuando me cortaba el pelo ella, pero ni loco hubiese dejado que Kurt me viera con algo así. En vez de eso me saqué la camiseta y la colgué del tubo de la ducha. El pelo saldría de mi piel más rápido después de una ducha, y no tendría que limpiar la capa esa.

Mientras me lavaba la cara Kurt volvió y tosió antes de entrar. Me sequé con una toalla mientras le mostraba las cosas que había dejado sobre el lavamanos.

El tío no dijo palabra mientras echaba a andar la máquina, que empezó a zumbar y vibrar contra mi piel segundos después.

Yo no sabía si cerrar los ojos y ronronear o gemir, pero, no había nada mejor que sentir sus manos y sus dedos jugando con mi pelo. Bueno, no jugando, pero peinando el mohicano de un lado a otro para que este no se pusiera en el camino de la máquina. Y quizás en algún momento, no sé si lo imaginé o fue real, pero pude sentirlo tirando de él como si quisiera con eso tener control del movimiento de mi cabeza. Y bueno, luego realmente lo hizo para alcanzar el pedazo de piel sobre la oreja... y yo para entonces me estaba mordiendo los labios para evitar gemir porque sé sentía tan bien que estaba seguro que o me corría o me quedaba dormido pero...

En serio. Este tío me iba a matar de bolas azules.

Y entonces Kurt habló y en serio, me mató por completo.

"Puck, tu... ¿Sabes algo sobre sexo anal?"

Yo debo haber dejado de respirar por un buen rato. No porque no supiera como responder a esa pregunta, Dios, podía hacerle hasta diagramas, pero... ¿Por qué mierda me está preguntando esto? No que había peleado con Frodo. ¿Por qué mierda me está preguntado esto? ¿Y qué mierda se supone que tengo que responderle? Porque una cosa es tratar de enseñarle de sexo a uno de tus amigos y una cosa completamente distinta es enseñarle al tío que te gusta cómo follarse a su novio.

De partida ni siquiera estoy seguro de que quiera que se folle a su novio.

¿Qué no estaban peleados?

"¿Puck?... ¿No me sobrepasé o sí?" preguntó él, algo afligido. Deteniendo sus dedos del camino que habían estado trazando en mi cabeza. Yo incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y le miré directamente a los ojos.

"No, para nada sólo... Wow. ¿Por qué preguntas ahora? ¿No estabas peleado con Frodo?"

"Bueno... mi cumpleaños se acerca y pensé que quizás... quizás sería un gran regalo para mí mismo" dijo él, como retándome a que le dijera algo en contra.

"Es tu culo, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto" dije, encogiéndome de hombros. "Excepto enseñarte, supongo" dije, tomando una decisión de último minuto que me quemaba la garganta a medida que las palabras pasaban por ella.

"¿En serio sabes sobre ese tipo de cosas?" preguntó él, sorprendido.

"Te sorprendería el tipo de cosas que algunas dueñas de casa querían, y la verdad es que algunas de las miembros del Club de Castidad, de castas tienen poco" dije, mirándome las manos. Tomé aire y dejé que las manos de Kurt en mi cabeza me tranquilizaran un poco. Aunque la verdad es que el zumbido de la máquina me estaba hastiando y lo único que quería era lanzarla ventana abajo.

"¿Me enseñarás entonces?" preguntó él, apagando la máquina y dándome a entender que había terminado.

Sus manos empezaron a pasar por mi espalda y mis músculos, barriendo al piso el cabello que había cortado y que había quedado ahí. Tirité, pero no creo que se haya dado cuenta. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de silencio entre que el silencio se apoderó del baño y lo único yo podía escuchar era el sonido de sus dedos contra mi piel y la sangre bombeando en mis venas con tal fuerza que pensé por un segundo que Kurt quizás también lo podía escuchar.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó él cuando me declaró limpio.

Me puse de pie y le miré lo más directamente posible. Si esto me iba a doler lo menos que podía hacer es que le fuera incómodo, que se acordara de esto, de mi cara, de mis palabras, de la manera en que le había enseñado, cuando dejaba que Frodo se la metiera. O cuando se la metiera a Frodo, lo que fuera que quisiera hacer. A mí me daba lo mismo. En serio. Me daba lo mismo. Era responsabilidad de Kurt a quién le pasaba el culo. Si quería follarse al novio con el que estaba peleado, cosa de él. En serio. Que hiciera lo que se diera la gana. No era problema mío.

"¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?" pregunté, acercándome de a poco, lo suficiente como para que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Bueno... ¿Duele? Me imagino que para quien es penetrado sí, pero... ¿Duele para quien penetra?" preguntó él, rojo como un tomate, y yo no pude evitar dejar que mi pulgar acariciara su mejilla. Ardía bajo la yema de mi dedo.

"Si no tienes cuidado en preparar a quien se la estás metiendo, puede que sí. Si la otra persona está muy apretada será como chocar tu polla contra una pared. Si no estás suficientemente duro se doblará y será imposible meterla también" dije, viendo como los colores se esparcían por su cuello hasta lo que podía ver de su clavícula.

Quería morder esos huesos y dejar chupones en esa piel como nunca antes me había pasado con alguien.

"¿En serio?"

"No es que duela, aunque puede pasar, pero es incómodo" dije, encogiéndome de hombros y mirándole a los ojos. "Lo único que puedes hacer, a menos que quieras tener algo de sexo duro y violento y demasiado apasionado como para esperar, es tratar de preparar a la otra persona tanto como puedas"

"Ok, la preparación creo… mmm… digo, creo que la tengo clara" de ser posible diría que Kurt se puso incluso más rojo mientras decía eso. Mi teoría de que este tío era tan flexible que se podía meter los dedos en el culo y prepararse a sí mismo se hacía cada vez más legítima.

"Lo has probado, ¿no? Prepararte a ti mismo, digo" pregunté, inspeccionando cada centímetro de su cara por una respuesta.

Para entonces ya me había acercado tanto que sin darme cuenta estábamos demasiado cerca. Sentí la manera en que su respiración se cortaba con mi pregunta y cómo se volvía más rápida al mirarme los labios. Sentí el calor de sus mejillas entibiando mi rostro.

"… Sí" respondió después de un rato.

"… ¿Y te gustó?"

"… Sí"

"Pues hazle lo mismo a quien te quieras follar. Déjalo sentir placer hasta que crea que se va a volver loco, y prepáralo hasta que puedas meterle suficientes dedos como para estar seguro que podrás meter la polla… y listo. Lo demás es instinto, Kurt" dije.

Kurt tragó saliva y me miró a los ojos, y yo no pude hacer más que repetir la acción.

Y entonces el tío hizo algo que me congeló la sangre y la derritió en un par de segundos: Dejó que su mano se interpusiera entre nosotros y acarició mi pecho como no había hecho desde esa última noche en que dormimos juntos.

Mi corazón se aceleró bajo la palma de su mano y mi mundo se redujo a sus ojos abiertos, mirándome azules y grises y ese toque de ámbar que parecía que se iba a derramar de entre sus pupilas dilatadas. Traté de evitar lo que veía en ellos, pero caí en la trampa de sus labios y esa lengua que los mojaba como si me estuviera invitando a hacer lo mismo.

"Detenme, Kurt" pedí, acercándome a él mientras su mano se deslizaba a mis abdominales.

"No lo digas…" dijo él en un susurro.

"Si no quieres que te bese tendrás que detenerme" insistí, haciendo que nuestras narices se rozaran. Dejé de mirar a sus labios por un segundo para intentar saber qué es lo que estaba pensando. Sus ojos no eran más que confusión y lujuria. Dios, el deseo se veía tan bien en ellos…

"No me pidas eso… Deberías saber que no lo haré" dijo él, clavando sus propios ojos en el piso, luego en su mano, en mis labios mi cabello y luego volver a mis ojos.

"Así que estás dispuesto a engañar a tu novio…"

"Dios, Puck…" se quejó él, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza contra el muro.

"Detenme entonces, porque he estado muriendo por besarte todo el día y no resistiré…"

"…. No soy capaz de detenerte, pero debo hacerlo…" susurró él.

Y yo sentí que mi corazón se quebraba bajo la palma de su mano, y que me quería escapar. Que no podía estar ahí con él cuando me decía eso. Necesitaba estar lejos de ahí, tomar mi camiseta e irme. O dejar mi camiseta, poco importaba. Lo importante era irme. Arrancar de sus ojos, y de su mano en mi pecho, de esos labios que me incitaban a que no escuchara una palabra de lo que decía, de esa lengua que me invitab- No. Tenía que largarme de ahí. Que Kurt cerrara la casa, para cuando reaccionara yo ya estaría lejos. Necesitaba salir de ahí en ese mismo instante.

Pero no podía porque mis pies pesaban toneladas y la mano de Kurt había subido hasta mi cuello antes de que pudiera terminar de separarme, y me había tomado y me había acercado hasta que nuestras frentes chocaron. Hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Hasta que cerramos los ojos e hicimos lo que habíamos estado a punto de hacer en el parque.

Cuando nos besamos aquella vez, en la fiesta, tengo que asumir que había sido casi un estudio de 'cómo besa este chico'. Ahora era cualquier cosa menos eso.

Su mano en mi nuca me tomaba del pelo mientras sus labios me besaban con fuerza, como si hubiera estado reprimiendo el deseo de hacerlo tanto como lo había hecho yo. Y yo no perdí el tiempo en seguirle la corriente. En besarlo como quería, en dejar que mi lengua trazara esos labios con los que me había estado tentando todo el día, en dejar que mis manos jugaran con su pelo y se metieran por las mangas de su camiseta, buscando la piel de sus hombros.

Cuando la fuerza del beso nos terminó cambiando de posición hasta que Kurt me tuvo apoyado contra el lavamanos, con la cerámica en mi espalda y la fuerza del beso empujándome al espejo, casi no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

Pero no quería pensar, quería disfrutar. Quería aprovechar esa oportunidad que probablemente no se volvería a repetir. Cuando esto terminara Kurt reaccionaría a lo que estaba sucediendo y se iría. Y las cosas se pondrían incómodas, y se arreglaría con su novio y yo quedaría, una vez más, como el idiota que deseó lo que no le correspondía. Así que me las arreglé para que las hormonas pensaran por mí, para que mis labios y lengua estuvieran demasiado ocupados para hablar, y que las manos de Kurt en mi pecho y nuca me distrajeran de cualquier otra cosa.

Necesitaba más de esto, aunque sabía que no lo volvería a tener, así que debía aprovechar de obtener todo lo que pudiera para que el sentimiento de culpa valiera la pena.

Kurt me mordió un labio y yo gemí. Cuando yo succioné su lengua hasta dentro de mi boca como él había hecho todas esas semanas atrás, fue él quien gimió de tal manera que la sangre se me fue derecho a la entrepierna. Nuestras manos se volvieron más rápidas y más fuertes al apretar piel. Nuestras respiraciones eran acaloradas, y podíamos sentir el calor y la rapidez del otro mientras nos besábamos.

Pero después de un par de minutos los besos dejaron de ser tan urgentes cuando nos empezamos a dar cuenta que no iba a pasar nada más que eso. Que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a llegar más allá.

Mierda.

"Mierda" susurró Kurt, apoyando su frente contra la mía y alejando un poco su rostro hacia la izquierda. Como si no quisiera estar lejos pero debiera. Como si tuviera que tomar aire para hablar y estando su rostro frente al mío perdiera el aliento.

"Esto no debería haber pasado" dije, sabiendo que eso era lo que él debía haber estado pensando.

"No sé tú, pero eso es algo en lo que vengo pensando más tiempo del que me siento cómodo en aceptar" dijo él, negando mis palabras.

"Pero… y qué pasará con-"

"No digas su nombre, por favor" pidió Kurt. Nuevamente. Tal como esa vez en su cama la frase me dolió hasta el alma y me sentí completamente tentado en decirlo, sólo para acabar con esto.

"Ok… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" pregunté. Seguro que era cosa de tiempo que Kurt se pusiera extraño, como todos, y se fuera. Hasta entonces tendría que arreglármelas para no volverme loco y parecer normal. Era sólo cosa de segundos.

"No lo sé… Quizás… Quizás debería irme" dijo Kurt, y yo… yo asentí. Me dejé caer sobre el borde de la tina y me pasé la mano por el pelo recién cortado. Evité su mirada y esperé a escuchar el sonido de una puerta que me indicara que podía ir a mi habitación y sentir pena por mí mismo.

Pero el sonido de la puerta nunca vino, ni vino el sonido de sus zapatos en el piso, o en el peldaño que crujía de la escalera. Así que levanté la vista, buscando que la realidad me golpeara en la cara y entendiera que Kurt se había ido.

Pero Kurt seguía ahí. Sin su bolso, con el cabello igual de despeinado que un par de segundos antes, y unos ojos sufrientes que me miraban como si yo fuera a tener las respuestas que él andaba buscando.

Lo siento, tío, tus respuestas son tuyas. No mías. En este lado del amor no te puedo ayudar, pues no tengo idea de nada.

"Quizás…" empezó Kurt, nervioso. "Quizás podríamos hacer otra cosa… jugar a algo. Ver una película. No sé… no me quiero ir así, como si me arrepintiera de lo que hice, cuando no me arrepiento"

"De nuevo esa frase. No me arrepiento. ¡Qué mierda, Kurt! ¿Acabas de engañar a tu novio y no te arrepientes?" pregunté, un poco enojado.

"No me arrepiento porque fue contigo" dijo él, irguiendo los hombros. Como si engañar a Frodo conmigo fuera una especie de honor. Bufé. "¿Qué dices? ¿Me quedo y hacemos algo, algo que no nos lleve a repetir lo que ocurrió, o me voy?"

"La verdad… es que preferiría que te fueras"

"No quiero que te sientas mal si lo hago…" dijo él, como si sus palabras bastaran.

"Mira Kurt, en serio, tú me estás empezando a gustar y no como amigo, y esto me confunde mucho. Preferiría estar solo" dije, evitando nuevamente su mirada.

"Oh. Ok. Bueno, nos vemos mañana" dijo él, con una voz muy pequeña.

Ahora sí sentí los pasos apresurados por el pasillo y el crujir del peldaño y la puerta de la entrada. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que escuché el motor de su auto, pero no fue hasta ese momento que me puse de pie y me fui a mi habitación.

No sé qué era lo que estaba esperando que me dijera cuando se me ocurrió decirle eso (gustando, sí, seguro, más bien enamorado hasta las patas), pero sea lo que sea que haya estado esperando, no recibí lo que quería.

No podía haberlo hecho si la manera en que el corazón se apretaba en mi pecho, como si me faltara el aire, era la manera en que mi cuerpo respondía a su ausencia.

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>A Kurt le había comprado un pañuelo. La tía de la tienda me explicó que no era lo mismo que una bufanda y que era mucho más delicado, mucho más combinable o no sé. Yo sólo sé que era un pañuelo rojo, más bien largo, como una bufanda (así que no le creía mucho a la tía) pero era muy suave al tacto y se vería muy bien en Kurt. Y al tío le gustaban esas cosas, así que quizás esto le gustara también. Sin duda no era algo que compraría para mí mismo, por lo que definitivamente debía ser algo que él podría llegar a usar.<p>

En esos momentos, sin embargo, lo último que tenía en mente era la posibilidad de que a Kurt le gustara. Ni siquiera sabía si se lo iba a entregar.

Después del desastre del martes, bueno. Mierda. Soy suficientemente hombre como para aceptar esto, ok, si Kurt no quiere estar conmigo, pues… cosa de él. Él se lo pierde.

Aunque duele como si alguien me hubiera pegado en el estómago, y me hubiera quitado el aire. Y Dios, lo único que quería era respirar. Si la bufanda, o pañuelo, o lo que fuera, y la idea de que eso hubiera sido algo que hubiera estado alrededor de su cuello, me ayudaba a dormir mejor, pues, al cuerno. Lo que hacía con las cosas era asunto mío.

Aunque ahora no tenía idea qué hacer con el regalo, pues estoy seguro que debo haberlo babeado un poco (aunque no encontré ninguna mancha) y puede que oliera un poco como a mi perfume… y no tenía idea si al lavarlo iba a destrozarse como había pasado la vez que decidí lavar una ropa de mi madre. Así que de entregarlo sería tal como estaba, arrugado, babeado y oliendo a mí.

Y Kurt lo odiaría.

Supongo que podía darle la boleta y él podría tratar de devolverlo, pero no quería que se enterara de cuánto me había costado. Eso habría sido suficiente humillación. Nunca había pagado tanto por un pedazo de género como en ese pañuelo, y seguro Kurt se daría cuenta de eso.

Además. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si estaba invitado a la fiesta o no, y había sido demasiado cobarde como para dárselo el jueves, durante su cumpleaños, así que era ahora o nunca. Seguro, le había dicho feliz cumpleaños en el taller, pero había sido incómodo y frío, ni siquiera le había abrazado, así que era casi como que no hubiera dicho nada, pero la verdad es que no me sentía capaz de hacer nada más. Si lo abrazaba no lo iba a soltar. Así de simple.

La verdad es que había sido demasiado cobarde como para siquiera hablar con él y todo el mundo se daba cuenta. Burt me había preguntado al respecto el mismo miércoles, si había pasado algo y era por eso que Kurt me miraba tanto y yo lo estaba evitando.

Yo me quedé callado, sin saber cómo responderle.

Y Burt puso una mano en mi hombro, la apretó, y me dijo que fuera a enjuagarme la cara al baño.

De Miércoles a Viernes fue una semana horrible, y extrañé tanto mis conversaciones con Kurt que creo que no me había sentido así de sólo desde que todo el mundo se puso en mi contra cuando sucedió lo de Beth. Me colé a las citas de Finn y Rachel (para escapar despavorido unos minutos después), fui a visitar a Artie y a ver a mi nana… y aun así los días se me hicieron eternos.

El sábado en la mañana (ya que no trabajaba ese día) me junté con los chicos del skatepark un rato para distraerme un poco, fumarme unos porros y darme ánimo para llegar a la casa de Kurt con un regalo que estaba seguro que me tirarían por la cabeza.

Jared se reía de mí y de mis nervios, pero entre calada y calada estaba más convencido de que tenía que entregarle el regalo, cerrar el capítulo e intentar acostarme con alguien nuevo a ver si me lo sacaba de la cabeza.

Y así, a las 9 de la noche, con la mente un poco más despejada de la hierba pero todavía con mi plan firme en mente, tocaba el timbre de la casa de los Hummel, donde un Kurt, completamente sonrojado me abría la puerta.

El sólo verlo así, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas me hacía querer besarlo de nuevo.

"Oh, hola… no sabía si ibas a venir" dijo, y yo sentí como si me hubiera pateado.

"Si quieres me puedo ir"

"No, por supuesto que no. Me alegra que estés aquí" dijo él con una sonrisa tan pequeña que pensé que la había imaginado, pero no, estaba ahí. Y nada, con eso me ganó de nuevo y yo sonreí sin poderlo evitar.

"Te traje algo… sé que no es mucho, pero espero que te combine y lo puedas usar" dije, pasándole el regalo que había pedido a Nina que envolviera por mí. "Feliz cumpleaños"

Kurt no esperó a que yo entrara a la casa para abrirlo. Sacó el papel azul que servía de envoltorio y me lo pasó, mientras abría la caja y miraba su interior con curiosidad.

"Es un pañuelo" dije innecesariamente, pues Kurt más que nadie sabría qué es lo que era sin que yo se lo dijera. "Pensé que se vería bien en ti"

El tío le pasó un dedo por encima de una arruga y yo esquivé la mirada. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que lo sacaba de la caja y le daba un par de vueltas entre sus manos antes de ponérselo en el cuello.

"¿Qué tal?" preguntó, sonrojado.

"Te ves bien, muy bien" dije, sorprendido. La verdad es que no tenía idea… pero sabía que si antes había tenido ganas de besarlo ahora tenía ganas de raptarlo, de que nos subiéramos a un auto y desaparecer del lugar. Lejos de Frodo, de Burt, del taller, de Finn, de todo. "¿No me invitarás a pasar?"

"Por supuesto, lo siento" dijo Kurt, haciéndose a un lado y dejándome pasar. "Aún faltan algunas personas por llegar, más algunas que no vendrán porque están de vacaciones"

"¿Quiénes faltan?" pregunté, más por hablar de algo que por curiosidad, porque la verdad es que veía que iba a ser una noche aburrida e incómoda y mi cabeza estaba demasiado clara. Necesitaba un trago.

"Blaine que viene en camino, Quinn que dijo que vendría pero se demoraría un poco, y Finn que acompañó a papá a comprar algo antes de que se fueran"

"¿Se fueran, quienes?"

"Aparentemente mi regalo de cumpleaños es la responsabilidad de tener una fiesta a mi cargo, pues si las cosas se me iban de las manos al tener 18 sería mi responsabilidad ante la ley" dijo Kurt, guiándome a la cocina donde me sirvió un vaso de cerveza antes de servirse uno él. Elevé una ceja ante la idea de Kurt tomando algo tan amargo, pero él hizo un gesto con la mano y trató de restarle importancia.

"Así que… tendrás la casa toda para ti"

"Sí"

"De haber sabido antes habría traído brownies espaciales o algo" dije, lamentándolo pues, vaya si necesitaba algo de eso ahora.

"Pues, supongo que como adulto responsable tendré que alegrarme por ello" dijo Kurt, bromeando. Y la verdad es que no tenía idea si era bueno que las cosas entre nosotros pudieran parecer tan naturales todavía (si es que un poco incómodas al principio) o si hubiera preferido que estuvieran más raras cosa de poder sacármelo de la cabeza con más rapidez "Aunque creo que hoy te habría aceptado uno incluso sabiendo qué tenía".

"¿Es por eso que estás tomando Cerveza y no algo más fuerte?" pregunté, tratando de mantener el ánimo lo más liviano posible.

"Puede ser" dijo él con una sonrisa pícara que me hizo sonreír con él. Maldición.

"Hey, ¿quién es el que nos está robando al cumpleañero?" preguntó una voz en la puerta de la cocina. Me diré a mirar y vi a un par de tipos, uno rubio y uno moreno, que nos miraban con sonrisas llenas de complicidad. El rubio tenía un codo apoyado en el hombro del otro, pero se veía amigable. Al moreno le veía cara conocida, pero no tenía idea de dónde realmente.

"Puck, estos son Jeff y Nick" dijo Kurt, señalando al rubio y al moreno respectivamente, "ellos son los Warblers de los que había hablado".

"Ah, hola" dije, tomando sus manos cuando me las ofrecieron. Aunque el tal Jeff me pasó un brazo por los hombros de inmediato. "¿Eres judío?" le pregunté a Nick, casi de inmediato.

"Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste? No eres de esos judíos con un radar para detectar a los más cercanos, ¿o sí?" preguntó el tipo, alejándose un poco.

"Nah, tío. Creo haberte visto antes, quizás en el templo al que va mi Nana en Bellefontaine"

"Bueno, soy de Bellefontaine, así que es muy probable" dijo él con una sonrisa amigable.

"Con que tú eres Puck" nos interrumpió el rubio, mientras me llevaba con ellos al salón. Kurt salió detrás de nosotros, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque podía ver que estaba algo incómodo. "Kurt nos ha hablado de ti, pero nunca mencionó que tenías esos ojazos"

"Uhh… gracias"

En el salón estaban casi todos los chicos de Nuevas Direcciones, sin contar a los que Kurt ya había dicho que no estaban. Sólo faltaba Lauren, quien seguía de vacaciones. Artie me dio los cinco en cuanto me vio, Sam me hizo una seña con el vaso y Santana me robó el celular para ingresar su número nuevo. Pasé un rato hablando con ella hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

La manera en que Kurt se paró del lugar donde había estado sentando con sus amigos de Dalton me hizo suponer de inmediato que era Frodo. Se había puesto de pie y había corrido a la puerta, como si no pudiera esperar a verlo nuevamente.

Y a mí me dieron ganas de patear algo, así que fui a la cocina a buscar otra cerveza. Odiaba la resaca que daba el embriagarse con cerveza, pero lo prefería a estar sobrio mientras Kurt arreglaba su relación con el hobbit como si nuestro beso no hubiera significado nada. Aunque fuera ese el caso para él.

Dejé que Santana me acompañara a la cocina y mientras nos abría un par de botellas la veía acercarse a la puerta, haciéndome un gesto para que me quedara callado y le acompañara. Le pasé su cerveza mientras me ponía detrás de ella e intentaba averiguar qué estaba haciendo.

"Escucha" dime dijo, haciendo que por primera vez pusiera atención.

Tal como en la fiesta anterior Kurt y su hobbit estaban en el porche, sentados junto a la ventana que daba a la cocina, y si uno ponía atención podía escuchar sus voces por sobre el ruido de la gente en el salón.

Intenté tomar a Santana de la mano y llevármela de ahí, porque realmente no los quería ver besándose ni arreglando nada, pero ella me tomó la mano y la pasó por su cintura, manteniéndome en el lugar.

"_… Sí me había dado cuenta… pero, si puedo ser egoísta… no quiero perderte_" decía Frodo.

_"Yo te amo, Blaine… no quisiera perderte tampoco"_ dijo Kurt, _"pero no sé cómo podrías perdonarme"_

Si apreté la mano de Santana más fuerte de lo necesario ella no me dijo nada, aunque me miró con cara de que teníamos una conversación pendiente.

_"Sé que no soy mucho, Kurt… y ni siquiera he podido estar contigo este verano. Era nuestro primer verano y lo arruiné… No es tu culpa, Kurt. Yo debería haber estado más pre-" había_ empezado el hobbit, y Kurt le había detenido con un beso. Un beso que parecía dolerle tanto como me dolía a mí el verlo, puesto que no duró más de un par de segundos y cuando se separaron mi amigo parecía querer arrancar.

_"No es tu culpa, Blaine. Tienes que empezar a dejarme tomar la responsabilidad de mis acciones… y en este caso la responsabilidad es completamente mía"_ dijo Kurt, tomando una de las manos del hobbit entre las suyas y llevándola a su pecho. _"Siempre dijimos que íbamos a ser honestos entre nosotros, siempre lo hemos sido, no podía guardar algo así dentro de mí y mirarte a la cara. Necesito saber que vamos a estar bien, que lo vamos a superar"_

Mierda.

Kurt le había contado del beso.

Y Blaine, perfecto y pequeño Blaine, no se había molestado.

Mierda.

Peor aún, Kurt quería arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Bueno, no sé por qué habría podido albergar alguna esperanza de que no fuera así, no cuando habíamos evitado hablar durante las últimas semanas como si fuéramos enemigos o algo así.

Mierda.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Los ojos de Santana estaban clavados en los míos, y sin esperar a escuchar palabra de mi parte me tomó de la mano y me sacó de la casa, por la puerta de entrada, interrumpiendo a esos dos en el porche, hasta el lugar donde tenía estacionado su auto. A empujones me metió dentro y me miró con detención.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, molesto.

"Tú sabes qué mierda está pasando, no me digas que no. Has estado con Kurt todo el verano, así que tienes que saber de qué estaba hablando. No se te ocurra mentirme" dijo ella, mirándome como si me fuera a destripar.

"¿Qué tanto te interesa lo que haya pasado con Kurt o no?" pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

"Me interesa porque estás temblando desde que sonó ese timbre, y porque parece que vas a ir a golpear al hobbit en cuanto abra la puerta" dijo ella, sacando un cigarrillo de la guantera y prendiéndolo antes de pasármelo.

Yo guardé silencio mientras le daba una calada y miraba a la calla, a los autos estacionados, al auto que se movía bajo la sombra de un árbol, y del que salía una chica de pelo rosa acompañada de un viejo. Cualquier cosa con tal de no mirar a Santana.

"Puckerman" dijo ella, golpeándome el hombro. Yo me quejé y lo sobé, pero no dije nada. "Mierda, Puckerman, tú has estado conmigo cuando te he necesitado, y dijiste que me ayudarías cuando necesitara a un chico que me hiciera de pantalla… este es mi momento de pagártela, ¿ok? No me puedes usar para sexo, pero me puedes usar para esto, tío. Habla"

"Kurt engañó al hobbit con otro hombre ¿ok?" dije, sin mirarla.

"¡Lo sabía! ¿Sabes quién es el pobre idiota? Porque si Kurt está intentando arreglar las cosas con Frodo quiere decir que el otro no tiene posibilidades, ¿no?" dijo ella, con esa voz que tenía archivada en mi mente como la que usaba cuando quería chismes, cuando necesitaba saber algo sobre otros para sentir que tenía un poco más de poder sobre ellos.

"El pobre idiota soy yo" dije, abriendo un poco la ventana para botar la ceniza del cigarrillo.

Santana me miró, me golpeó el hombro y me lanzó un par de palabrotas en español antes de abrazarme y golpearme en la cabeza.

"No los sabes elegir, Puckerman ¿verdad? Hombres y mujeres siempre te vas por el que no te conviene" dijo, mientras abrazaba mi cabeza contra su pecho.

Yo no dije nada.

¿Qué iba a decir cuando ella ya lo había dicho todo?


	16. For No One, PoV de Blaine

**For No One (Side Fic de Happiness is a Warm Gun)**

**Capítulo Único de Blaine: For no one**

**Pairing: **Puckurt y Klaine por el lado.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Kurt lleva 4 meses con Blaine y es incapaz de dejar que le toquen bajo la ropa. Necesita ayuda para liberar sus inhibiciones. Si estás enfermo le pides ayuda a un doctor, si estás caliente ¿a quién le pides ayuda? Pues a Puckzilla, obvio. **_Este capítulo es el Punto de Vista de Blaine hasta la conversación en el Porche. No me maten, por favor._**

**Notas**: Fic en respuesta al promp dado por **lala_landia** Todavía lo estoy escribiendo, pero será largo, así que ni idea cuanto dure.

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p><em>Your day breaks, your mind aches<em>

_You find that all the words of kindness linger on_

_When she no longer needs you_

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando Kurt empezó a hablar de Puck Blaine no le prestó mayor atención. El chico era amigo de Finn, o algo por estilo, así que era lógico que su relación con Kurt se estrechara a medida que se veían pasando más tiempo en el mismo lugar en el mismo momento. Quizás fue por lo mismo que no le extrañó demasiado que Kurt le contara que habían pasado la noche bebiendo (aunque Kurt bebiendo era algo que aún no podía ver, y no podía esperar a verlo) y habían terminado durmiendo en la misma cama, borrachos. Sin duda el alcohol había sido influencia de Puck, pero a Blaine le alegraba que Kurt tuviera nuevos amigos con quien pasar el tiempo cuando él no podía estar ahí con él.<p>

Ante la idea de que Kurt pudiera tener un nuevo amigo, hetero y jugador de futbol incluso, Blaine no podía más que sentirse feliz de que al fin la gente de esa escuela empezara a reconocer a Kurt como la espectacular persona que era. Además que tener a uno de esos hombres musculosos como amigo podría servirle mucho cuando volviera a clases y tuviera que aguantar a los matones nuevamente.

Seguro, sentía un poco de celos de que Puck estuviera con Kurt cuando él lo único que quería era estar ahí también; cuando habría dado casi todo por ver su sonrisa nuevamente y ver cómo interactuaba con un tipo como Puck, que no juntaba ni pegaba con la manera de ser de su novio; pero si quería llegar a Nueva York algún día necesitaba todos los créditos posibles, y ganar un concurso como el de Six Flags se vería genial en su currículo. Hasta que éste no terminara tendría que conformarse con viajar ocho horas de ida y ocho horas de vuelta todos los fines de semana para poder ver a su novio, pero no importaba, no si eso significaba que un día podría realizar los sueños de Kurt, vivir con él en Nueva York, vivir cerca de su hermano nuevamente.

Era un sacrificio enorme, y la mayor parte del tiempo no sabía cómo resistía tantas horas de viaje, pero valdría la pena al final del camino.

Así que no podía sentirse incómodo por la nueva amistad de Kurt con Puck, no cuando sabía que de cierta forma Puck le estaba ayudando a abrirse más a tener amigos que no necesariamente estuvieran relacionados con las minorías sexuales. Era bueno para Kurt tener aliados hetero.

Después de lo que había pasado el año anterior Blaine había podido ver la manera en que Kurt se comportaba, la manera en que aparentemente se había cerrado un poco para sus amigos y a la vez cómo los extrañaba.

Además, Blaine podía recordar a Kurt diciendo, casi en broma pero muy a la defensiva, que Puck había ofrecido formar un perímetro alrededor de él como el Servicio Secreto. Si en ese entonces el chico había sido capaz de ofrecer su ayuda, ahora sería un aliado muy importante para Kurt si es que su amistad progresaba.

Cuando Kurt le comentó la manera en que Puck le había estado sacado el tema de la sexualidad y cómo hablar con él le estaba abriendo un poco la mente al respecto, pues al parecer Puck no podía evitar hacer un comentario de doble sentido cada tres frases y respiraba sexualidad, Blaine sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón pues Kurt se había abierto a Puck en un tema que él mismo no se atrevía a intentar sacar a colación de nuevo.

Blaine sabía que la sexualidad era un asunto difícil de discutir para ellos, le había quedado más que claro incluso antes de ser novios. No quería ni imaginarse cómo le dolería si sacaba nuevamente el tema y Kurt le obligaba a salir de la habitación nuevamente… así que, mientras parte de él dolía, pues le hubiera gustado estar ahí para Kurt en ese momento, le habría gustado que fuera él a quien Kurt recurriera para hablar de esas cosas, otra parte estaba feliz de que su novio tuviera alguien con quien hablar.

Cuando Kurt le dice que Rachel va a dar una fiesta y que por favor intente ir, aunque fuera un par de minutos, Blaine no puede más que acceder. Sabe que al otro día debe viajar muy temprano si es que quiere llegar a tiempo a Chicago, y que si trasnocha el camino se le hará eterno y peligroso, pero no puede evitar querer pasar sus últimos momentos en Lima con Kurt, es el único momento de egoísmo que está dispuesto a darse, sobretodo porque la sonrisa que puede escuchar en Kurt al decir que irá vale la pena completamente.

Es durante esa fiesta que Blaine por fin logra ver esa interacción, esa amistad, que parece estarse formando entre Kurt y Puck, y no da cuenta de inmediato que si bien Puck se había lanzado de cabeza a la relación Kurt aún se escondía detrás de una serie de murallas. El chico del mohicano trataba a Kurt como a cualquier otro de sus amigos, le pasaba un brazo por su hombro sin preocuparse de las miradas de los otros, bromeaba con él hasta que Kurt se ponía rojo, e insistía en estar presente para él incluso cuando Kurt era renuente.

Puck no tenía miedo de ser su amigo, de qué iba a decir el mundo al verle con Kurt, y se notaba en toda su gestualidad.

Y Kurt necesitaba más gente así de valiente en su vida.

La verdad es que verlos juntos, y ver la manera en que Kurt se soltaba con él a medida que pasaban las horas y bajaba un poco el alcohol de su vaso, le hacía sentirse muy feliz.

Esa noche, como la vez anterior, Rachel había propuesto jugar a la botellita después de un estresante juego de Twister, y Blaine se llevó un par de sorpresas. Primero, estaba claro que el grupo de amigos de Kurt no tenía problemas con besar a alguien del mismo sexo cuando era en un juego así; Segundo, lo que fuera que quedara del enamoramiento que Kurt había tenido con Finn había desaparecido; Tercero, aparentemente en algún momento de su vida Kurt había intentado salir con Britt y esa era la razón por la que besaba tan bien… eso no quitaba que ver a su novio besando una chica hiciera estallar su mente. Y, por último, que Puck tenía un lado inseguro que salía a relucir cuando lo retaban a demostrar su hombría.

Pensó que ver a Kurt besar a otro hombre, sobre todo a uno atractivo como Puck, sería ardiente, y no se equivocó.

Lo único malo fue que, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y el beso se hacía cada vez más y más largo Blaine se empezó a sentir fuera de lugar. Sabía perfectamente lo bien que su novio besaba y podía ver que Puck estaba cada vez más compenetrado en el beso y menos preocupado de lo que pasaba alrededor de ellos.

Y sintió un ardor en la panza que no tenía que ver con el alcohol en el aire, pues no había bebido nada, y las ganas irresistibles de asegurarse de que ese beso con Puck quedara sólo en eso.

Se hacía tarde y no quería pasar sus últimos minutos en Lima con su novio besando a otro.

Agarró las caderas de Kurt, interrumpiéndolos, y dejó que este cayera en su regazo. Y lo besó.

Nunca un beso con Kurt se había sentido tan extraño. No sabía de la manera en que acostumbraba, ni había sido suave como de costumbre cuando empezaban a besarse, había sido un beso posesivo, que sabía a la cerveza que Puck bebía y al licor que Kurt tomaba, sabía a Puck, y la lengua que se movía contra su boca se sentía ajena de una forma que nunca antes había sentido.

Se sentía demasiado extraño para ser cómodo.

"Tengo que irme pronto" susurró contra sus labios.

Kurt tragó saliva y unos momentos después Blaine se había despedido de todos. Kurt le encaminaría al auto, se besarían de nuevo como siempre hacían, un beso dulce y que hablara más de amor que de necesidad, y todo estaría bien de nuevo.

Pero no fue así.

Kurt le lleva a un lado y le besa como pocas veces se atrevían a besarse. Es difícil atreverse a mucho cuando tienes siempre presente que tu novio no está necesariamente listo para una relación más sexual. Bueno, ese beso le demostró que Kurt quizás estaba más listo de lo que había pensado.

Podía sentir su deseo en la manera en que le tocaba, como dejaba que sus manos corrieran por su espalda, o la forma en que le agarraba las caderas mientras lo acercaba hasta que era imposible no darse cuenta de hacia dónde estaban yendo las cosas.

Blaine le besó con el mismo deseo, si es que no más. Se había estado aguantando tanto tiempo el intentar algo... y ahora al fin parecía que Kurt estaba, al menos, listo para subir un poco la intensidad de sus encuentros.

Cuando la rodilla de Kurt se metió entre sus piernas y presionó, no pudo más que morder el cuello ante él, suavemente. El gemido que su novio soltaría en esos momentos le acompañaría durante las noches solitarias en Chicago, estaba seguro.

Una carcajada en el interior de la casa hizo que Blaine se diera cuenta de dónde estaban exactamente y qué tan tarde era.

"Tengo que irme" susurró contra los labios de Kurt.

"Lo sé… déjame acompañarte al auto" dijo él, con una sonrisa tan pícara que Blaine no pudo más que sonrojarse. Sentía mis mejillas arder entre ellos.

"Si me acompañas no estoy seguro de poderte dejar ir" dijo, sonriendo.

"Es la idea"

"Te quiero" susurró, pasándole una mano por la mejilla.

"Y yo a ti. Te echaré de menos"

"Encontrarás algo que hacer, estoy seguro" dijo. Kurt sonrió. Se besaron dulcemente… y no fue hasta llegar al auto que Blaine pudo respirar de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em>*.*.*.*<em>

* * *

><p>Esas semanas sin Kurt fueron horribles.<p>

No es como que no hubieran estado sin verse antes, pero la distancia física es un horrible sentimiento y a veces da la impresión de que no importa lo que hagas, siempre vas a necesitar más a la otra persona cuando no la tienes.

Seguro, acostumbrarse a lo que implicaba el concurso de Six Flags le iba a llevar tiempo, entre audiciones y los días de función el tiempo se le iba sin que se diera cuenta de qué estaba pasando. Hablaba con Kurt a diario, algunas veces hasta dos veces al día si es que no podía más, pero le extrañaba más de lo que había imaginado que le extrañaría.

Cuando el único medio de conversación con tu novio es el teléfono, bueno, te das cuenta de cosas que quizás antes pasarías por alto, como el que de un día para otro Puckerman había desaparecido de sus pláticas y que, días después era de lo único que Kurt podía hablarle. Al preguntarle al respecto le había dicho que el chico le había estado evitando por unos días, o al menos eso es lo que creía, y que no tenía idea qué era lo que había hecho que eso pasara. Blaine le dice que quizás había sido el beso, que después de todo no es totalmente normal que un chico hetero de un beso así sin cuestionarse un par de cosas ¿o no?

Y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, supuso.

Y así, ese viernes, cuando estaba entrando a Ohio Kurt le manda un mensaje de texto pidiéndole que fuera a su casa en cuanto pudiera, tenía una sorpresa para él y no podía esperar para dársela.

No bien hubo abierto la puerta empezó a besarle, y la verdad es que él llevaba tanto tiempo extrañándolo que no cuestionó nada, no se le ocurrió pensar en sus padres o Finn y qué es lo que nos dirían si les encontraban contra la puerta de entrada, besándose como si se les fuera a acabar el mundo.

Entre gemidos los besos se les hacían más apasionados y Blaine se detuvo un momento para preguntar por sus padres. Cuando Kurt le dijo que estaban solos no pudo evitar dejar sus miedos salir volando por la ventana y rendirse a todo lo que había fantaseado tanto tiempo. Blaine estaba más consciente que cualquiera de todo lo que le costaba a Kurt entregarse como para besar así, y si la ocasión se daba, bueno, Blaine no iba a ser el responsable en esos momentos. Él también tenía necesidades de vez en cuando.

Cuando Kurt le agarró de la cadera y se arrodilló a sus pies fue como si se le hubiera apagado el cerebro.

"¿Puedo?" preguntó Kurt, mirándole con unos ojos nerviosos que no hacían más que excitarle otro poco hasta que Blaine no sabía cómo usar las palabras. Asintió sin saber qué tan lejos Kurt podía llegar, o si estaba seguro de lo que hacía, o si realmente quería hacerlo…

Extrañar tanto a Kurt no había hecho más que estragos en su corazón y en esos momentos no pensaba con la cabeza.

Segundos después un nervioso Kurt le bajaba los pantalones y la ropa interior, y Blaine no podía despegar la vista de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se sentía como en un sueño, eso no podía estarle pasando a él.

Pero le pasaba.

Eran sus manos las que peinaban la cabeza de su novio, sus rodillas las que amenazaban con doblarse, sus caderas las que Kurt había apretado contra la puerta para que los movimientos involuntarios no le molestaran…. Y sus caderas las que habían follado la boca de su novio cuando éste lo permitió.

No lo podía creer.

Kurt parecía saber todo lo que debía hacer, dónde lamer, dónde tocar, cuando succionar, y parecía estar disfrutándolo de tal manera que cuando Blaine se vino en su boca sentía que estaba en el más maravilloso de los lugares y que no quería que esa sensación terminara nunca.

Tener a Kurt entre sus labios había sido una experiencia fascinante también.

Blaine nunca había hecho eso, no realmente, y no tenía idea cómo hacer para que Kurt llegara a gritar como él. Le gustaría haber sabido más, ser más natural en esto de lo que era, tal como Kurt, pero su novio no dijo nada al respecto. Al contrario, parecía tan perdido en el placer como lo había estado él, y sus manos tiraban de sus rulos con una fuerza que Blaine no le conocía.

No podía llegar demasiado lejos, pero sentir a Kurt en un momento como ese era una recompensa que Blaine ni siquiera se imaginaba que hubiera deseado tanto.

Y luego Kurt termina, no en su lengua sino en sus labios, y la locura de la situación les toma por sorpresa.

Y Kurt da una risita antes de caer sobre sus rodillas y besarlo.

Y luego otra risa al darse cuenta qué es lo que tenía en su boca ahora.

"¿Te parece si nos vamos a limpiar?" preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Te quiero" dijo Kurt, antes de ponerse de pie y llevarle al baño, tomado de una mano llena de gel.

Cuando estuvieron limpios nuevamente Blaine le abrazó con cariño y dejó que su mejilla se apoyara en el pecho de Kurt.

"Yo también te quiero. Me vuelves loco de hecho"

"Es mi magnetismo natural" dijo Kurt, con una risita que sólo hizo que en Blaine las ganas de besarle crecieran.

* * *

><p><em>*.*.*.*<em>

* * *

><p>Ese fin de semana Finn organizó una reunión para los amigos, asar unas hamburguesas y juntarse un rato a hacer nada. Con Kurt nos quedamos sentados en una de las sillas reposeras, con Kurt entre mis brazos mientras Puck tocaba su guitarra a la sombra de un árbol.<p>

Podía ver la manera en que Kurt sonreía, la facilidad con la que encajaba en ese mundo, y fui feliz por él.

Unas horas después Blaine se iba a casa luego de estar por lo menos cuarenta minutos besándose con Kurt, y veinte dejándole un chupón para que le recordara mientras Blaine estaba lejos de casa.

El tiempo no podía pasar más lento cuando estaba sin Kurt.

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>Y luego Puck empezó a trabajar en el taller del señor Hummel.<p>

Si antes casi de lo único que Kurt hablaba eran autos y Puckerman, ahora las razones eran el doble. Podía ver que pasaban casi todo el día juntos, almorzaban juntos y, a veces, pasaban la tarde juntos.

Lo único que interrumpía, a veces, el elogio a lo sorprendente que estaba resultando ser amigo de Puck eran las críticas a Rachel. A medida que los días pasaban Rachel se volvía un punto más explosivo con Kurt, quien ya no sabía qué hacer para evitar el que su hermano pusiera demasiadas esperanzas en una relación que no iba a durar.

La distancia, decía Kurt, haría que Rachel lo olvidara antes de que se diera cuenta.

Ese comentario, a decir verdad, había hecho que Blaine se sintiera un poco pasado a llevar.

¿Era eso lo que Kurt pensaba de la distancia que había entre ellos en esos momentos? ¿Cómo iba a soportar ese amor que se tenían una distancia así cuando Kurt no lo creía posible en otros?

Pero no dijo nada.

¿Qué podía decir cuando no tenía nada en qué basar ese dolor? Kurt no parecía amarlo menos, no parecía complicado por su lejanía más allá de extrañarlo mucho, y no había nunca comentado nada al respecto. No con respecto a ellos.

Pero a medida que la semana pasaba y los reclamos contra Rachel se hacían más y más frecuentes, Blaine no quería ni pensar cómo se sentiría recibir esos comentarios cara a cara. Ya era suficiente con escucharlos.

Y entonces Wes le llama para avisarle de la reunión de los Warblers, y sin siquiera pensarlo, dice que sí, que por supuesto que estarán ahí. Que si una vez eres un Warblers siempre serías un Warblers y que está seguro que Kurt también los echa de menos.

No tenía idea que a la siguiente semana de concursos empezaría el domingo, jamás se imaginó que la última vez que vería a Kurt sería entre amigos a los que no habían visto hacía un buen tiempo. Jamás pensó en lo molesto que podía ser para Kurt.

La verdad es que para Blaine era casi un alivio.

Entre otras personas no tendrían tiempo de conversar sobre Rachel, sobre la distancia, sobre qué pasaría con ellos después de ese verano. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos el año siguiente cuando Kurt se fuera a Nueva York y Blaine siguiera en Ohio?

No. La verdad es que no quería pensar en la distancia en esos momentos, y evitar conversar con Kurt sobre Rachel era la mejor manera de no pensar. Si para lograrlo tenía que recurrir a los Warblers, pues, era una lástima… pero no una tan grande como para que le angustiara, al menos no más de lo que lo angustiaba el miedo a un futuro sin Kurt.

Kurt llegó un poco más tarde de lo planeado, con suficiente hambre como para que Blaine le mirara extrañado y él le confesara que se había comido uno de los pastelitos espaciales de Puck y ahora lo único que tenía era hambre. La idea de Kurt comiendo algo con marihuana se le hizo tan extraña que por un momento no lo reconoció. Juntos fueron a la mesa donde tenían servida la comida, y por un par de momentos olvidó todo lo que le había hecho temer por su relación. Ante él no tenía nada más que a un Kurt hambriento, y la escena era tan adorable que su pecho parecía inflamarse de cariño.

Y luego los Warblers empezaron a meterse entremedio.

No es como no los entendiera, al contrario, se la pasaba tanto tiempo en Dalton respondiendo preguntas sobre Kurt que no se imaginaba que sus compañeros no intentaran monopolizarlo. La relación entre los Warblers y Kurt era muy distinta a la que tenía con sus amigos de McKinley. Había una confianza e intimidad diferente entre ellos.

Unas horas después Kurt llegaba ofuscado a su lado, sacando su labio inferior hacia adelante con un puchero que sólo hacía que le dieran unas ganas impresionantes de besarlo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó luego de hacerlo.

"No hemos podido estar ningún momento solos. Es como si Nick y Jeff estuvieran programados para separarnos" dijo Kurt, abrazándose a su cuello.

"Es normal que quieran estar un poco contigo, después de todo no te volverán a ver por un tiempo" respondió Blaine, haciéndole una seña a Nick y Jeff para que les dieran un momento de privacidad, pues ya los veía acercarse para arrastrar a Kurt a otro lado.

"Pero tampoco te veré a ti por un tiempo" dijo Kurt, y a Blaine se le quebró un poco el corazón.

"Kurt, nosotros podemos hablar por teléfono cuanto queramos, o mandarnos mails, o mensajes de texto, incluso podríamos hablar por Skype si llevo mi computadora" dijo Blaine, tomándole entre sus brazos y abrazándole con fuerza. Había sido un idiota. Kurt tenía tanto miedo de su futuro como lo tenía él, había sido un idiota. "Lo que nosotros tenemos es mucho más fuerte que una separación, y mucho más duradero que la amistad que muchos de ellos tienen contigo. Nuestra relación no va a sufrir porque pases una tarde con ellos"

"Está bien. Ok. Veo que estoy exagerando. Lo siento" dijo Kurt de pronto, separándose de él y caminando en dirección a Nick, quien le mostraba su teléfono para que viera algo.

Blaine no pudo dejar de sentir que algo había hecho mal, pero no tenía idea qué.

Pronto se le olvidó cuando Wes llegó con su martillo amenazando con golpes a quien no le hiciera caso, y sin darse cuenta el resto de la tarde se le pasó en una nube. Realmente había extrañado a sus amigos y era bueno volverlos a ver.

Se despidió de Kurt entre sonrisas y besos. Dejándole en su auto para que volviera a Lima a una hora decente. Él se quedaría ahí otro rato con sus amigos antes de volver a casa. Después de hacer que Kurt prometiera que le llamaría al llegar a casa, le vio alejarse camino a Lima con su corazón un poco apretado.

Le mandó un mensaje de texto que no tuvo respuesta. No fue sino hasta que el mismo Blaine llegó a su casa a eso de la 1 de la mañana que se dio cuenta que Kurt nunca había llamado para avisarle si había llegado bien. Eso no era normal en Kurt.

En cuanto entró a su habitación no perdió tiempo en llamar nuevamente.

"_Hola, ma"_ dijo una voz demasiado grave para ser Kurt.

"¿Ma? ¿Kurt? ¿Quién habla?" preguntó Blaine preocupado. Quizás le habían asaltado. Quien sea que estuviera al otro lado de la línea no sonaba como Finn.

"_No soy Kurt, soy Puck, ma, no sé cómo no reconoces a tu hijo" _se quejó Puck y Blaine respiró algo más aliviado. El chico se escuchaba algo distinto a la última vez que le había visto, pero no demasiado. _"¿Qué te pasó en la voz, estás enferma?"_

"Oh, lo siento, Puck, debo haberme equivocado de teléfono" dijo Blaine, intentando pensar en qué momento había grabado el número de Puck en su celular. "Aunque estoy seguro de haber marcado el número de Kurt"

"_¿El número de Kurt? ¡Tío, tengo su teléfono, olvidé entregárselo!"_ rió Puck al otro lado.

La verdad es que Blaine estaba un poco cansado de tener que hablar con Puck cuando lo único que quería saber era si estaba bien o no. Si ellos estaban bien o no.

"¿Por qué tienes su teléfono?"

"_Lo olvidó en la habitación cuando bajamos y como lo guardé en el bolsillo se me olvido. ¿Quién habla?"_ preguntó Puck, y ya para entonces Blaine estaba a punto de colgar y llamar de nuevo.

"Soy Blaine. ¿Me podrías dar con él?"

"_¡Frodo! ¡Tío! ¿Qué haces llamando a esta hora?"_ preguntó Puck. De fondo podía escuchar risas masculinas y los gritos de alguien. Nuevamente la preocupación volvía a aflorar.

"Kurt dijo que me llamaría cuando llegara a casa y nunca lo hizo. Le mandé un mensaje de texto hace unas horas y tampoco contestó. Me tenía preocupado" dijo Blaine, molesto. Realmente no estaba de ánimo para escuchar a Puck hablar cuando quería saber de su novio. "¿Me puedes pasar a Kurt, por favor?"

"_Espera un momento, voy a ver si puede contestarte"_ las risas de fondo sólo servían para enojarle un poco más. _"Kurt, Frodo al teléfono" _pudo escuchar por parte de Puck.

En cualquier momento le hubiese dado lo mismo que le llamaran así, Blaine no tenía problemas con ser más bajo que el promedio, pero ahora sólo servía para irritarle aún más.

"_No puedo contestarle, no puedo usar mis manos"_ escuchó la risa histérica de Kurt en el fondo.

Al menos el chico se estaba riendo. No debían estar tan mal si un rato después de que se fuera tan molesto podía estar riendo con sus amigos, ¿no?

"_¿Escuchaste, tío? No puede usar las manos"_ dijo Puck entre risas. _"Quizás podrías llamar después cuando Finn se logre despegar de Kurt"_

A lo lejos Blaine podía escuchar las risas y los gritos de su novio y sus amigos. La verdad es que ya era tarde y Blaine tenía que dormir si es que no quería quedarse dormido al volante al día siguiente. Mirando el reloj tomó la decisión más sensata.

"La verdad es que debería estar durmiendo en estos momentos, tengo que empezar a viajar en un par de horas. ¿Llegó sin problemas a casa, cierto?"

"_Sí, llegó sin problemas, un poco enojado pero ya se le pasó"_ dijo Puck. Y Blaine sintió de nuevo esa sensación de no tener idea qué era lo que había hecho mal_. "Espera un momento, Frodo, ahora te puede responder"_

Hubo un cambio de manos, un par de susurros que Blaine no alcanzó a escuchar por más que intentó, y luego la voz de Kurt llegando un poco más de lejos que de costumbre. Quizás era la señal o se había cambiado de habitación.

"_¿Blaine?"_ preguntó la voz risueña de Kurt.

"Kurt, me tenías preocupado, te dejé un mensaje y nunca contestaste" dijo Blaine, un poco más calmado que antes al escuchar la voz de su novio.

"_Lo siento, cariño, no tenía idea dónde estaba mi celular. Probablemente no estarías-estaríasssmos hablando si Puck no hubiera tenido mi celular"_ dijo Kurt, arrastrando sílabas y palabras de una manera tan tierna que Blaine no podía creer que se lo estuviera perdiendo.

"Kurt… ¿Estás ebrio?"

"… _un poquito"_ rió Kurt, con una risita que lo tuvo sonriendo con él.

"Dios, Kurt" Te amo, quiso decir… pero no lo dijo.

"_Pero está bien. Lo estamos pasando bien. Ha sido entretenido. Tengo un archienemigo ahora, no tenía uno de esos antes, si es que no cuento a Rachel, pero Rachel no tiene suficiente essstilo como para ser rival mío, Artie tampoco pero por lo menos juega bien y tiene muy buena voz, no como la de Rachel, pero es una muy buena voz masculina. No como la de Finn, o Puck, pero muy buena, y juega muy bien. Es mi archienemigo. ¡Es Artie, mi archienemigo, mi Artienemigo!"_ dijo Kurt en un solo aliento.

A Blaine parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca de toda la ternura que sentía en esos momentos. No tenía idea cómo era que estaba con alguien tan adorable.

"Me alegro de que estés pasando un buen rato. Ojalá no tengas resaca mañana" añadió con picardía. "¿Llegaste sin problemas entonces?"

"_Si me hubiera pasado algo ya lo habrías sabido, Blaine, te lo habrían dicho cuando contestaron el teléfono. O no te habrían contestado el teléfono y no sabrías nada, pero debería ser obvio el que estoy bien y llegué sin problemas a casa si es que estoy hablando contigo"_ bufó Kurt… y si bien no había sido en un tono fuerte, sino más bien de broma, Blaine no pudo más que sentir que de nuevo había hecho algo mal.

"Es verdad. Lo siento. Bueno, espero que tengas una buena noche, Kurt, que duermas bien" dijo Blaine, intentando terminar la conversación. Realmente no quería hablar con Kurt cuando se sentía así.

"_Tú también, Blaine, siento haberte preocupado"_ dijo Kurt… y el tono de su voz hizo que Blaine se quitara un par de dudas de encima.

"No es problema, no podría dormir bien sin saber si habías llegado bien a casa. Que duermas bien, Kurt, te llamo mañana cuando llegue a Chicago ¿ok?" dijo Blaine, mirando el techo e intentando imaginar en qué momento había encontrado

"_Por supuesto. Que duermas bien, Blaine"_

"Te amo" dijo él. No era algo que se dijeran a menudo, ambos estaban demasiado conscientes del peso de esas palabras, no querían desgastarlas… pero ahora era absolutamente necesario decirlo.

"_Yo también te amo, Blaine. Ve a dormir, que tengas dulces sueños"_ dijo Kurt, y Blaine sonríe pues en su tono de voz puede entender de inmediato cuánto lo siente.

"Y tú una mañana sin resaca" ríe Blaine, suavemente, antes de cortar.

A pesar de todos los problemas… esa noche Blaine duerme como nunca.

* * *

><p><em>*.*.*.*<em>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Blaine intenta llamar a Kurt, pero no hay caso y Kurt no responde por mucho que le llame.<p>

Quizás es por eso que durante ese lunes Blaine se enfrasca en el concurso más que de costumbre y sale a pasear, con la gente que ha conocido, por el parque por primera vez. Para cuando volvió al hotel en que se quedaban los participantes Blaine estaba exhausto, a punto de desfallecer, pero necesitaba hablar con Kurt antes de dormirse así que decide llamarlo mientras le duraba el buen ánimo.

"_Frodo, amigo mío"_ contesta la voz de quien, ahora, reconoce como Puck.

"¿Puckerman? No creo haberme equivocado de teléfono" responde Blaine, curioso.

"_Nah, llamaste a Kurt, pero él está en el baño. Cuando vuelva le diré que llamaste y que te llame de vuelta. ¿Ok?"_ respondió él, mucho más tranquilo y respetuoso que la vez anterior.

De fondo puede escuchar la voz de una chica, ¿Rachel? Hablar sobre una cuenta, y a Puck respondiendo que pidiera algo.

"¿Era esa Rachel? ¿Dónde están?" preguntó Blaine, con curiosidad.

"_Sí, vinimos con Finchel a comer a Breadsticks después de ir al cine. Mira, le diré a Kurt que te llame, ¿ok? Estamos en medio de algo y estás interrumpiendo un poco. Adiós"_ respondió Puck de un sopetón y Blaine… Blaine se quedó mirando su teléfono sin saber qué hacer. Del otro lado sólo se escuchaba el tono de marcado.

¿Interrumpiendo? ¡Ni siquiera había intentado llamar a Puck, y ya era la segunda vez que el chico respondía en vez de Kurt! ¿Y se suponía que Blaine tenía que creer que era él quien estaba interrumpiendo?

¡Qué locura!

No volvió a pensar en Kurt, o al menos eso intentó, por el resto de la noche. Vio una película con su compañero de habitación y hablaron hasta bien entrada la noche. Hizo lo imposible por no pensar en Kurt. Comentaron sobre sus familias y los amigos que habían dejado en casa, de lo complicado que era largarse sólo a otra ciudad para lograr conseguir un premio, un par de créditos, una buena hoja de resumen. Sobre lo solos que se sentían a veces…

Y pensó en Kurt.

Le llamó un par de horas después de que había terminado de hablar con Puck. Un par de timbres después le rechazaban la llamada y Blaine no entendía qué era lo que había pasado, pero sabía que ya estaba más bien cansado de todo eso.

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>Habló con Kurt un par de veces durante la semana.<p>

Un par de veces. Durante la semana.

Un par de veces durante los 5 días que significaban, para él, una semana.

Lo extrañaba más que nunca.

Toda esa confusión, y ese poco de rabia que tenía a veces, se había visto opacada por lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Cómo extrañaba sus manos, su conversación, su sarcasmo, la manera en que se reía, o la forma en que el pelo caía sobre su cara, sus mil capas de ropa y la manera en que hablaba como si tuviera cuarenta años y no diecisiete.

Pasaban los días y Blaine no hacía más que extrañarlo.

Y luego llegó el sábado.

Bendito sábado.

Blaine llegó a Lima a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, y para cuando dejó su auto en el estacionamiento del Lima Bean Kurt ya estaba ahí, esperándole con un café. Ni siquiera le dejó salir del auto.

Y los cafés fueron olvidados casi de inmediato.

No podía creer que había estado tanto tiempo sin besarlo, sin sentir sus manos en su cuello o la manera en que su pulgar acariciaba su mandíbula a medida que lo acercaba a sí mismo. No podía creer cuanto había extrañado el sabor de sus labios y esos pequeños respiros que daba cuando veía que las cosas se empezaban a salir de control.

No podía creer que había estado una semana sin esto y que lo podía volver a tener.

Pasaron casi toda la tarde juntos, almorzando en el parque y caminando alrededor del lago después de un rato. Después de un rato se sentaron a conversar, a discutir lo que había pasado durante la semana, tanto en Lima como en Chicago.

Y después de un par de besos decidieron volver a la casa de Kurt, que debía estar vacía a esa hora, a hacer algo más que solo hablar.

La camioneta de Finn en la entrada, sin embargo, les cortó los planes.

No estaba en la planta baja, pero Finn era bastante irregular en lo que hacía, así que prefirieron no hacer nada y simplemente disfrutar de lo que había quedado de pizza en la mesa.

Se estaban riendo de algo que había ocurrido a su compañero de habitación con una de las mucamas cuando Puck bajó las escaleras.

Y Blaine tuvo un sobresalto al ver la cantidad de emociones que cruzaban la cara de su novio a medida que hablaba con el tipo del mohicano. Finn llegó un par de segundos después, pero fue suficiente como para que Blaine entendiera de inmediato que Kurt quería a su amigo mucho más de lo que pensaba. Quizás era un cariño platónico, pero no había manera de que Kurt pudiera realmente ponerse así de feliz y triste en tan pocos segundos, a no ser que la persona con la que hablara tuviera su corazón entre sus manos.

Blaine sabía. Él no era ciego, había visto ese mismo gesto cuando Kurt hablaba con su padre, o con Finn a veces, incluso con Rachel. Nunca con otro chico, nunca con alguien como Puck… de quien realmente era lo único que podía hablar en las últimas semanas.

Y Blaine sintió el amargo sabor de los celos por un momento, antes de asegurarse a sí mismo que estaba siendo un idiota.

De alguna manera, sin que Blaine se entere muy bien qué es lo que estaba pasando, esos tres se habían puesto para comprar más pizza y convertir la tarde que Kurt y él pretendían pasar juntos en un torneo de Nintendo. Seguro, él había, en parte, sugerido que jugaran, pero eso era porque no quería que Finn pensara mal de él ni que Kurt se sintiera obligado a tener que pasar tiempo con Blaine cuando tenía a sus amigos en casa haciendo otras cosas. Cosas más entretenidas, quizás, que estar con Blaine haciendo nada.

Y de pronto la cocina quedó vacía aparte de él y Puck quien buscaba un vaso para servirse gaseosa.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Puck al notar que le miraban.

"Me parece genial que Kurt y tú se estén llevando tan bien" dijo Blaine. No era verdad, no completamente, sí encontraba muy bueno que Kurt tuviera nuevos amigos, aliados hetero como había pensado en algún momento. No estaba, sin embargo, completamente feliz de que fuera Puck quien haya resultado ser su amigo y no alguien como Sam, o Mike. Ellos, por lo menos, eran mucho más cautelosos y menos problemáticos. "Si no fueras hetero creo que me sentiría un poco intimidado por tu repentina amistad con él y todo el tiempo que parecen pasar juntos, pero puedo ver lo bueno que es para Kurt tenerte como amigo. Sin duda Kurt necesita tener más aliados hetero que puedan cuidar de él en McKinley y tú…"

Blaine sabía que estaba divagando. Lo sabía. Aun así no estaba preparado para que Puck le interrumpiera, mucho menos de esa forma.

"Espera un momento. Yo no soy hetero"

Para Blaine escuchar esas palabras era como que le quitaran el piso.

Sentía que caía, que no tenía de dónde agarrarse. Que aquello que tanto le había molestado no era una piedra en el zapato sino un puñal en su espalda y que todo lo que creía era mentira.

¿En qué momento había pasado esto y cómo era que no se había dado cuenta?

"¿No lo eres?" preguntó Blaine, y por un momento odio cuán pequeña había sonado su voz.

"No, Kurt me ayudó a elegir una etiqueta y todo" dijo Puck, tomando de la botella como si no tuviera modales. Seguramente no los tenía.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué etiqueta eligió para ti?" preguntó Blaine, intentando que su voz no se quebrara, que sus dudas no se traspasaran a ella, que Puck no se diera cuenta de lo horrible que estaba resultando esta conversación para él.

"Bisexual, aparentemente soy bisexual" dijo Puck.

Y el puñal terminó de enterrarse.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le era más fácil a Kurt entender que ese idiota frente a él podía ser bisexual, que podía dudar de su heterosexualidad y ser bisexual de lo que le había sido juzgarle a él cuando él lo había creído?

"¿De entre todas las etiquetas Kurt dijo que eras bisexual?" preguntó Blaine, casi sin creerlo aún.

"Recién estoy empezando con los tíos, pero sí, seguro. Hasta ahora no veo por qué no" respondió Puck antes de pasarle un vaso con gaseosa.

Dios.

Blaine no entendía qué era lo que tenía que hacer en esos momentos. ¿Qué era lo que necesitaban de él? ¿Qué podía hacer para arreglar el embrollo en el que su mente se había metido?

Porque estaba seguro que tenía que haber una razón para el comportamiento de Kurt, una razón para que él le creyera a Puck y no a Blaine. No podía imaginarse ninguna, al menos ninguna que le gustara, pero necesitaba la esperanza de que Kurt no haría algo que pudiera dañarlo.

Y como nunca Blaine estaba dispuesto a olvidarse un rato de lo que pasaba alrededor de él, y seguir por la vida como si nada. Al menos hasta que estuvieran solos y pudiera tener respuestas.

No iba a dejar que su propia mente le arruinara la tarde.

Salió, conversó con Finn, jugó un par de juegos.

Y se afirmó a la mano de su novio como si no la quisiera volver a soltar, porque hoy más que nunca esa certeza le era necesaria. Intentó que la presencia de otras personas no les incomodara, que no hubiera nadie más que ellos en ese mundo, no hoy, y Kurt pareció entender lo que quería. Kurt devolvió su cariño con facilidad, con la confianza de estar entre amigos, devolvió sus besos y se apoyó en su pecho, inició caricias y le hizo sentir amado.

Y aun así Blaine sentía que había algo en el fondo de su corazón que no le permitía disfrutar completamente.

No es hasta que Puck se para diciendo que irá por una cerveza, que Blaine entiende que ese tipo se había metido en la vida de esa familia mucho más de lo que pensaba y no es hasta que, muchos minutos después, cuando Finn y Kurt le mandan a buscar pizza a la cocina, Blaine entiende que Puck es tan amigo de Finn y Kurt como de Burt. Lo cual no es de extrañar cuando es amigo de sus dos hijos y trabaja todos los días con él en el taller.

Es una tontería, peor en esos momentos Blaine hasta se sintió celoso de Puck. De la manera en que encajaba tan bien con el padre de su novio, como podían hablar y entender todo lo que decían, como no había dudas o miradas extrañadas.

Quizás por eso es que se queda un par de segundos apoyado contra la muralla fuera de la cocina y alcanza a escuchar.

"Entonces, Burt… ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Lo que sea que creas correcto, hijo, siempre y cuando no dejes que te pasen por encima ni le hagas daño a Kurt"

"¿Y si alguien sale herido en el camino?

"Siempre va a salir alguien herido, sólo preocúpate de no herir a mi hijo y estamos bien…"

Siguieron hablando, pero Blaine no escuchó nada más. No podía. Se fue camino al salón antes de que terminaran de hablar.

Era lo único que podía hacer si no quería explotar ahí mismo o largarse a llorar.

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>Esa noche Kurt le hizo subir a su habitación para pasar un rato los dos solos antes de que se tuviera que ir, pero Blaine estaba demasiado molesto como para siquiera intentar pasarla bien y se notó de inmediato.<p>

"¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Blaine?" preguntó Kurt, cuando nuevamente uno de sus intentos por besarlo terminaba en nada. "Es como si no quisieras estar aquí. ¿Es eso, no quieres estar conmigo?"

"No, no es eso, no seas tonto" dijo Blaine, mirando al techo y tragando saliva.

"Pues de los últimos quince minutos lo único que me queda claro es que te estoy molestando" dijo Kurt, sentándose en la cama y mirándole con una ceja alzada.

En cualquier otro minuto le hubiera parecido adorable, pero en esos momentos no era más que una gota más en un vaso a punto de empezar a derramarse.

"Así que Puckerman es bisexual" dice Blaine, cambiando completamente el tema a ojos de Kurt, aunque, a decir verdad, ese nunc había dejado de ser el tema para Blaine.

"¿De eso se trata? ¿Ese es el problema, que Puck no es hetero?" preguntó Kurt entre sorprendido y extrañado.

"Que no sea hetero es ningún problema; la orientación de Puck jamás será un problema. Él puede ser lo que se le dé la gana, que no me hayas dicho sin embargo…"

"Jamás podría sacar a alguien del closet y lo sabes, si quiere contarle a todo el mundo tendrá que ser él quien abra la puerta" dijo Kurt, mirándole seriamente.

"Me dijiste cuando se trató de Dave" dijo Blaine, encogiéndose de hombros e intentando calmarse. No quería que esto se transformara en una discusión.

"La situación era otra y ciertamente no tenía la entereza emocional como para darme cuenta de lo que pasaba en ese entonces" dijo el otro, sabiendo que esa era la única que excusa que podía dar. Blaine sabía lo mal que se sentía al respecto, no debería sacarlo a colación, se dijo.

"Kurt, en serio, Puck puede ser lo que se le ocurra, no me importa" dijo Blaine, intentando parecer indiferente, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema, porqué estás tan distante?"

"Es sólo que no puedo entender por qué te es posible creer en la bisexualidad de Puck cuando fuiste incapaz de apoyarme cuando yo tuve las mismas dudas"

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que era eso!" dijo Kurt, poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar por la habitación como siempre hacía cuando estaba incómodo.

"Explícamelo entonces. ¿Qué tiene él que te hace creer en la bisexualidad que no tenía yo?"

"Que tú eres gay, Blaine, y nunca lo dudaste ni te sentiste avergonzado de ello, pero no puedes pedirme que no tenga dudas de tu crisis sexual si viene después de besar a Rachel. ¡Estando ebrio! Todos hemos hecho estupideces estando ebrios, ¿pero en ti, que siempre has sido orgulloso pero sueñas con ser lo que tu padre quiere? La bisexualidad me sonaba a excusa. No te iba a apoyar cuando lo único que veía era que estabas intentando arrancar de lo que eras por algo más simple" dijo Kurt, todo en un solo aliento y Blaine sintió nuevamente que le quitaban el piso. No podía creer que Kurt estuviera sacándole esos temas en cara.

"¿Y lo puedes creer de Puck? ¿De un tipo que se ha acostado con tantas mujeres, cobrando por limpiar sus piscinas cuando ambos sabemos que lo que estaba haciendo era cobrar por lo que se demorara en la cama? ¿Por qué te es más fácil creer eso de él que de mí?"

"Porqué para ti hubiera sido una salida fácil, para él será todo lo contrario. Porque en vez de enojarse cuando dudé de si me estaba jugando una broma o no, lo único que hizo fue darme razones para creerlo, y pedirme ayuda para salir de esa confusión" dijo Kurt, bastante más enojado de lo que Blaine creía que debería estar. "Y por cierto, estás hablando de mi amigo, preferiría que no te refirieras a él de esa manera. No sabes cuánto le costó darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando"

"Vamos, como si fuera a cambiar. Sabes perfectamente que no lo hará. Los tipos como él siempre serán iguales"

"Blaine, para. Estás siendo ridículo e hiriente y no lo voy a aceptar. Tenemos suficiente con la distancia en nuestra relación como para que más encima pongas esto entre nosotros"

"No soy yo quien lo está poniendo Kurt, está ahí, a la vista. Es algo que vengo presintiendo desde siempre, pero hasta ahora no había tenido problemas con ello pues sabía que no había manera que algo pasara entre ustedes. Puede que a Puckerman sólo le falte cobrar para ejercer bien la prostitución, pero era hetero y no tenía problemas con él, necesitabas tener buenos amigos, pero ahora…"

"¡Blaine!"

"Ahora no puedo dejar de desconfiar de todas las veces que me has hablado de él, de las ocasiones en que él ha contestado tu teléfono, de la manera en que encajan tan bien, como si nada más les fuera necesario. No quiero perderte, no por alguien como él"

"La única razón por la que me podrías estar perdiendo es por la manera en que te estás comportando" dijo Kurt, y a Blaine se le congeló el corazón. "Todo esto es innecesario, Blaine"

"Bueno, lo siento, pero no soporto la manera en que se miran, en que pasan todo el tiempo juntos, en que tienen bromas solo entre ustedes. No lo soporto"

"Estás siendo ridículo"

"Estoy siendo sincero. Me aterra la idea de perderte. Siento que ya no me necesitas aquí y me está matando, Kurt".

"¿Y tú crees que a mí no? Pero tratar así a la persona que hasta ahora lo único que ha hecho es ser un buen amigo, mi mejor amigo quizás, no mejora en nada las cosas. Sólo las empeora. No necesito estoy de ti, no ahora"

"Pues quizás Puck puede darte lo que necesitas mejor que yo"

"Blaine, estás siendo inmaduro y ridículo, preferiría que te fueras y hablemos otro día cuando estemos más calmado"

Blaine salió de la habitación, sin decir palabra. Cerró la puerta tras de sí suavemente, aunque moría por dar un portazo, y se subió a su auto.

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>No volvió a saber de Kurt hasta el martes.<p>

Se fue de Ohio sin despedirse y no le volvió a llamar. No pretendía volver a hacerlo, por lo menos hasta el jueves. Ese tiempo sin la influencia que Kurt tenía en él le serviría para repensar la situación, para evaluar qué es lo que había pasado desde otros ángulos, pensar bien cómo era que la situación había llegado hasta ese punto y qué podía hacer para controlarla.

El punto de vista de Kurt se le hacía más evidente a medida que pasaban los días. Realmente se había excedido, Kurt le había contado un poco de las historias de Puck, le había dicho lo feliz que se había mostrado al tener un trabajo que no implicara venderse y cómo trataba a su hermana, sabía que no era un mal chico… Sabía que no era mala persona, pero sus celos lo habían nublado, y había actuado de una manera en la que, a decir verdad, se arrepentía.

Pensó un par de veces en llamar a Kurt y decirle que lo sentía, explicarle sus razones nuevamente y esperar que pudieran dejar todo ese lío atrás… pero Kurt le ganó…

Ese martes Kurt le llamó cuando aún estaba en el parque, en medio de una competencia, por lo que no pudo contestar. Y cuando llegó la noche la voz de Kurt parecía que no iba a tranquilizarse de ningún modo.

"Blaine, Dios…" le escuchaba respirar desde el otro lado. Kurt estaba llorando.

"¿Kurt, qué pasa?" preguntó Blaine, inmediatamente preocupado.

"Blaine, lo siento tanto… Blaine, hice algo que…. Blaine, tenías razón y yo…"

"¿Kurt… pasó algo con… Puck?" preguntó Blaine, sintiendo que se le cortaba la respiración y que necesitaba sentarse. Realmente necesitaba sentarse si es que no quería caerse al piso. Su compañero de habitación parecía haberlo notado y le había llevado a su cama sin que él se diera cuenta.

"Blaine, lo siento… no creí que… no pensé que… Dios, Blaine, nunca pensé…"

Kurt lloraba al otro lado de la línea, era obvio, y a Blaine le gustaría haber sentido algo más que frío como para saber qué decir y cómo calmarlo… pero en esos momentos no sentía nada. No tenía idea qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que sentir cuando su novio lloraba mientras le decía que había pasado algo, no sabía aún qué, con el tipo del que ya de por sí tenía dudas.

"Sé que… no creo que quieras seguir conmigo… pero necesitaba decírtelo, necesitaba ser honesto contigo… Lo siento tanto, Blaine"

"Un momento. No. Kurt, no tomemos decisiones apresuradas, no así, no por teléfono" dijo Blaine, de inmediato, cuando escuchó a Kurt siquiera proponer la posibilidad de terminar. Blaine no quería terminar. No podía terminar con él. Blaine necesitaba demasiado a Kurt, no quería terminar por algo así, sin duda, con algo de tiempo, podría perdonar… podría olvidar. Ya había olvidado otras cosas antes, de otras personas, había perdonado cosas peores que lo que sea que Kurt hubiera hecho…

"Blaine, no es algo q-que haya pasado de la nada... Blaine… Lo siento tanto… nunca habría sido mi intención herirte… pero no podemos…"

"Kurt, calla. Por favor, calla. No quiero escucharlo. Hablaremos cuando vuelva a Lima, será lo primero que me digas, pero no quiero que tengamos esta conversación así. No quiero que terminemos sin siquiera poderte ver a la cara. No quiero, Kurt, no puedo perderte, no así" pidió Blaine, seguro que el hielo se rompía, o se derretía, quizás eso era lo que sentía correr por sus mejillas… el hielo de su alma derritiéndose.

"Blaine…"

"No digas mi nombre, por favor, no así. No puedo escucharlo ahora" pidió, mientras se enjugaba los ojos.

"¿Qué se supone que haga, Blaine? ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?" preguntó Kurt, con una angustia en su voz que Blaine no pudo tolerar.

"No sé, Kurt. No sé qué es lo que se puede hacer ahora… pero no quiero perderte, te amo, no puedo perderte. Hablaremos cuando llegue a Lima, ¿ok?"

"¡Faltan cinco días para eso!"

"Lo siento, Kurt, pero no puedo hacer esto por teléfono. Por favor, haz esto por mí. Conversaremos ese día, ¿ok?"

"… Está bien"

"Te amo"

"… yo también, Blaine. Yo-"

"Hablaremos luego. Lo siento. Adiós"

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine tocó el timbre sintiendo en sus hombros el peso de cada segundo en que la puerta se mantenía cerrada. Kurt abrió un par de segundos después y fue como respirar de nuevo, aun cuando su expresión era preocupada y asustada, y sus ojos delataban el miedo que sentía.<p>

Kurt salió de la casa y le tomó la mano, le sentó frente a él en el porche.

"Creo que estoy listo para escuchar qué es lo que pasó, Kurt" dijo Blaine, intentando mantener la compostura.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Kurt, preocupado.

"Prefiero saberlo a seguirme preguntando qué fue para siempre"

"Yo… yo lo besé"

Wow… vaya si dolía. Por alguna razón Blaine se había convencido de que lo que hubiera pasado era culpa de Puck, cómo se hubiera podido Kurt resistir a alguien como Puck, a alguien seguro de lo que hacía, a alguien que le conocía tan bien, a alguien tan sexual. Sin duda Puck debía haberle besado y Kurt se había dejado llevar, esa era la única opción posible. Era la única opción que se permitía considerar si es que no quería volverse loco en un juego de "qué hay si…" Era la única opción en la que Kurt no le había dejado de amar".

"Yo… lo besé… sé que el flirteaba, pero lo intenté omitir… pero ese día ya no pude evitarlo más. Tenía en mi cabeza tus palabras y sabía que estaba siendo un imbécil, pero era algo que necesitaba comprobar… y lo besé… y no me arrepentí en el momento, no podía arrepentirme" dijo Kurt, soltando las manos de su novio por un par de segundos antes de que este las volviera a tomar entre las suyas. "No sé en qué momento se volvió en una persona en la que me podía interesar, pero… en ese momento no me arrepentí, Blaine… y eso es horrible"

"Kurt… Kurt… tú… debería haberlo visto venir. Todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos… la manera en la que hablabas de él…. Yo sí me había dado cuenta de que te importaba. Era imposible no notarlo. Pero esto… no sé qué hacer, no tengo idea qué hacer, pero, si puedo ser egoísta… si por una vez puedo tener lo que quiero sin preocuparme de los demás, no quiero que terminemos… no quiero perderte" dijo Blaine, sintiendo que su corazón se quebraba con cada palabra.

"Yo te amo, Blaine, como no tienes idea. Eres el amigo que nunca pensé que tendría, el mejor novio que hubiese podido esperar tener… no quisiera perderte tampoco" dijo Kurt, tomando una de las manos de Blaine y dándola vuelta para trazar las líneas de su mano, "pero no sé cómo podrías perdonarme. Yo no me perdonaría"

"Sé que no soy mucho, Kurt, sólo soy yo, con todas mis fallas. Todo lo que tendrías que saber de mí ya lo sabes… No soy más que eso. No soy un gran amigo, a veces me olvido de la gente; no soy un gran novio… y ni siquiera he podido estar contigo este verano." dijo Blaine, mirando a Kurt con pena. "Era nuestro primer verano y lo arruiné por un concurso, por algo que podía esperar… Debería haber estado aquí, te dejé solo y lo que pasó es solo una reacción a eso… No es tu culpa, Kurt. Yo debería haber estado más pre-"

Kurt le interrumpió con un beso tan corto como doloroso. Tanto Kurt como él parecía que iban a ponerse a llorar en cualquier minuto y Blaine no pudo más que sostener la mano de Kurt como si tuviera miedo de soltarla. No quería soltarla, no quería que se fuera.

"No es tu culpa, Blaine. Tienes que empezar a dejarme tomar la responsabilidad de mis acciones… No puedes protegerme para siempre, y en este caso la responsabilidad es completamente mía" dijo Kurt, llevando esa mano a su pecho, sobre su corazón. "Siempre dijimos que íbamos a ser honestos entre nosotros, siempre lo hemos sido, no podía guardar algo así dentro de mí y mirarte a la cara. Necesito saber que vamos a estar bien, que lo vamos a superar" dijo Kurt, con sus ojos azules llenos de angustia "Que ya sea terminemos o no, que podrás perdonarme, que seremos amigos"

El sonido de la puerta de entrada al abrirse y cerrarse tras Puck y Santana, quienes pasaron por frente a ellos sin siquiera saludar, antes de meterse en un auto.

Blaine volvió a mirar a Kurt y se dio cuenta de la angustia en sus ojos. Del miedo, de la incertidumbre. De los celos. De la angustia que sentía y las lágrimas de rabia que caían por sus mejillas.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Blaine, limpiándole las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

"Blaine… ¿Qué haremos?" preguntó Kurt, con la voz quebrada.

"No lo sé… pero no quiero perderte. No quiero dejarte ir sin dar la pelea… Dame esta noche. Esta noche, sólo para nosotros… y cuando termine la noche tomaremos una decisión"

"Blaine…"

"Si puedo ser egoísta, sólo por hoy, permíteme esto"

"… Está bien"


	17. All my loving

**Pairing: **Puckurt y Klaine por el lado.

**Rating:** R  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Kurt lleva 4 meses con Blaine y es incapaz de dejar que le toquen bajo la ropa. Necesita ayuda para liberar sus inhibiciones. Si estás enfermo le pides ayuda a un doctor, si estás caliente ¿a quién le pides ayuda? Pues a Puckzilla, obvio.  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'll pretend that I'm kissing<em>

_The lips I am missing_

_And hope that my dreams will come true._

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>Un golpe en la ventana me separó de Santana sólo para mirar quien era quien nos interrumpía. La chica de pelo rosa, con unos anteojos oscuros en la mitad de la noche, nos miraba con una sonrisa juguetona y burlesca, mientras hacía señas para que Santana bajara la ventana.<p>

Me bastó con encender la luz del techo para darme cuenta que era Quinn, con un porro en la mano, pidiendo fuego.

Santana se rió con fuerza y abrió la puerta trasera para que la chica pudiera entrar, ambos nos dimos vuelta para mirarla. Venía vestida de negro y con ropa raída sobre unas medias caladas, pintura negra en los ojos y los labios rojos. Traía una bolsa con ella que me parecía conocida.

"¿Qué mierda te pasó en el pelo, Quinn? Seguro ya sabes que hay ropa que destiñe" dijo ella, riéndose.

"¿No te gusta? Creo que me queda bastante bien. Siempre me ha gustado el rosa" dijo Quinn, enarcando una ceja y mirándose en el espejo retrovisor. Santana le pasó un encendedor y la rubia prendió su porro, aspirando con más experticia de la que uno podría imaginar cuando la última vez que la viste todavía tenía su cruz colgando del cuello junto con todo lo que le habían enseñado en casa. Quinn estaba toda cambiada, y si bien se veía atractiva, a mí no podía dejar de darme mala espina.

"¿Quién era el viejo que te trajo?" pregunté.

"Mi novio por estos días, tiene auto y no le importa comprarme cosas mientras le prometa que en algún momento se la voy a chupar" dijo ella, exhalando y haciendo círculos con el humo.

"¿Y lo harás?" pregunté, extrañado. La verdad es que de lo poco que recuerdo de nuestra vez juntos ella no se veía como una persona demasiado inventiva en la cama, y dudaba que eso hubiera cambiado durante el año pasado… pero ahora, cuando estaba tan rara…

"Ni loca, el viejo me da asco, pero tiene plata y no tiene problemas en comprar cosas por mí" dijo ella, señalando la bolsa de papel a su lado que sin duda contenía un par de botellas de alcohol.

"Mientras no te encariñes con él me da lo mismo, ¿qué trajiste?" preguntó Santana.

"Vodka y ron. Me imaginé que Kurt sólo compraría gaseosas, por lo que necesitaríamos algo para mezclar" dijo Quinn, encogiéndose de hombros y ofreciéndonos una calada. Santana negó con la cabeza, pero yo ya estaba tan abrumado con todo que la acepté a ver si es que servía de algo.

"Adentro hay cerveza" dijo Santana.

"Quizás a Kurt aún le quedan otros licores, no recuerdo cuanto quedó de la última noche de chicos" dije, aspirando. El humo me quemaba la garganta, pero se sentía tan tibio dentro de mí que no importaba. Cuando lo solté Santana y Quinn me estaban mirando raro.

"¿Kurt bebe alcohol?" me preguntó Quinn sorprendida.

"Olvida eso, la última fiesta que tuvimos Kurt la empezó medio ebrio; la pregunta del millón es desde cuándo sabes cuánto alcohol le queda a Kurt o no" exclamó Santana, sorprendida. Sólo le di una mirada y pareció entender que lo que había dicho antes, que lo que había pasado entre Kurt y yo, no era sólo una cosa de momento y que realmente habíamos hablado durante el verano.

"Oh…"

"Sí, oh" dije, algo molesto.

"¿De qué me perdí?" preguntó Quinn, intentando quitarme el porro para prenderlo de nuevo y darle otra calada.

"¿Sabías que nuestro Puckerman ahora juega para el otro equipo?" preguntó Santana.

"¡No te creo una palabra, Santana!" dijo Quinn, sonriendo… para luego mirarme, ver la expresión que debo haber puesto y exclamar: "¿En serio? ¿Eres gay? Recuerdo que te gustaba el sexo con mujeres" dijo ella, levantando las cejas y volviendo a su porro sin comentar más al respecto.

"No gay, bisexual. Así que juego para dos equipos, Santana. No sólo uno" dije, cruzándome de brazos.

"Como sea, eso no quita que te quieras tirar a Hummel" rió ella.

"Y yo que pensaba que la vida de las Nuevas Erecciones era menos complicada que la de las Skanks" comentó Quinn con una risa. "Queda una sola calada y no tengo matacolas. Así que te la regalo, Puckerman, como muestra de buena fe entre compañeros bisexuales"

"¡Es que somos todos raros en este club!" exclamó Santana, mirándonos extrañada. Yo sólo acepté lo que quedaba del porro, intentando prenderlo sin quemarme los dedos, y aspiré lo que podía. Segundos después le daba a Quinn mi puño para que golpeara.

Era algo extraño que estuviéramos todos así, dejando el auto de Santana oliendo a marihuana y riéndonos de forma tan tranquila. Un tiempo atrás estar los tres en un espacio tan reducido sólo hubiera ocasionado peleas, y la verdad es que nunca me había imaginado llegar a ser amigo de ellas cuando empecé la secundaria.

"¿De qué nos estamos escondiendo?" preguntó Quinn después de un rato.

"De Kurt" dijo Santana con una risa malévola. Me miró como pidiéndome permiso, a lo que yo sólo me encogí de hombros. "Puckerman besó a Kurt y a Kurt le bajó el cargo de consciencia. Cuando nos vinimos aquí le estaba contando al hobbit".

"Esto es como una teleserie" rió Quinn. "¿Pretenden quedarse todo el cumpleaños aquí? Porque yo tengo alcohol pero no vasos de shot y adentro puede que tengamos más suerte" añadió, tocando nuevamente su bolsa de papel; adentro las botellas se movieron y tintinearon.

"No, sólo traje a Puck aquí para que me contara y, aparentemente, para que dejaran mi auto oliendo a pasto quemado" dijo Santa, saliendo del auto y esperándonos en la vereda antes de cerrarlo.

Cuando volvimos a la casa Kurt ya no estaba en el porche y desde adentro se podían escuchar risas y música. En parte respiré más tranquilo sabiendo que esos dos no seguían ahí haciendo las paces. Era ridículo, pero no quería seguir entrometiéndome ahí. Era obvio que Kurt estaba arrepentido ahora y prefería no tener nada que ver con él por un rato, aunque me muriera de ganas de hablar con él y sentir su presencia junto a mí.

Adentro la gente se había dispersado y las luces habían bajado su intensidad. Nos fuimos directo a la cocina, donde sólo estaban los chicos de Dalton conversando en voz baja en una esquina. Como ya después de tanto tiempo me ubicaba en el lugar saqué de inmediato los vasos de plástico que habían quedado guardados desde la fiesta de Finn, y un par de jugos del refrigerador. Quinn no se demoró nada en servirnos un trago cada uno, mientras Santana hurgueteaba en la nevera en busca de hielo.

Mercedes entró, muriendo de risa, para llevarnos a la sala donde Rachel intentaba comandar al grupo en algo parecido a un juego de fiesta, pero nadie hacía mucho caso. Brittany estaba bailando con Artie, pero le olvidó de inmediato al ver a Santana. Jeff y Nick parecían haber raptado a Kurt para bailar sobre un sofá, bajo la atenta mirada del hobbit. En general… la música era buena, la gente parecía feliz, y la fiesta iba tan bien como se podía esperar.

Y aun así yo me sentía fuera de lugar.

Entre Santana y Brittany me pusieron a bailar, y yo seguí el juego luego de tomarme todo el contenido de mi vaso ante la mirada sorprendida de Quinn. Quizás la morena y Britt no me tuvieran en cuenta para un trío hoy en día, pero bailar con ellas era mucho más entretenido y suelto de lo que sería con cualquiera de los otros; quizás era nuestro pasado que nos había dado más intimidad, quizás era que no había atracción de ellas hacia mí y eso hacía todo más fácil, quién sabe, el punto es que entre canción y canción se me pasó algo lo malhumorado y me pude dejar llevar por la música.

Quinn me pasó un nuevo vaso de alcohol, algo que olía como ron y coca-cola y sólo le dediqué un par de segundos a la resaca del día siguiente antes de empezar a beberlo. Quinn empezó a bailar con Santana dejándome a mí con Britt mientras los demás seguían por el lugar.

No pude dejar de notar que Britt no estaba bebiendo nada, y que parecía igual de feliz que siempre, si bien más vestida que de costumbre en una fiesta. Supuse que de algo había servido el castigo a Santana si es que eso podía mantenerla vestida.

"¿Cuándo vas a tener cáncer de nuevo?" preguntó ella, mirándome la cabeza.

"No sé… quizás cuando salga de la escuela me corte el pelo de nuevo" dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

"Deberías dejártelo crecer"

"¿Y dejar los rulos al viento? Ni loco" reí.

"Te podría hacer trenzas, o colas de caballo… varias colas de caballo, que parecieran trenzas" dijo Brittany, abrazándome y luego dejándome cuando Mike la llama al otro lado de la habitación.

Me senté junto a Artie por un rato, conversando por sobre el ruido de la música, y riendo ante la cara de consternación de Rachel cuando le informan que la máquina de Karaoke fue dejada en casa de los vecinos por la noche y que no habrá más música que la que Kurt programó.

La música es bajada después de un rato, cuando Rachel propone jugar a algo para que la velada no termine siendo una noche de bailar y nada más, sino que puedan conocerse también.

"Mientras no sea jugar a la botellita…" dijo Finn, quien realmente no tenía idea cuándo había llegado, quizás cuando bailaba con las chicas. "Otro juego"

"¿Nunca-Nunca?" propuso Tina, encogiendo un hombro.

"Ok, sí, me gusta. Eso es un juego que nos hará conocernos mejor. Siéntense"

El grupo no demoró demasiado en sentarse alrededor de la mesa de centro, que Kurt había dejado sin ningún adorno antes de empezar la fiesta supuse. Se repartieron vasos a los que no tenían, y una botella de vodka (distinta a la de Quinn) había aparecido en la mesa.

"Ok, yo parto. Nunca-nunca he perdido la confianza en mí misma" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa. Su vaso sin tocar, aunque estoy más que seguro que era mentira. Más de la mitad de los presentes bebieron, yo incluido.

"¿Dios, Rachel… porqué eres así?" preguntó Santana antes de tomar de su vaso.

"Ok, me toca a mí ¿no?" preguntó el amigo rubio de Kurt. ¿Nick?"

"Nunca-nunca he besado a alguien en la habitación de un hermano" dijo este, sonriendo.

Quinn bebió, yo también. Mercedes, para sorpresa de algunos, bebió casi al mismo tiempo que Sam. Kurt y Finn bebieron, para luego mirarse con sorpresa.

"¡Kurt! ¿Es que no hay nada sagrado?" preguntó Finn, horrorizado.

"¡Tú también tomaste!" exclamó Kurt.

"Ok, ok. Los dos deberán cambiar de sábanas mañana, ya entendimos" dijo Mercedes, riéndose. "Nunca-nunca he visto porno con animales".

Finn fue el único en tomar, con una mirada avergonzada.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Finn!" exclamó Rachel. ¿Quizás los veganos tenían algo contra el bestialismo también? Bueno, aparte de lo obvio.

"Tenía curiosidad, ¿ok? Había estado leyendo un libro de Harry Potter y alguien habló de que alguien se había metido con una cabra… y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra"

"No sé si eso lo arregla o lo hace peor" dijo Nick, riendo en el hombro de Kurt. ¿O era Jeff? El moreno, quien quiera que fuese.

"Lo hace peor, estoy seguro" dije, riendo.

"Nunca-nunca me he enrollado y besado con alguien en un baño" dijo Sam, intentando salvar la situación para Finn.

Yo tomé casi sin pensarlo. La de veces que me había enrollado con alguien en un baño son más que los dedos de mis manos y pies, es fácil asumir que lo has hecho cuando lo has hecho tantas veces.

Me demoré en darme cuenta que yo no era el único bebiendo, que aparte de mí estaban Santana y Brittany, Tina, Quinn, Jeff, y Kurt. Blaine no había bebido.

Blaine no había bebido.

Parte de mi estaba exquisitamente sorprendida ante eso, ante la idea de que Kurt tenía una experiencia besando a alguien que no incluía al hobbit. Después, viendo la expresión en el rostro de Frodo me di cuenta que quizás esa experiencia me incluía a mí.

Vaya, momento incómodo.

"Nunca-nunca he estado en un trío" dijo Blaine, sonriendo.

Con Santana sólo nos miramos antes de tomar, quitándole el vaso a Britt para que no volviera a beber y bebiendo por ella. Su puchero hizo reír a Santana, quien sólo la abrazó antes de decirle algunas palabras al oído.

"Bueno, eso explica un montón" dijo Mercedes con una risita.

"No, no realmente" dije, extrañado. No explicaba nada, era sólo algo que había pasado un par de veces, aparte de un medio para que Santana aceptara hacer algo con Britt no veía qué era lo que podía explicar, y eso era algo entre nosotros y ellos no tenían nada que ver. No explicaba nada.

"Mi turno" dijo Kurt, salvándome de las miradas inquisidoras de Mercedes, quien parecía todavía creer que había visto una explicación inexistente en algo que realmente no explicaba nada. Nada. "Nunca-nunca… wow, no puedo pensar en nada. ¿Puede ser algo que yo haya hecho si tomo con todos?" preguntó Kurt al grupo. Santana asintió. "Ok, nunca-nunca me he embriagado en la escuela"

Todos los de McKinley, menos Finn, bebieron ante esa pregunta. Seguramente Kurt ya sabía todo lo necesario de lo que había pasado en la Semana del Alcohol. Kurt tomaba por sus propias razones, la señorita Pillsbury seguramente aún lo recordaba. De los de Dalton solo Jeff bebía con nosotros. El club sólo necesito mirarse mientras tomábamos para recordar lo que había pasado esa semana y reírnos. Ahora que el asunto estaba más lejos era casi imposible no recordarlo con una sonrisa.

"No tengo idea qué clases de cosas hacen en su escuela, pero parece que lo pasan mejor que nosotros" dijo el amigo de Kurt, el moreno, el que era judío también. "ok, nunca-nunca he comido nada con marihuana"

Solo los chicos del club, y un par de mujeres, tomaron. Estaba seguro que todos deberían haber tomado pues todos habían comido de mis cupcakes cuando hicimos la venta el año anterior, pero si ellos no sabían no iba a ser yo quien les dijera.

"¿Kurt? ¿Cuándo comiste tú?" preguntó Finn, sorprendido.

"Cuando Puck hizo esos pastelillos cuando se juntaron aquí. Me comí uno antes de irme" dijo Kurt con una risa. Yo no pude evitar mirarlo.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, sin duda por el alcohol, y una sonrisa tan abierta en el rostro que era imposible no sonreír con él. Además, recordar ese tiempo, cuando nuestra amistad era tan simple y sencilla era simplemente genial.

"Atacó la bandeja antes de saber qué tenían" dije, riendo. "Fue cuando hicieron esa reunión de gorgoritos o algo así"

"Eso explica tu hambre ese día" rió el moreno de nuevo, golpeando a Kurt en un hombro.

"¡Nunca-nunca!" exclamó Santana atrayendo la atención de todos. "He fumado marihuana"

Yo tomé, lo mismo hizo Quinn, Britt, ¿Jeff?, y, para mi sorpresa, Tina.

Mientras la gente alrededor de nosotros intentaba que Tina explicara el dónde y el cuándo, Quinn se inclinó hacia mi hombro y me dijo en voz baja: "Tanto hablar de ella me dan ganas de fumar. ¿Te sumas?"

Miré alrededor de nosotros, a los chicos que reían y las chicas que intentaban sacar información de Tina. Vi la manera en que Kurt se unía a las chicas, inclinándose sobre las piernas de Frodo quien tenía una mano en su espalda, acariciando suavemente.

Asentí.

Quinn se puso de pie y me ofreció una mano, y juntos salimos del salón.

No sé si los demás se dieron cuenta que no estábamos, no creo que sea importante tampoco. Guié a Quinn al patio trasero; abrimos la puerta y nos sentamos en las sillas de terraza instaladas frente a una mesa, donde Quinn vació una cajita de metal que traía en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Me pasó uno de los porros y buscó en sus bolsillos el encendedor que Santana le había prestado y que ella no había devuelto. Yo lo saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón, prendí la hierba y di una calada antes de pasárselo a la chica.

"Es algo raro que estemos tan tranquilos, ¿o no?" pregunté, mientras soltaba el humo. "Solíamos pelear más"

"El tiempo pasa, crecemos. Realmente pelear gasta más energía de la que merece y no quiero gastar mi energía en estupideces" dijo ella, dejando que el humo saliera solo de su boca. "Supongo que habríamos podido ser buenos amigos si es que no hubiésemos intentado ser amantes"

"Realmente te quise en su momento" dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

"También querías tener lo que fuese que Finn tenía también, no me extraña" respondió ella, con una expresión que dejaba en claro que no quería excusas. Supuse que de cierta forma era verdad.

"Pero hay algo más fuerte entre nosotros ahora. Algo que nos va a atar por siempre ¿no?" pregunté.

"Sí, aunque realmente no quiero hablar de eso, Puckerman. Vine a pasarla bien y relajarme, no a reabrir heridas" pidió ella; dio otra calada antes de pasarme el porro, pero vi cómo cerró los ojos y giró su rostro al cielo antes de soltar el aire. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Eso con Kurt?"

"Nada. Somos amigos, la cagué al enamorarme, pero no hay nada más"

"¿Te enamoraste? ¿Así de fuerte es lo que sientes por él?" me preguntó, sorprendida.

"Bueno… Sí. Estoy casi seguro que es amor"

"¿Y qué harás al respecto?"

"Olvidarlo de alguna forma" respondí encogiéndome de hombros. "Quizás intentaré ver si eso de que un clavo saca a otro clavo es verdad. ¿Quizás si el clavo es otro hombre?"

"¿Los clavos tienen género y sexo y todo eso?"

"Oh, no me compliques. Tuve suficiente con la clase de sexualidad que me dio Kurt"

"¿Había folletos?"

"¿Cómo la señorita P?"

"Ah-ha"

"No" reí. "Pero si le das los materiales sin duda tiene la información para hacerlos"

"¿Con respecto a los clavos?"

"¿Oh, Dios, puedes imaginarte eso?"

"Si los clavos deben ser los gays más femeninos, flacuchos y delgados, los tornillos deben ser el equivalente de los osos"

La carcajada me atacó, no tenía idea de dónde había salido pero Quinn dijo esa frase y me dio un ataque de risa que no parecía querer parar. Ella se reía conmigo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo nos habíamos estado riendo ahí, pero después de un rato uno de los chicos de Dalton salió y se sentó con nosotros.

"¿No les molesta que me siente, o sí?"

"Para nada, hombre, siéntete cómodo. ¿Fumas?" ofrecí el porro, él sólo negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué escapaste de allá adentro?" preguntó Quinn, sorprendida.

"Estaban jugando a la botellita, y no tenía intención de quedarme a eso" respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Los dejaré entonces. Aún hay gente en ese club a la que no he besado y esta es una perfecta oportunidad para hacerlo" comentó Quinn poniéndose de pie. Se guardó en uno de sus bolsillos la cajita de metal y el encendedor. Miró al moreno sentado a la mesa y me cerró un ojo antes de irse.

Bueno, supuse, su insinuación no podía ser más obvia… y quién sabe. Quizás este chico podía ser un buen clavo.

"¿Cómo era que te llamabas?" pregunté.

"Nick" respondió el, bebiendo del vaso que había traído consigo.

"¿Y por qué no querías jugar a la botellita? ¿Alguna novia a la que no querías engañar?"

"No, ninguna novia" respondió él con una risa bastante agradable. "Las novias no son lo mío"

"Ahhh"

"Exacto, ahhh"

"¿Entonces?"

"Tampoco es lo mío ver al chico que me gusta besar a cuanta chica se le pasa por enfrente"

"Oh. ¿Jeff es hetero?"

"No se decide aún, pero yo creo que no… si es que todo lo que hemos hecho es algún indicio" respondió. Incliné mi puño hacia él y este lo chocó de inmediato, sin dudarlo. Este tío me caía bien. "¿y tú? ¿De qué te escondes?" le hice una seña para que se acercara, y me dio un ataque de risa cuando el chico trastabilló en su propia silla, como si fuera a perder el equilibrio.

"De Kurt" respondí en voz baja.

"Eso es algo complicado de hacer durante su cumpleaños; suerte con eso" dijo él, ahogando una risa en su vaso. "¿Por qué te escondes de él?"

"Porque lo quiero tirar contra una muralla y besarlo hasta que no le quede aire, pero no creo que sea buena idea" dije, dándole una última calada al porro. Supuse que me había soltado lo suficiente si es que me dejaba hablar así, sin problema alguno, con un tipo que acababa de conocer y que, para variar, era amigo tanto de Kurt como de Frodo. El humo le llegó al tío en la cara, pero no hizo gesto de desagrado, sólo miró como salía el humo de mi boca.

"Wow… vaya, esa es una buena imagen" rió él, mirándome de soslayo.

"¿Cierto?"

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que nos dimos cuenta del silencio a nuestro alrededor. Ya no habían risas en el interior de la casa, sólo música suave y tranquila. De repente una que otra risa sobresalía por encima de la música, pero no era mucho. Quizás estaban bailando, quizás algo había pasado, quizás el juego había dejado de ser entretenido en algún momento o estaban recargando sus vasos con más alcohol y más valentía.

Nick tragaba saliva frente a mí y el movimiento era tan llamativo, la manera en que su garganta se movía y cómo la piel se movía sobre esta era fascinante.

"¿Qué tal si entramos de nuevo?" preguntó él.

"Pero… ¿y si Kurt y tu chico se están besando?" pregunté con una sonrisa.

"Pues encontramos algo mejor que hacer" respondió. Se puso de pie y me tomó de una mano, llevándome al interior. Mientras él me llevaba yo intentaba guardar la cola que había quedado en una cajita de fósforos, pero no pude lograrlo hasta que pasamos la puerta y él se detuvo.

Adentro la gente bailaba. En una esquina podía ver a Quinn en un sándwich de Finchel, en el que no tenía idea cómo es que se acababa de meter… pero si la mano en la cintura de Rachel era indicio de algo, mi apuesta estaba ahí.

Kurt y Blaine no estaban en la sala, o al menos no los podía encontrar a primera vista. Podía ver a Britt y Santana en un sillón, besándose como si estuviesen en casa y tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, y podía ver a Artie y Sam tratando de conversar como si no estuvieran babeándose por ellas. Podía escuchar la risa de Tina y Mercedes en la cocina y el chico de Nick estaba desaparecido.

Segundos después Tina y Mercedes entraban, Jeff tras ellas, bailando y moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Santana y Britt se despegaban un segundo para mirar a las recién llegadas y terminaban encontrándonos a nosotros, a Nick y a mí, en la puerta, tomados de la mano.

No necesitaba estar sobrio para darme cuenta que Santana tenía un plan. Ella siempre tenía un plan.

"No, Santana viene hacia acá. Si quieres seguir virgen deberías alejarte" le dije al chico, tratando de que me escuchara. Así, tan de cerca, podía sentir su perfume; olía bien. Nick movió el cuello como si quisiera escuchar mejor, o tuviera escalofríos, o quizás era que estaba muy cerca.

"¿Quién dijo que era virgen?" respondió el con una sonrisa después de un rato.

Para cuando reaccioné Santana nos estaba acarreando a la mitad de la sala, todavía tomados de las manos, y nos hacía bailar con ella y Britt. No era difícil tratar de seguirles el juego, ambas bailaban bien y bailar era entretenido.

Si en algún momento Britt y Santana se abrazaron, dejándonos entre sus brazos como su fuéramos queso y jamón, bueno… yo no podía decir nada. No cuando sabía que Kurt estaba en algún lado con Frodo, quizás poniendo en práctica mis consejos sobre sexo anal y este tío frente a mí parecía interesado. No cuando Nick parecía tener tantas probabilidades de que Jeff le pusiera atención como yo tenía de que Kurt dejara al hobbit.

Y, bueno… para eso están los clavos, ¿no? ¿Un clavo saca otro clavo y los dos lavan la cara?

Nick era simpático, atractivo para ser un chico, no era Kurt pero era entretenido y no tenía miedo a hacer cosas si es que su choque de puños había significado algo. Nick podía ser un clavo, al menos uno momentáneo y no creí tener problemas en intentar algo con él. Después de todo, la única persona por la que realmente me había sentido atraído hasta entonces era Kurt pero este chico frente a mí estaba bastante bien.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Santana y Britt se fueron, simplemente abracé a Nick a mi pecho y seguimos bailando, ahora mucho más cerca del otro que antes.

Nos balanceamos con la música y reímos cuando yo casi me caigo y llevo a Nick conmigo. Quedé con una mancha de lo que fuese que estaba tomando en mi camiseta, pero no importaba.

"¿Ese era plan?" preguntó Nick, su respiración calentando mi pecho.

"Supongo. Si sólo fue eso sería genial, pero no confío en sus planes. O salen muy bien o la policía llega y Santana va a haber arañado a alguien hasta que sea tiritas" murmuré contra su pelo. No me había dado cuenta antes de que el chico fuera más pequeño que yo, pero no me molestaba.

"Si sólo era esto… no es un mal plan" dijo él, riendo. "Se siente bien, excepto por este pedazo mojado en tu ropa"

"¿A penas nos conocemos y ya me estás hablando sucio?" Nick rió se buena gana; bajo la palma de mi mano podía sentir la vibración de su cuerpo con cada carcajada. "Si era así podrías haberme avisado, me habría puesto ropa interior decente… o ropa interior"

"De haber sabido cómo iba a haber ido la noche quizás te habría avisado. Para la próxima lo haré si es que me das tu número" dijo él, con una sonrisa que intentaba ser seductora, pero que, más que nada, palidecía ante el humor que había detrás de ella.

Creo que solté una carcajada, no sé, pero había algo en la manera fácil en que el tipo había pedido mi número que simplemente me encantaba. Seguro de sí mismo como sólo un servidor hubiera podido ser. Era genial ver a alguien así.

Estiré la mano frente a él, y Nick me entregó su teléfono después de sacarlo de su bolsillo. Sin despegarme del chico, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, añadí un nuevo contacto con mi número (Noah 'mejor sexo de la vida' Puckerman) mientras él se abrazaba a mi cintura. Cuando terminé le metí el celular en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

"Tendrás que llamarme algún día, aunque sea para contarme como te va con el otro"

"Si las cosas van mal para los dos, te llamaré para algo más que eso. ¿Qué te parece?" preguntó él, enarcando una ceja.

"Genial. Mientras no me llames para ir a la sinagoga no hay problema. Si llego con un chico a la de Bellefontaine y me encuentro con mi nana, no van a pasar cinco minutos antes de que nos esté casando" dije, tratando de bromear, aunque no, realmente no era broma.

"No te preocupes, tu abuela me da miedo"

"No le digas, pero a mí también" susurré, apoyando mi mejilla sobre su cabeza.

La música de fondo era relajada y las luces estaban bajas, dejándonos aún más tranquilos dentro de nuestros mundos. No podía escuchar a nadie alrededor de nosotros y sólo podía sentir la manera en que los labios del chico rozaban mi camiseta a la altura del hombro.

Por un par de segundos me sentí mareado, era mucho, muy rápido. Estoy seguro que con Kurt habría sido distinto, pero lo que tenía por Kurt era distinto también y era imposible de comparar. Lo que fuera que hiciese con Nick no le llegaría ni a los talones a es beso en el baño de mi madre, lo que fuese que intentara de hacer iba a ser un error si no atrapaba mis sentimientos por Kurt antes, y era tan ridículo y tan molesto que me tuve que alejar de Nick.

"Tengo sed. Voy por algo más de tomar. ¿Quieres algo?" pregunté al separarme de él. Nick pareció sorprendido de la distancia por un par de segundos, antes de sonreír y decirme que le trajera una cerveza cuando volviera.

Caminé a la cocina, intentando concentrarme en eso y en nada más. La casa entera estaba a oscuras y sólo podía ver la cocina por la luz verde del microondas. Choqué con una silla en el camino, pero estaba demasiado distraído para darme cuenta. Saqué una botella de gaseosa del refrigerador y la puse sobre la mesa.

De pronto la música llegó desde el salón y tuve que afirmarme a la esquina de la mesa para no caerme. Odiaba cuando la música me golpeaba así, cuando una canción con una letra bien puesta me hacía darme cuenta de tantas cosas, cuando parecía que las palabras se me agolpaban en la garganta y no podía respirar sin que un sollozo quebrara mi voz.

Mucho menos cantar.

Una mano se cerró sobre mi muñeca y yo me giré un poco, sólo para ver de quién se trataba. Los ojos de Kurt se veían aún más verdes bajo esa luz y yo quise largarme a reír porque esto era demasiado.

Kurt parecía triste y parecía molesto, pero la tristeza predominaba.

Me hizo un gesto para que le siguiera y yo, como siempre, lo hice. ¿Qué más iba a hacer? No necesitaba pedirlo, si él quería que lo hiciera yo lo iba a hacer. No tenía fuerza de voluntad como para no hacerlo, no ahora.

Subí las escaleras como en un trance, siguiendo el calor de Kurt y su piel sobre la mía, siguiendo una mano que me guiaba a la oscuridad de la casa. El sonido de la fiesta se hizo más lejano y el sonido de mi corazón se hizo más rápido dentro de mi pecho. La cadencia me recordaba a un piano que había escuchado meses antes… antes de que todo empezara, en el momento en que empezó.

Kurt no me dijo palabra, pero me apoyó contra la muralla, donde quitó las arrugas inexistentes de la ropa sobre mis hombros. Se alejó con un suspiro y mi cuerpo tendió a seguirlo.

Su mano en mi pecho me detuvo. Sus ojos me devolvieron al lugar.

Para qué mierda me había llevado a ese lugar, donde sólo nos veíamos por la luz de luna que se filtraba por las cortinas, donde sus ojos se veían más tristes que nunca y donde yo no quería más que acércalo a mí y besarlo… Donde yo no quería más que arreglar las cosas entre nosotros y sabía que era imposible.

Kurt nunca iba a terminar con Blaine.

Y estaba bien porque Kurt merecía lo mejor y yo obviamente no lo era. Porque Kurt merecía más que un idiota que no era capaz de darse cuenta de cómo estaba arruinando lo que más quería hasta que lo perdía… y no quería perder a Kurt, pero era la única manera de no arruinarlo.

Pero Kurt…

Kurt era el tipo de persona que yo sabía que no podría olvidar. Kurt era como Quinn, era el tipo de persona con la que compartía una relación demasiado estrecha como para simplemente borrarla. Kurt era como Santana, una persona que antes que nada era mi amiga y por lo tanto haría lo imposible por ayudar.

Kurt era como Beth, era ese pequeño pedazo de luz que me hacía querer ser mejor.

Kurt nunca iba a terminar con Blaine… pero yo nunca dejaría de quererlo. Quizás hasta de amarlo.

Y la idea de que ellos pudiesen vivir felices para siempre mientras yo no podía hacer nada más que apoyarlos, la idea de que Blaine pudiera hacerle más feliz que yo…

No quería ni imaginarla.

Yo también podría hacerlo feliz, yo también podría darle el amor que tenía con Frodo. Yo también podía. Aprendería, haría lo imposible por lograrlo.

Me moví, intentando evitarlo, pero no podía. No podía. Kurt estaba ahí, frente a mí, y se veía tan triste. Ya nada de la molestia que había estado en sus ojos aparecía en ellos, sólo tristeza.

Me acerqué porque no podía más que seguir la gravedad entre nuestros cuerpos. Me moví hacia él, siguiendo las mareas de nuestros cuerpos y las olas que movieron mis pies me llevaron hasta él, lo rodearon con mis brazos y le quitaron el soporte del muro contra el que se apoyaba.

Sus ojos se veían más tristes que nunca así de cerca, pero era fácil perderse contando sus pestañas en vez de sus penas.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" pregunté.

Podía sentirle temblar entre mis brazos y temí su respuesta.

"No. Ese es el problema. No quiero que te vayas" rió él. Las risitas que salieron de entre sus labios eran cuchillos.

"Debería irme entonces"

"No. Lo siento… es sólo…"

"Está bien"

"No te vayas, Puck, por favor" pidió. Con cuidado nos separó, como si mis brazos fueran pétalos me arrancó de alrededor de su cuerpo. Mientras sus palabras me pedían que me quedara su cuerpo me decía que me quería lejos y yo no entendía nada.

¿Qué mierda se suponía que hiciera?

"¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?"

"Necesitaba verte. Necesitaba verte solo, había demasiada gente… Blaine, Nick, Quinn…. Necesitaba hablar contigo a solas"

"¿Y qué querías decirme?"

"No lo recuerdo"

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Sus mentiras y sus verdades se escondían tras ellos y yo no tenía idea qué hacer. No estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para esto. No cuando lo único que quería era tomarlo en mis brazos y hacer que las cosas estuvieran bien entre nosotros nuevamente. No cuando todo parecía estarse desmoronando y yo lo único que quería era besarlo de nuevo.

"Mierda, Kurt"

No fue más que un susurro, pero algo debía haber habido en él. Kurt apoyó sus dedos contra mis labios y yo me aguanté las ganas de gemir, de tomar sus dedos entre mis labios, de probar su piel y contentarme con eso. Con lo que podía, con lo único que podía llegar a tener.

Pero tenía miedo.

Miedo de volver a cagarla. Miedo de que si empezaba algo no fuera a querer terminarlo y no iba a poder mantenerme en pie cuando esto inevitablemente pasara.

Miedo de que mi relación con Kurt se viera para siempre teñida por lo que había hecho, por mi amor hacia él.

"No te vayas. Es mi cumpleaños, te quiero conmigo"

"Debería irme. Te ves triste. No te quiero ser culpable de eso"

"Estaré peor si te vas"

"¿Aunque me quede con Nick el resto de la noche? ¿Aunque cuando termine la fiesta me vaya con él?"

El respirar enojado de Kurt y la manera en que había volteado la cara eran suficiente respuesta. Aunque no tenía idea qué era lo que explicaban.

"Cómo quieras, es tu vida y tu culo"

"¿Aún quieres que me quede?"

La respuesta se demoró un rato más en llegar que las anteriores. La música aún se dejaba escuchar por las escaleras, la oscuridad aún nos escondía de los demás, pero el susurró de Kurt era lo más importante para mí. Ni la música ni la ausencia de luz eran importantes.

"Sí"

No fue más que un murmullo. No hubo cercanía de su cuerpo, no hubo una mirada que me distrajera. No había nada más importante que Kurt en esos momentos, y la manera en que era capaz de responderme con su susurro más de lo que había dicho momentos antes.

Había algo en la manera en que su voz se había quebrado, algo en la manera en que sus ojos estaban apretados y una de sus manos había tomado posesión de mi muñeca.

"Deberíamos bajar" comenté, moviéndonos, devolviéndonos al ritmo de los demás, fuera de ese trance en el que habíamos caído al subir. No necesitaba tomar a Kurt de la mano para que me siguiera, él ya me tenía sujeto.

Por la misma muñeca me detuvo un segundo.

"¿Qué se supone que haga, Puck?" preguntó, con una voz pequeña.

"Lo que te haga feliz, Kurt. No soy quién para darte más consejo que ese. Soy demasiado parcial en esta materia" dije, intentando reír pero fallando.

"Realmente me quieres" susurró Kurt. Yo sólo asentí.

"Bajemos. Blaine estará preocupado por ti" dije su nombre. Dije su nombre y no me importó.

Kurt me soltó la muñeca de inmediato y yo bajé, sin él.

Solo.


	18. Oh! Darling

**Happiness is a warm gun**

**Capítulo 17: Oh! Darling.**

**Pairing: **Puckurt y Klaine por el lado.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Resumen<strong>: Kurt lleva 4 meses con Blaine y es incapaz de dejar que le toquen bajo la ropa. Necesita ayuda para liberar sus inhibiciones. Si estás enfermo le pides ayuda a un doctor, si estás caliente ¿a quién le pides ayuda? Pues a Puckzilla, obvio.  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p><em>When you told me<em>

_You didn't need me anymore_

_Well you know I nearly broke down and cried_

_When you told me_

_You didn't need me anymore_

_Well you know I nearly broke down and died_

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt se demoró en bajar, lo sabía pues había un peldaño en su escalera que crujía y no lo había podido escuchar sin importar cuánto tiempo estuve escondido en el closet cerca de la escalera. No tenía idea qué era lo que estaba haciendo; quizás recolectaba sus pensamientos y armaba su coraza nuevamente.<p>

Yo, escondido en ese closet, era exactamente lo que hacía.

Me estaba demorando más de lo que me habría gustado.

Una risa desde el salón me despertó del trance en el que estaba cayendo y me impulsó a salir. Había todo un montón de gente haya afuera que no debería llegar a sospechar nada raro con Kurt; gente que podría arruinar con sus preguntas todas esas armaduras que intentábamos ponernos.

Me fui a la cocina casi por reflejo. Quizás a golpear mi cabeza contra la nevera como aquella vez cuando Burt me descubrió… quizás esta vez me trajera cervezas de nuevo como recompensa. Adentro, abriendo la botella de gaseosa que yo había dejado en el mesón se encontraba Nick.

"No tenía idea dónde te habías metido. ¿Quieres algo?" preguntó, sacando un vaso para mi sin esperar mi respuesta.

"Seguro"

"Te ves muy mal" comentó mientras me servía una medida de vodka, que yo le hice señas para que doblara.

"No me siento muy bien" respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

"¿Deberías estar bebiendo entonces?"

"Lo que tengo dicen que se quita con el alcohol" comenté, sentándome en el mesón y mirando cómo se servía un poco de alcohol también. "O no se cura, no sé... el tiempo lo curará se supone"

"No pude evitar notar que Kurt no estaba en el salón. Blaine no dejaba de mirar la puerta de la cocina" rió Nick, intentando subirme el ánimo... al menos supuse que eso era lo que estaba haciendo, la verdad es que no estaba funcionando mucho.

"Blaine puede irse a cavar zanjas por todo lo que me importa" respondí, tomando mi vaso cuando me lo entregó y bebiendo casi la mitad de un solo sorbo. En un par de segundos mis labios se durmieron y pequeñas hormigas empezaron a caminar por mis brazos. Ese no era buen alcohol, pero embriagaba rápido; justo lo que recetó el doctor.

"Había una torta en el refrigerador... ¿Cantaremos cumpleaños feliz?" se preguntó Nick, sentándose junto a mí y pasando un brazo por mi cintura. Más que cualquier otra cosa el gesto me pareció tan cálido que no pude evitar apoyar mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

"No quiero cantarle... pero no quiero que le cante Blaine tampoco"

"Dios, Puck, cuando te vi sonreírle a Kurt, cuando llegaste, supuse que Kurt te gustaba... pero no pensé que fuera tanto"

"Yo tampoco me lo imaginé... No quiero que sea así. Siempre me gusta la gente con la que no puedo estar... es una mierda" reclamé, intentando tomar de mi vaso estando aun con la cabeza inclinada. Mala idea. La manga de Nick nunca volvería a ser la misma, pero al menos no parecía darse cuenta.

"¿Siempre te pasa lo mismo o es más fuerte con Kurt que con otras personas?"

"Con Kurt es más fuerte... y me pasaría a Blaine por el culo si no supiera que a Kurt estaría destrozado de llegar a romper con él"

Nick no comentó nada, sólo pasó por mi espalda esa mano que había tenido en mi cintura y la llevó a mi pelo, donde peinó mi mohicano por un rato. Se sentía tan relajante estar ahí, con alguien con quien podía hablar de cualquier cosa sin tener que aguantarme nada... pero Nick no era un amigo, era un desconocido... y necesitaba algo un poco más cercano.

"Creo que volveré al salón. No quiero quedarme lloriqueando en la cocina como si hubieran terminado conmigo... nunca hubo nada que terminar" dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Nick saltó del mesón y me ofreció la mano para saltar tras él. Fue extraño que me ofrecieran algo así, en un gesto tan obviamente masculino, que me dio risa. De señorita yo no tenía nada, pero me incliné con una reverencia una vez que estuve en el piso. Si me desequilibré un poco fue sólo cosa del alcohol y eso era algo completamente perdonable en una fiesta.

Cuando entramos nuevamente al salón el rubio de Nick salió a encontrarnos, tomando a Nick de la mano y alejándolo de mí. Se reía de todo lo que Nick intentaba balbucear, pero me miraba como si quisiera matarme cuando Nick no lo estaba mirando. Creo que me largué a reír, por lo menos a alguien le iba a ir bien esa noche.

Me acerqué a los chicos del club, quienes estaban intentando convencer a Artie de que bailara con ellos. Artie parecía bastante ebrio, sin embargo, y apenas podía mover su silla sin golpearla contra alguien.

No sé cuánto me quedé con ellos, riendo junto a Finn de las imitaciones de Sam y de cómo Artie se negaba a ser movido, pero de pronto se apagaron las luces y desde la cocina se acercó Frodo, con la torta de cumpleaños en sus manos y todas las velas prendidas.

Rachel, junto a él, había empezado a entonar la canción en cuanto Kurt se dio cuenta del cambio en las luces, y alguien había bajado el volumen de la música. Casi al mismo tiempo el resto de los invitados siguió la canción y, mientras Finn se acercaba a abrazar a Kurt, yo me acercaba para quitar la torta de las manos de Frodo casi sin pensarlo.

Supuse que sería mucho mejor para ellos si pudieran estar juntos en vez de simplemente verse a través de las velas… y si no iba a poder estar con Kurt, bueno, iba a hacer lo imposible porque éste fuera feliz.

Y Kurt, la sonrisa que Kurt me estaba dando en esos momentos, demostraba que era la decisión correcta. No lo había visto así de feliz en mucho tiempo, y eso era más que suficiente para mí.

Cuando la canción terminó la sonrisa de Kurt permaneció en su rostro por un par de segundos más, mirando a sus amigos y sonriéndonos a todos, feliz.

"Pide un deseo, Kurt!" exclamaron Mercedes y Finn.

"Ese no" comenté al verle pensar con detenimiento. Kurt sólo me dio una sonrisa pícara y me alzó las cejas como si supiera que le estaba molestando por algo que sólo nosotros sabíamos. No pude dejar de pensar en su última pregunta sobre sexualidad, e intenté callar los celos que crecían en mí ante la idea de qué es lo que Kurt pudiera estar pensando en darse como regalo. Mis palabras se hacían cada vez más válidas. Si era con Frodo, o cualquier persona que no fuera yo, prefería que no fuera ese.

Sonrió antes de soplar las velas, y entre los aplausos su sonrisa se agrandó aún más. Parecía imposible, pero en esos momentos se veía mejor que nunca.

"Tienes que cortar la torta" dijo Nick.

"No, tiene que darle un mordisco" repuso Jeff, y por su rostro pude ver que sus intenciones no eran buenas. Kurt parecía haberse dado cuenta también, pero no se veía molesto, sólo se alejó de su amigo y se acercó a Mercedes cuando el resto de la gente empezó a corear 'Que la muerda'.

Kurt no demoró en hacer caso, pero aun cuando se encontraba lejos de Jeff fue Finn quien se encargó de que su cara se encontrara con la torta. Las carcajadas de todos se escucharon resonar en la casa, las mías y las de Kurt entre ellas. Kurt, quien intentaba sacarse la crema de la cara, y quien usaba sus dedos para llevársela a la boca.

Dios, esa era una muy buena imagen.

Las luces se prendieron y la gente aprovechó de sacar fotos, Kurt se fue a lavar la cara y yo le acompañé en silencio. Mientras él se enjabonada yo le pasaba una toalla y, entre miradas cómplices y tristes, volvimos al salón. Mercedes y Tina habían preparado las cosas para servir.

De pronto, mientras Kurt empezaba a cortar el pastel con el cuchillo que alguien le había alcanzado, el sonido de un micrófono inundó la habitación. Alguien hacía pruebas de sonido y, entre tanta gente acostumbrada a la música, eso era más que suficiente para hacernos girar y averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Frente a la chimenea, mirando a la pantalla de televisión, se encontraba Frodo con Rachel cerca de él. El hobbit tenía en sus manos un micrófono y Rachel, para desagrado de muchos, una máquina de Karaoke.

Antes de que Kurt siquiera pudiera empezar a cortar el primer pedazo, Rachel tomó el micrófono.

"Mientras nuestro querido Kurt nos presenta un exquisito pastel, quisiera aprovechar la ocasión de inaugurar una nueva tradición para nuestro grupo de amigos" dijo Rachel. Entre todos nos miramos intentando entender cómo es que el karaoke era algo nuevo entre nosotros, siendo que era algo que se evitaba pero que siempre terminaba ocurriendo. "Esta noche, Blaine Anderson empezará deleitándonos con su voz. Un aplauso, por favor"

El micrófono volvió a las manos del hobbit, y para entonces yo había dejado la torta en la mesa del comedor. Tomé el cuchillo de las manos de Kurt y le insté a ir a ver a su novio mientras yo me encargaba de cortar el pastel en varias partes. Mercedes esperaba a mi lado con platos de papel listos para ser usados.

"Esta canción es para Kurt. Kurt, tú me moviste entonces… espero poder hacer lo mismo esta noche" decía Frodo, desde el otro lado del salón. En el comedor, Mercedes y yo nos miramos, y nos reímos un poco.

"Estoy teniendo _Deja vus_ de Finchel por todos lados" dijo ella en un susurro que de silencioso tenía poco. Mi risa fue tan silenciosa como su susurro.

"_Oh! Darling, please believe me, I'll never do you no harm, believe me when I tell you, I'll never do you no harm_" empezó Frodo junto con la música. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no fue como una patada en las bolas el que, de todas las canciones y todos los grupos que el idiota hubiera podido elegir, eligiera justamente ese grupo y esa canción. Los Beatles eran algo que Kurt y yo teníamos en común, algo nuestro, algo propio… El mismo Kurt me había dicho que los grupos en los que Frodo se apoyaban tenían más a las divas pop que a los Beatles… sin embargo, heme ahí… escuchando al hobbit cantar los Beatles como si nada, como si supiera que Kurt se iba a derretir por el en cuanto le escuchara las primeras notas.

Eso si no poníamos atención a la letra y cómo la canción prácticamente rogaba a Kurt que no lo dejara.

No me avergüenzo en decir que de ahí en adelante le pasé el cuchillo a Mercedes y yo simplemente me dediqué a pasarle platos, y a luego pasárselos a los invitados. Era incapaz de hacer más que eso.

Kurt estaba en el salón, casi frente a ese escenario improvisado, pero de espaldas a mí. Me era imposible ver su reacción, pero imaginé que debía ser buena si es que la manera en que los ojos del hobbit se suavizaban a medida que la canción avanzaba.

No soportaba seguir ahí.

Ya había dicho que iba a tratar de ser una persona decente, de alejarme de Kurt y de esperar que su romance con Frodo floreciera y fuera todo arcoíris… pero esto era mucho.

Que quisiera eso no quería decir que quisiera ver a Kurt con él, no quería decir que lo quisiera ver a él. No quería decir que los quería ver siendo melosos juntos. Me bastaba con que Kurt me dijera, cada cierto tiempo, uno o dos años, que estaban bien y eran felices.

Maldición.

Pronto Mercedes me servía una rebanada y me obligaba a sentarme junto a ella en un sofá, mirando como el resto de la gente aplaudía el final de la actuación del hobbit.

Rachel estaba tomando su lugar al micrófono cuando Kurt bajaba al chico de una mano y lo llevaba fuera del salón.

Todo este tiempo yo pensando que Los Beatles era algo único entre nosotros y resulta que no, que no era más que uno más a quien Kurt había enamorado con el mismo grupo. Si esa era su técnica, debo decir que le estaba resultando.

Aunque, si soy sincero, tengo más que claro que no son los Beatles, sino esa pasión que hay detrás de todo lo que el chico hace y…

Mierda.

"Hey, la torta no tiene la culpa" rió Mercedes a mi lado.

"¿La culpa de qué?" pregunté, mirándola extrañado.

"De lo que sea que te tiene torturándola" respondió. Con un dedo me indicó mi plato y el desastre de crema y bizcocho que había hecho en mi plato.

"Oh" dejé el trozo de torta, o lo que quedaba de él, en la mesa de centro frente a nosotros, y me pregunté por enésima vez qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Realmente estaba sólo estorbando y estar ahí me hacía más mal que bien.

"¿Quién te tiene así, Puckerman?" preguntó Mercedes.

"¿Qué te dice que es una persona?"

"Las únicas veces que te he visto tan distraído y nostálgico es como andas prendado de alguien. Así que suéltalo, ¿de quién te enamoraste?" dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Supongo que eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Me puse de pie y busqué mi chaqueta. ¿Había llegado con chaqueta? Ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo era que había llegado. Después de dar un par de vueltas en la casa, ver a Kurt y Frodo hablando en la cocina, con el hobbit tocando el pañuelo que yo le había regalado como si fuera cualquier cosa… y a Nick abrazado de Jeff mientras Santana cantaba una canción lenta…

Había sido más que suficiente.

"¿Te vas, Puck?" preguntó una voz tras de mí cuando abría la puerta.

"Tío, casi me das un infarto" respondí, aunque ni mi voz ni mi actitud demostraban mi sorpresa. Finn sólo me arqueó una ceja.

"Pensé que te quedarías aquí, como otras veces…"

"No me puedo quedar en tu casa" fue mi respuesta. No quería responder más que eso, para ser franco.

"¿Y cómo pretendes llegar a casa? No es como que vivas cerca y es la mitad de la noche" comentó Finn, abriendo la puerta por mí y dejándome pasar antes que él.

"Pensaba hacer dedo, algo del viejo Autostop" respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

"Nah, métete en la camioneta, yo te llevo" dijo Finn. "Solo tomé jugo durante los juegos de Rachel, así que soy el único sobrio. Probablemente estaré llevando ebrios a sus casas en un par de horas más"

Hice caso, me metí en la camioneta una vez que Finn quitó el cierre electrónico. Esperé en silencio a que Finn nos pusiera en el camino.

"Tío, ¿Kurt te dijo algo malo? ¿Te está haciendo sufrir o algo? Porque le advertí que no te hiciera daño, pero si lo está haciendo puedo hablar con él, puedo decirle que pare, si es que quieres" dijo Finn de pronto, mirándome como si fuera a saltar del vehículo en movimiento. Mantenía sus ojos en la calle, pero era obvio que estaba más pendiente de mí que de los autos que pudiera haber en el camino.

"Finn, está bien, no te metas en esto" pedí.

"¿Estás seguro? Puedo hablar con él de nuevo…"

"No tengo idea a qué te refieres con 'de nuevo', pero sí… no te metas. No hay nada que hacer al respecto. Ya pasará." respondí, mirándole directamente. Era obvio que Finn estaba enterado de lo que pasaba, o pasó, entre nosotros… no era necesario ocultarle nada. Ni siquiera el hecho de que yo no tenía oportunidad de que las cosas salieran bien para mí.

"Tío, le dije a Kurt que tenía que ser cuidadoso y no romper tu corazón, se lo dije…"

"Finn, está bien… es lo que siempre pasa conmigo, ¿No? Siempre seré la segunda opción"

"Puck, tu mereces más que eso" me dijo él, quitando una de sus manos del volante y poniéndola sobre mi hombro. Fue extrañamente reconfortante.

Mi casa se presentó frente a mi mucho antes de lo que hubiera imaginado. El viaje s eme había hecho cortísimo, a pesar de los muchos silencios incómodos. Era bueno saber que Finn tenía mi espalda nuevamente, incluso si eso implicaba irse en contra de su hermano.

Abrí la puerta y alcancé a sacar un pie de la cabina antes de que Finn me detuviera.

"¿Vas a estar bien?"

"Claro, Puckzilla no deja que cosas así le afecten" respondí con una sonrisa ganadora.

"Tío, en serio" insistió.

"Dame unos días, o semanas. Es un montón que asimilar, y veo a tu hermano a diario" dije, tratando de parecer como que no me importaba. La mano sobre mi antebrazo apretó con un poco más de fuerza y yo le di una media sonrisa a Finn. Este idiota… realmente lo había echado de menos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me volví a meter en la camioneta y le di un buen abrazo. Él respondió con gusto. Eso ciertamente arreglaba en algo la noche.

* * *

><p>*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>La noche se me hizo eterna.<p>

La cama era demasiado grande, hacía demasiado calor, pero si me quitaba las mantas demasiado frío, me sentía solo y extrañaba la presencia de alguien junto a mí. Extrañaba a Kurt.

No quería pensar en cómo estaba de acostumbrado a terminar compartiendo cama con él después de alguna fiesta, pero era imposible no pensar en qué debía estar pasando en esa casa, si alguien se había dado cuenta que yo no estaba, si alguien me extrañaba, si Kurt se había detenido a pensar que yo le faltaba en ese lugar…

En mi mesa de noche, mi teléfono vibraba con un par de mensajes que estaba intentando no abrir.

No podía haber nada bueno en ellos.

Me giré hacia la ventana y vi como pasaban las horas, como el cielo se ponía cada vez más claro y cómo los árboles se movían con el viento. Me iba a olvidar de Kurt. Afuera el mundo seguía su curso, los pájaros se encargaban de molestar el sueño de aquellos que realmente dormían, y yo me dedicaba a poner atención a las distintas notas que tocaban. Me iba a olvidar de Kurt. El verano empezaba a mostrar sus colores y sus temperaturas reales; las mantas se empezaban a hacer innecesarias y el frescor que entraba por la ventana era cada vez menos fresco.

Y yo me iba a olvidar de Kurt.

Pero no quería.

¿Dios, qué tan difícil podía ser darse cuenta que había alguien a quien Kurt amaba más que a mí y que, por lo tanto, mis atenciones eran innecesarias?

No es que yo me considerara innecesario para Kurt, no creo que se arrepienta de haberse hecho mi amigo y haberme conocido mejor. Nuestra amistad era buena, era algo lindo y tan precioso entre nosotros que, si había algo de qué arrepentirse, era del hecho de haberla cambiado con ese beso.

No tenía que olvidarme de Kurt, lo que tenía que olvidar eran mis esperanzas de que llegase a pasar algo entre nosotros. Era eso lo imposible, era eso lo que molestaba, no mi presencia si no que mis intenciones. Me tomaría un tiempo… me tomaría una vida… pero estaba seguro que sería capaz de hacerlo si es que me lo proponía… Tenía la certeza de eso…

Pero… Mierda.

Yo no soy así, ¿ok? Yo soy Noah Puckerman, he tenido en mi cama a más mujeres de las que ningún chico en secundaria podría alardear y he besado suficientes labios como para saber que soy bueno en ello… ¿Por qué no podría alguien como yo, alguien que, a todas luces, es un buen partido, tener a alguien como Kurt?

Excepto por el hecho de que Kurt ya estaba con otro y romperlos sería lo peor que pudiese hacer…

Los pájaros fuera del árbol se reían de mí, estoy seguro.

Un golpecillo me distrajo de ellos. Una pequeña piedra que golpeaba el vidrio, pidiendo entrar. Me puse de pie, sin preocuparme de ponerme una camiseta ni nada y abrí la ventana para ver qué era lo que interrumpía mi sueño, o el sueño que habría estado teniendo si fuera una persona normal y no un inútil incapaz de ser primera opción de nada.

Debajo de mi ventana, intentando subir por el árbol frente a ella, se encontraba Kurt. Un Kurt bastante ebrio, si es que subir ese árbol todo flacucho era su idea de una entrada sorpresa.

"Puck, tu árbol no me quiere" se quejó, haciendo una mueca.

"Obvio que no te quiere, estás a punto de quebrarlo" respondí con una risa. Me apoyé en el marco de la ventana y sonreí al chico, al viento que golpeaba mi cara y el frescor que había perdido hacía un rato.

"Bueno, no es como que pueda subir por las murallas. No soy Spiderman" insistió Kurt haciendo pucheros. Quería besarlo hasta quedarme sin aire.

"Quédate donde estás. Si mi madre te ve te va a odiar" le dije. Me alejé de la ventana y me puse una sudadera para capear algo el frescor que ahora podía sentir inundando la mañana. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado de no despertar a nadie y abrió la puerta sólo lo suficiente para poder pasar.

Di la vuelta hasta el árbol y me paré detrás de Kurt. Podía sentir el rocío del pasto entre mis dedos de los pies, y la pura presencia de Kurt ahí me hacía querer abrazarlo… pero todo era tan raro.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Kurt?" pregunté, rogando romper ese encantamiento en el que caía cada vez que veía a Kurt, ese que me hacía pensar que las cosas iban a ser siempre mejores de lo que realmente eran.

"Rompí con Blaine"

"Porque estás ebrio, puedo sentir el olor a alcohol desde aquí, y no tengo idea cómo llegaste…"

"Puck, rompí con Blaine. Terminamos, no podíamos seguir juntos" repitió él, completamente serio.

No supe qué pensar.

"Rompí con Blaine" repitió él, con lágrimas en los ojos. No demoré en abrazarlo. "Rompí con Blaine y lo primero que quise fue venir a hablar contigo, y no sé si es porque eres tú, porque me confundes, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, o porque necesito un amigo y mi mejor amigo no tolera verme en estos momentos…"

No podía más que abrazarlo, la verdad es que no tenía palabras y me era imposible siquiera imaginar qué es lo que debía hacer en esos momentos. Qué se suponía que hiciera cuando cinco minutos atrás estaba convencido que esto era completamente imposible.

"Lo siento, quizás no debí venir a verte…"

"Tío, no tengo idea ni de cómo llegaste" dije, intentando enmascarar mi nerviosismo con risa.

"Finn me dejó frente a tu casa mientras va a dejar al resto. Dijo que vendría a buscarme en media hora así que debía estar vestido para entonces…"

"¿Vestido? ¡Tío, si lo que querías era entrar a mi cama bastaba con llamarme!" bromeé, aunque la verdad creo que dejé de pensar en esos momentos y no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando.

"¡Te mandé casi 10 mensajes!" exclamó Kurt, golpeándome el pecho con un puño. Yo tragué saliva. "No es como que hubiera querido entrar en tu cama, no tan rápido, pero se entiende la idea"

"No, la verdad es que no…" susurré, porque al menos en mis libros 'No tan rápido' significaba que quizás sí en algún momento y eso me daba más esperanzas que el hecho de que Kurt había terminado con Frodo.

Kurt había terminado con Frodo. Mierda.

Kurt estaba soltero.

"¡Kurt, terminaste con Blaine!" exclamé, mirándolo a los ojos con sorpresa.

"¿Y recién ahora te vienes a enterar?" preguntó él, horrorizado.

"¡No me jodas, estuve toda la noche intentando convencerme que eso no iba a pasar nunca!"

"¿Por qué harías eso?" exclamó. Yo ya no sabía si largarme a reír o llorar.

"Porque no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, porque eras feliz con él, Kurt, porque quiero que seas feliz, y terminar con él habría sido horrible para ti" respondí.

"Fue horrible, es verdad" susurró él.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?"

"Porque era injusto, para todos… para Blaine, para ti, para mi…" terminó él, susurrando…

¿Dios, porqué parecía que todo era más difícil que de costumbre cuando se trataba de lo que sentía por Kurt?

"Pero… ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás tranquilo con tu decisión?" pregunté, temiendo en parte su respuesta.

"Creo… Es lo mejor que podía hacer. Duele, duele mucho, pero es mejor que seguir engañándonos…" sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y yo no me atrevía a siquiera tocarle el rostro porque estaba seguro que una vez que lo hiciera no iba a poder resistir hacer más que eso.

"¿Y qué haces aquí?"

"Necesitaba hablar contigo… contarte lo que había pasado…. Necesitaba saber que valía la pena haberlo hecho" empezó él susurrando, si bien terminó mirándome a los ojos fijamente, como si estuviera probando que no había imaginado todo eso y yo realmente estaba ahí.

"Eso no puedo decidirlo por ti, pero si me das una oportunidad… Kurt, tienes que saber que la tomaré en cuanto me dejes" dije, tomándole la barbilla y manteniendo su mirada anclada a la mía.

Los ojos de Kurt se fijaron en los míos y se quedaron ahí por un par de minutos, días, meses, años…. no quería separarlos de los míos. Era incapaz de hacerlo. No había suficiente fuerza de voluntad en mí como para lograr eso. Separarme de sus ojos sería como soltarlo de mis brazos, igual de imposible.

La bocina de un auto nos distrajo. Desde la calle Finn intentaba mirar a cualquier lado excepto a nosotros, si bien era obvio que estaba esperando que termináramos de hablar.

"Debo irme…"

"Lo sé"

"Sabes, me había acostumbrado a despertar contigo después de cada fiesta o reunión… te voy a extrañar en la mañana" dijo Kurt con una sonrisa tan triste que me hizo retorcer el estómago.

"Será para la próxima" traté de insinuar con una sonrisa. Al menos Kurt me la devolvió.

"¿Puedo venir en la tarde? Creo que debemos hablar más en profundidad de esto… ojalá cuando esté más sobrio"

"Seguro"

"Nos vemos"

"Nos vemos"

El silencio era eterno entre nosotros.

Y luego Kurt se giró en dirección al auto, escapando mis brazos, mis manos, mis dedos, y alejándose de mí. El frescor de la noche se hizo más presente que nunca y mis manos buscaron refugio en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

Antes que me diera cuenta Kurt había dado la vuelta y se había acercado a mí, me tomaba del cuello de mi sudadera y se encargaba de unir nuestros labios en un beso que, a decir verdad, fue demasiado corto como para que yo siquiera lo registrara.

Tardé un par de segundos en darme cuenta de qué había pasado, y para entonces Kurt ya se encontraba dentro del auto y se alejaba de mi casa, con la risa de Finn siendo más fuerte que el ruido del motor.

Entré a la casa con el corazón sintiéndose más grande que mi cuerpo y mis manos temblando. No pude seguir durmiendo. No olvidé a Kurt.

* * *

><p>*.*.*<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt no fue esa tarde. Ni la siguiente.<p>

No lo volví a ver hasta que volvimos a trabajar, y para entonces yo ya estaba tan preocupado y tan incrédulo que parte de mí no quería verlo. Lo único que me podía imaginar, claramente por cierto, era que Kurt se había arrepentido y había vuelto con Frodo.

No quería enfrentarme a esa posibilidad.

Un tiempo sin saber la realidad, y contentarme con las esperanzas que se agitaban como mariposas en mi estómago, era mucho mejor que caer en la agria realidad.

Cuando llegué al taller Kurt ya se encontraba bajo un auto y Burt me tuvo ocupado toda la mañana en un cacharro que, de haber sido mío, habría vendido como chatarra. Para cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo Kurt ya se había desaparecido y yo me quedé con las ganas, de hablar con él, de preguntarle qué había pasado, de agarrar mi corazón y tirarlo al río.

Y tal como ese día Kurt me evitó por toda la semana. Y la siguiente.

Llegó el punto que mi enojo se esfumó y que mis ganas de hablar se atoraron en mi garganta. La ira la cambié por dolor y la frustración por decepción.

Habría preferido que, por lo menos, me dijera que no quería hablar conmigo.

"¿Puck, me podrías dar esta tarde?" preguntó Kurt por arriba del motor en el que estaba terminando. Ya estábamos por cerrar y Kurt se había arreglado. A través de cables y piezas del auto podía ver sus ojos preocupados y los nudillos blancos donde se afirmaba. Su piel blanca se manchaba de grasa y yo no podía dejar de pensar en los guantes que me había recomendado usar alguna vez.

"No" respondí, tragándome las palabras que realmente quería soltar.

"Oh… Está bien" comentó él, mordiéndose un labio. Se irguió, se dio vuelta, se encaminó a los camarines y se devolvió. Se apoyó en el auto nuevamente y me miró, sabiendo exactamente dónde estaba y que yo podía verle. "Quería pedirte perdón… Sé que hice un espectáculo en tu casa el otro día… y sé que te dije que hablaríamos pero, bueno… me acobardé"

"¿Recuerdas todo lo que dijiste?" pregunté, intentando no mirarlo. Fallé.

"Cada palabra" Kurt se mordió los labios, pero en su boca había una sonrisa. El calor bajo el auto se hacía cada vez más pronunciado y yo no sabía cómo esconderme.

"Ok, podemos hablar" Terminé mi trabajo, me arrastré fuera del auto y me limpié las manos en un trapo. Kurt no dejaba de mirarme. Nunca me sentí más vulnerable que en esos momentos. "Deja cambiarme primero y podemos hablar"

La sorpresa, la cantidad de emociones que me atravesaban en esos momentos, me impidieron darme cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor mío. De haber estado un poco más sobrio y menos embriagado de Kurt quizás me habría dado cuenta; pero no fue así. En esos momentos no había nada más entre Kurt y yo que la marea de sentimientos que me embargaba y las excusas que yo pudiera pescar en ella.

"¿No dijiste que tenías planes?" preguntó Kurt, demasiado cerca de mí; me había seguido y ahora cerraba la puerta de los camarines tras él.

"No fue eso lo que preguntaste. Me preguntaste si te podía dar la tarde" respondí, un poco más cortante de lo que me hubiera gustado. Un poco menos de lo que sentí que debería haber sido.

"Oh"

"Era mentira. Siempre tendré tiempo para ti" acepté. La sonrisa en el rostro de Kurt era pequeña, pero tan dulce que era capaz de derretirme en el lugar.

"Puck…" Sentí en mi espalda la punta de un par de dedos firmes. El movimiento era suave, pero la superficie de ellos era fuerte y masculina, y yo no quería más que voltearme.

"Puck, terminé con Blaine… Rompí una relación y una promesa…" susurró.

Yo guardé silencio. No era mi momento de hablar; Kurt era quien me había pedido hablar, Kurt era el que traía noticias. Yo sólo estaba ahí para aceptar oportunidades.

"Cuando volví a McKinley le prometí a Blaine que jamás le diría adiós… y el día de mi cumpleaños se sintió como uno" siguió. Apoyó su frente contra mi cuello y yo sentí como la sangre daba vueltas por mi cuerpo, fuerte, latiendo rápidamente. "Le dije adiós… y ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué"

"¿Cómo así?" pregunté, alejándome de él para empezar a cambiarme de ropa.

"Blaine me ama y yo lo amo, estoy seguro de eso. No creo estar enamorado de él, pero sé que lo amo… Tú sin embargo… Nosotros nunca hablamos al respecto, sé que te estoy empezando a gustar y que aparentemente te resulto atractivo pero… Dios, Puck, terminé con Blaine sin tener idea si llegaría a pasar algo entre nosotros algún día, algo serio que hiciera que terminar con él valiera la pena, y no tengo idea qué estoy haciendo, no realmente" Kurt se sentó en un banquillo y se miró las manos como si pudiesen llegar a tener respuestas a sus preguntas. Yo me puse una camiseta con tranquilidad y me senté junto a él, suficientemente lejos como para darle espacio, pero cerca como para que supiera que estaba ahí para él.

"Kurt…"

"No, déjame hablar primero" pidió él, dándome una pequeña mirada.

"¿Por qué terminaste con él? Tiene que haber habido alguna razón de peso, Kurt" insistí.

"Era injusto para todos… Seguir con Blaine, seguir arrastrando una relación que no tenía chispa… Podría haberlo intentado, podría haber seguido con él y llegar incluso a casarme con él, pero habría sido injusto para Blaine. Él se merece a alguien mejor" Kurt se veía tan triste, tan inmensamente triste, que por un momento quise tomarlo en brazos para ver si se sentía mejor. Me controlé, sin embargo, no parecía ser lo indicado. "Blaine merece a alguien que lo vea como si el mundo se va a acabar si él no está ahí, alguien que se muera de ganas de estar con él y que pase su tiempo pensando en él…"

"¿Y tú no lo haces?" pregunté sorprendido.

"Solía hacerlo" rió Kurt, su risa me quebró el alma. "No sé en qué momento dejé de hacerlo, pero… hace mucho que no… Puck, al final del día… Dios…" se frotó las manos con inseguridad y se sentó más derecho. Parte de mi habría dado cualquier cosa por que se viera más cómodo frente a mí, pero tenía demasiado interés en que terminara de hablar como para detenerle. "Con Blaine fue todo tan lento, pasé de estar enganchado de él a quererlo, de quererlo a amarlo, y de amarlo a desearlo… distintas etapas en las que aprendí a amar a Blaine. Contigo es distinto"

"¿Distinto bueno o distinto malo?" eso era todo lo que me importaba. La situación con Kurt también había sido distinta para mí.

"Sólo distinto. Más rápido, más desordenado, más pasional… Puck, lograste que confiara en ti a veces más de lo que confié en Blaine, cuando no teníamos problemas, en cosa de semanas, y sin darme cuenta te echaba de menos cuando no estabas conmigo y planear algo que hacer entre los dos era más entretenido que ver a Blaine, y perdí el control de lo que sentía" Kurt se mordía los labios, yo quería morderlos por él en esos momentos, sobre todo después de escuchar lo que decía.

¿Era bueno, no, el que me extrañara?

Ciertamente yo lo extrañaba a él cuando no estaba.

"Ese beso… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no me arrepentía porque eras tú?" preguntó. Yo sólo asentí. "Creo que ese fue el momento en que debí darme cuenta que debí darme cuenta que me eras un poco más importante que Blaine. Que podía perdonarme el hacerle daño, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de hacer eso que venía tratando de evitar desde hacía semanas…"

"¿Tú también querías…?" empecé, sorprendido. Kurt soltó una risita nerviosa como respuesta.

"Puck, tendría que estar ciego para decir que no eres guapo, pero… hay una gran diferencia entre ser guapo y ser atractivo, y cuando te empecé a conocer de verdad, cuando empecé a conocer quién eras realmente… Dios, Puck, no tienes idea la cantidad de veces que he soñado contigo en estas semanas" dijo, rojo como un tomate. "Ese día, la tentación fue simplemente demasiada".

Por un momento no supe que decir, sentía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Esto era demasiado, mucho más de lo que habría podido esperar de nuestra conversación. Muchísimo más.

"¿Y estas semanas…?" pregunté, porque si bien lo que Kurt me estaba diciendo era asombroso, eso no quitaba que me hubiera dejado colgando durante dos semanas sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra. Eso no se hace, tío.

"Necesitaba aclarar qué es lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, Puck. Saber que si hablaba contigo no iba a estar pensando en que Blaine podía haber vuelto conmigo en un par de días, saber que de hacerlo iba a ser sin estar pensando en qué es lo que podría haber pasado, o teniendo dudas…" empezó Kurt. Le tomé la mano y rompí el hilo de su concentración.

"¿Las tienes ahora?" pregunté.

"No" dijo él, con una sonrisa tímida que me derritió por dentro.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Llevo más de diez días pensando en 'Qué pasaría si…', qué pasaría si no te hubiese besado, qué pasaría si te hubiera besado antes, qué pasaría si no me hubiese detenido… Puck, me vuelves loco" el suspiro que soltó fue más que suficiente para mí. No es como que pudiera aguantar más, pero eso ya era demasiado.

Los labios de Kurt eran suaves bajo los míos, pero fuerte contra ellos… y la mano que tenía en las mías se había encargado de entrelazar nuestros dedos. Este beso no era nada parecido al de la vez pasada, a aquel beso en el baño de mi casa; este beso era cálido y suave, y me quitaba el aliento de un modo completamente distinto.

Una de las manos de Kurt se había agarrado de mi nuca y me acercaba más hacia él, como si no pudiera llegar a tener suficiente de mí. Fue eso lo que realmente cambió el tono del beso, pues esto era demasiado y yo quería que no terminara nunca, quería más, quería todo, quería que Kurt me tomara entre sus brazos y me demostrara que esto realmente era lo que quería, que se soltara e hiciera conmigo lo que fuese que quisiera.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas sin romper el beso, y si Kurt se sorprendió no lo hizo notar más que para besarme con más fuerza. Decir que este Kurt que estaba viendo tenía poco que ver con lo que había visto aquella vez, cuando nos embriagamos esa noche que Finn me abandonó por Rachel, era quedarse corto. Esto era ese Kurt que se había encerrado en el baño después de escuchar porno, o el que se había sonrojado y gemido bajo mi lengua cuando lamí su mano en el parque. Este Kurt suspiraba y jadeaba contra mi piel mientras yo aprovechaba mi posición para besar su cuello. Este Kurt daba con tanta fuerza como había dado alguna vez en el baño de mi madre, y me volvía loco.

"Kurt…" susurré contra su cuello, recordando por un momento donde estábamos. "Burt me matará si nos ve así…"

"Papá y el resto se fueron mucho antes de que me atreviera a hablar contigo" susurró Kurt, girándose un poco para volverme a besar.

"¿Estamos solos en el taller?" pregunté, sorprendido, y prendido, para ser francos. La idea que Kurt contra un auto, besándome los labios, o la espalda, o logrando que me corriera contra un capó… "¿Qué tan rápido pretendes ir en esta relación?"

"¿Por qué preguntas?" Kurt parecía molesto de que interrumpiera nuestros besos y eso era suficiente como para hacerme reír de felicidad.

"Porque si no terminamos en un lugar más público luego vamos a terminar follando contra un auto" dije, mordiéndole el cuello con suavidad. Kurt gimió cerca de mi oído y mordió el lóbulo como castigo.

"¿Tan seguro estás de poder lograr eso?" preguntó Kurt con humor en sus labios.

"Me tienes caliente, Kurt" dije, acercando mis caderas hacia él y sintiendo que no era el único así. "Y soy muy testarudo"

"Ok, ok… será mejor que te termines de cambiar entonces… ¿Te espero afuera?" preguntó él, sin intentar moverse del lugar. Yo lo besé de nuevo, un beso corto y lleno de risa, antes de ponerme de pie y dirigirme a mi casillero.

"Como si no nos hubiéramos cambiado juntos antes" reí.

"Bueno… ahora puedo mirar con descaro ¿no?" respondió el con una sonrisa pícara. Yo sólo me quité los pantalones, bailando ligeramente, y me aguanté las ganas de volver a sentarme en sus piernas cuando vi la manera en que se le subían los colores nuevamente.

Dejé de mirar entonces y me concentré en vestirme. Rápido, más rápido de lo que había hecho nunca antes, pero también más torpe con mis manos pues no podía dejar de pensar en Kurt y en que aparentemente Kurt estaba interesado en mí, y que tenía una oportunidad, y que yo le era atractivo, y… Dios, esto era tan bueno… ¡TAN BUENO!

Cuando terminé Kurt estaba abriendo la puerta del camarín y me tendía una mano.

La tomé y lo atraje hacia mí, pasándole una mano por la cintura y conservándolo cerca mientras cerrábamos el taller y caminábamos hacia el exterior.

"Kurt, entonces… ¿Qué pasa ahora?" pregunté antes de abrir la puerta de su auto. Kurt me hizo una seña para que entrara.

"Bueno, si no tienes planes… Podríamos ir por algo para comer y luego, no sé… ¿Ir a tu casa, o la mía?" dijo él con una sonrisa y un sonrojo que me dio suficientes pistas sobre lo que quería que pasara.

"¿Somos novios ahora, Kurt? Porque la verdad es que no estoy ni un poquito interesado en hacer algo contigo y que después todo esto entre nosotros quede en nada" confesé, confiando en que no fuese ese el caso.

"Estás loco, si la manera en que Nick, Santana y Quinn me hicieron sentir durante este verano son alguna indicación… no sé si sería capaz de verte con alguien que no sea yo" respondió él, completamente serio.

"Ok, haz la pregunta entonces tío. Mira que nunca he salido con un chico y no sé muy bien cómo es que funcionan estas cosas" comenté con una risa, aunque estaba siendo completamente honesto.

"¿Quieres salir conmigo, Puck, ser mi novio?" preguntó él, sonriendo aunque se notaba algo incierto ante mi respuesta.

"Seguro" dije, antes de inclinarme hacia él y besarlo suavemente. Cuando nos separamos Kurt sonreía como debía nuevamente, una sonrisa amplia y sincera que se veía increíble en su rostro. "¿Vamos a mi casa entonces? Soy nuevo en esto y tienes muchas cosas que enseñarme sobre cómo ser un buen novio"

"Yo te enseño de romance y tú me enseñas de pasión… creo que vamos en muy buen camino" rió Kurt antes de echar a andar el auto y alejarnos del taller.

Cuando prendí la radio los Beatles sonaban, alegres, entre nosotros. No lo pensé dos veces antes de cambiar de estación, aun cuando Kurt se enojara un poco. Era momento de comenzar una nueva página. Una mucho mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Este es el último capítulo de este Fic. Hay un pequeño epílogo, pero eso es todo. Escribir esta historia ha sido grandioso, un gran viaje para mí, así que quisiera agradecerles a todos aquellos que se han dado un tiempo para dejar un review, ponerla en sus favoritos o simplemente leer. ¡Muchas gracias!


	19. Epílogo: When I'm sixty-four

*.*.*

_I could be handy, mending a fuse_

_When your lights have gone_

_You can knit a sweater by the fireside_

_Sunday mornings go for a ride_

_Doing the garden, digging the weeds_

_Who could ask for more?_

_Will you still need me, will you still feed me_

_When I'm sixty-four?_

*.*.*

"Kurt… mierda, más fuerte" gimió Puck, agarrándose con fuerza de la superficie del mesón. Detrás de él Kurt intentaba, infructuosamente, mantener un ritmo o la calma, pero era imposible cuando veía a Puck frente a él, gimiendo con abandono en su traje, con los pantalones hasta las rodillas y la chaqueta arrugándose irremediablemente sobre su cintura.

Si las marcas de arrugas no salían iban a tener que cambiarse de ropa, pero valía la pena. Nunca había visto a Puck vestido tan elegante, al menos no desde el club Glee, pero eso ya había sido hacía años y era muy distinto ver a alguien en un traje de competencia que a Puck vestido elegante pues iba a un matrimonio.

Matrimonio al que llegarían atrasados porque Kurt no había podido evitar morder el cuello de Puck y meter sus manos dentro de la chaqueta, cambiando completamente los planes.

"Kurt, por favor… estoy tan cerca" pidió Puck con la voz quebrada por un sollozo lleno de placer.

"No te puedes correr sobre esos pantalones" reclamó Kurt, sin embargo no detuvo su mano alrededor de Puck si no que la apuró.

"Debiste… haber pensado eso… mierda, debiste pensarlo antes de inclinarme… sobre la mesa" se quejó Puck. Su voz, más grave de lo normal, estaba rasposa de tanto gemir y Kurt no podía evitar sentir un cierto orgullo en la manera en que Puck parecía estar a punto de perder el control.

"Pero… Te ves tan bien en ese traje…" susurró Kurt, acercándose a Puck para besar su cuello. "Verte correrte en él, saber que estarás ocupando el mismo luego… Dios, Puck, no puedo esperar hasta después de la fiesta, verte con el traje manchado porque te corriste en él, o porque me corrí en ti" Puck gimió ante la idea y Kurt tomó aire con fuerza, mientras más fuera de control estaba Puck más imposible le era a Kurt mantener un ritmo pues podía sentir a Puck apretándose alrededor de él.

"Kurt, estoy tan cerca…"

"Vamos, córrete" ordenó Kurt, apurando el ritmo tanto de sus caderas como su mano. Puck se deshacía en gemidos bajo él hasta que llegó el momento, ese que Kurt había estado esperando, en que Puck dejó de gemir por un par de segundos y su respiración se apuró. Un gruñido y un largo quejido marcaron el inicio, y Kurt sólo se mordió los labios con fuerza al sentir a Puck correrse sobre su mano.

Siguieron como estaban por unos segundos más, Kurt follando a Puck desde atrás sin cambiar el ritmo, hasta que éste pudo recuperar el aliento y necesitó moverse. Sólo entonces, cuando Puck empezó a hacer señas, Kurt se movió y dejó a Puck tomar el control.

Él los separó y apoyó a Kurt contra el mesón, donde él había estado momentos antes.

Cuidando de no arruinar las rodillas de sus pantalones, Puck se puso en cuclillas frente a Kurt. No lo pensó antes de tomar a Kurt por la base y llevárselo a la boca.

El reloj de la cocina marcaba la hora y podía ver que iban a llegar atrasados si no se apuraban, por lo que hizo gala de su conocimiento de Kurt y tiró todos sus trucos sobre la mesa. Succionó la cabeza, gimió al tenerle sobre su lengua y masajeó sus bolas mientras jugaba con el borde de la cabeza y esa vena que lo volvía loco todo el tiempo.

Dios, le encantaba hacer eso y estaba loco porque Kurt se corriera en su lengua.

Las manos de Kurt no tardaron en posarse sobre su cabeza, y Puck gimió con más fuerza. Kurt no tardó en correrse en su boca.

Cuando Puck se puso de pie y besó a Kurt, no pudo evitar reír ante la manera que Kurt mantenía sus manos lejos de los trajes para evitar mancharlos.

"No tengo que cambiarme de pantalones, ¿O sí?" preguntó Puck son una sonrisa pícara.

"No, creo que no" respondió Kurt mordiéndose los labios.

"Ok, será mejor que nos apuremos entonces. Nick me odiará si llegamos tarde" comentó Puck mientras se levantaba los pantalones y metía su camisa dentro de ellos.

"¿Tienes los anillos?" Kurt se lavaba las manos en el lavaplatos, y la escena se le hizo a Puck tan doméstica y ridículamente adorable que no pudo evitar volver a besar a Kurt y abrazarlo por la espalda.

"Los anillos los tiene Blaine. Jeff estaba seguro de que los perdería antes de la boda" comentó mientras pasaba una mano ordenando el cabello de Kurt.

"Jeff te conoce mejor que Nick" rió Kurt, secándose las manos y ordenando su ropa. "¿Nos alcanzamos a lavar los dientes de nuevo?" preguntó, mientras se mojaba los labios con la lengua.

"Nah, tengo un par de chicles en el auto"

"Eres tan romántico, Puck" rió Kurt.

"Me amas tal como soy"

"Es verdad"

"Lo sé" Puck abrió la puerta de entrada. Kurt salió después de ponerse una bufanda.

"Eres ridículo" dijo, golpeando su mejilla un par de veces.

Se subieron al auto, Puck por el lado del conductor, y partieron camino a la iglesia. Ya habían pasado casi siete años desde que habían empezado a salir y volver a Lima no era razón suficiente como para comprar un auto, así que usaban el viejo auto de Puck que había dejado en casa antes de irse con Kurt a Nueva York. Sólo él le conocía las mañas, así que Kurt no había puesto reparos.

"¿Hey, revisa la guantera?" pidió Puck un par de minutos dentro del viaje. "Creo que dejé los anillos ahí"

"¿No dijiste que los tenía Blaine?" preguntó Kurt, revisando de todas formas.

"Los de Nick y Jeff, sí, esos los tiene Blaine" respondió Puck con una sonrisa.

"Y estos son de… ¿Puck? ¿De quién son estos anillos?" Kurt le miraba sorprendido y ansioso desde el asiento del copiloto, y Puck se moría de los nervios, pero estaba más feliz que nunca.

"Cásate conmigo y serán nuestros" respondió, intentando parecer casual.

"Dios mío, Puck, eres ridículo. Para el auto"

Puck no dudó en hacerlo, no era idiota, Kurt parecía querer hablar y aún podían dedicarle un par de minutos a hablar sin llegar terriblemente tarde a la boda. O eso creía… esperaba.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó una vez el auto se hubo detenido.

"Que todavía puede haber mucho por enseñarte sobre el romance…" rió Kurt, antes de acercarse a él y besarlo con suavidad, luego con fuerza. "Pero sí, me casaré contigo" rió.

"Te amo" dijo Puck a modo de respuesta.

"Y yo a ti" respondió Kurt entre risitas y besos. Volvió a su asiento casi a regañadientes. "Arranca. Nick y Jeff nos van a odiar y yo estoy así de cerca de obligarte a que nos devolvamos"

"Y así dices que soy yo el ridículo"

"Me amas de todas formas"

"Es verdad"

"Lo sé"

*.*.*

Al final de la noche, cuando quedaba poco de cordura como para recordarla y los invitados se habían ido alejando de la fiesta al pasar de las horas, cuando ya no eran más que un par de personas quienes ayudaban a Nick y Jeff a dejar claro con el personal del hotel donde se había realizado la recepción, al final de la noche y el inicio de la madrugada, fue que Kurt me dejó tomarle entre mis brazos y susurrarle como había querido hacer toda la noche.

Las copas se nos habían pasado hacía un par de horas, y para entonces no éramos más que un manojo de risitas y cariños que de furtivos tenían poco.

Entramos a la habitación que habíamos reservado entre risas y susurros, como si hubiese alguien en ese lugar que no hubiera entendido que nos queríamos y tuviésemos que conservarlo como un secreto.

La manera en que nos queríamos, sin embargo, era más que privada, íntima.

Debía admitir que me había tomado un tiempo entender la diferencia entre esas dos palabras, pero lo sabía ya. Lo tenía más que claro.

De privados teníamos poco, si es que las quejas de nuestros vecinos en el apartamento que arrendábamos en Nueva York era indicación alguna, o si la manera en que Santana sabía más de nuestras vidas sexuales de lo que realmente debería saber alguien que no tiene derecho a ver.

Nuestra intimidad, sin embargo, era exquisita.

La manera en que, con un par de caricias, éramos incapaces de dejar de mirarnos, o la manera en que estando abrazados bajo la ducha podíamos descansar casi mejor que en la cama… Esas miradas furtivas que Kurt aún me daba, como si no pudiera entender cómo era que habíamos llegado a estar juntos, a durar tanto, a querernos de esa manera… Todos esos gestos que estaba seguro que Kurt veía también en mí pues no había manera que no lo supiera…

Esa era nuestra intimidad, y era lo más preciado que teníamos. Era, al mismo tiempo, algo que nadie nos podría quitar por más que nuestra privacidad se pusiera en tela de juicio por nuestros amigos.

Esa intimidad, la que hacía que las caricias y risitas que Kurt me daba en esos momentos se sintieran como si no hubiera un mejor lugar en el mundo que entre sus manos, la que mantenía nuestras miradas cautivas cada vez que nos veíamos a través de la habitación, esa intimidad era la que reinaba en esos momentos.

Y cuando caímos a la cama, entre risas y suspiros, no fueron necesarias las palabras para que termináramos acurrucados, uno contra el otro, disolviéndonos entre nuestros brazos.

Y el sueño se apoderó de nosotros con delicadeza.

En el horizonte se escuchaba un piano, y la lluvia de siempre no era más lluvia, era más bien viento, eran gotas que caían sobre un tejado provocando sonidos y canciones, que ahora, me mantenían en el vaivén de su ritmo.

No había lluvia ya, el piano de siempre seguía ahí, bajo mi mano, tecla por tecla tocando un ritmo, una canción que atraía mi atención y me calmaba. No era la primera vez que escuchaba ese piano en sueños, era común, era normal. Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y que mantenía mi corazón tranquilo después de tantos años.

Era un ritmo que me calmaba pues sabía de donde venía.

Me acerqué al sonido, al origen de la melodía.

En un columpio, había un niño, girando como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. Las cuerdas le subían y le bajaban en medida que el chico giraba para un lado u otro. La lluvia resonaba con más fuerza ahora, un violín se metía entre las notas anteriores, como si quisiera hacer su aparición lo más tranquila posible y no me quisiera asustar. Intenté mirar alrededor, a la negrura del espacio que lo contenía al niño, al piano, la lluvia y a mí. No había nadie más que el niño en el columpio quien había dejado de girar y caminaba en mi dirección.

Paso a paso el niño envejecía hasta que la persona frente era alguien a quien por fin podía reconocer.

Esos ojos, alguna vez tan recelosos y enojados, eran algo que había visto mil veces en el espejo.

El violín se intensificó alrededor de mí e intenté seguirle con los ojos. Cuando volví la mirada a mi reflejo, Kurt estaba en lugar del niño.

No el Kurt de antes, si no el de ahora, el mañana y pasado. El Kurt que había dicho que sí y que estaba dispuesto a intentar ser feliz conmigo para siempre.

No corrí a sus brazos, pues estábamos uno frente al otro, pero le abracé con fuerza.

"Está bien, está todo bien" dijo la voz de Kurt en mi oído.

Abrí los ojos y miré a quien me hablaba. Kurt, el de ese día, el de mi día a día, me miraba bajo la luz clara del amanecer. Sonreía, preocupado, mientras acariciaba mi cabello y me abrazaba contra su pecho.

"Estabas soñando" añadió. "¿Era un mal sueño?"

"No, no estoy seguro. Pero estabas ahí. Siempre has estado ahí" dije, posando una mano sobre su pecho. Bajo mi mano el sonido del piano latía al ritmo de su corazón. "Siempre has estado ahí" dije, sorprendido.

"Y siempre lo estaré" me dijo con una sonrisa. No pude más que creerle.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong>

Lo siento tanto por la larga espera, nunca fue mi intención hacerles esperar tanto por el epílogo, sobre todo porque tenía la mitad de esto escrito el día en que publiqué el capítulo pasado... pero la segunda parte no quería salir y me era completamente necesaria. Bueno, culpen a quedarse pegada mientras escrbía (y el hecho de que encontré trabajo).

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos los que leyeron, gracias a quienes dejaron comentarios, a quienes chillaron conmigo y a quienes se han mantenido fieles esperando a que terminara este fic que empezó como un par de lineas en la comunidad de Glee_esp en lj hace ya más de un año.

(Hay un cambio de PoV entre partes, espero que no les moleste)


End file.
